The Personal Assistant
by Cori.A.Carmins
Summary: When the bosses are at their wits end with Jon's constant tardiness they hire him a personal assistant. TJ Gregory isn't your typical woman and Jon is soon drawn to her in a way he never felt for Renee or any other past loves. But is TJ all she seems to be or is their more to her story then she lets on?
1. The Godaughter

**A/N: My partner is probably going to kill me for starting this because it means I won't be working on my own novel… but I can't ignore this idea! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER (and only one): Only the plot and any characters I create not already created by WWE.**

 _ **The Personal Assistant**_

 _Chapter One: The Godaughter_

"I can't… no you don't get it… I am late, again and you're not helping!"

A frustrated Jonathon Good grabbed his bag and leather jacket and dashed out of the hotel room with his phone held to his ear.

"Look, I'll call you when my flight gets in… you too… alright… alright, bye."

Jon ended the call as he entered the elevator and leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eyes briefly. His bosses were going to be chewing him out for being late to the interview with the radio station. It wasn't his first time being late and it probably wouldn't be his last.

The elevator dinged it's arrival in the lobby and he ran out, giving Joe a wave as he hurried past.

"Stephanie's gonna kill you!" called Joe jokingly.

"Not my fault!" Jon yelled back before diving into a waiting taxi and telling the driver the address, ignoring the buzzing of his phone with the name STEPHANIE MCMAHON flashing across the screen.

* * *

"That's it!" snapped a frustrated Stephanie slamming her phone on the desk, "If the man wasn't so popular and damn talented I would have suspended him long before this!"

"Dwayne was like this at the peak of his WWE career," commented Vince from where he stood looking out Stephanie's office window.

"And how did you solve his issues?"

"I hired him a personal assistant. The man was never late after that."

Stephanie gave a slow nod, "Then let's put an advertisement up on the website."

"No. I know the perfect person to keep Jonathon Good in line," said Vince turning to face his daughter, "You know her as well."

Stephanie frowned in confusion, "I do?"

A small smile appeared on Vince's face as he walked over to Stephanie and pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. Stephanie watched her father curiously until he held his phone out for Stephanie to see.

"TJ."

"Perfect, don't you think?" asked Vince casually, "Strong minded. Stubborn as Jon, if not more so. Plus, that girl is more organised then the national library. Jon will never be late and never forget an appointment."

"Have you spoken to TJ?" asked Stephanie curiously, "Recently?"

"She will be at tonight's show. She is here for a holiday."

* * *

TJ – or rather Tara-Jayne Gregory looked at the stadium she stood outside of. It was two hours before Raw started but her godfather, Vince McMahon had wanted to see her to catch up. TJ brushed her ear length, lightly curled dark red hair from her face and pulled the door to the Smoothie King Centre open. She walked over to the counter and flashed her special access pass and was led to the back corridors. TJ looked around at the people rushing about in awe, spotting some of the in ring talent moving about in their outfits, or heading to do required tasks.

"Little Tara-Jayne!"

TJ turned around in surprise and grinned at her godfather. She hurried over to him and Vince greeted her with a big warm hug.

"Hello Uncle Vince," said TJ with a smile that crinkled her hazel eyes.

"How are you?"

"Enjoying myself. I love New Orleans. It's a pity my holiday ends in a few days. But I miss the kids."

"How do you handle looking after so many of them?"

"Organization is key, but so is having fun and having passion for it," replied TJ with a pointed finger, "Is Steph here?"

"Yes I am."

TJ looked over to a propped open door and let out a squeal. She ran from Vince and hugged the older woman she saw as a sister excitedly. Many people looked at TJ and Stephanie in surprise. Stephanie pulled back and grinned at TJ.

"Look at you! Has it really been five years?" asked Stephanie in wonder.

"Apparently," sighed TJ, "I brought tickets to your Brisbane show though. This trip was spur of the moment and just happened to coincide with tonight's show."

Stephanie led TJ into her office with Vince following and closing the door. TJ sat on the lounge beside Stephanie.

TJ took in Stephanie's pencil skirt, light blue blouse, jacket and black heels. She felt incredibly under dressed in her dark green skinny jeans, grey singlet and black, faded leather jacket and boots.

"How is life, TJ?" asked Vince softly.

TJ managed a small smile and fiddled with the loose watch she always wore, "It's okay. I make ends meet without relying on my inheritance… Mum's… well she doesn't know who I am. The Doctor's think she will remain that way for the rest of her life and with Dad dead… well… it's like she lost all hope and sense of herself… not even I am enough to bring her back."

Stephanie squeezed TJ's hand, "Sweetie… what about you?"

"Me? I go to work, I come home… I go to work, I come home… I see Mum three times a week. I visit Dad's grave every Sunday," TJ shrugged with a smile, "But here I am with my sister from another woman and mister and my Uncle Vinny. Pity Shane isn't here or Linda."

"Linda sends you her love and wants to see you very soon," said Vince with a warm smile, "But… Steph and I also had another reason we wanted to see you."

"Oh?" said TJ with a raised eyebrow.

"TJ… you are the most organised person I have ever known and I mean that in a good way. Now I know you love your job with children… but is that what you want to do for the rest of your life? Especially after studying management?"

TJ twisted the watch and shrugged, "It pays the bills… but I mean… I guess not."

"Have you ever thought of starting in the business side of things with being someone's personal assistant?"

TJ gave a slight nod, "I-I have but I just didn't think I could do it, you know?"

Stephanie looked at TJ in amusement, "TJ you could easily do it and do it damn well."

"Why are we talking about this?"

Vince smiled, "I want to offer you, my Tara-Jayne, a job."

TJ's eyebrow's lifted up in surprise, "I'm sorry, what?"

"A job as the personal assistant to one of our top superstars."

"Basically, you would keep track of his schedule, organise his flights and other means of travel, keep him on time for interviews, shows, signings and meetings. Ensure he has everything he needs. It would mean spending a lot of time with him however, I have no doubt that you can handle him."

"You would be paid extremely well for everything and would never have to cover any costs from your own pocket," added Stephanie, "We could even begin with a three month contract and see how it goes. What do you say?"

TJ bit her lip in thought. It was the dream job but it meant being away from her mother… who wouldn't even notice. And her job. She did love her job but it wasn't what she wanted to do.

"I'm in. Three months for now and we can discuss the rest I guess," said TJ.

Stephanie clapped happily and Vince grinned.

"So… who will I be PA too?"

* * *

Jon walked through the corridor and rounded the corner, spotting Renee chatting with Corey Graves.

"Nee?" called Jon.

Renee looked up and smiled at Jon. She walked over and greeted him with a kiss to the lips, "Hey. You were really cranky this morning."

Jon sighed, "I was running late. Which I did explain to you."

"So sue me for wanting to talk to you," grumbled Renee turning away.

Jon rolled his eyes, "I have to go see the boss people anyway. We will catch up after the show."

Jon pressed a kiss to Renee's cheek and hurried away before she could talk more. He loved Renee, however at times he could find her incredibly needy. Especially with the amount of engagement hints she kept dropping him.

Jon found Stephanie's office and knocked twice before hearing permission for him to enter. He was surprised to see not just Stephanie but also Vince, along with another woman.

"You wanted to see me?" mentioned Jon.

"Take a seat Jon," gestured Vince.

Jon sat opposite Vince and waited expectantly.

"We have a solution to your constant tardiness," spoke Stephanie sternly, "Meet TJ – your personal assistant as assigned by us. TJ is uniquely suited to this position as your PA and will ensure you never forget any responsibilities your high profile position comes with."

Jon looked at the woman called TJ silently. She smiled kindly at him, albeit nervously. Jon stretched out his hand, "Nice to meet you TJ."

TJ shook his hand with her smaller hand with black painted nails, "You too, Jon."

Jon was surprised by her accent but didn't let it show.

"So, here is Jon's itinerary for the next month," said Stephanie handing TJ a folder, "A phone for you to keep track of everything with our numbers in it, along with Jon's. Now, which hotel are you at currently?"

TJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Economy Inn."

Jon looked at Vince who was frowning at TJ, though Jon thought where she was at shouldn't really concern the man.

"Right, well we will have your belongings moved to the Le Pavilion Hotel," said Stephanie brightly, "Jon, why don't you use the time to get to know your PA and introduce her to those she will interact with a lot."

Jon gave a nod, thanked the McMahons and left the office, surprised at the door shutting before TJ walked out.

* * *

"Thanks for this," said TJ to her godfather and Stephanie.

"The Economy Hotel?" asked Vince.

"I told you," said TJ firmly, "I don't use my inheritance Uncle Vince… look, I need to go get to know this Jon bloke."

TJ gave a brief wave goodbye and left the office to nearly run into Jon.

"So," said TJ, "Let me start with the formalities. My name is TJ Gregory. I am twenty-seven and from the land Down Under known as Australia. No, we don't ride on kangaroos, yes we have computer's and electricity. Crocodiles don't live in our pools and would you believe it when I say we live in actual houses?"

Jon looked at TJ in a stunned silence before bursting out into laughter, "Nice to meet you TJ. My name is Jon Good, though many know me as Dean Ambrose. I am twenty-nine and from America – I live in Vegas and really haven't lived in Cincinnati in years. We don't have kangaroos here… and not all of us eat sloppy joes."

TJ chuckled, "So, you're always late huh?"

Jon rubbed the back of his hair awkwardly as they walked along the corridor, "Yeah."

"Lucky you have me now," said TJ before silence fell between them, "Listen. I'm sure you have more important things to do then drag me around like some lost puppy. How about I get this itinerary memorised and into the phone and I will call you when I need to find you?"

Jon didn't look convinced until a petite blonde woman yelled out to him. He looked at TJ hesitantly but TJ shooed him away before finding her way to catering and settled at the table to begin memorising the schedule.

* * *

"Who's the newbie?" asked Renee as she walked with Jon towards his locker room.

"My new personal assistant, TJ," replied Jon, "Assigned to me by Vince and Steph."

"Oh."

Jon glanced at Renee, noticing her frown, "Babe, don't go there."

"I'm not."

"You are if you know what I am talking about."

Renee gave a huff.

Jon sighed and turned to face Renee, his hands resting on her hips, "Nee, I love you. You are the only woman for me, alright?"

Renee looked at Jon with pursed lips but managed to crack a small smile and nodded. He pressed his lips to her softly, pinching her rear at the same moment. Renee squealed and jumped away, slapping his arm. Jon winked and headed into his locker room where Joe and Colby were.

"So, what did boss man and lady want?" asked Colby.

"Ah they just assigned me a personal assistant," shrugged Jon unzipping his bag and pulling his jeans and unstable Ambrose shirt out, along with his tape for his hands.

Joe chuckled along with Colby. Jon threw a half empty bottle of water at the Joe, who managed to duck in time.

"So… tell us about them," dug Colby.

"Her name is TJ, Australian and seems pretty cool," replied Jon as he pulled his shirt off and yanked on his black one.

"Oh a lady PA. Nice."

Jon rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what a very single and nightly mingling Colby Lopez was thinking.

* * *

TJ pressed the saved button on her work phone and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes as she leaned back and released a sigh.

"TJ, right?"

TJ looked up to see the petite blonde who had called out to Jon a while ago.

"Oh, yeah… you're Renee?" replied TJ, hoping she was right.

Renee gave her a tight smile as she sat down opposite her, "Listen, I'm a pretty easy going kind of girl. But I know that Jon is damn good looking so I am going to keep this simple for you. Keep your eyes, hands and mind off of him on any level other than professional. He is my man and it will stay that way. Understood?"

TJ looked at Renee in surprise before outright laughing. Renee looked at her angrily until TJ calmed down.

"I have no intentions of hooking up with Jon," said TJ coolly, "Keep your threats to yourself. You don't know me, nor where I come from. It would be wise of you to just trot on back to your camera and stick to doing what you do best."

TJ picked up her folder and work phone and strode out of catering rolling her eyes at Renee's carry on. TJ rounded the corner colliding into another person. She stumbled backwards and looked up in surprise to be standing before not just Jon but also Joe and Colby.

"You alright?" asked Joe as TJ brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Oh just peachy," replied TJ with a tense tone, "Jon, I've put nearly everything into the phone. I'll confirm everything with you after the show."

"So you're TJ," grinned Colby.

TJ glanced at Colby briefly before turning her attention back to Jon, "Renee is just lovely by the way."

Jon managed a smile at that before TJ hurried past, pulling another phone from her bag.

"She is gorgeous!" exclaimed Colby.

"She took no notice of you," commented Joe to Colby.

"She looked at me, man."

"For two seconds."

Jon sighed, ignoring the bickering between his friends and entered the catering, spotting his girlfriend glaring at a bottle of water.

"Hey," said Jon softly sitting beside Renee, "What did that bottle do to you?"

Renee looked at Jon before standing up and storming out of catering.

"Damn. What did you do, bro?" asked Joe sitting down with a chicken salad roll.

"Who knows?" sighed Jon not even bothering to chase after Renee.

* * *

TJ read over her resignation letter, attached her signature and emailed it to her now old boss. She bounced her foot in time to 'Gold Digger' by Kanye playing through her headphones. She opened up another email for the nursing home her mother was in and told them about her current situation. She knew they would be fine with it and TJ knew she would be in Brisbane in a few weeks for the Australian tour. With any luck, her Uncle Vince would allow her time to finalise and pack her belongings.

TJ also knew she needed to find a base home for herself in America, though knowing her Aunt Linda, she would be made to stay with them during any down time, however, TJ thought it better if she found a place in Las Vegas, considering she was Jon's PA.

TJ jumped in surprise from a tap on the shoulder and looked up. The bloke with blonde patch of hair growing out and dressed like a power ranger stood before her with a grin.

"Yes?" said TJ as she pulled her headphones out and paused her music.

"I didn't get to introduce myself before. I'm Colby. Jon and I were part of the Shield."

"Can I be honest with you?" said TJ.

Colby nodded and sat beside her on the bench seat.

"I enjoy wrestling but I haven't been paying much attention to it for the last three years. To me, you are literally no one I recognise. I don't know who the Shield is or were… so there you have it."

Colby gave a nod, "Well, I'll have to help you catch up."

TJ looked at Colby curiously before smiling a little, "That would be great. Tell me, is Jon a heel or face?"

"Ah, so you know the terminology. That's a good start."

TJ snorted, "I'm not that out of whack, you know?"

Colby chuckled, "Jon is face. The WWE Universe love the guy to bits."

TJ nodded, jotting it down in an open word document, "Sweet… alright… I guess I can just google all of this later."

"You could or you could just go to YouTube and watch clips."

TJ grinned at Colby, "You're a genius. So much so you are forcing the blonde out of you."

Colby looked at TJ blankly. TJ raised her eyebrows and gestured to his hair and Colby instantly felt like an idiot.

"Then again," muttered TJ turning away as she opened up the YouTube app on her iPad.

Colby shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat, "I'd better go warm up."

TJ looked up at Colby as he stood up and began to walk away, "What about you? Heel or face?"

Colby turned back to TJ and gave her a cheeky grin, "Heel, love. The best role to play."

TJ chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

TJ watched the show backstage by the monitors, getting to know members of the crew throughout the night. It turned out a few of the talent had personal assistants, such as John Cena and Randy Orton. TJ took notes about Jon's storyline on her iPad, adding notes of her own.

After his match against Kane, Jon came backstage looking anything but exhausted. He spotted TJ and greeted her with a smile.

"Good match," commented TJ, "I won't keep you long… unless you wanted to shower first and talk after?"

"I have to go find Renee and sort shit out with her," said Jon with a sigh at the end, "So let's just talk now."

TJ nodded, "Right. So I noticed you didn't have a car sorted for getting to Lafayette… before I organise one… do you have a lift?"

"Renee."

"True," chuckled TJ feeling dumb, "I can mark that off. So you have a photo shoot before the Smackdown taping. It's at the stadium and happens at two sharp. I will call you at twelve tomorrow to remind you and at eight in the morning to make sure you are on the road to Lafayette."

Jon nodded slowly, "Right."

TJ grinned at him, "Don't underestimate me, Mr Good. I can be your friend and work with you or be the biggest pain in your arse. Your co-operation will determine the outcome."

Jon looked at TJ curiously before she turned and walked away, a slight skip in her step.

 **A/B: So, thoughts? Opinions? Reviews? More?**


	2. It's TJ

**A/N: Here be the next chapter and thank you for such positive reviews - hugs for everyone!**

 _Chapter Two: It's TJ_

TJ looked around the hotel room in amazement. She had just arrived at Lafayette after hiring a car for herself. Before she left she had kept her word and called Jon. He was up and on the road, though did sound rather tired.

TJ dumped her bag on her bed and unpacked her toiletries and headed to her bathroom to shower and freshen up. She played music from her phone, singing along to Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. TJ had a preference for music from the 1990's and 2000's, being that they were the songs she grew up with.

She dressed in pale blue jeans, a black long sleeved top and dark blue hoodie jacket. She slipped on her black boots again and packed bag to take with her to the stadium. With a glance at the time she saw it was right on twelve. TJ grabbed her work phone and dialled Jon's number. The call rang out and TJ sighed, redialling his number as she grabbed her bag and keys and left her hotel room, nearly colliding into a person leaving their room.

"Sorry," muttered TJ as she hurried down to the elevator.

Again the call rang out and TJ cursed as she stepped into the elevator. She opened up the details to his hotel and found he was two floors above her. TJ punched in the floor number and dialled Stephanie's number.

"Hey TJ," answered Stephanie on the second ring.

"Hey Steph. I am just letting you know I am physically going to find Jon and remind him about his photo shoot. He isn't answering his phone and I can just tell a shit fight is going to happen with my visit to his room."

"That doesn't sound like Jon."

TJ sighed and stepped out of the elevator, "No… but I definitely know Renee isn't keen on my sudden appearance."

"I see. Look, if Renee causes any issues I will speak to her myself. You just do you job, TJ."

TJ said goodbye to Stephanie and walked over to Jon and Renee's door. She knocked twice and stepped back.

Moments later the door opened and Renee greeted TJ with a stony cold expression.

"What do you want?" demanded Renee.

"I need to see Jon," replied TJ, "For a professional matter, I assure you."

Renee pressed her lips together and shut the door. TJ let out a deep breath and waited, crossing her arms over her chest. A couple of minutes passed when the door opened again. Jon looked at TJ in surprise.

"You said you would call," he said bluntly.

"I did. Twice."

Jon frowned and pulled the door open, gesturing for TJ to walk in. TJ followed Jon into the one bedroom hotel. Jon walked over to the counter of the kitchenette and picked up his phone.

"Renee! Did you turn my phone off?" called Jon.

"No," came Renee's innocent reply as she walked out of the bedroom dressed in a fluffy white robe.

Jon gestured to his phone and looked at TJ apologetically, "I'm sorry. I swear this wasn't done purposely."

TJ gave Jon a tight smile and glanced at her watch, "It's twelve thirty. Look I am going to grab a bite to eat. Will you meet me at the stadium at two or do you want me to drive you there?"

"Jon is coming with me. At four," said Renee suddenly.

"Nee, I have a photo shoot at two."

"Reschedule it for four thirty."

TJ managed a smile, "Unfortunately the photographer is also photographing other talent. It's too late to reschedule. Ring me in an hour and let me know if I need to give you a lift. Lovely to see you again, Renee. I'll talk to you later, Jon."

* * *

TJ walked into the café and sat down in a booth with a sigh. She reached into her bag and pulled her laptop out and turned it on, as well as plugging in her internet dongle. She checked her emails and replied to the necessary one, ordering a coffee and toasted ham and cheese sandwich as well.

"Well, well. We meet again."

TJ looked up and grinned as Colby sat opposite her, "Mr Lopez. Pleasure to see you again.

Colby smiled, "Please, the pleasure is all mine. How was your trip?"

TJ shrugged, "Normal… you know, road works and all that jazz. Your's?"

"Normal… you know, road works and all that jazz," replied Colby, earning a playful glare from TJ as her food and coffee arrived.

TJ shut her laptop down and put it away. She ate and chatted with Colby, mostly joking occurring between them.

The sudden buzzing of her work phone caught TJ's attention and she answered it upon seeing Jon's name.

"TJ speaking."

"Hey TJ. You still able to give me a lift to the stadium?"

"Sure. Meet me out the front in ten minutes," replied TJ as she stood, grabbing her bag at the same time.

"Thanks," replied Jon before TJ hung up.

"I gotta run," said TJ to Colby, "Thanks for the company."

"Like I said – pleasure is all mine."

TJ smiled, left money for her food and hurried out to her silver Ford Focus and headed towards the hotel.

* * *

Jon was waiting out the front with his bag and upon noticing TJ in the car he hopped in when she pulled up in front of him.

"Thanks," said Jon as he shut the door and did his seatbelt up.

TJ gave him a smile in response as she waited for a gap in the traffic to pull out. The radio was playing softly and TJ tapped her hand on the steering wheel in time to the song. Jon focused his gaze out the window, only looking over at the Australian woman as she started softly singing along to the song.

"Kelly Clarkson fan?"

TJ's face flushed red at being caught singing and gave Jon an embarrassed smile as they stopped at red lights, "Yeah."

Jon nodded, "I'm more of a rock type."

"I like pretty much any type. If its music, I'll listen and probably sing along."

"Oh yeah… so opera?"

"Phantom of the Opera is best… but I refuse to watch that Les Mis whatever one. Argh… it was torture to see the movie make."

"Tell me about it," groaned Jon, "Renee made me go see the stage version with her… I actually slept for most of it."

TJ laughed and shook her head, "Would you believe me if I said it was my ex-boyfriend who made me go see it? With his mother and sister? He bloody cried watching it!"

Jon cracked up laughing at TJ's disbelief, "Wow."

"Clearly we didn't last. Biggest Mummy's boy ever."

TJ turned the car into the parking lot and pulled the handbrake on with a sigh, "Ready to smile all pretty for the camera?"

"The camera digs this pout."

TJ gave a snort of laughter and climbed out of the car, opened the back door and grabbed her bag before locking the car. The pair walked into the back entrance and Jon left to go get ready for his photo shoot.

"Little Tara-Jayne."

TJ spun around and grinned upon seeing Paul. She greeted him with a warm hug and stepped back, "Hey Paul."

"Steph told me you've been hired to keep Jon on time."

TJ nodded with a smile, "It's been interesting."

"Hmm, she mentioned Renee."

TJ grimaced, "I can handle her. I grew up surrounded by self-righteous bitches."

Paul chuckled as his phone rang, "Let's catch up later, alright?"

TJ grinned and nodded and headed towards where the photo shoot was happening. She checked her work emails and see interviews organised for Jon in the next week. TJ added them to the schedule, emailing a copy to Jon, colour coding the different styles of interviews. Red for radio, blue for television, yellow for podcasts, green for magazines and purple for newspapers. TJ kept travel time in mind and added it to the time needed.

She was organising car hire for the next coming location as Jon walked into the corridor decked out in his Dean Ambrose best. TJ greeted him with a smile and returned to booking the car. Jon leaned on the wall beside her, tapping his taped hands against his jeans clad thighs.

"… done!" sighed TJ closing her phone and slipping it into her pocket, "I think its… Bray Wyatt?"

"Windham. Yeah he's in there."

"Right, well you're right after him," said TJ, "I emailed you the next lot of interviews and what not. Do you have your flights sorted?"

Jon gave a nod, "I do."

TJ nodded and silence fell between them. Jon glanced at TJ and watched her fiddle with the watch on her wrist. She stood a head shorter then him but her quick witted comments seemed to make up for her lack of height.

"Your turn, man."

TJ looked up as Windham waltzed out of the room. Jon gave him a grin and walked in, pausing to look at TJ.

"You coming?"

"Oh," replied TJ before hurrying into the room after Jon.

TJ stood to the side, watching as Jon worked the camera with his Dean Ambrose persona. She had to agree with his earlier comments of the camera loving his face. From the pictures she saw appear on the screen, they all looked good.

"That's a good one," commented TJ to the photographer's assistant, "I'm TJ, Jon's personal assistant."

"Lily, Grants assistant… and yeah. That is a good one," agreed Lily with a smile as she marked it with a red frame.

The photo shoot continued for the full hour and when it was done Jon looked through his pictures, grinning when he saw the picture TJ liked.

"Heard you say you liked that one," he teased.

TJ shrugged, "So maybe the camera does like you."

Jon chuckled, "They look good."

"Just need to email the final picks to you," said Lily.

Jon gestured to TJ and she gave them her email address before the pair left to grab a bite to eat at catering.

* * *

TJ watched as Jon stood on the top turn buckle. She winced as he hit Sheamus with the leg drop. She didn't know how they put their bodies through those moves. Surely they must hurt afterwards.

"Are you Jon's PA?"

TJ looked away from the screen to a leggy blonde, "Yes."

"I'm a friend of Renee's."

"Oh bloody hell. What now? Another threat?" snapped TJ.

"I don't like seeing my friend terrified some nobody is moving in on their man."

"It's TJ. Not nobody," replied TJ coolly standing upright, "If Renee is so worried I am a threat then she is very insecure and clearly doesn't trust Jon."

"TJ!"

TJ looked up and smiled upon seeing Colby, "Excuse me whoever you are. Better company just arrived."

The blonde looked at her stunned and TJ pushed past her, walking over to Colby.

"Evening," he said, dressed in his ring gear, "I see you had the pleasure of meeting Danielle."

"Pleasure? More like torture. Tell me not all the women around here are bitches?"

Colby looked at TJ confused, "Bitches?"

TJ sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry. So, how did your photo shoot go?"

"Yeah, fine… TJ are the Divas giving you problems?"

TJ looked down at the ground, at her slightly scuffed boots. Colby reached out and cupped her chin in his hand gently and made her look at him.

"Look, Renee is just having difficulty with my working as Jon's PA… she's got it in her head I'm trying to steal him from her. That's what that Danielle just had a go at me about," TJ paused and shrugged, smiling brightly at Colby, "But hey, you're pretty cool, so I'll just hang with you. Who needs female's anyway?"

Colby smiled, though he still looked concerned. He knew Renee could be possessive of Jon, but Jon said Renee was the woman for him. Colby knew Renee could be an awesome person to be around but she did suffer trust issues. Plus, Colby could tell from the time he had spent with TJ that she was a genuinely fun person to be around.

"If you keep staring at me I am going to think you're a bit on the creepy side," said TJ in a half amused, half confused tone.

"Sorry," said Colby looking away, "You just have really beautiful eyes."

TJ's expression changed to one of surprise as Colby was called away for his segment. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and hurried away as Jon appeared backstage.

"Pretty sure I've strained a calf muscle," said Jon by way of greeting, "Fucking over reached a boot kick."

"Bugger," said TJ, slowly pulling her gaze from Colby standing with Glen and Paul to Jon, "Should you see the doctor?"

"Nah. Just keep an eye on it. So, any run down to give me?"

"I emailed it to you. Free day tomorrow then we have an early flight to Dayton for interviews and the live show there the day after," ran down TJ, "So I shall leave you be until tomorrow night just to remind you of everything."

Jon nodded, "Any plans tomorrow?"

"Just driving back to New Orleans to be an Aussie tourist," shrugged TJ as she spotted Renee at the end of the corridor with Danielle, "Look, I need to go… do stuff. I'll speak to you tomorrow night, Jon."

Before Jon could respond TJ scurried away and Jon's confusion was soon pushed aside as Renee greeted him with a hug and searing kiss.

* * *

TJ twisted her hair up into a messy ponytail as she walked along the streets of New Orleans. She paused to look a shop window, selling unique trinkets. Her mother loved collecting items like this and it was something TJ had picked up and enjoyed doing herself.

TJ pushed the door open and left twenty minutes later with a few little knick knacks. She crossed the road upon seeing a vendor selling drinks and brought one happily before continuing her way down the street.

"You know, I really think I need to charge you for stalking."

TJ looked away from a window she was observing and smiled upon seeing Colby. He was dressed in black shorts and a singlet with a snap-back cap, "I think it should be the other way around, actually."

Colby chuckled, "How is the tourist thing going?"

"It's going well."

"So, keen for some lunch? Drinks? Game of pool?"

"You propose a hard decision for me to make, Mr Lopez," said TJ, mock thinking, "But I believe I find that to be an agreeable idea."

Colby chuckled and led TJ into a nearby bar. Colby waved and TJ spotted Joe along with Jon and of course, Renee. TJ smiled brightly at Joe and Jon and kept it plastered in place when she looked at Renee.

"Look who I spotted shopping and sight-seeing," said Colby happily, pulling a stool over to TJ.

"Hey, you offered lunch, drinks and a game of pool," said TJ with a chuckle before jokingly saying to a grinning Joe and Jon, "He found a way to speak to my heart."

* * *

An hour later found TJ aiming to sink her third ball, a glass of beer to her right. Colby was leaning on the wall behind her with Joe and Jon was standing opposite, leaning on his pool cue with Renee remaining at the table, glaring at TJ.

TJ took her shot and let out a whoop of glee as she made the shot. She rewarded herself with a hearty gulp of her beer, wincing slightly.

"I need to import Australian beer," commented TJ.

"Come on, get your next shot," said Jon.

"Calm your farm, Mr Good."

TJ lined up another shot but missed by a slight miscalculation. Colby stepped forward, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Poor TJ. You just missed that one."

TJ feigned a sad look and buried her face into Colby's chest before she leaned away laughing. She was slightly tipsy but she was having plenty of fun with Jon, Joe and Colby – despite Renee being a stick in the mud.

"You going to join us, Renee?" asked Joe brightly.

"I'm fine," replied Renee, lifting up her own beer.

"I could use another girl out here. Someone needs to help me keep their testosterone in check," added TJ.

Renee pressed her lips together and met Jon's expectant gaze. Colby watched Renee with interest, as he set up to take his shot. Renee had been in a bad mood throughout lunch, glaring at TJ who was nothing but polite and nice in return to any of Renee's snide comments.

Renee hopped up from the stool and walked over to the pool table, holding her glass of beer, "Well, hurry up Colby. My beer is getting warm waiting for you."

Colby rolled his eyes and took his shot, missing completely.

"And you call yourself a pro!" cried Joe.

"He is Joe," replied Jon, "A pro at missing."

"This is how you win the ladies over?" teased TJ, her hazel eyes twinkling in amusement.

Colby leaned closer to her, a smirk on his lips, "It works, wouldn't you say?"

TJ looked at Colby, her eyebrow raised as her phone rang, "Sorry."

TJ pulled her phone out and smiled at the name flashing on the screen. She walked over to the nearby doorway and stepped out of it.

"Hello, TJ speaking," answered TJ.

"Hello Tara-Jayne."

"Only you insist on calling me by that."

"Well it is your name."

TJ chuckled, "How are you?"

"Just great. I hear you're in the country now."

"That I am."

"What do you say to having dinner in Daytona tomorrow night?"

"Let me check my schedule and I'll message you a time I am free?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon."

"Indeed you will."

TJ hung up her phone and pulled out her work one. She saw she was free from eight tomorrow night and text through the time, getting a response with a restaurant name and time. TJ replied her agreement with a big smile and skipped back inside the bar, her gaze meeting Jon's curious one.

"So, whose shot is it?" grinned TJ.

* * *

"Tara-Jayne."

Tara grinned at Shane McMahon who stood up to greet her with a hug, which she returned happily, "Hey Shane. It's wonderful to see you."

"You too. Steph is very excited to have you working with the company and Dad has been telling me how much you've matured since I saw you last."

TJ laughed, "That was nearly five years ago. I'm twenty-seven now Shane, not twenty-two and on constant benders."

Shane grinned and ordered them a bottle of wine.

"How is Marissa? Steph showed me a picture of your kids – they have grown heaps!"

Shane happily talked about his wife and children and enquired about what TJ had been up to in Australia before joining the WWE.

Before TJ knew it, it was ten o'clock.

"Did we really just spend two solid hours talking?" laughed TJ as they stood up and left the restaurant.

Shane chuckled as he held the door open for TJ as she pulled on a light cardigan, "It has been five years Tara-Jayne."

TJ sighed at Shane's insistence of calling her by her full name, "So, I received an email from your mother inviting me to spend the Forth of July at the McMansion."

Shane laughed, memories of TJ calling his parents' home that name when she was a child. Clearly, some things never changed, "I will be there for that with Marissa and the children. I know Steph and Paul are going along with a few close family friends."

TJ nodded, "Pretty sure Linda would not take no for an answer… I haven't exactly advertised my connection to your family with the talent and crew."

Shane and TJ walked along the quiet street, TJ linking her arm with the older man.

"I can understand that. But wouldn't it be better if the ones you are working close to know the truth?"

TJ sighed, tilting her head to the side as they reached her car, "Perhaps… I'll see how things pan out. It's just a three month contract for the moment anyway."

Shane gave a nod, "Well, Tara-Jayne. This is where I leave you until we catch up again."

TJ grinned at Shane warmly and farewelled him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

 **A/N: Review people!**


	3. Evading Answers

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Three: Evading Answers_

The plane touched down in Columbus, Ohio and TJ rubbed her tired face before nudging Jon awake beside her. They had to catch an early morning flight due to Jon having press interviews that morning and a meet and greet with fans before Money in the Bank.

The pair walked off the plane and grabbed their luggage with Jon leaning against a pole half asleep outside whilst TJ sorted out the car she had hired.

"Jon, let's go," called TJ ten minutes later with a jingle of the car keys.

Jon followed TJ to the waiting white Toyota Corolla. TJ popped the boot and placed her luggage in, with Jon doing the same. In silence they got into the car and TJ was soon driving them to their hotel.

The drive was silent, which Jon was thankful for. He liked that TJ didn't feel the need for pointless chatter, even if she did turn the radio on softly and was soon softly singing along to an old No Doubt song.

Jon looked over at TJ silently. He couldn't deny that she was pretty woman with her curly hair and hazel eyes. She pulled the quirkiest of expressions and carried herself with confidence – though he did wonder how much of that was put on to hide insecurities.

"So," said TJ suddenly, causing Jon to move his gaze to out the window, "You are on level five in room six with Renee. I am level two in room ten."

"Right," nodded Jon.

TJ tapped the steering wheel as they waited at some red lights.

"Did the photo shoot pictures get sent through?" asked Jon curiously.

"Not yet."

"Alright."

"I will let you know. I promise to not spend my time staring at them in secret."

Jon looked at TJ in disbelief but chuckled upon seeing her teasing expression as she started driving at the green light.

* * *

TJ walked along the hotel corridor with a sigh, tugging at the collar of her shirt. It was one of her more formal shirts. Stephanie told her with press interviews she needed to look a bit more professional. TJ was a jeans and singlet top girl. Her suitcase was mostly dedicated to jeans – long ones, skinny jeans, boot leg style, three quarter, shorts and even a pair of daisy dukes.

She knocked on Jon's door and plastered on a pleasant smile when Renee opened the door.

"Jon's asleep," said Renee stiffly.

"Jon has a press interview in an hour," replied TJ firmly, "He needs to wake up now."

"Well I can't exactly make him get up."

TJ looked at Renee in disbelief, "Yes you can. Go and wake him Renee. If Jon misses this interview he could be suspended and I would lose my job!"

Renee rolled her eyes, "Go away, TJ."

Renee slammed the door shut and TJ looked at the closed door in frustration, "Fuck this," muttered TJ reaching into her bag and digging out the spare hotel key she had.

She swiped it along the card reader and pushed the room door open, much to Renee's obvious surprise. TJ ignored Renee and walked into the bedroom, spotting Jon sound asleep. She switched the light on and walked over to the bed, shaking Jon awake.

"Jon! Wake up! You have interviews in an hour!" said TJ irritably.

Jon grunted and rolled onto his back, looking at TJ confused with sleepy blue eyes, "TJ?"

"The one and only. Get. Up. Seriously? Where the fuck is your phone? I set your alarm this morning!"

TJ gave a huff and grabbed a DA shirt and threw it at Jon along with jeans and left the room, leaning against the kitchen counter and glaring at the ground.

Renee scurried into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. TJ shook her head and ran her tongue over her teeth, tapping her foot irritably.

The bedroom door opened and Jon walked out dressed in his gear with his leather jacket on, along with a cap.

"Ready?" asked TJ coolly.

"Yeah."

TJ walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator. As the doors opened, Jon came hurrying up behind her having said goodbye to Renee.

TJ remained silent on the way down and Jon fiddled with his phone, flicking through various screens. The door opened to the lobby and TJ walked out, thanking the barista at the coffee stand as he handed her two ready coffees.

"Here," said TJ handing one to a surprised Jon.

"Erm, thanks."

TJ gave a nod and strode towards the exit of the hotel. She didn't know how much more of Renee's pettiness she could handle. The woman was beyond irritating and was now on the verge of causing TJ to completely lose her cool with her.

TJ was many things, but she was also a woman with a terrible temper when pushed to the brink. Her car was already waiting when they reached the driveway. TJ thanked the valet and hopped into the driver's seat with Jon getting into the passengers. TJ placed her coffee in the drink holder and turned the radio on and punched the destination into the navigation system.

"Let's go," murmured TJ with a sigh putting the car into drive.

* * *

The drive was mostly silent except for TJ's little singing bursts, though her brow remained furrowed. Jon knew he didn't know his PA well enough to pry but this was the first time he had seen her in any mood other than happy and bubbly.

He had been confused to his alarm not going off, remembering handing the phone to TJ to put the alarm time in. He even double checked it before dozing off. He checked his phone in the elevator and was confused to see them turned off. He'd put it down to his phone being dodgy.

"Shit," cussed TJ, slapping her hand onto the steering wheel.

Jon frowned and watched as she drove and plugged in a hands free device to her phone and punched in a number to call as she hastily performed a U-turn at the next set of lights.

"It's TJ… yeah I might be late with Jon… don't ask… yep, no worries. I'll get there as soon as I can… alright, bye."

"I am sorry," said Jon.

TJ glanced at him as she took a turn, "It's not your fault."

"If my alarm had-"

"Jon, please," begged TJ in a strained tone of calm, "Just don't mention it. Let's just focus on surviving today."

* * *

The pair raced into the room with TJ taking Jon's coffee and cap off of him. He straightened his shirt as his name was announced and ran onto the set up stage instantly turning on the Dean Ambrose charm.

Behind the stage, TJ slumped onto a nearby seat. Her head fell into her hands as she blinked back tears of frustration and stress.

A person knelt before her and TJ lifted her head to see Paul looking at her worriedly.

"I don't know if I can do this, Paul," whispered TJ.

"Come with me."

TJ stood, grabbing hers and Jon's belongings and followed Paul through to a nearby room. Paul shut the door once TJ walked in. In the room working at her laptop was Stephanie. Stephanie looked up at their entrance stood up seeing TJ's strained expression and tear streaked face.

"TJ," gasped Stephanie hurrying over to her.

Stephanie hugged TJ as the personal assistant broke down in tears. Through the tears TJ blurted out everything going on with Renee making things difficult, to Danielle threatening her.

"I will talk to them both," fumed Stephanie.

"NO!" cried TJ pulling away from Stephanie, "No… no Steph that would make everything worse and awkward… I will sort Renee out. I'm just tired and it was a hectic couple of hours."

"Is Jon aware of Renee's actions?" asked Paul.

"No… I don't think so. I don't want to say anything… Colby and Joe see it… I mean they don't say thing but I notice them watching Renee a bit."

Paul nodded and Stephanie hugged TJ again.

* * *

TJ picked at her salad absently as she flicked through her iPad and settled on opening up her twitter. Nothing interesting was happening so she closed it and opened her Facebook, smiling at a picture of her old workmates enjoying a dinner out.

TJ liked the picture and sighed, biting at her bottom lip. She missed her friends in Australia, though she really had only spoken to two of them in the last couple of days.

"TJ!"

TJ looked up in surprise to see Jon walking into catering. He sat opposite her and looked at her silently.

"Did you just yell my name so you can sit here and stare at me?" questioned TJ, pushing her salad away completely.

"I finished my interview and you were gone."

"Sorry, I had a few things to do. You should've called me."

"You have my phone."

"Oh true," blushed TJ, grabbing her bag and pulling Jon's phone out and handing it to him, "Sorry."

Jon brushed it off with a wave of his hand and sighed at the missed calls.

TJ looked back at her iPad and continued to scroll through Facebook until Jon chuckled. She looked up to see him looking at her with amused eyes.

"What?"

"You look bored, yet you keep scrolling through that book face thing," commented Jon.

"For starters, it's called Facebook. And secondly, I'm not bored. I just haven't seen anything of interest."

"So you just keep looking until you do?"

"Or I just refresh the page and you know, start again."

Jon snorted with laughter and shook his head.

"What?" cried TJ, "How is that funny?"

"I don't see the point or fascination. Face to face interaction is the best. Not… through a two dimensional screen."

"Hey, everyone around you – you've known a hell of a lot longer than me. This two dimensional screen you mock is the easiest way I can keep in touch with my friends from Australia," retorted TJ, "You have Renee, your mates and family in this country. I have… people I know."

"Who do you know?" asked Jon curiously.

TJ closed out the app on her iPad and locked it and gave a shrug, "People. So how did the interview go?"

"You're evading my question."

"True and I plan on continuing to do so."

"Do you now?" grinned Jon at the challenge.

TJ grinned back and winked, "You know it. So, to kick start the evading I am going to go check my work emails and see if your pictures have come in. You on the other hand need to meet Colby to go through the match plans."

Jon watched as TJ skipped out of the catering hall. His personal assistant was going to drive him mental.

* * *

"Oh she is a complete bitch. I will get her fired, you wait and see."

"Oh Nee. I am so lucky John has a male personal assistant. I couldn't handle a female one."

TJ focused on her laptop screen and not the catty voices from around the corner. She typed in her password and leaned back on the brick wall. As the screen loaded the voices grew louder. Drawing her knees up, TJ rested the laptop on them and pulled her jacket hood up to not be recognised by Renee and whoever she was speaking with.

The three women walked past and TJ breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her legs a bit.

"I take it you're TJ."

TJ jumped as a pale skinned woman with long black hair jumped up onto the crate beside her.

"The one and only bitch," replied TJ and a mock bow as she spotted the email of the photos from Jon's photo shoot.

"Name's Saraya," greeted Saraya, "I too am a member of the bitch club. Want to know why?"

"Sure," said TJ looking to Saraya with curiosity.

"Because my accent draws the men in. Renee worried I would woo her Jonny Good."

TJ burst out with laughter and Saraya nodded.

"I'm here doing my job. And she hates me for that," said TJ, "From day dot she's been a… a well bitch to me."

"You should meet the other members of the club. Tell you what… here is my number. Text me yours and I will tell you which club we are hitting after the show. The Bitch Club needs a new member and you seem pretty bitchy enough to join it."

TJ grinned as she text Saraya her number. Saraya grinned and left to prepare for her match.

* * *

TJ grabbed her shot from the table and slammed it down, with Saraya, Tenille, Ashley, Victoria and Milena doing the same.

Lil Jon's song Shot's blasted in the club and before long the group of women were out on the dance floor dancing to the song and singing along. The people on the dance floor cheered as a round of shots were handed out with TJ tapping her glass against Tenille's before downing it.

"Oh that burned!" yelled Saraya with a laugh.

TJ laughed and lost herself to the music and buzz the drinking was giving her.

* * *

"It's one night."

"I wanted us to spend it together!"

"Renee, I love you. I really do but its tradition for me to go out with the boys after a pay-per-view and you know it," said Jon cupping Renee's face in his hands, "I'll see you in the morning."

Jon kissed Renee on the lips, pocketed his phone and left the hotel room before Renee could argue. He didn't get what had gotten into her of late. Things had begun to change between them in the last month or so, but the last week or so things had been more off balance then usual.

Down in the lobby, Colby and Joe greeted Jon happily and the group of men left to hit the nearby club scene.

* * *

TJ giggle merrily at Victoria's attempt at twerking and shook her head.

"Us Aussies will show you how it's done," boasted Tenille, grabbing TJ by the arm and pulling her up from her booth seat.

TJ groaned and pulled her leather jacket off, the heat of the club making her black singlet cling to her body.

Tenille attempted the twerking first and failed miserably, more or less looking like she was twitching from a back injury. TJ shook her limbs out, unaware of the trio who were making a beeline towards them.

TJ focused on the beat of her music before showing the Divas just how a person twerked. Victoria whistled and Saraya cheered as TJ stood up laughing, jumping when an arm slipped around her waist. She grinned upon seeing it was Colby.

"Damn girl, you got some moves!" said Joe with a laugh.

"Full of surprises," replied TJ with a gesture to herself, catching Jon's curious gaze.

* * *

It was three in the morning when the group left the closing club. TJ was still enjoying a pleasant buzz, with her arm linked through both Colby's and Jon's. Colby was yanked away by Milena to look at some weird bug the group had spotted.

"I'm glad you've met Saraya. She is a cool chick," commented Jon.

TJ giggled, "I'm a member of the Bitch Club now. See, told you I know people!"

Jon laughed as TJ nudged him in the side, grinning up at him. He locked his gaze with hers noticing her hazel eyes held more of a blue hue to them.

Victoria's scream broke the silent stare and TJ laughed upon seeing Victoria dancing away from the creepy bug.

"Look at it!" cried Colby holding it out and walking towards TJ.

"No! Colby!" cried TJ ducking around behind Jon, grabbing the back of his shirt, not noticing the shiver that rippled down his spine at her touch "Colby no!"

Colby ducked around behind Jon and TJ screamed and ran up the street, the group laughing as Colby legged it after TJ.

"She's fast," commented Saraya as TJ jumped over a park bench and crouched down without Colby seeing.

Jon nodded, laughing as Colby looked around in confusion. TJ crept out from behind the park bench, a fist full of leaves. She walked up behind Colby and when he spun threw the leaves at him, causing him to jump and drop the bug to the ground. TJ burst out laughing, along with the others at Colby with his hair full of leaves and a stunned expression on his face at having been out smarted.

* * *

"I won't have her feeling that way," said Stephanie furiously as she zipped her suitcase shut and looked at Paul, "TJ is wonderful and Jon seems to actually get along with her – all of the crew get along with her."

"I know Steph but TJ doesn't want us interfering. She wants to handle Renee on her own."

Stephanie sighed. She didn't like the idea of the young woman she saw as a sister being treated as she was by Renee.

"Look, if I see or hear anything concerning I will tell you," said Paul reassuringly, "As it is Jon and TJ will be away from the show for a bit next month with overseas tours. Renee will be stuck here with us."

"And?"

Paul shrugged, "I'm just saying… I think TJ and Jon have chemistry."

"Paul! Not another word on that!" cried Stephanie, though a small smile pulled at her lips, "TJ is an innocent young lady. She deserves a gentlemen."

* * *

TJ stepped out of the shower feeling a bit more refreshed. She wrapped her towel around her as she heard a knock at her room door.

TJ hurried to the door and opened it without thinking, her eyes widening in surprise at seeing Jon standing there awkwardly with his luggage.

"I thought you were travelling with Renee?" asked TJ, keeping one hand clutched at the closing of her towel.

"She left without me," he sighed with a shrug, "I woke up and she was gone."

"Bugger. Well come in… and ah, excuse me while I go dress," said TJ stepping aside to let Jon in, "I doubt the hotel would like me leaving in their towel."

"The male population wouldn't mind."

TJ shot a look at Jon over her shoulder, catching his cheeky grin before she shut her bedroom door. She shouldn't help but grin when the door was shut. She quickly dressed into her three quarter jeans with ripped knees. She pulled on her dark blue belt and grabbed her worn white singlet to wear, pulling it over her white bra. Humming, TJ slipped on her dark blue flats, brushed her curly hair into a messy ponytail and shoved her gear into her suitcase. TJ grabbed her bag, checking her phones, iPad and laptop were all in it, along with her wallet. Satisfied she had everything she exited the bedroom.

"Let's hit the road Joe!"

"It's Jon."

"I know… Joe."

* * *

TJ thanked the server and pulled out of the drive threw. Beside her, Jon had his own bag of food and was groaning as he bit into a works burger.

"Dis-ish-sho-good!"

TJ laughed as she used one hand to grab a couple of fries, "You're lucky I speak mouthful of food."

Jon grinned at TJ, happily chewing the next mouthful of burger he took. TJ shook her head, smiling and turned the radio on for some road trip music.

* * *

"Hold me now, don't bother… if every minute it makes me weaker," sang TJ as she turned up the street to their next hotel.

"You really love to sing," commented Jon in amusement.

TJ shrugged, "I grew up with music played daily… my Dad said music is the way a soul speaks its feelings," TJ's cheeks flushed pink and she glanced at Jon nervously, "Sorry. That was a bit much. Ah, look. Here is our home for the night."

Jon felt puzzled at TJ's sudden topic change but made no comment. He knew his personal assistant was a real puzzle and she was becoming one he was more determined to sort out.

 **A/N: Yeah a bit shorter, but hey… just review, kay?**


	4. Changing Everything

**A/N: Thanks the reviews!**

 _Chapter Four: Changing Everything_

"It's bloody bright here," grumbled TJ, pulling her sunglasses on as they walked out of the Las Vegas airport.

"Home," grinned Jon happily.

Colby slung an arm around TJ's shoulders, "Best thing is we don't have to stay at a hotel."

"I'm booked in one," replied TJ with confusion as a black Range Rover appeared.

Jon handed the man money as he hopped out and kissed the keys he was given.

"My baby," he said affectionately to the car as he popped the boot, "Gear in guys."

TJ remained where she was. Jon looked at her in confusion and walked over.

"Are you standing here in silent protest?" asked Jon.

"No… I'm waiting for my car. I'm booked in at a hotel."

"Then cancel both the car _and_ hotel."

TJ frowned, "Jon… you barely know me."

"Bullshit. You've been my PA for nearly a month now TJ. I know you well enough to trust you in my home. I have a room for you to crash in. Plus, could you really leave me alone to deal with Colby and Joe? Plus, Colby would whine about not being near you."

TJ grinned, glancing over at Colby who quickly looked down at the ground, "I don't want to intrude on man cave time."

Jon stepped closer, placing his hand on TJ's shoulder, "It's not intruding if you are invited."

TJ sighed and Jon knew he had won. He picked up her suitcase and bag and Colby moved forward and opened the back door, gesturing for TJ to get in.

* * *

Jonathon Good's home wasn't what TJ expected. It was a nice two storey, grey bricked house with a well maintained lawn and garden. The downstairs was a kitchen, dining room, living room, media room, office, bathroom and laundry. Upstairs was the master bedroom and three other bedrooms with three bathrooms. The backyard had a pool, entertainment deck and nice gardens.

TJ admitted to herself she was really expecting a bachelor pad, studio apartment.

Jon showed TJ up to her room, the bedroom next door to his master bedroom. He told her she was welcome to use his laundry, knowing TJ was desperate to wash her clothes, which was the first thing she set about doing.

As she turned the machine on she was joined by Jon himself.

"So, who do you know?"

"Many people," replied TJ with ease.

"What are their names?"

"Jon… Joe… Colby… Saraya… Tenille-"

"You know who I mean."

TJ looked at Jon curiously, "Why are you so interested?"

"Curious."

"Did you know curiosity killed the cat?"

Jon sighed and TJ left the laundry heading outside to where the pool was waiting. Jon watched by the backdoor as TJ made a beeline to the pool, pulling off her top to reveal a black bikini top. It was then he realised she was wearing very short board shorts. Clearing his throat, Jon turned away and walked to his kitchen to grab a beer.

"Damn."

Jon turned to see Colby eyeing TJ as she prepared to dive into the pool, "Put your eyes back in your head man."

"Hey, I'm the only single man in this house. Plus… I think there is something between TJ and I," said Colby leaning against the wall length window frame as TJ dived into the pool.

"Really?"

Colby nodded, "She is a really awesome chick… when I'm around her I don't feel… I dunno… worthless?"

Jon nodded. He understood that. TJ did have a way to make whoever she was speaking with feel like the most important person. He took a gulp of his beer as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out seeing Renee's name flashing on the screen.

"Wifey checking in," teased Colby.

Jon flipped him the bird and stalked out of the kitchen to take Renee's second call for the day.

* * *

"Good match," said TJ as Jon came back stage looking exhausted.

"Except for that botched move mid match," replied Jon with a growl of frustration.

"Hey, chill. One bad move doesn't ruin a good match when the performers are excellent at what they do. You did good. Clearly Windham's head was elsewhere in that moment… but you landed awkwardly. How is your arm?"

Jon shook his arm he had landed on and shrugged, "Fine."

TJ looked at him disbelievingly and grabbed his arm, squeezing near his elbow. Jon hissed and TJ gave him an 'I knew it' look.

"Let's go ice it," instructed TJ, "Then we have to go catch a flight."

Jon nodded and walked with TJ to the medical room. TJ checked her work phone and confirmed their flight times. Jon watched as she paced back and forth, her brow furrowed and her teeth nibbling on her lower lip.

"You're good to go," said the Doctor a half hour later to Jon.

TJ thanked the Doctor for Jon and both left.

"Dude, go shower," said TJ, "I'll organise us some coffees like a good little PA."

Jon chuckled and TJ went her own way, saying a happy hello to someone she knew on her way. Jon let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

He was enjoying being around TJ more every day and constantly needed to remind himself he was with Renee. He loved Renee. He wouldn't hurt Renee and he doubted TJ was the type to be a mistress on the side.

* * *

"TJ! TJ!"

TJ turned, holding two coffees as she waited by the stadium's back exit for Jon. Colby jogged over to her, a smile on his face.

"Eww, you need to shower as well," teased TJ as Colby stopped before.

He gave her a cheeky grin before looking nervous, "Hey, umm… after the show tomorrow night… did you want to go out and have dinner?"

"Like a date?" asked TJ curiously.

"Yeah… if you want."

TJ looked at Colby silently, spotting Jon walking up the corridor donning jeans, his blue shirt and leather jacket, "That sounds great. Yeah… yeah dinner sounds nice."

"Really?"

TJ laughed, "Really."

Colby grinned and started walking backwards, "I'll organise it and let you know the time."

TJ nodded and Colby turned and hurried away, jumping and patting Jon on the back. Jon looked at Colby in confused amusement but continued towards TJ, thanking her for the coffee as they started to leave the stadium.

"What was that with Colby?" asked Jon.

"He… he asked me out to dinner," admitted TJ, feeling awkward about the conversation.

"And you said yes?"

TJ nodded, "So we stop over in Chicago for an hour. Then straight onto Fort Wayne."

Jon just nodded as his thoughts stewed over TJ's date with Colby.

* * *

Jon peered at the sleeping woman beside him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her red hair over her eyes. Gently, he reached out and brushed it from her eyes. She stirred at his touch but let out a sigh, seemingly snuggling closer, one hand lifting to rest on his arm. Jon turned his head away with a sigh. He looked out the window in silence and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

Jon woke with a start at the sound of the Captains voice alerting them to the stopover in Chicago. TJ was still asleep, though at some point she had turned away from him, however she still had a grip on his arm.

"TJ," said Jon gently, shaking her slightly, "TJ."

TJ woke and looked at him confused, blinking at him, "Am I dreaming?"

Jon grinned, "This isn't a nightmare. Just need to sit up right for the landing."

TJ nodded and righted her seat and rubbed her face as a stewardess walked past, winking at Jon as she did so. TJ caught this and snorted with laughter.

"What?" asked Jon with a grin.

"Oh like you didn't see that. She so wants to mile high club you."

"Been there, done that."

TJ raised an eyebrow and looked at Jon, "Fair enough."

"What? No questions?"

"Hey, that's yours and Renee's business."

Jon chuckled, albeit darkly, "Trust me, it wasn't her. That's not who Renee is."

"So the internet lies," joked TJ as the plane started to lower for the stopover landing.

"The internet is garbage."

"Yes, yes," said TJ patting Jon's hand, "You've ranted about it plenty of times old man."

* * *

"Jon!"

Jon looked up from untaping his hands to see Renee running over to him. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her eagerly when she reached him. He had plenty of built up need, in desperate need of being released.

"Surprise?" grinned Renee.

"A good one, babe."

Renee smiled and ran her hands up and down his biceps, "I was thinking we go to dinner tonight?"

"Or we stay in," murmured Jon pulling Renee closer.

Renee gave him a look and pulled herself from his hold, "Don't you know the date?"

Jon frowned in confusion.

"Oh this is so typical of you!" huffed Renee before she stormed off, shoving past TJ who stumbled before using the wall to catch herself.

Having seen this, Jon hurried over and helped TJ stand up right. Jon looked at her with wide eyes, quickly stepping back.

She was dressed in a dark blue dress, with a low cut v-neckline and a thick belt at the middle. The dresses sleeves were flowy and came to just above her elbows. She donned a pair of black ankle boots with a heel and accessorised with a simple necklace, hoop earrings and a bracelet, along with the too large watch.

"Sorry about Renee," said Jon, to stop himself from staring at her, as TJ tucked a loose curl behind her ears.

"It's fine. I just came to give you your phone and hotel room key. You left them with me earlier," said TJ, "Your alarm is set for tomorrow – remember it's a two hour drive to Indianapolis."

Jon nodded as TJ's movement made Jon catch the scent of her perfume.

"I should go. Colby will be waiting," said TJ with a smile, "Umm… good… good luck with Renee. Just…" TJ paused and let out a breath, causing Jon to look at her with a frown, "Just good luck. Yeah, just good luck."

TJ turned and hurried away, leaving a confused Jon in her wake.

* * *

TJ laughed as Colby finished his story and she shook her head, picking up her glass of champagne and taking a small sip.

"So… what does TJ stand for?" asked Colby curiously, "You've always kept that to yourself."

TJ smiled, "Tara-Jayne."

"Wow. That is a really-"

"Girly name?" finished TJ, "Tell me about it. I mean I guess I like it but… TJ is just me."

Colby nodded, "It is."

Silence fell between them as a waiter came to take away their plates.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" asked Colby.

"Sure," smiled TJ.

Colby paid and the pair left for the fresh night air. TJ clutched her small carry purse as she fell into step beside Colby.

"So how did you get this job?" asked Colby, "As Jon's PA?"

TJ hesitated with her answer and decided the truth had to come out sooner or later, "I… I know the McMahon's personally."

"Oh… oh okay."

"And I studied business so that helps as well."

Colby nodded, "When you say you know the McMahon's-"

"I'm Vince's goddaughter."

Colby stopped his walking and looked at TJ stunned. TJ sighed and bit her lower lip.

"Look if this changes everything then fine," said TJ defensively, "So Vince is my godfather. Big deal. I still get the same wage any other PA does. I still do the same hours and deal with the same shit. It doesn't make me special, it's just a fact in my life."

Colby said nothing and TJ sighed and turned on her heel and walked away, hurrying across the street and hailing a cab.

* * *

TJ walked into the hotel, hopping and pulling her boots off at the same time. She reached the elevator and punched the up button and shook her head at her own stupidity. Of course she would be treated differently. No doubt Colby would tell Joe and Jon, but TJ wanted to get to Jon first. She didn't want him learning the truth from another source.

The elevator doors opened and TJ gasped at seeing Jon standing there.

"TJ?" he said confused, seeing her distressed face.

He reached forward and pulled her into the elevator, hitting the floor her room was on. His eyes searched her body for any injury but she pulled away, shaking her head.

"What happened?" asked Jon worriedly.

"I'll tell you… just not in here."

Jon nodded and when the door opened on the fourth floor he wordlessly followed TJ into her room. TJ flicked the lights on and dumped her boots by the bench and her purse on the bench. She walked over to the bar fridge and pulled out bottles of vodka and cans of coke, followed by glass tumblers.

"That bad, huh?" said Jon.

TJ sighed, "Colby asked how I got this job."

"Okay."

"I told him… and it changed everything and now I'm going to tell you and I just know it's going to change our… working relationship and friendship," explained TJ as she poured the vodka into the glass, followed by the coke, "You see Jon, I know the McMahon's… on a personal level. I was here in this country on a holiday. I was enjoying my time in New Orleans when Uncle Vince contacted me and told me he wanted to see his goddaughter. How could I say no? I hadn't seen the McMahon's in five years – that was at my father's funeral. So I went to the stadium and they offered me the job to be your PA because they felt I was the best person to handle it and who would get along with you," Jon stared at TJ in silence, "I studied business in University, Jon. I assure you I am qualified. So yes, I know the McMahon's. I'm Vince's goddaughter and now you know. So if you don't want to be my friend that's fine."

TJ took her drink and walked over to the balcony. She slid the door open and stepped outside into the cool night air. She tapped her fingers on the glass, biting her lower lip in fighting back tears. Shane told her himself, that the truth needed to be told but she didn't want anyone to see her as someone who got special treatment.

A tear escaped and TJ hastily wiped it away as a hand touched her shoulder. TJ turned and was instantly engulfed in Jon's arms.

"If Colby treats you differently now, then he's a moron," said Jon stepping back and looking TJ in the eyes, "I just see TJ standing here looking beautiful."

TJ smiled, her cheeks flushing at the compliment.

"I see someone who is funny, caring and dedicated to their job. I see a woman, and when she smiles she makes those around her smile. I see someone who makes everyone she interacts with feel special. I don't see someone riding on special treatment."

"Thanks, Jon," murmured TJ giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "Renee is probably looking for you."

"Nah, she's still mad at me."

"What did you do?"

Jon shrugged, "I forgot some date. I know it's not our anniversary. That was in May and her birthday is in September… fucked if I know."

TJ frowned, "Let me see if I can help you out."

Jon stepped aside and TJ walked over to the bench. She pulled her phone out and sent a message to Victoria. Victoria was the best at sussing information out.

"Now we wait," said TJ with a bright smile.

* * *

Half an hour later found TJ and Jon watching television. TJ's phone buzzed with a reply from Victoria.

"Oh, here we go," said TJ opening the message, "You forgot the date you both… err… did the… dirty deed."

Jon looked at TJ silently, "Really?"

"Apparently."

Jon let out a sigh, "So Renee is kicking up a stink because I didn't remember today was the anniversary of when we first fucked each other?"

TJ nodded, tucking her feet beneath her on the lounge.

"Do women normally celebrate that stuff?"

"I've been more of a serial dater but the serious relationships I had… which is only two… I didn't even celebrate surviving a month… A year yeah, but that was it."

Jon groaned and rubbed his face tiredly before he stared at his half-finished drink. He swirled it around before looking at TJ curiously, who was writing a thank you response to Victoria.

"Before you left for your date… you said good luck with Renee… but I get the feeling you wanted to say something else."

"I did… but it's not my place. I'm just your PA."

Jon shook his head and scooted closer to TJ, "You're not just my PA, TJ."

TJ sighed and looked down at her now dark green painted nails, "I just didn't want to see you backing down to any of her demands… or for her to make you feel guilty for doing your job, you know? I'm sure Renee is lovely – I mean you love her, right? But… I just feel like she can manipulate you, that's all."

Jon looked at TJ silently, "Renee and I have been together for a year… and yeah, I love her. But everything is changing. She wants marriage. She wants us to buy a house together. Sometimes I don't see the woman I fell in love with."

TJ placed a gentle hand on Jon's shoulder and rubbed it, "You need to talk to her, Jon."

Jon sighed and took a gulp of his drink, "Yeah. You're right."

"You love her and I see how she looks at you – she loves you too. If you feel the relationship deserves to be saved, you'll go talk to her. The decision is yours to make and I won't judge you either way. Heck, I am employed to assist you."

Jon chuckled at that and placed his empty glass on the coffee table. He leaned forward, with his elbows resting on his knees and looked over at TJ. She was staring at her drink pensively, nibbling on her bottom lip again. At that moment Jon had a strong urge to reach over and kiss her with everything he had.

He quickly stood, letting out a sharp breath, startling TJ, "I should go… go and talk to Renee… the woman I love."

"Alright. Good luck."

Jon glanced at TJ and nodded before leaving quickly.

* * *

"Do you remember yet?"

Jon closed the door behind him, turning to face Renee as she stood in the kitchenette, her arms crossed, "I do. I don't get why it's such a big deal though, Renee."

"It was when we shared our love for each other, Jon."

Jon sighed, "Renee… we really need to talk."

Renee gave Jon a panicked look and walked over to the lounge. Jon followed and sat beside her.

"Nee… things between us have been different between us. I mean… you've changed you know? You've become really clingy and I don't know… I just… this was so much easier to explain with TJ."

"TJ?" spoke Renee frostily, "You spoke to TJ about _us_?"

Jon sighed as Renee stood up and began pacing, "Renee, just calm down! TJ is my friend! I went to get a drink and she was returning to the hotel upset about her date with Colby! She needed someone to talk too okay? Nothing happened – we are just friends!"

"While you were off gallivanting with that… PA of yours, I was here worried about you!" sobbed Renee as tears trickled down her cheeks, "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do!"

Renee looked at Jon but allowed him to pull her over to straddle his lap.

"You mean the world to me, Renee," he whispered before silencing her with a kiss.

As his eyes fluttered closed the smiling and laughing face of TJ filled his mind. Abruptly Jon pulled away, startling Renee.

"Babe?" she whispered, "What's wrong?"

Jon shook his head, "Nothing, nothing."

* * *

It wasn't until the Smackdown Taping at Toledo that TJ came across Colby. TJ was exiting catering to go tell Jon about the interview he had after the show's taping when Colby came walking in. The two nearly collided but quickly backed up looking at the other awkwardly.

"Sorry," muttered TJ quickly brushing past Colby.

"TJ, wait!"

TJ sighed and cursed herself as she turned around to face Colby, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I was a complete dick to you the other night."

TJ raised an eyebrow and turned away. She started walking before she was grabbed by the arm and spun around by Colby.

"Give me a second chance, please," begged Colby.

"A second chance? Yeah, I might have given you one if you had spoken to me the next day but this late? No. I think we are best remaining acquaintances, Colby."

TJ turned to leave when Colby pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers. Instantly, Colby's head turned sideways as TJ smacked him across the face.

"Scratch that," she hissed furiously, "Never talk to me again!"

Turning on her heel and ignoring the onlookers, TJ stalked off, not missing the approving smirk on many of the female crew and talent members faces.

* * *

"He what?"

"Dad, calm down! TJ handled it just fine," said Stephanie as a knock came at the door, "Come in!"

The door opened and TJ slipped in. Instantly Vince was by her side, checking her over.

"I'll have Colby suspended."

"Uncle Vince, no! Please, just don't. It was a failed romance – I swear I am capable of dealing with Colby," reassured TJ.

"If you're sure," said Vince, "But Stephanie, see to it Colby is in a match against Ryan."

Stephanie sighed knowing there was no changing Vince's mind. She sent a message to Paul to organise it.

"Is that all you wanted to see me about?" asked TJ.

"We just wanted to see how you were going. We have noticed Jon hasn't missed any scheduled events or interviews," smiled Stephanie, "You have been efficient with everything we have needed from him and yourself. You are doing a fantastic job TJ."

TJ smiled.

"Now, Jon has to start press for his movie soon, so that means less live shows and more interviews and red carpets. I will email everything through to you in the next week," said Stephanie, "Oh and Mum hopes you will make her July Fourth dinner."

TJ grinned, "I wouldn't miss it."

 **A/N: A longer chapter for you all! Review!**


	5. Follow The Light

**A/N: Thankyou for reviewing lovelies!**

 _Chapter Five: Follow the Light_

TJ looked out the hotel window in amazement. She was in Boston. She had always wanted to visit Boston and here she was, actually achieving that dream.

TJ turned away and changed into her clothes for the day – dark red jeans, black singlet top, black belt and ankle boots. She grabbed her phone and bag and left the hotel room, heading for the lobby.

"There she is!" yelled Saraya.

TJ greeted her friends and co-members of the Bitch Club with a hug, "Sorry, I got caught up taking in the view."

"Well, let's show you around," said Victoria, "Or do you have to do PA stuff with Jon?"

"I am free as a bird till six o'clock," grinned TJ.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

Jon looked at the ceiling with a sigh. He slowly stood and got out of his bed and walked over to his bedroom window, looking out it. Instantly, his eyes fell upon a group of women running across the road and with ease he spotted the short red head dressed in her staple outfit of jeans and singlet top.

She was plaguing his mind – it was insane! He barely knew her, yet she was all he thought about. He literally felt insane, like he was beginning to live up to his Dean Ambrose persona of being the lunatic fringe.

He jumped with a start as he phone began to ring. Walking over to his bedside table he looked at the screen, seeing Renee's name and sighed, opting to ignore the call and go shower.

* * *

"Hey man."

"Hey," greeted Joe as Jon sat opposite him at the café, "You look shit."

"Fuck you."

Joe grinned, catching the amused tone in Jon's voice, "Seriously bro. What's up?"

Jon sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Jon! There you are!"

Jon and Joe looked up as Colby strode over to them and sat at their table. Jon tensed slightly as he thought of the distressed look on TJ's face the other night caused by Colby.

"Look man, I fucked up with TJ. She won't talk to me, answer my texts… I mean how did she expect me to react to that bombshell?" exclaimed Colby.

"Look man, I'm not going to play messenger here."

"She works for you! She has to listen to you!"

Jon looked at Colby with a frown, "What?"

"She's your PA!"

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean she works for _me_. She is an employee of the same company we are. I'm not fixing your fuck up. It's up to TJ to decide whether she wants to talk to you. Not me."

Colby glared at Jon and leaned back in his seat with a huff.

Jon glanced at Joe and caught Joe looking at him curiously.

"Do you know?" demanded Colby of Joe.

"Colby," said Jon warningly.

"Mate, I'm staying out of this one," said Joe calmly.

"TJ is Vince's goddaughter," snapped Colby, "She dropped that on me on our date."

"Fuck, you're an arsehole!" snapped Jon standing up and leaving the café furiously.

* * *

At ten to five TJ arrived back at the hotel. She farewelled her friends as they went to get ready for the show. TJ slowly walked across the lobby and entered the elevator to take her back to her room. She entered her room and placed her bags down by her bed and pulled off her singlet top to change into a different top for heading to the stadium as a knock came at her door.

"Hang on!" yelled TJ, pulling a pale blue singlet on.

As she opened the door she finished pulling it down, her flat stomach slightly showing for Jon to see.

"Oh hey," grinned TJ stepping back and letting him in, as she finished adjusting her top and bra straps, "How are you?"

"Yeah, yeah fine. I just feel like we haven't really spoken since the Smackdown taping," shrugged Jon.

"Yeah well we haven't. How are things with Renee?"

Jon shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "Tense. I tried to talk but she started crying… and now she is ten times worse."

TJ grimaced and rubbed Jon arms affectionately, "Well I feel like Colby is everywhere I turn."

"About him… look… he blurted your relationship with Vince to Joe."

TJ let out a resigned sigh and sat on the edge of her bed.

Jon sat beside her, returning the gentle rub to the arm.

"It was bound to get out one way or another, I suppose."

"But it should be on _your_ terms. Not his, TJ."

TJ looked at Jon with a small smile, brushing her hair from her eyes, "You are a really good guy Jon. I hope I'm lucky enough to meet a guy as decent as you."

Jon smiled softly and TJ placed her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go and grabbing a bag.

"Check out this dorktacula shirt I got myself," said TJ holding up a black t-shirt with I heart Boston written across the front, "I couldn't help myself."

Jon chuckled as TJ looked at the shirt with flushed cheeks, "You'll look hot in it."

TJ playfully shoved Jon, "Flirt."

Jon winked at TJ causing her to roll her eyes and she shoved her shirt away in her bag.

"We should get going," said TJ with a glance at her watch.

She picked up her bag with everything she needed and headed to the door with Jon following. As TJ pulled it open she stepped back, bumping into Jon who was close behind and nearly stumbled. His arms caught her, wrapping around her waist from behind. TJ gasped at his hold, her heart beating against her rib cage hard.

"You okay?" asked Jon, his voice low and husky next to her ear.

TJ nodded, not moving from his hold, "Yeah… umm… we should… we should go."

Jon reluctantly let TJ go, his own body reacting in various ways to having held her body so close to his.

TJ walked ahead of Jon and pressed the down button on the elevator, focusing on watching the doors open and desperately not the feeling of Jon's arms around her. His body had felt so right against hers. She'd never felt that way in any other man's arms.

The elevator dinged and the door's opened. TJ and Jon walked in, standing on opposite sides of the elevator, yet turned slightly turned towards the other.

TJ felt her heart thumping as she glanced at Jon and saw him looking at her.

In one second her bag dropped to the ground as Jon hit the stop button on the elevator. In the next second Jon and TJ were pressed together, their lips desperate to have dominance. Jon slid his hands down the sides of TJ's body as her fingers wound through his lightly curled hair. Jon lifted TJ up and carried her over to wall of the elevator, his hands cupping her backside. She hooked her legs around his waist as the kiss deepened all the more. TJ groaned as Jon grinded against her core, showing her exactly what she was doing to him.

Jon's lips trailed along her jaw line and TJ yanked on his hair, forcing his lips back to hers until both were jolted into reality by the elevator moving again.

They quickly broke apart with the realisation of what just happened sinking in. TJ picked up her bag and looked at the ground, mortified with herself.

For Jon, it answered a lot of questions yet made for an extremely messy situation he had to sort out.

* * *

TJ climbed out of the car and shut the door. She went to hurry to the stadium but Jon grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards him and in between their car and a large SVU beside them.

"Talk to me," pleaded Jon, not letting her arm go.

"We shouldn't have done what we did," said TJ tensely. It was taking all her will power to not react to the feel of his hands on any part of her bare skin, "I'm your PA and – and you're with Renee!"

"Did it feel wrong?"

"What?"

"Did it feel wrong?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

Jon looked TJ in the eyes, "Everything! If you can honestly tell me that what we shared felt wrong, I will never speak of it again or let it happen."

TJ looked at Jon, taking in his blue eyes, "It… it felt perfect… it felt wonderful… it didn't feel wrong."

Jon smiled softly and stepped closer to TJ, "Every time I close my eyes, you are all I see, TJ… your smile, your laugh, everything about you drives me crazy."

"You're with _Renee_ , Jon. She loves you and you love her," TJ took a step back from Jon, pulling her arm from his hold, "I can't do this. I won't let Renee be hurt this way."

Before Jon could speak, TJ hurried away, glancing once over her shoulder at Jon's broken and confused face.

* * *

"TJ!"

TJ groaned internally and spun around to see Colby jogging towards her, "Do you not take hints? Or are you just dense?"

"Look… I genuinely am sorry. For everything. Can we please start again? Go back to being friends?"

TJ looked at Colby silently, catching sight of Jon walking into the stadium looking a mix of emotions, "I need time to think, Colby."

"Take all the time you need," replied Colby softly, "I don't want to lose you as a friend because of my fucked up actions."

"Like telling Joe who I am in a way related too?"

Colby properly looked ashamed of himself, "Yeah that was a dick move."

"Understatement of the century."

Colby grinned a little and TJ couldn't help but smile also.

"I gotta go… but maybe we could try that date again? If you're willing?"

"I still need time to think, Colby," replied TJ before she turned and went to find a place to set up and sort out Jon's upcoming schedule.

* * *

TJ walked into the hotel quietly. She had left alone, with Jon getting a ride back with Joe and Colby. She didn't precisely know when the men had left due to Jon just sending a text to TJ halfway through the live event.

TJ pressed the button on the elevator and the doors opened. TJ sighed when she saw Jon standing in the elevator.

"I'll take the stairs," muttered TJ, turning away and walking over to the staircase.

"TJ!" called Jon running out after her.

TJ ignored Jon and pushed the door up and hurried up the staircase, hearing Jon hurrying after her until he managed to reach her and grab her by the arm. TJ whirled around and looked at him.

"What?" snapped TJ, her heart skipping a beat at his proximity to her.

"We can't act like this. People will notice! Hell, Joe noticed you were nowhere to be seen all night!" replied Jon reluctantly moving his hand from holding TJ.

TJ stepped back, putting distance between them both, "I don't even know where this… sudden _thing_ towards you came from… it was like the moment your arms were around me it woke up… as if it had been there all along and I'd been blind to it."

Jon took a step closer, his eyes staring into hers, "Maybe it was."

TJ stepped back, "You need to talk to Renee, Jon. I won't be the home wrecker."

Jon sighed, "I know."

TJ gestured between them, "This… this has to stop. We have to remain professional… like… like after July Fourth you start promoting your movie, which means no shows for a few weeks until the international live events in Asia and Australia."

Jon nodded, unable to stop himself from stepping closer to TJ.

TJ stepped backwards, coming to a stop at the solid wall behind her, "And you have a meeting with the merchandise team about your product, you know, discuss new designs."

Jon nodded, stepping closer and noticing TJ's increased breathing with her chest rising up and down faster.

"What else?" asked Jon, his voice husky.

"Umm," breathed out TJ as Jon stepped closer and her bag slid from her arm to the ground, "You need to pick a picture from your shoot as your preference shot."

"I bet you have a favourite shot."

TJ made no reply as Jon's lips captured her own. Instantly TJ's hands slid up Jon's chest to his shoulder's as he slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her up, using his body and the wall to keep her in place as the kiss became more heated. Jon broke his lips from TJ's and trailed them along his jaw line to her neck as TJ's hands tangled into his hair.

"W-we have to s-stop," gasped TJ before she let out a cry of pleasure as Jon's skilled lips found a sensitive place near her ear.

Jon lifted his head and looked at TJ, taking in her darker hazel eyes and swollen lips caused by kissing him. He growled softly and pressed his lips to hers before leaning back again.

"I know we should," he replied breathlessly, "But I can't get enough of you… you consume me TJ."

TJ pressed her forehead against Jon's, closing her eyes, with her hands resting on his chest, "This is wrong of us."

"Is it?"

"Renee-"

"If there was no Renee, would this be wrong?"

"I won't have you ruining your relationship with her for something that would be a fling!" cried TJ leaning away from Jon.

"You know this would be more than a fling – TJ… the time I've known you… I see more with you then I do with Renee!"

TJ looked away, "I want to believe that so much… I really do… and believe me, I want you so bad… but sex would really mess things up worse than they already are."

Jon remained silent for a few moments before he spoke, lifting a hand to cup TJ's face gently. She had no choice to look at him, taking in his blue eyes.

"I don't want to just fuck you, TJ… I want to cherish you, love you and be with you in every way possible."

TJ went to reply but stopped at the sound of the stairway door opening a few floors above. Jon quickly let TJ down and stepped away. Grabbing Jon's hand and her bag, TJ ran to the nearest door and pulled them both through it and headed towards the nearby elevator. When it arrived she pushed Jon into it and waited outside.

"TJ, aren't you coming?" asked Jon.

TJ shook her head, "We need to be separate Jon."

Jon went to speak when TJ leaned in and hit his floor and moved out before the door slid shut and separated TJ and Jon from each other.

* * *

In the lead up to July Forth TJ only spent minimal time with Jon, steering clear of him completely when Renee was around. Being anywhere near Jon was torture. TJ could literally feel his gaze on her, his eyes begging her to look at him. She would keep her hands jammed in her pockets or carrying items to avoid any risk of touching him. But that didn't stop Jon from accidentally brushing against her or placing a hand on her shoulder when he could.

Jon found TJ avoiding him torturous. He knew he needed to end it with Renee and that night before he left for Winnipeg he planned on doing that. He wasn't happy with Renee and it took TJ coming into his life suddenly and being such a bright ray of sunshine to make him notice what happiness was. When he was with TJ he felt wanted, he felt appreciated. He found he was drawn to her and her light. With Renee it felt dark and endless. If his mother ever taught him one thing, it was to never remain in the dark and follow the light.

"Jon," came TJ's voice as he finished a merchandise meeting.

Jon turned and frowned when he saw TJ's suitcases, "Where are you going?"

"To visit Linda and Vince at their place… we have free days and Linda wants to catch up," shrugged TJ, "I'll meet you at Rockford on the fifth."

Jon nodded numbly and TJ let out a deep breath before speaking softly.

"Space will do us some good, Jon."

"You keep saying that."

TJ gave another nod and turned and walked away with a determined pace. Jon stood still, staring vacantly at the spot TJ just stood in. He slowly shook his head, clenching his hands into fists.

"Jon!"

Jon ignored the voice and slowly started walking forward.

"Jon!"

Jon whipped his head towards the voice and glowered at seeing Renee, "Not now, Renee!"

Jon picked up his pace, rounding a corner, "Did you see TJ?" he asked a crew member.

"She just left the building."

"Fuck!" yelled Jon breaking out into a full pelt run and shoving the door aside. He ran down the path and spotted TJ loading her bags into the back of her rental car, "TJ WAIT!"

TJ looked over at Jon and closed the boot as he reached her, "Jon, this is bloody insane."

"I want you to know something. I am ending it with Renee tonight… and no, not because of this between us, but because it's the right thing to do, plus she… she hasn't made me happy in a long time."

TJ nodded silently and made a step towards the car only to have Jon grab her and pull her in between her car and the one beside them. He pulled TJ towards him and hungrily pressed his lips to hers, causing TJ to gasp in surprise. Without hesitation his hands slid down to her arse and he hiked her up against him and pressed her back against her car. TJ gripped onto Jon's shoulders, not game to create marks on him due to him needing to perform on Smackdown.

Jon pressed against TJ, allowing her to feel how hard he was for her. TJ moaned and moved one hand from his shoulder to rub against the material of Jon's jeans. Jon groaned and TJ grinned into the kiss, making him break away and look at her silently.

"I know," gasped TJ, "But us kissing and carrying on is bad enough… anymore and you may as well brand me a whore."

"You're not a whore," replied Jon softly, "You're TJ… a beautiful, funny and incredible woman. Sunlight in my darkness."

TJ looked at Jon in silence before she kissed him again, using her booted feet to pull him against her tighter. Jon groaned as his constricted erection pushed where her warm, wet entrance was.

"Fuck, TJ, this is torture."

TJ released her hold and leaned away before kissing him lightly on the lips and whispering, "I have to go."

"Five days."

"Five days."

"This will be torture you know."

TJ smiled, "I'm sure you will find some way to occupy your time."

* * *

"Little Tara-Jayne!"

TJ hugged the blonde haired woman warmly before being ushered into the mansion of a home. TJ was led into the living room where Vince sat, dressed in khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

"TJ!" greeted Vince getting up and hugging his goddaughter, "I'm glad you decided to come. Linda has been hassling me non-stop about you needing to visit."

TJ laughed, "I can imagine."

The three caught up, chatting and enjoying each other's company. TJ loved spending time with her godparents, practically seeing them as her second set of parents.

Linda and Vince helped take TJ's belongings to what had always been her room. They left TJ to settle in and as TJ unzipped her bag her personal mobile buzzed. She unlocked it and opened the message, smiling to see it was from Jon.

 **Miss U already. Come bk 2 me now.**

TJ chuckled and quickly typed a reply.

 **Sorry, no can do. Miss you as well. See you on Sunday.**

* * *

Jon sighed at TJ's reply and looked up as Renee walked into the room. She smiled at him and Jon stood up to avoid her sitting on his lap.

"Renee, we need to talk," he said calmly.

"Okay."

"I think it is best if we break up."

Renee remained silent, "What?"

"Things between us have been off for a while now and you know it. I think we both want different things. I'm not ready for marriage and moving in together. I'm at the top of my career and those things would be a setback for me… plus, I just don't see us staying together for the long hall."

"Jon… Jon, you're joking right? We have dinner with my family on Saturday!"

"I am serious Renee," said Jon calmly as he picked up his suitcase, "It's over, Renee."

Jon started towards the door when Renee spoke.

"This is that fucking TJ's fault! She sunk her claws in when I told her to stay away!"

Jon whirled around, "This has nothing to do with TJ! It is about you and me! Your possessiveness is another reason it's over! Oh and if I find out you send one of your friends to threaten TJ again, I will make sure it's the last decision you ever make with this company. Goodbye, Renee."

 **A/N: Jam packed chapter! Review!**


	6. Sex and Secrets

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now things get smutty in this chapter! If you don't like reading that then please just skip the scene...**

 _Chapter Six: Sex and Secrets_

TJ burst out laughing as her Uncle Vince danced around with the sparklers, his grandchildren copying his actions.

"Back on the road tomorrow?" asked Shane from beside TJ.

TJ nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah. But it's the best thing because I get to travel the country, you know? I will be forever grateful to Uncle Vince and Steph for this job."

"So… rumour has it you are dating Colby?"

TJ laughed, "Oh gosh no! Tried and it failed as soon as he learnt how I knew you all."

Shane grimaced and Stephanie shook her head.

"I… I like someone else anyway."

Both Shane and Stephanie looked at TJ with wide eyes. They knew TJ had a tendency to pick the bad boys and didn't want her falling in with the wrong group. Despite WWE's strong policies against drug and alcohol abuse, a few always managed to slip through the cracks and pull innocent people down with them.

"Who?" asked Shane.

"Someone. Its early days so I want to keep it to myself… but I will share once I know where the whole thing stands."

* * *

Jon climbed out of the car, grabbing his bags and headed towards the stadium. He seemed to have a spring in his step, much to the amusement of Joe and Colby. Both had been supportive of his decision to break up with Renee and had kept him busy during the week with 'man bonding'. Jon had enjoyed dinner out with the guys, going to the movies, racing go-carts and a game of darts without his phone ringing every five minutes with Renee wanting him to come home.

Today though, TJ was back and Jon was desperate to see her. They had swapped a few texts but kept the communication to a minimum to not draw suspicion.

Jon entered the stadium and headed to his locker room to drop his stuff off and headed back along the corridors. He sat on a crate silently, fiddling on his phone for ten minutes.

"Hey TJ!"

Jon looked up and spotted a few members of the crew greeting his TJ warmly. She smiled back at them and shared a quick chat and laugh before continuing on her way.

"Look who decided to return to work," spoke Jon in amusement as she looked around before spotting him.

She slowly walked towards him, a small smile playing on her lips, "Well I figured you needed someone to keep you in line and on time."

Jon jumped down to stand in front of TJ, "Yeah, time management is my weakness I suppose."

"It is."

They stared at each other silently before TJ looked around them.

"I need somewhere to charge my phone and laptop."

"This way," said Jon leading TJ along the corridor, around a corner and into a room.

He shut the door behind them and locked it, turning around to find TJ was in fact plugging her phone and laptop in to be charged. Jon leaned on the door as TJ fiddled with the cords before standing up and turning around to look at Jon in amusement.

"Clearly you thought I was joking."

"Perhaps."

TJ smiled before looking serious, "Did… did you talk to Renee?"

Jon nodded, "It's over."

"Really?"

Jon nodded, "It was… intense but I ended it and yeah."

"Wow."

Jon nodded and TJ looked at him silently.

"I know I'm sexy but your stare is really making me nervous," commented Jon.

TJ looked away blushing. Jon smirked and walked forward and cupped TJ's face in his hand, with the other settling on her waist. TJ sighed a little at his touch and Jon couldn't help but smirk again.

TJ reached up silently and brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled, "I missed you."

Jon stepped closer and leaned closer, "I missed you too."

TJ was the one to close the gap between them and pressed her lips to Jon's eagerly. Jon pulled TJ's body against his, his fingers sliding along the edge of her singlet top. TJ gasped into the kiss as Jon's tongue glided along her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she granted. TJ's hands slid down the front of Jon's shirt, tugging the bottom of it out of his pants so she could move her hands underneath his shirt to touch his smooth, warm skin.

Jon groaned at TJ's soft touch and pushed her backwards to sit on the table at the back of the room. As TJ sat he pulled her shirt off with ease, exposing her slightly tanned skin and black bra. He stepped back and looked at her.

"What?" asked TJ in a breathless tone, feeling self-conscious as her hands moved to cover her stomach.

"Don't," said Jon pulled her hands away, "You're beautiful."

TJ snorted in disbelief, "I'm not beautiful Jon. I'm average."

Jon shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and then lips, "No. You are beautiful and I will make you believe it, one way or another."

TJ looked at Jon in silence and slowly nodded. Reaching forward she pulled Jon closer and slid up his shirt, pulling it off completely before she peppered kisses up his toned stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, jawline until she reached his lips. Jon gazed at her with hungry eyes, about to completely attack TJ when her work phone rang.

TJ quickly moved away from Jon and answered it. Jon sat on the table as TJ pulled a note book out and jotted details down and hung up.

"You have an autograph and photo signing in twenty minutes," said TJ, "And one before Raw tomorrow."

Jon gave a nod and TJ picked up his discarded shirt and carried it over to him, standing in between his legs.

Jon slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Both felt the tingle of heated electricity between them at the touch of their bare skin. TJ looked at Jon silently before he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily for all it was worth. TJ climbed up, straddling Jon's lap with their hands sliding all over the other's body, not wanting to end or break the connection between them.

"I want you so fucking bad," groaned Jon as TJ grinded against his erection.

"M-me too," gasped TJ her heated gaze meeting Jon's.

It was with great struggle and reluctance they broke apart, both needing to do their respective jobs.

* * *

TJ returned to the hotel late, having had to stay back and sort out conflicts with Jon's schedule. It took her two hours but she sorted it and was finally able to leave. She walked long her corridor humming to herself and reached into her bag to grab her hotel key, only to find it gone.

"What the fuck?" cried TJ, digging into her bag as she leant on her closed hotel door, "I swear I put it in here!"

TJ sighed and continued digging until she felt the door open behind her. She stumbled backwards and two arms that were familiar caught her once more and helped her up right. TJ looked up to meet Jon's soft smile, which reached his baby blue eyes.

TJ then looked around to find candles lit up around the hotel room.

"Jon," whispered TJ, placing her bag on the ground as she looked back at him, "This… this is so sweet and romantic."

Jon shrugged, "You deserve it."

TJ smiled at him and drew him in for a soft kiss. It was the kiss that set off the fire of desire, and longing for each other. Jon lifted TJ up and carried her over to the bed, gently setting her down, with him straddling her. With a coy smirk, he slid her shirt up and peppered kisses across her torso and up to her breasts, which were sitting snug in her black bra. With each kiss, TJ felt her heartrate increase. She sat up a little to allow Jon to pull her shirt off and skilfully unhook her bra to remove it. Without wasting a second he leaned down and lightly licked, nipped and blew on each nipple in turn, causing TJ to make sounds that were driving him insane.

TJ leaned forward, pulling Jon towards her lips and skilfully rolled so he was beneath her. TJ continued kissing Jon, her hands sliding underneath his shirt, trailing lightly over his skin until she pushed it up and pulled it off him. Jon pulled her against him, wanting to feel her bare skin against his. TJ grinded against him, her hands sliding down to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. Jon quickly flipped them again and set about divesting TJ of her own jeans and panties, as well as removing his own remaining clothing. TJ looked at him hungrily, sitting up onto her knees and moving across the bed until she was in front of him. She drew Jon in for a kiss, feeling his hard member pressing against her stomach. She used one hand to wrap around the shaft and slowly slid it up and down, causing Jon to hiss with pleasure.

"Stop," murmured Jon, "I want to last… I want to come with you."

TJ smiled softly and nodded as Jon laid her back onto the bed, climbing over her, resting his weight on his arms. TJ reached down and guided him to her entrance and cried out in delight as he entered her.

"Oh fuck, TJ," moaned Jon as he slowly pumped in and out of her wet centre.

TJ gasped, digging her nails into Jon's back as he trailed kisses down her neck and jawline. TJ lifted her legs, hooking them around Jon's waist as he increased his pace, slamming into her faster and faster. TJ moaned as she felt the wonderful sensation tighten promising her sweet relief and joyous feelings. Jon could feel TJ beginning to flutter around him as he pumped in and out repeatedly and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He reached down with one hand and began to rub her clit in gentle circles.

TJ suddenly cried out as her orgasm spilled over, making her clamp down around Jon's penis as he continued to slide in and out of her at a fast pace. He cut of TJ's pleasurable moan by kissing her hungrily before reaching his own climax, thrusting three more times before he was finished.

Gasping for air, he pulled out of TJ and moved to beside her, drawing her body against his as she turned to face him.

"Hi," murmured TJ nervously.

Jon grinned, "Hi."

"So… worth it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why did we wait so long? I'm counting down the minutes until we can go for round two!"

TJ laughed and pressed a kiss to Jon lips, brushing his sweaty hair from his face, "I wasn't expecting the candles… it really is sweet of you."

"I wanted you to see that I really want this to work… that its more than just amazing sex… its all of you TJ… everything about you… is amazing."

"You're pretty awesome yourself."

Jon waggled his eyebrows, "Too right I am."

TJ laughed until Jon's lips claimed hers again.

"Let's go again," he murmured into the kiss.

* * *

With an irritated sigh, TJ turned her head away from the shafts of sunlight filtering across her face. She gave a jolt of fright when a hand caressed her face and opened her eyes. A sigh of relief escaped her when Jon looked at her with a soft smile.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"So last night wasn't a dream?"

Jon chuckled, "If it was, it was an epic one."

TJ smiled and rolled closer to Jon to press a kiss to his lips before she climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I need to pee. Then we have to shower and have sex… oh and pack before we drive to Chicago for tonight's show."

Jon gave a nod and TJ disappeared for a few moments. When he heard the sound of the shower running he sprang up from the bed and bolted into the bathroom.

TJ was already underneath the warm shower, water dripping down her naked back. Jon slipped his arms around her waist and TJ leaned back against him, placing her hands over his and sighing.

"Is it crazy how happy I feel right now?" murmured TJ, turning her head to press a kiss to Jon's bicep.

"Not unless you think I'm crazy for feeling the same way?"

"Never."

* * *

TJ hit send on the email and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, her foot tapping in time to the music. She minimized the screen and brought up her personal email account. As she clicked to open her inbox and stopped her movements upon seeing the sender. She swallowed a lump in her throat and clicked to open it.

 _Where the fuck are you? You said you would be back over a WEEK ago and I go to your work to find out you resigned?  
Bitch you are stupid if you think I won't find you? Get your fat ass home. If you don't you won't like what happens.  
_  
TJ swallowed a lump in her throat and closed the email. She glanced around her before closing her email account out and returning to her work one. After checking her latest payslip she shut the computer down and grabbed her latest itinerary. After looking it over, TJ was satisfied and signed off her approval and packed her gear up to take the signed copy to Stephanie's assistant.

TJ turned to come face to face with Renee.

"Hello Renee," said TJ calmly, adjusting the strap of her bag.

"Look at you. You think you have won, don't you?" replied Renee viciously.

"I'm not doing this with you."

"You think he will stay with you? You are just a shiny new play thing that he will tire of quickly. Jon will come back to me and you will be leftovers for the dogs to eat."

TJ stepped around Renee, not letting her see how her cruel words sliced her self-esteem.

"Slut," snarled Danielle as TJ walked past her.

TJ didn't acknowledge her but spun around when she heard the sound of someone being slapped. Danielle was staring at Saraya stunned, as the English Diva glared at both Renee and Danielle.

"Watch your mouth," said Saraya, "And perhaps look in a mirror, yeah?"

Saraya walked over to TJ and slung an arm around her shoulder, leading her from the room.

When they were out of ear shot, Saraya grinned at TJ.

"So did our Jon Good wake up to himself and leave Renee for who he really wants?"

TJ blushed and Saraya laughed.

"Good for you girl! Is he good?"

"I am not discussing my sex life in the work place," replied TJ with a chuckle.

"Sex life?"

Both TJ and Saraya spun around to be face to face with Stephanie.

"Boss lady," curtsied Saraya, "Oh look, I have a match in ten minutes. I'll catch up with you later TJ!"

TJ scowled at her friend as she hurried away, leaving TJ under the stare of the woman who was practically her older sister.

"I was looking for Mark," said TJ holding up the itinerary.

"I'll take it… any news to share?"

"Umm, no… no not yet."

Stephanie nodded slowly, "So the statement Jon asked me to release about him and Renee splitting up is nothing?"

TJ frowned, "Statement?"

"Come with me."

* * *

Jon ran back stage after his successful match and took the towel offered to him to wipe away his sweat. He made a beeline for the lockers and set about showering and changing into fresh clothes. When he was finished he packed his gear into his bag, zipped it shut and left the locker room, coming face to face with an angry looking TJ.

"Hey," said Jon quietly, "What did I do?"

"Follow me," replied TJ tersely, turning on the heel of her boot and walking towards an empty store room.

Before TJ spoke she shut and locked the door behind her and held up the statement Jon had written.

"Why was I kept out of this?" demanded TJ.

"I didn't know you wanted people to know about us yet."

TJ sighed in frustration, "That's not what I mean, Jon… I mean why didn't you tell me you did this? I'm your PA, Jon… I looked so stupid in front of Stephanie when she showed me."

Jon sighed, "I'm sorry… it was spur of the moment and I saw Steph and gave it to her… TJ it wasn't meant to hurt you or anything."

"Did you even tell Renee you were doing this?"

"No."

"Well, you're lucky Steph didn't release it. Renee will need to be spoken to. With you both… having been in a relationship, she needs the chance to have it released as a joint statement," explained TJ, "We need to go find her."

Jon gave a nod and TJ turned to unlock the door but Jon grabbed her by the arm, "Are we okay?"

"Do we even know what we are yet?"

Jon said nothing and TJ unlocked the door, leaving the room and walking ahead of Jon in search of Renee. She wouldn't admit it to Jon but it did hurt that he didn't have an answer to what they were. Were they friends with benefits? Did he truly want all of her?

TJ walked past the production crew, with a few of them calling out in greeting, much to Jon's surprise. It seemed his PA was very popular amongst the crew.

"TJ!"

Jon hid a scowl as Colby appeared from between a few crates. Jon caught the startled look from TJ at Colby's appearance and walked over to the pair.

"Oh hey Jon," said Colby, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

"So, what did you want, Colby?" asked TJ, clutching the folded statement between her fingers.

"Just seeing if you were heading out to the clubs tonight?"

"I don't really know yet. I have stuff to get through and I'm rather tired. I'll text you if I decide to come out."

Colby nodded, "Well for what it's worth, I hope you do."

Colby slapped Jon on the back and headed away. TJ glanced at Jon and turned away, spotting Renee at the end of the corridor prepping for a live interview with Stardust in the lead up to his match against Curtis Axel.

"Renee, we need to talk," spoke TJ firmly, "After your interview. Meet us in room four oh five."

Not giving Renee a chance to argue, TJ turned and led Jon towards the room.

* * *

TJ sat on the table, swinging her legs as she flicked through her phone. Jon stood opposite her, watching TJ move in silence. Feeling Jon's stare on her, TJ looked up at him with curious hazel eyes.

"What?" asked TJ.

"You're sexy when you're angry," replied Jon bluntly.

TJ rolled her eyes as the door opened with Renee walked in. She shut the door and turned to face the pair.

"Well?" snapped Renee.

"Look, Jon wishes to release a statement announcing you both have split up," stated TJ simply.

"Jon does or you do so you can blab to the world he is fucking you now?"

"Renee, that's not it and you know it," said Jon coolly.

"Oh isn't it? Before she came along we were fine!"

"Fine?"

"Yes!"

"No we weren't! You changed, Renee! You weren't the fun loving woman I fell for! You were bitchy, you were clingy!"

"Because I love you! Because I want to spend time with you, Jon!"

"That is enough!" spoke TJ in a tone Jon had never heard her use before, "You both are going to sit down and talk. When you both reach an agreement – or reconcile, which ever it be, please let me know."

TJ jumped up from the table, placing the statement on it. She glanced at Jon and he saw her unshed tears as she opened the door and left the pair to talk.

* * *

TJ angrily wiped the tears away, leaning against the wall a little away from the room Jon and Renee were in. She looked up at the ceiling and blinked.

"Fuck," she muttered, stamping her feet a little as more tears began to fall.

Suddenly warm arms were around her and TJ clutched onto them, allowing herself the moment to cry. She was terrified Jon was going to go back to Renee – they had history and a stable relationship. She was a new person in Jon's world, employed to keep him on time, and someone he seemed fascinated with. Was that enough?

"I don't know who the reason for your tears, but they aren't worth it."

TJ looked up, not at all surprised to see Colby peering down at her. TJ gave him a small watery smile and pushed him away.

"I'm just tired. If you see Jon can you tell him I've returned to the hotel?"

Colby nodded.

"Thanks Colby."

* * *

"So, are you happy with that?"

"Yes I am."

"Right, I'll go let TJ know," nodded Jon as he stood and left the room.

Stepping into the corridor he looked around and couldn't see TJ anywhere. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts to call her when Colby called out to him.

"Hey man, TJ said to tell you she's gone back to the hotel. She said she was tired but I don't know," frowned Colby with concern, "She was crying when I found her… whoever the bastard is he better watch his back."

"Yeah… thanks man."

* * *

 _You can't keep ignoring me. I will find you and when I do you will fucking pay!_

TJ slammed the screen of her laptop down and drew her legs up to her body, staring vacantly at the flickering television screen. She glanced at her phone and gave a sigh before picking it up and finding the contact she was looking for.

"Hey. Where are you?" greeted TJ, "Awesome. I'll be there in ten."

 **A/N: So… we had a pretty full on chapter… Review?**


	7. Hacked

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Seven: Hacked_

TJ squeezed past a group of people as Lady Gaga's Juda's blasted throughout the club. She spotted who she was looking forward and ran over to them, jumping onto their back. She let go as they spun around and grinned.

"Well look at you!"

TJ did a twirl, showing off her short jeans skirt, lacy red top which showed her red bra underneath. On her feet she donned mid-calf length boots and her hair was loose and curly with smoky eyeshadow and lip gloss.

"Damn hot," grinned Colby, "Come on, let's get you a drink!"

TJ slipped her hands into Colby's as he pulled her towards the bar, grinning back at her heatedly.

* * *

"Come on TJ, open up!" called Jon the third time after knocking.

He gave a sigh and pressed his head to the closed door as a door along the corridor open. Jon turned to recognise one of the seamstresses from the crew.

"Honey, I saw her leave an hour ago dressed up for a night out."

Jon gave a nod, "Thanks."

He turned and raced to the elevator praying he would arrive to find TJ fine and not intoxicated thanks to Colby. He pulled his phone out and hit Joe's number.

"Yo man!" came Joe's voice with Eminem playing in the back ground.

"Is TJ there?" replied Jon jumping into the elevator.

"Yeah, she is dancing with Colby."

"Keep an eye on her! I need to talk to her!"

"Alright man," said Joe, his eyes focusing on the red haired woman as she swayed in time to the music as Colby held one hand on her waist, "I'd hurry."

"Trust me," said Jon, glaring at the elevator's numbers flashing as it went down floor's, "I am."

* * *

"I need to sit!" said TJ to Colby and she left the dance floor, plonking down in the booth next to Joe, "Where's my Bitches Club?"

"Your what?" asked Joe in amusement as he slid TJ a glass of water.

"Cheers," grinned TJ as she sent a text out to Saraya and the other girls. She needed her girls to get her mind of Jon and his probable decision to return to Renee.

"TJ, come dance!" called Colby as he walked over to the table, his arms glistening with sweat.

"My feet hurt," replied TJ as she gulped down the water, "Should've worn my flats."

"You look hot tonight."

"And you're a massive flirt, Colby Lopez."

Joe chuckled as TJ pointed a finger at Colby with a stern look.

"Were you a teacher before this job?"

"Yeah," grinned TJ, "When Miss TJ spoke the kiddies listened, but they also loved me."

"No kidding," laughed Joe, "Maybe you can give me some tips."

TJ looked at Joe with a smile, "I reckon you would be an awesome Dad to your daughter."

"I'm going to get another round of drinks while you two talk kids," stated Colby, ensuring to lightly touch TJ's bare thigh under the table.

TJ gave Colby a surprised look and moved her leg away as Joe showed her a picture of his daughter.

* * *

Jon arrived at the club and was granted instant entrance as the club blasted a Britney Spears song. He pulled his leather jacket off and weaved through the crowd looking around constantly for TJ. He weaved around a couple in the midst of a make out session and spotted Colby at the bar. When Colby glanced across the club, Jon followed his gaze and spotted TJ sitting at a table with Joe.

Without hesitation Jon strode across the club and was standing beside the table within half a minute.

Joe nudged TJ in the side and TJ looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of Jon.

"Can we talk?" called Jon loudly.

TJ gave a nod and excused herself from Joe as she stood up. She looked at Jon, just as his eyes widened at her outfit. He slipped his hand into hers and held her close to his side as they crossed the dance floor and outside of the club. Jon placed his jacket around TJ's shoulder's in silence as they walked along the quiet Chicago street and down to a nearby bench seat.

"Renee and I are releasing a joint statement about the breakup," stated Jon, "I just need to adjust the one I've written and yeah. It's done."

TJ nodded.

"Why did you go out?"

"I-I needed to escape my mind," said TJ, her eyes focusing on the loose watch, "And I thought you would go back to Renee."

Jon moved so he was kneeling on the ground in front of TJ, "No… didn't you listen to a word I said last night?"

"It's just that you both have history, Jon. It was more probable that you would go back to her then be with nobody like me."

"Nobody? TJ, you are not nobody. You are beautiful with your curly hair, your gorgeous eyes and those lips… I could kiss them forever… plus you are smart, funny and I've never seen someone as organised as you. Plus… you make me crazy happy."

TJ felt the small smile tugging at her lips and Jon gently cupped her face.

"I don't know what this is between us, but I like it – a lot."

TJ lifted her own hand to caress the side of Jon's face, "I like it a lot as well."

Jon leaned forward and TJ met his lips for a soft kiss, which slowly increased in passion. Jon's hands slid down TJ's sides to her bare thighs. His thumbs moved in small circles, slowly moving closer to TJ's panties.

A soft moan escaped TJ and she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I doubt our bosses would appreciate this being blurted over social media," murmured TJ, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"You read my mind," whispered Jon, pressing a kiss to TJ's lips as he stood and pulled her up with him, "You know I can nearly see your arse in this skirt right?"

* * *

"Brandon… how are you?" smiled Renee as she leaned on the door frame of the tech guys hotel room.

"Hey Renee… I'm fine," he replied looking at her with confusion.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but my friend has forgotten the password to one of her email accounts. She's gone out with some friends and asked me if I knew anyone who was good at hacking into email accounts."

"Oh… yeah I can do that. Does she want me to just reset the password for her?"

"That would be wonderful. I have her email account here," Renee has managed to sneak a look at TJ's file when she had to sign her updated contract that evening and jotted down her email account.

Brandon wrote it down and gestured for Renee to follow him in.

* * *

"Can we watch a movie first?" asked TJ as they entered her hotel room.

"Of course. What movie do you have in mind?" asked Jon, unashamedly watching TJ change into a pair of shorts and singlet top.

"What's on offer?"

Jon switched the television and flicked through to the box office section, "Umm… Jupiter Ascending?"

TJ crawled onto the bed and took the remote from Jon and placed it on the bedside able before she straddled him.

"I was joking," she murmured huskily as her fingers hooked the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off.

"You're tease."

TJ grinned before Jon pulled her in for a kiss, pulling off her singlet top. He pulled his lips away as the shirt was removed and latched onto her right nipple, sucking and lightly biting as TJ moaned in pleasure, pressing her wet core against his hidden erection. Jon moved to the other nipple and TJ gasped, her hands busy undoing the belt of his jeans, followed by the button and zipper. She slid her hand into his briefs, lightly touching his penis. Jon groaned and pulled away from TJ's breasts and kissed her hungrily instead.

TJ lifted herself up a bit and pushed at Jon's pants, moving them lower and allowing his erection to spring free. Without waiting TJ moved down and licked at the tip. Jon gave a groan as TJ repeated the action before taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Jon as TJ skilfully licked, sucked and grazed her teeth.

Jon pulled TJ up and flipped her so she was on the mattress. With quick movements he had her shorts and blue panties off and thrusted into her hot, wet centre.

"Oh gods!" cried TJ, gripping onto Jon's shoulders, "Don't stop… Don't."

Jon moved hard and fast, as TJ closed her eyes feeling her orgasm building up quickly. She opened her eyes and pulled Jon closer kissing him with abandoned passion. She forced them to roll and took control of the pace until Jon shifted so both were upright. He gripped TJ by the waist helping guide her quick bounces.

"Oh… Oh Jon," moaned TJ as he thrusted into her hard, hitting her in the right spot and sending her over the edge. A loud moan escaped her as she clamped around Jon's penis, his name crying from her lips.

Jon flipped them again and continued to slide in and out, quickly feeling his own release nearing. He planted kisses across TJ's face until her lips found his as he increased his pace even more.

"Fuck!" cried TJ as Jon sent her over the edge a second time.

Jon cried out as her walls tightened around him again and had Jon coming hard into her, "Fuck is right… fuck."

TJ peered up at Jon as he looked down at her in amazement. She brushed his sweaty hair from his face and caressed his face, "I never… never want to lose this."

Jon leaned down and kissed TJ passionately and moved so she was curled up against his side.

"So, how about that movie?" murmured TJ cheekily.

* * *

"I've reset the password to tjg7891," said Brandon, "Just get her to change it when she can."

"Thank you so much Brandon," grinned Renee as she wrote the password down, pressed a kiss to his cheek and left for her hotel room.

Once back in its safety she turned on her own laptop opened up the email page, typing in TJ's email details and password, she grinned evilly as she was granted access to her inbox.

"Let's see what dirt I can get on you TJ."

* * *

TJ woke up with a moan and jerked her hips forward as she opened her eyes. The sensation stopped as Jon lifted his head up from between her legs and chuckled cheekily.

"Don't you stop," said TJ with a smirk, letting out a moan as Jon returned to sucking and licking her wet folds.

Her fingers trailed down her body, fondling her breasts before gasping as Jon rolled a finger over her nub.

"Oh gods… oh please don't stop!"

TJ thrusted her hips forward as her pleasure built up she reached out and pulled Jon up, pushing him onto the bed and sliding onto his erect penis. Jon let out a moan as TJ rode him hard and fast, shifting forward to have him impale her completely with each thrust.

Jon pulled TJ down to him and kissed her heatedly, TJ groaning at tasting herself on his lips.

Jon shifted and rolled them, hooking TJ's leg over his shoulder as he drove into her with hard and fast movements. Seeing TJ playing with her breast brought Jon closer to the edge.

"Cum for me, babe… let go," he spoke in a deep husky voice.

TJ bit her lip, "Harder… please… harder!"

Jon increased his pace with TJ meeting him for each thrust. Jon lifted TJ up a bit higher and that movement allowed him to hit her sweet spot. TJ cried out, her nails digging into his arms as her orgasm exploded. Jon let out a cry of his own as the sound of TJ's pleasure and the feel of her tightening around him let him emptying everything into her.

"Fuck me," whispered TJ, her body still quaking from the morning wake up Jon gave her.

"Thought I just did," murmured Jon, slumping onto the bed beside her.

TJ rolled onto her side, pressing kisses to his chest, "Best alarm I've ever woken up to."

Jon chuckled and slipped and arm around her naked body, trailing his fingers lightly up and down her side.

TJ glanced at the clock on the wall and pushed herself up, "Come on stud muffin. We have to get going."

Jon gave a sigh, "Can't we just call in sick?"

TJ smiled, "Not today."

* * *

"Ouch," winced TJ as on screen she witnessed Jon get hammered with a chair and then thrown into the stairs before being pedigreed on the cement ground.

It was a storyline to get Jon out on injury so he could start his press for his movie debut.

TJ turned from the screen, unable to watch her… well, whatever he was to her, being annihilated at the hands of Colby and Paul.

TJ typed in her personal email details and password and frowned when it came up as wrong password, "The fuck?"

She tried again, typing slower and ensuring her caps was off or on when needed. Again it came up wrong password. TJ shook her head and gave it one last attempt.

"This makes no sense?" cried TJ, pushing her laptop away and looking at the screen in confusion.

"Hey, TJ… what's wrong?"

TJ looked up as Saraya and Victoria sat down beside her, "My password won't work… I've tried three times… he wouldn't..."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Victoria curiously.

TJ quickly jumped onto her Facebook and typed in his name and checked his page, which wasn't set to private. She saw nothing incriminating and sighed before frustration at not being able to access her account set in again.

"I'll have to reset it… though annoyingly that takes thirty days," sighed TJ.

"Just talk to Brandon," suggested Victoria.

"Who?" asked both TJ and Saraya.

"He's one of the tech guys. He can hack into anything. Let him give it ago before you go the long way. He'll be at the Raw show on Monday. I'll introduce you to him."

"I'm not at the Raw show. I'll be in New York with Jon."

"Then let's check if he is here still," said Victoria.

* * *

"That's gonna bruise," muttered Jon rolling his shoulder as he entered his locker room.

He reached his bag but paused upon seeing a manila folder with a collection of white pages of paper.

Jon frowned, put it aside and went and showered.

Once done he picked up the folder and his bag and left the locker room, opening the folder as he walked.

 _To: tjgregory87  
_

 _Sender: rickoboi85  
_

 _Subject: Answer me  
_

 _Date: 7 July 2015 18:46PM_

 _ **Stop fucking ignoring me! I guess this means drastic actions.**_

 _To: tjgregory87  
_

 _Sender: rickoboi85  
_

 _Subject: Don't ignore me  
_

 _Date: 6 July 2015 19:52PM_

 ** _You can't keep ignoring me. I will find you and when I do you will fucking pay!_**

 _To: tjgregory87  
_

 _Sender: rickoboi85  
_

 _Subject: Where are you  
_

 _Date: 4 July 2015 10:23AM_

 ** _Where the fuck are you? You said you would be back over a WEEK ago and I go to your work to find out you resigned?  
Bitch you are stupid if you think I won't find you! Get your fat ass home. If you don't you won't like what happens._**

 _To: tjgregory87  
_

 _Sender: rickoboi85  
_

 _Subject: Really  
_

 _Date: 26 June 2015 14:32PM_

 ** _You left the country? You think that will save your fat ass, bitch? You are mine and you will know it when you return. I will be waiting and you will be punished._**

 _To: tjgregory87  
_

 _Sender: ShaneMcMahon  
_

 _Subject: Tara-Jayne  
_

 _Date: 23 June 2015 07:44AM_

 _Little Tara-Jayne,_

 ** _Of course you can come stay. As long as you need. You know I am always here for you._**

 ** _Shane McMahon  
CEO of You on Demand_**

 _To: tjgregory87  
_

 _Sender: TriCare  
_

 _Subject: Sylvia Gregory  
_

 _Date: 22 June 2015 10:23AM_

 _ **TJ,**_

 _ **Thank you for letting us know. We will keep you updated in regards to your mother's care. Should we have any concerns we will contact you immediately on the numbers you have provided with us.**_

 _ **Please enjoy your trip TJ, it is much deserved.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Sandra and the TriCare Team**_

 _To: tjgregory87  
_

 _Sender: ssmith  
_

 _Subject: RE: Holiday  
_

 _Date: 22 June 9:30AM_

 _ **TJ,**_

 _ **I will visit her for you, you know that sweetheart. Just enjoy your time away. Are you sure you are able to deal with Ricky? You know I can organise something for him, TJ. Just say the world. Your father wouldn't want you living this way and if your mother was of sound mind, neither would she.**_

 _ **Please be safe.**_

 _ **Sam.**_

Jon closed the envelope and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Brandon!" greeted Victoria brightly, spotting the tech guy as she entered the room.

"Oh, hey Victoria," said Brandon with a shy smile, especially when he spotted TJ and Saraya.

"Hey, my friend here needs help. She's pretty certain someone's messed with her email and she can't access it."

"I can fix that. What's the email address?" said Brandon, opening up a screen on his laptop.

" tjgregory87- " said TJ before Brandon cut her off

"Wait what?" frowned Brandon, "No, I fixed that last night for you. Renee came and told-"

"What?"

Brandon looked at TJ worriedly, seeing her stormy expression.

"Fix my password," spat TJ before she turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Jon wandered along the corridor, searching for TJ. He found it odd she would give him her emails. Was she scared to talk about the Ricky guy, her mother's situation and her family fortune? He didn't care, he figured she would open up to him more over time.

"Het you seen TJ?" asked Jon spotting a crew member.

"She stormed past here a couple of seconds ago," replied the guy.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Going to fucking kill her," snarled TJ as she rounded a corner and spotted Renee laughing with a few divas, "RENEE!"

Renee looked at TJ and the divas surrounding her backed up in surprise, leaving Renee in free range of TJ.

TJ marched right up to Renee and shoved her hard, "Who the FUCK do you think you are getting my email account HACKED?"

"Everyone has secrets. Now Jon knows yours," replied Renee smugly.

TJ sucked in a deep breath before she smacked Renee hard across the face, "You are a pathetic, jealous bitch."

"And you're sleeping with Shane McMahon."

"What?" cried TJ, "That's what you think?"

The divas looked at TJ curiously, as Renee remained smug.

"Well, shall I tell everyone the truth?" snapped TJ looking around, "I mean, you all are obviously pathetic bitches after a bit of juicy gossip. I am Vince McMahon's goddaughter."

The looks on everyone's faces were stunned but TJ focused solely on Renee's. She paled considerably and the smug look slipped from her face quickly.

"And don't think your recent attitude has gone unnoticed, Renee. Actually, they have asked me if they need to step in to deal with you but me, being the kind person I usually am, told them that no. I could handle this… clearly you don't know when to back the fuck off," TJ turned on her heel to see Jon hurrying towards her. TJ's heart sunk when she saw the folder and quickly hurried away up another corridor, ignoring Jon as he called out to her.

Jon looked at Renee and stormed over to her, "This was you?"

"Well – I – She's Vince's goddaughter!"

"I know that and I don't care! TJ is ten times a better person then you are, Renee! Leave her the fuck alone! Leave me the fuck alone! We are done. You are _nothing_ to me… nothing!"

* * *

TJ sank down to the ground sobbing into her hands. He knew about Ricky. He knew about her mother. He knew she came from a loaded family. He knew she came with a lot of baggage, one of them extremely dangerous. She didn't want to expose Jon to it all. She wanted to keep him safe from it.

Warm arms wrapped around her and TJ looked up, surprised to see Jon peering at her worriedly as he held her.

"I'm fine. You don't have to feel obligated to stay," spoke TJ brokenly.

"I don't. I want to stay," said Jon as he dropped the folder beside her, "None of that shit bothers me, TJ. It's _you_ I care about and _you_ I want."

TJ brushed hair from her face, "I come with baggage, Jon. A lot of it."

"Want to know a secret?"

TJ frowned at Jon curiously, "What?"

"I come with baggage as well."

 **A/N: A bit on the short side, but hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Broken Trust

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing people! I love reading them!**

 _Chapter Eight: Broken Trust_

"This stops now! I won't have TJ being treated this way!" shouted Vince as he paced back and forth behind his desk with fury as Stephanie filled him in via a Skype call what had happened to his beloved goddaughter.

"Dad, TJ doesn't want anything done. Besides, she is going to be away with Jon for a few weeks. It will give her time to process what happened. Plus, Renee can be punished for her actions with TJ being none the wiser… because I agree. She went too far," said Stephanie seriously.

"Suspended."

"Agreed. How long?"

"A month and when she returns she is on a thin line. A pay cut as well."

"She just signed a new contract, Dad."

Vince growled in frustration, "Then the good segments go to Byron and Jojo. Renee is cut to the basics until I see a change in her attitude."

"I'll get to it," said Stephanie, "Dad… please leave TJ alone in this… you know what she's been through in life and Jon seems to make her really happy… and it looks like she is the same for him."  
"I know what's she's been through Steph… I just want her to be cared for… when Derek died I really thought we would lose TJ as well."

Stephanie gave her father a sad look, "She came through it, didn't she?"

Vince smiled softly, "She did."

* * *

TJ rested her head on Jon's chest as they looked at the television blankly. Lightly, Jon pressed a kiss to TJ's temple before breathing in her scent of wild flowers mixed with vanilla.

"Who is Ricky?"

Jon felt TJ stiffen in his embrace and peered down at TJ worriedly. TJ pulled away and sat up, drawing her bare legs up to her body and wrapping her arms around them.

Jon sat upright and reached out, placing a gentle hand on TJ's back, "TJ?"

"Ricky is an ex."

"Mummy's boy?"

"No… Ricky… Ricky is dangerous," spoke TJ softly, turning to look at Jon, "I met Ricky when I went out at Christmas… it was wild and fun and just passionate. Then Ricky became possessive and controlling. He would call me nearly twenty times a day… he had to know where I was, what I was doing and if I wasn't… if I wasn't he would," tears flowed down TJ's cheeks and Jon slid over to TJ, wrapping his arms around her small frame, "He would beat me until I passed out and then force me to have sex until he was satisfied."

"Is that why you left home?"

TJ nodded, wrapping her arms around Jon, "He wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to end it so many times and the police were just useless. It was Sam's daughter, Scarlet, who told me to come over here. She helped organise my trip… Ricky is dangerous Jon. He is part of his drug ring… he could kill me and make it look like an accident."

"He won't hurt you, babe," whispered Jon fiercely, tightening his hold on TJ, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

TJ leaned back, cupping Jon's face in her hands, "You called me babe."

Jon blushed and shrugged, "It sounds right. TJ… I want you to just be mine. My girlfriend – whatever you want us to be."

TJ smiled softly and despite her face being tear streaked, she kissed him gently, "I'd like that very much."

* * *

A week later found Jon and TJ at the end of their week long stint in New York. That night, Jon was treating TJ to a night out doing cliché tourist things, such as watching the sunset from the Empire State Building.

At that moment they were in the back of a cab weaving through the hectic New York traffic. TJ hadn't spoken much about the emails and Jon didn't push the topic. He was curious but hoped that TJ would open up more about them when she felt ready.

"How many times have you travelled to America?" asked Jon.

TJ looked at him with a smile, entwining her fingers with his, "Six times."

"And you never travelled to New York?"

"Nope."

"Wow… where did you go?"

"Usually to the McMansion."

"McMansion?"

TJ grinned, "Think about it, Jon."

Jon frowned before realisation dawned on him, "Ooh… clever."

"I thought so as a little kid too."

The cab pulled over outside a tall building. Jon leaned forward and handed the driver some cash and hopped out, holding a hand out for TJ to grab a hold of.

TJ smiled at Jon as he held her to his side and both looked up at the building.

"Excited?" murmured Jon.

TJ nodded and the pair walked into the building. Jon had on a baseball cap and sunglasses to avoid unwanted attention. Stephanie had released the statement earlier in the week and Jon had received many questions about the break up between him and Renee during the week, however Jon stuck to the same response: "We both grew as people and just happened to grow in two different directions. The best option for us both was to go our separate ways but remain on friendly and professional terms."

The pair got in an elevator, sharing the ride up with an elderly Chinese couple who were bickering in their language, however TJ found it sweet when the man pecked his wife on the cheek as they reached the top.

TJ and Jon stepped out, with Jon paying for their use of the observation deck. TJ looked around her in amazement, crossing her arms over her chest at the cool breeze. Jon slipped an arm around TJ and walked with her over to a telescope, looking over Central Park.

"This is just awesome," gushed TJ pulling her phone out to snap a few shots. She then hesitated and looked at Jon uncertainly.

"What?" asked Jon.

"It doesn't matter. I know you hate photos."

"Babe, I'll take a photo with you."

TJ smiled, "Are you sure?"

Jon nodded and TJ positioned the phone before laughing.

"What?" asked Jon.

"I'm too short!"

Jon chuckled and took her phone, removing his sunglasses at the same time. With the sunset glowing behind them, TJ cuddled up to Jon and both smiled as he took the photo. TJ grinned at the photo and kissed Jon affectionately on the lips.

"Did anyone ever tell you how brilliant you are?" murmured TJ, pocketing her phone.

"I could hear it again."

TJ giggled and turned to look at the sky with Jon wrapping his arms around her from behind.

* * *

"How did you know?" asked TJ as they walked into the Hard Rock Café.

"You mentioned it a few weeks ago when we saw an advertisement on the side of the road."

TJ looked at Jon in amazement before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Thank you… but what was that for?" murmured Jon huskily.

"You actually remembered something I said… no one's ever done that."

Jon just smiled and a waitress led them to a table and handed them menus. Jon and TJ sat and chatted throughout their meal, swapping more stories about their life, however Jon noticed TJ never really mentioned her mother, yet spoke of her deceased father fondly, fiddling with her watch as she did so.

"So your Mum," asked Jon as he stole a fry from TJ's plate, "What is she like?"

TJ bit her lower lip as she rolled a chip around in her gravy, "Umm… alright I suppose."

"If you don't want to talk about her, TJ, that's fine."

TJ looked at Jon fondly, "It's not that… my mother and I didn't get along very well. She never wanted kids. She used to tell me I was the world's biggest mistake to ever exist."

Jon frowned – he'd had a rough childhood but his mother always made sure he knew she loved him, no matter how much of a little turd he was when growing up.

"Mum loved my Dad… he loved her and he loved me. She hated sharing his attention with me," said TJ looking absently at her fork, "Whenever Dad went away for his business she would ignore me and left my Nanny to deal with me. If I messed up she would use it as an excuse to punish me. If I did good I never got praise, just criticism as to how I could have done better."

"But look at you," said Jon softly, "You've grown up into an amazing and beautiful woman."

"I will always be thankful to my father and the McMahon's. They made sure I never strayed from the right path for long and if I did, they guided me back with tender, love and care."

"Come on," said Jon standing up, "Let's explore some more New York before we leave for Los Angeles tomorrow."

* * *

The rest of July passed with Jon and TJ slowly building their relationship and growing to learn a lot about each other.

It was August third that TJ and Jon returned to WWE, joining the show in San Jose for that week's episode of Raw.

"There's my bitch club girl!" greeted Saraya as TJ and Jon walked through the corridor.

TJ greeted Saraya with a hug as Jon gestured to TJ he was going to get ready. TJ nodded and walked towards catering with Saraya.

"So, how are things?" asked Saraya with a grin and waggle of her eyebrows.

"Things are good."

"Just good? Are you two together or just shagging?"

"Together – but we are keeping it quiet."

"I wouldn't worry about Renee."

TJ frowned and looked at Saraya in confusion as they sat at a table with Victoria, Milena and Tenille. The other women greeted TJ warmly.

"So what do you mean by don't worry about Renee?" asked TJ.

"Weren't you told?" asked Tenille, "Everyone else knows."

"Vince is mega pissed at her," said Victoria, "For what she did to you. She was suspended for a month – she isn't due back until next week and then she is on a really tight leash."

TJ gripped her hands into fists.

"Hey," said Milena, "We don't care that your Vince's goddaughter, TJ. What Renee did to you was low of her. You're only human and well, she is a pathetic cow."

"I just didn't want a big deal made of this," expressed TJ before standing up, "I gotta go speak to Stephanie."

* * *

"Suspended?" asked Jon as he did his jeans belt up, "How long?"

"She's back next week," replied Joe, "Word is though that Vince wanted her fired."

Jon grimaced, "I can understand why. It was a low move of Renee."

"It was worse then low," came Colby's voice as he placed his clothes in his bag and pulled his wet hair into a ponytail, "He humiliated TJ. How is she?"

"She was pretty upset. But otherwise fine."

Colby gave a nod and grabbed his title and hooked it around his waist, "I'll catch you guys after the show."

Jon gave a nod and Colby left. As Jon grabbed his tape he spotted Joe shaking his head in amusement, "What's so funny, man?"

"Colby. He's been counting down to your return because it means TJ will be back."

"He care's because?"

"Dude, he is crushing on her so bad," smirked Joe, buckling his vest up.

Jon focused on taping his hands in silence, unaware that Joe was looking at him curiously.

* * *

"I didn't want a big deal made of this, Steph," said TJ with a sigh.

"I know but it is considered a work issue – bullying in the workplace. WWE takes this seriously as we have a bully free policy. Renee breached that policy and discipline had to be taken, TJ," explained Stephanie, "In all honesty, your feelings were considered in this matter. My father wanted her fired."

TJ grimaced and rubbed her face tiredly, "Of course he did."

"TJ, you are not just his goddaughter or like family to us. You are also an employee of the WWE. Had this happened to say Tenille, it would have been handled in the same manner."

TJ gave a short nod, "Okay… okay… I was wondering if I could head to Australia a couple of days early to get everything sorted out?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow? I know Jon has Smackdown-"

"No, he can just go with you."

"No, no he can do Smackdown, Steph. He knows I intend on heading to Australia."

Stephanie grimaced, "TJ… I know about Ricky. Shane told me."

TJ looked at Stephanie blankly before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"TJ? TJ, wait."

"I asked him not to tell anyone!" shouted TJ, whirling around to face Stephanie, "It was my problem to deal with!"

Stephanie looked at TJ stunned. TJ yanked open the door and stormed out of the office, people around the corridor looking at Jon's assistant in surprise.

TJ furiously wiped the tears from her face as she marched down the corridor. She felt betrayed and hurt by the one person she thought would never, in a million years betray her trust.

TJ rounded the corner and collided into a body. They quickly caught her before she fell and steadied her.

"TJ?"

TJ looked up to see Colby peering at her worriedly, "Sorry. I didn't see you."

"TJ, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I need to-to do stuff."

TJ tried to move past Colby but he stepped in front of her placing hands on her shoulders, "TJ… I'm your friend."

TJ glared at Colby, "Just let me go, _please_! I really just need a moment to myself."

Colby reluctantly let TJ go and she rushed past him, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

After returning back stage from opening the show with a promo and argument with Colby, Jon headed back stage to prepare for his match later that night against the Big Show. Colby appeared a few moments later and let out a sigh.

"You seen TJ yet?" asked Colby, glancing around.

"Nah. She is probably still catching up with the divas."

"No... I saw her just before the show started. She looked really upset and wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Oh," said Jon, "If I find her I'll let you know."

Colby nodded and Jon walked away at a normal pace before increasing it once he was around the corner. He looked around him carefully in search of TJ, worried at what or who could have made her upset. She had been so happy when he left her.

Jon pushed open the locker room door and came to a halt seeing TJ sitting on the ground near his bag, staring at her hands vacantly.

"TJ," he said softly, kneeling down beside her.

"Shane told Stephanie about Ricky," spoke TJ in a monotone, "He promised me he would tell no one. Shane always kept his promises and he knew how I felt about the Ricky shit."

Jon couldn't say anything. He didn't fully understand the Ricky issue. He knew Ricky was dangerous and that TJ had been put through hell with the guy, yet TJ wouldn't open up anymore on the topic. Jon was also aware that TJ was close to Shane.

Jon pulled TJ onto his lap and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm sorry, Babe."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Being all emotional."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, TJ."

TJ rested her head on Jon's chest, lightly tracing his hand with one of hers, "I'm leaving for Australia tomorrow – you're going to Smackdown."

Jon increased his hold on TJ, "I can come with you."

"Jon, it would be weird if you weren't on Smackdown. Your fans want to see you in action."

"And my girlfriend doesn't matter?"

TJ turned and looked at Jon, caressing his cheek, "I will be fine."

Jon turned and kissed the palm of TJ's hand before looking at her silently, "If he comes near you-"

"He won't. Plus, you will arrived in Australia, what? Twelve hours after me?"

"It's not the same as being with you. I'm so used to you being with me… I can't imagine a day without your smiling face, your touch, your kiss... I sound like a sap."

TJ giggled, "You sound sweet."

"I am not sweet," grumbled Jon.

TJ smirked and patted his cheek, "Sure thing Mr Ambrose."

* * *

TJ stepped out of the taxi and grabbed her bag. She looked at the large white house and let out a breath. She headed up the driveway and walked directly past the huge house and into the backyard. Nestled at the back of the property sat a smaller white building – the granny flat, which TJ lived in.

She reached into her bag and extracted her house keys. TJ unlocked the door and walked in, flicking the lights on. It was just how she left it. Her white throw rug, hanging on the back of her red loveseat, the coffee table with a decorative oval, glass tray with colourful stones set around three small candles. Her flat screen television was set perfectly in the middle of the television unit with a large, wooden clock on the wall above it.

TJ walked across the room to the small hallway leading to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and dropped her bags on the ground before flopping onto her bed with a sigh.

"Hello bed," murmured TJ, "How I have missed you."

* * *

After managing to get some sleep, TJ woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. Jon was due to arrive in four hours and TJ wanted to get boxes to get started on packing. With a slice of toast in her mouth, TJ reversed her car out of the long driveway and made her way to the nearby shopping centre, Toombul, to see if any of the shops had boxes she could use. Plus she needed to grab a few basic food supplies such as bread and milk.

TJ listened to her favourite radio show, chuckling along to the jokes and antics of the hosts. She hadn't been able to find a radio show she enjoyed in the US, despite Jon telling her KOMP was the best. That was one thing they differed on – though TJ enjoyed a broad range of music, she did have a tendency to stick more to the Top 40, whereas Jon enjoyed his rock.

"Stav, you have already proven you can run in heels but I want to see you _cat walk_ in them."

TJ had a chuckle as she pulled into the shopping centre's car park and found a park. She switched her car off and climbed out, smiling at an elderly couple. TJ walked over to entrance, locking her car behind her.

"Miss TJ!"

TJ looked around her and grinned as a child flung their arms around her legs, "Hello Lucy!"

"Why you not at day care?" asked Lucy as her mother hurried over.

"Hi Karen," smiled TJ in greeting to the parent before she knelt down to Lucy's level, "I work all the way over in the United States of America now, Lucy. But I will be coming to visit day care tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"Will I be, Mummy?"

Karen smiled and nodded, "Yes. You always go to day care on Thursday. How long are you in Brisbane for, TJ?"

"Until Friday morning and then I'll be in Melbourne then Sydney and back to the US after that."

"Wow, so what do you do now?"

"I am the PA of a WWE wrestler," said TJ with a smile, "Very different from childcare."

Karen chuckled, "It is. Well, I'd better let you go. Lucy, we have to go see Aunty Lizzie now. You'll get to see Miss TJ tomorrow."

"Bye Lucy," waved TJ.

Lucy waved and grinned, "Bye, bye Miss TJ!"

* * *

"Where them girls at? Where them girls at? Who run this mother?" sang TJ as she taped up a box and set about filling it up with belongings she wanted in America with her.

She gave a twirl and jumped with a start at the loud banging on her front door. TJ placed the music box on her bedside table and quickly checked her reflection. Her hair was curly and a bit hectic, but TJ gave a shrug and walked through to her front door. She pulled the wooden door opened and stared at the person with wide eyes.

"Hello Jayne."

* * *

"Welcome to Australia, Mr Good. Enjoy your time here."

Jon nodded and took back his passport and walked through the sliding doors to the luggage collection section.

"This is winter in Australia, huh?" commented Joe as he hell into step beside him.

Jon chuckled, "TJ said it was pretty tame compared to half of our country."

Joe chuckled, "What is going on between you both?"

Jon looked up from switching his phone on, "What?"

"Bro, I'm not blind. I saw the way you reacted when I told you Colby has a thing for TJ."

Jon looked behind him and spotted Colby walking with John Cena and Nikki, "We're a thing – just don't let on about it. TJ and I want to keep in between us for now… you know, with the whole Renee shit and well, now Colby."

Joe nodded, "Are you going to wherever TJ lives?"

Jon gave a nod as he sent her a text, "Yeah. Going to help her pack and stuff."

"And stuff," chuckled Joe, earning a punch in the arm from Jon, "Chill brother. Clearly you do need some stuff."

Jon shook his head, a smirk on his face before he grabbed his bag and said goodbye to Joe.

 **A/N: Hmmm… bit of a cliffy there! Review!**


	9. My Safe

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, loves! Sorry for the delay in updating - it was my brother's 21st on the weekend and my father is visiting from another state so I have been spending time with him. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Chapter Nine: My Safe_

Stephanie gave an unladylike snort as she looked at her brother, "Furious would be an understatement, Shane. TJ is beyond furious with you."

"And I told you in confidence, Stephanie! Why did you tell her that I told you about Ricky?"

Stephanie sighed, "I just didn't want her to go to Australia alone. The best agreement made was Jon leave with the other talent directly after Smackdown. It kept the attention off of TJ and just seemed we wanted to give them a little downtime before the show."

"She went back to Australia?" asked Shane stunned.

"TJ had things to finalize."

"She went alone?"

"Well yes. It's not like I could stop her, Shane."

Shane clenched his jaw and looked away from his sister before glaring back at her, "You'd best hope that bastard doesn't know she is back."

"Is he that dangerous?"

"Did not you listen to a word of what I told you about him?" snapped Shane standing up, "He will kill her if it comes down to it, Stephanie!"

Stephanie leaned back in her seat, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat and looking down at the table blankly.

"If he hurts Tara-Jayne, I will blame you," spoke Shane in an eerily calm voice, "And I will never forgive you."

Stephanie looked at Shane with a frown, "You love her."

"Like a sister, of course."

Stephanie shook her head, "No Shane. You are in love with her! How long, Shane?"

Shane refused to look at Stephanie, "I don't know what you're on about Stephanie but I have a wife and kids to get home too. I suggest you get home to your husband and kids as well."

* * *

"Ricky," said TJ staring at the man standing on the other side of her screen door.

He glared coldly at her with green eyes and shaved blonde hair, "Open the door."

"No."

"Open the fucking door! NOW JAYNE!"

TJ shook her head but flinched when Ricky punched the door, causing it to rattle violently, "Get off my property now, Ricky."

Ricky smirked, "Oh, so dangerous of you, love. Don't you remember? You're my property. Now open the fucking door before I smash the windows open and get in that way."

TJ stared at Ricky in silence. Ricky gave a sigh and reached down to grab a pot plant by the door.

"Okay!" cried TJ walking forward and unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Ricky chuckled coldly and yanked TJ outside and into his embrace. TJ stood stiff in his arms, leaning her head away from him.

"Now, now, love. Don't play hard to get. You know it only makes me rough with you and that delicious pussy of yours."

"I told you we were over, Ricky. What are you doing here?"

"Greg drove past and saw you unloading your car this morning. Figured I better come see my woman after her unscheduled trip overseas."

TJ cringed as he ran his fingers through her hair before gripping it tightly and yanking her face closer to his.

"I fucking told you not to go, Jayne. You disobeyed me."

"Fuck you," hissed TJ before she smacked him hard across the face.

Ricky loosened his hold on her and TJ pulled from his grip and ran up the driveway.

"YOU BITCH!" roared Ricky as he ran after her.

TJ bit back a sob, pulling her phone from her pocket, hitting a number she had on speed dial as Ricky grabbed her from behind and threw her down to the ground. TJ cried out as her forehead hit the rocky driveway. Ricky pulled TJ by the hair, forcing her onto her back as he straddled her. TJ looked up at him terrified, her phone had scattered to the side of the driveway in the tussle.

"You are gonna pay for that AND for disobeying me!"

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the large white house and Jon looked up at it in amazement.

"Twenty five dollars and twenty cents," said the cab driver.

Jon handed the money over and got out of the taxi, grabbing his bag from the boot. He turned and looked at the house and whistled lowly before starting up the curved driveway.

"GET OFF ME!"

Jon instantly dropped his gear upon hearing the voice of TJ screaming. He broke into a sprint up the driveway and as he rounded the bend he was welcomed by a man straddling TJ and slapping at her face. Anger swelled through Jon as he reached the guy and pulled him roughly off of TJ and slammed him into the brick fence on the other side of the driveway.

Jon backed up, keeping his eyes on the attacker as he slumped down against the fence, a spaced out look on his face from his head hitting the fence.

"TJ," said Jon worriedly as he helped her sit up, "Babe."

TJ took a hold of Jon's offered hand and held one hand to her cut forehead. Her body was shaking like crazy as a black car sped into the driveway, coming to a halt centimetres away from TJ and Jon. The car doors opened and four men climbed out, one in a dark blue business suit with salt and pepper hair and dark eyes. The others were burly looking security guards.

"TJ!" cried the suited man.

TJ turned, clutching onto Jon's arm, "Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't know who to call."

"Is that him?" asked Sam with a gesture to the groggy Ricky.

TJ nodded, "H-he turned up… a-and h-he-"

"Shh, calm down, darl," said Sam gently, "We will have him locked away – I promise. My brother is in law enforcement. He will help us. How about you go inside and fix yourself up with this young man here – your name, sir?"

"Oh, umm, Jon Good," said Jon shaking Sam's hand with a firm grip.

"Nice firm shake – he's a good bloke, TJ."

TJ smiled, her arm slipping around Jon as he helped her stand up, "He is."

* * *

Jon opened the screen door and TJ walked with him through to her white tiled bathroom, decorated with teal coloured items.

"You really are Little Miss Organised," commented Jon as he turned, picked up TJ and placed her on the vanity bench, "First aid kit?"

TJ reached out and pulled the mirror open, revealing a hidden medicine cabinet. Jon spotted the clear container labelled first aid kit. He glanced at TJ to see her blushing. Jon leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips before settling about opening it and pulling out the items needed to clean her wounds.

TJ hissed as the Dettol stung the cut to her forehead. Jon winced and TJ reached out a hand to grip his hip with her thumb circling around on a patch of bare skin. Jon sucked in a deep breath at her touch and TJ grinned cheekily.

Stepping closer, between her legs, Jon smiled as he inspected her cut, "There's my girl."

TJ smiled, sliding hands underneath Jon's shirt and traced the contours of his toned stomach and chest. Jon looked at TJ with darkened eyes and captured her lips in a searing kiss. TJ hooked her legs around Jon's waist, pulling him closer.

Both broke apart at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Shit," whispered TJ, jumping down from the vanity and leaving the bathroom.

Jon closed his eyes and focused on unpleasant thoughts. He listened as TJ's voice floated into the bathroom.

"Hey Sam."

"Your head looks better. I'm glad it wasn't serious… but look, I don't think it's wise you stay here. Ricky may be dealt with but you know what he is involved with."

Jon frowned and he heard TJ's sigh.

"Can I finish packing and I promise to be out by tomorrow morning?"

"Fine, but I will have a security team on watch, TJ," said Sam sternly as Jon ventured out from the bathroom, "Keep in touch, TJ. Nice to meet you, Jon."

Jon gave a nod and TJ walked Sam out. When she walked back in, Jon was looking at a photo of TJ with her father.

"Your hair… is not really red?" asked Jon.

TJ walked over and smiled fondly at the picture, "Nope. I'm a brunette."

"So… Ricky is really dangerous huh?"

"I did tell you that," said TJ walking into her bedroom with Jon following.

Again, he was met by a well organised bedroom, with every item matching perfectly.

"No, you just said he was dangerous, a woman beating asshole and part of a drug ring. You didn't really elaborate on anything else."

TJ sighed as she placed items in the box, "He is part of a drug ring… a big one with more control over this city then people realise. They are in plenty of people's pockets who are higher up. It's a case of who you know and what you know. I know too much."

"So you're liability."

"That needs to be controlled or taken out."

Jon tensed at the blasé manner in which TJ talked about being killed. He walked over to TJ, placing a hand to the small of her back. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest. Jon held her against him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"When I saw him… hurting you," spoke Jon softly, "I wanted to kill him."

TJ tightened her hold on Jon, tears slowly trickling down her face, "I'm glad you arrived when you did."

"TJ… I'm," Jon faltered, "I'm just going to get my bag. I dropped it before."

TJ looked up at him curiously but nodded. Jon pressed a quick kiss to her lips and hurried out of the room, silently cursing himself and his near slip up.

* * *

After taking a few minutes to himself, sneaking a cigarette and getting his bag, Jon walked back into the granny flat to find TJ sliding a box out. She flashed him a smile and he felt his heart skip a beat. The feeling startled him as it was something he never felt with any of his past relationships. He slowly walked into the bedroom, placing his bag down next to TJ's as she taped another box up and began packing books, followed by little ornaments. Jon stood back, watching her move around and quickly and efficiently pack her belongings away.

"Have you found a place yet?" asked Jon curiously.

"Not yet. I haven't really had a chance to look," admitted TJ as she picked up a silver photo frame and smiled at the picture, "I actually need to see what properties my father owned in the US… there might be one in Vegas."

"Oh… okay."

TJ looked up from her packing at Jon in confusion, "You don't agree?"

"Oh, it's up to you what you do."

"Jon… be honest."

Jon walked over to TJ, "You could just live with me."

TJ frowned slightly, "You don't think that's a bit soon?"

"We practically are together twenty-four, seven as it is."

TJ smiled a little, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

* * *

TJ pulled up outside the building and sucked in a deep breath. After a steamy shower with Jon, a tryst in her bed, TJ had slipped out of the house when Jon had fallen asleep. She had left him a note explaining where she was, but still knew he would be annoyed at her leaving on her own. TJ slowly climbed out of her car and locked it, heading up the front steps and into the building.

"TJ!" greeted the receptionist.

"Hi Sandra," smiled TJ, leaning over the counter to hug the woman, "How are you?"

"Fine love, what happened to your head?"

"Oh I fell over lifting heavy pot plants at home… how is Mum?"

"Fine… well the same as when you left, but fine. She's just been taken back to her room after social time."

TJ nodded and headed through the corridors and entering her mother's room. Her mother was sitting in her bed, the television on softly. Her once silky copper coloured hair was streaked with grey and done in a braid to the side. TJ walked over and looked at the woman who had eyes much like her own.

"Hello Mother," greeted TJ sitting on the edge of the bed, "I hear you are well."

Sylvia Gregory stared blankly at the wall, her hands on her lap and folded.

"I'm going to see Dad's grave tomorrow. It's been odd and hard to not visit him weekly but I work and will be living in America now, so I won't be seeing you for quite some time," explained TJ, fiddling with the watch on her wrist, "I work for Uncle Vince now."

"Nnnnn."

TJ looked up at her mother with wide eyes and leant forward, "Did you just speak?"

Sylvia remained staring at the wall and TJ frowned.

"I am the personal assistant to a wrestler… he is also my boyfriend now. His name is Jon and I just know Daddy would've loved him," smiled TJ, "I guess I have Uncle Vince to thank for that too."

"Nnnnnoooo."

"No? No what?"

Sylvia started shaking her head violently, "Nnnnoooottttt sssafffeee!"

"Not safe?"

Sylvia gave a nodding jerking motion and reached out to TJ. Surprised and confused, TJ grabbed onto her mother's hands, looking at her.

"M-my safe. My safe."

"Erm… okay?"

Sylvia gave a nod, seeming to accept TJ's response and the light in her eyes vanished and she became motionless and lifeless again.

Confused, TJ hugged and kissed her mother goodbye, promising to visit before she left Friday.

* * *

 _Jon,_

 _Gone to see my mother. Will be back soon – please don't stress. Sam's security will undoubtedly follow me._

 _TJ xx_

Jon sprang up from the bed and jogged through the house and opened the front door as TJ pulled up outside the house. She climbed out of the car and pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran into her house. Jon followed her, looking confused as she walked into the kitchen and rifled through the draw's pulling things out and placing them on the bench.

"Babe?" asked Jon quietly, "What are you looking for?"

"These," said TJ pulling out a silver key chain with a bunch of keys on it.

She walked out of the kitchen and house and Jon followed, the cool chill in the air biting at his bare chest. He followed TJ as she walking across the stepping stone pathway, towards the large white building – her parents' house.

At the back door TJ hesitated. Her fingers twisting a key between them. Jon placed a hand on her shoulder and TJ looked at him.

"I haven't been inside since Dad died… I was the one who found him dead, Jon," whispered TJ.

Jon pulled TJ into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Why do you need to go in?"

"Mum spoke… like literally spoke. I think she was telling me to look in her safe," explained TJ, "She was saying 'not safe'… I don't know why but I guess something in her safe will tell me."

Jon released his hold on TJ and she finally slipped the key into the lock and pulled the heavy wooden and glass door open.

Jon followed TJ into the dark room, blinking in surprise as TJ flicked a light switch on. It lit up a large kitchen with chandelier lighting, red marble bench tops with shiny white floor tiles. TJ walked across the kitchen, leading Jon into a hallway with polished wooden floors and crème walls. Photos lined the wall of a seventies wedding, baby TJ, art pieces along with statues. TJ rounded the corner to an elegant staircase and hurried up it, Jon following closely as they entered another long hallway. The second door on the right, TJ opened revealing a very white and grey office.

"My mother's office," spoke TJ as she walked over to a large painting of a willow tree over hanging into a creek, "Though I don't know what she did in here… probably conspired ways to make my life hell."

TJ pulled at the painting and it turned, like a door, revealing a hidden safe. Jon walked over, looking at the grey safe curiously. It had an electronic keypad, which TJ looked at in thought.

"Do you know the pin?" murmured Jon.

TJ frowned a little, "I think so… one… three… zero… six… one…nine… seven… two. Their wedding date."

The light flashed green and TJ pulled the door open and frowned upon just seeing a thick yellow manila folder. She pulled it out, shut the safe and pushed the painting back in place.

"Let's go back to my place," said TJ with a look around at her surroundings, "I can't be in here any longer."

* * *

Jon handed TJ a coffee as she sat cross legged on her bed. Jon sat on her other side, slipping his arm around her lower back and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

TJ flashed him a thankful smile and opened the folder and being welcomed to a medical report. TJ picked it up and read through it before frowning in confusion.

"I-It's say that my father was sterile. But that's wrong. He has me," said TJ putting it aside and picking up the next form, "This one states my mother is perfectly healthy and able to have children."

Jon rubbed his thumb in soothing circles, not knowing what to say to his anxious and confused girlfriend.

TJ picked up another letter, "Well this is odd."

"Why?"

"It's a confirmation that Vincent McMahon and his wife Linda would be staying at Gregory Hotel, here in Brisbane. It's dated for December twentieth, nineteen-eighty-six. They were staying between the first of January and checking out on the fifteenth. Dad said the first time they stayed was when they met and they instantly became great friends."

TJ put the confirmation aside and frowned at a folded letter. She opened it and gasped, recognising the writing.

" _Sylvia,_

" _You looked absolutely ravishing tonight in your red dress. Did you wear that just for me? You must meet me, tonight. I will send a car for you at eleven-thirty. Please come_

" _Yours,_

" _V.M."_

TJ's heart was racing as she placed the letter aside and was met with a ripped page from her mother's journal. Both TJ and Jon read it silently as it detailed the passionate night Sylvia and Vince spent together. In fact, every second night was spent that way and Sylvia and Vince were falling in love.

TJ then picked up the next medical report dated February fourteenth, nineteen eighty-seven. Sylvia was pregnant with TJ. TJ dropped the report her lips trembling as tears filled her eyes. With shaking hands she picked up a letter from Vince to Sylvia.

 _Sylvia,_

 _It has to remain secret, love. No one can know this child is mine. Derek wants a child more than anything – let this be his miracle._

 _I will always long for you and I will be our child's life but only you and I can know about this. It is for the best._

 _Love,_

 _V.M_

TJ let out a sob and Jon pulled the letter from her hands and pushed the folder away as he held TJ. TJ clutched onto his shirt as her world came falling to pieces around her.  
She wasn't Tara-Jayne Gregory, daughter of a man who owned the most hotels in Australia. She was really Tara-Jayne McMahon. Illegitimate daughter of Vince McMahon and Sylvia Gregory.

"Everything will be okay," said Jon softly as he pressed a kiss to TJ's forehead, "I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone. I promise."

TJ clutched onto Jon tighter, her arms wrapping around his middle as he held her against him.

 **A/N: Yeah a bit shorter. But hey, there was a bombshell for our TJ to deal with!**


	10. For Better or Worse

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews.**

 _Chapter Ten: For Better or Worse_

TJ woke up feeling horrible. Her head pounded and it was an instant that the reality of her situation sunk in. Instantly, her lips were covered by Jon's as he distracted her from her unrelenting thoughts. TJ moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as his hands slid her shirt up and off.

"Good morning," murmured TJ as Jon peered down at her with desire.

"Morning beautiful."

TJ smiled and pushed herself up onto her knees and latched onto Jon's lips again as she trailed her fingers over his toned body. He shivered at her touched and cupped her arse in his hands to pull her against him. The contact allowed her to feel at just how much he desired her. TJ ground against his erection causing Jon to groan out huskily.

"Fuck, TJ," he murmured, pulling at the cords on her pants.

He pushed her back onto the bed, yanking his own pants down before pulling at TJ's. TJ tangled her fingers into Jon's hair and pulled him towards her, using the movement to her advantage and forcing him down onto the mattress. TJ straddled Jon, her core rubbing against his hardness, making them both moan at the same time. Jon reached out to pull TJ towards him but she slid away from him and without so much as a warning, took him in her mouth.

"Oh gods!" moaned Jon as TJ swirled her tongue around his tip.

She grinned cheekily up at him before licking the underside of his penis and again swirling the tip.

"I don't have the patience," growled Jon leaning forward and taking hold of TJ by the hand and pulling her up to him.

Jon flipped them so TJ was against the bed, with him hovering above her, "You are so beautiful, TJ."

TJ smiled and Jon leaned closer to kiss her briefly before leaning back to hook a leg over his shoulder. Looking her in the eyes, Jon entered her slowly causing TJ to gasp out in pleasure.

Her hands reached out to touch whatever part of him she could as he moved slowly in and out of her, expressing through the slow movements how much she meant to him.

"You need to know," murmured Jon before he trailed kisses along TJ's collarbone and down to her chest, "How much you mean to me."

"Jon," gasped TJ as he lightly bit her nipple then swirled his tongue around it.

TJ hooked her other leg around Jon's waist, pulling him closer as his movements picked up pace. TJ met him at every thrust, her pleasure increasing. Jon's lips moved to her other nipple and he took it into his mouth, causing TJ to cry out in delight.

Jon began thrusting in and out faster, feeling his need to release building up quicker. TJ gripped onto Jon's shoulder's tighter, biting her lower lip as her own orgasm crept closer and closer.

"Look… at… me," demanded Jon.

TJ opened her eyes, looking at Jon.

"TJ… I… I… I love you," gasped out Jon.

TJ let out a cry as her orgasm hit with a glorious explosion. She leaned forward and kissed Jon passionately, sending him over the edge with a few more hard thrusts. TJ held him against her as both came down from their highs and caught their breaths.

"I love you too," whispered TJ causing Jon to lift his head and look at her.

"Really?"

TJ smiled and kissed Jon on the tip of his nose, "Really."

* * *

"TJ!"

TJ smiled warmly at her old boss and greeted her with a hug as Jon stood back and looked around at the childcare centre.

"Hey Rach. How are you?" asked TJ, reaching a hand back to take hold of Jon's.

"Good, good. How are you?"

"Good. I just came in to pick up my jumpers. Trish messaged me about them."

"Of course she did."

TJ spotted Rachael's eyes flicker over to Jon and TJ chuckled, "This is Jon, my boyfriend. Jon this is my old boss and the best director around, Rachael."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Jon, shaking Rachael's hand.

"Is it alright if we have a quick look around, show Jon my old stomping ground?"

Rachael nodded and TJ opened the gate, leading him into the Toddler aged room. The toddler children were still outside with the older children and TJ led him across the room to another gate, leading to the next age group up.

"My old room," explained TJ, noticing it had been changed around, "Not how I left it, but every educator is different."

Jon slipped his arms around TJ from behind, nuzzling her neck, "I'm sure you are a brilliant teacher."

TJ shivered as she felt his tongue lightly graze her skin, "Not the right place to make me want to rip those clothes off of you, Mr Good."

Jon chuckled and let TJ go, though he kept his hand in hers. TJ led him out the door to the playground and before Jon could react little children came running across the playground screaming for 'Miss TJ'.

"My TJ!" shouted a dark haired boy to a girl.

"No, my TJ!"

"I'm everyone's TJ," laughed TJ as she hugged the children in turn, "I have missed you all!"

"You in my room today?" asked a little strawberry blonde haired boy.

"Aww, Coops, I just came to say hello to everyone."

Jon stood back, watching as TJ interacted warmly with the children and chatted to her old co-workers at the same time. She mentioned who Jon was and they greeted him warmly but he could see they missed TJ and were glad to see her.

Jon smiled when TJ had a child run and jump up into her arms, with TJ laughing and spinning them around before hugging them. She clearly loved being around the children and had bonds with them all. Jon watched as the door near him slid open and a red haired child stepped out.

"Miss TJ!"

TJ turned and smiled, "Max my man!" TJ greeted the boy with a big hug and they fell into talk about Max's shirt with a dragon.

"TJ and Max have a unique bond. He hasn't taken to any other educator like he has with her," came Rachael's voice from beside him as she spoke quietly, "But I am glad she is doing what she wants now and I can see how happy she is with you. Ricky was an asshole to her."

"I met him yesterday," said Jon, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket, watching TJ laugh at something Max told her, "Her father's friend dealt with him though."

"Good."

* * *

TJ stared out the car window and let out a sigh, "Okay… let's do this."

She got out of her car, taking the bouquet of flowers with her. Jon walked around and took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. TJ leaned against Jon and he moved his arm to go around her, with TJ slipping her hand into his back pocket.

TJ gestured towards her father's grave stone and they walked along the designated pathway until they reached a large, ornate grave stone.

 _Here lies Derek Jay Gregory  
_

 _Beloved Husband, Father, Brother, Son and Friend  
_

 _September 5_ _th_ _1950 – June 5_ _th_ _2010_

TJ knelt down and wiped away dried leaves and picked up the old flowers out of the built in vase. She placed the white lilies in the vase and let out a sigh.

"Hi Dad," murmured TJ, "I really miss you right now… especially after learning the truth. Did you know? Surely… I mean it explains why I didn't look like you… you were blonde… I was brunette."

TJ sighed and looked at her father's name silently.

She slowly stood up and stepped back, slipping her hand into Jon's. With one last look at her father's gravestone, TJ turned and left.

* * *

"She sent him yearly updates," said TJ in wonder, "This explains why he was made my godfather and… it just all makes sense now."

Jon looked up from where he was doing sit ups as TJ picked up a chocolate biscuit and ate it, "Babe, that's really evil."

"Over-active thyroid. It can be a lovely thing at times," teased TJ as she closed the folder and put it in her suitcase.

She looked around at her packed up belongings and left the bedroom and picking up her phone. She dialled in Sam's number and he answered on the second ring.

"TJ, everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to know if Dad has any properties in Vegas? I need a place over there now and Vegas works best as it's close to Jon."

"He has two. One is a… give me a sec… ah, here it is. Okay, one is a three bedroom house, two bathrooms, pool, media room, double carport. The second is a two bedroom unit, two bathrooms, brilliant view of the Nevada desert on one side and of the Strip on the other. It's got no tenants either."

"Send me the details and where to get the keys and I'll go there."

"No worries. I'll email it all through to you."

"Thanks heaps, Sam," said TJ before saying goodbye and ending the call.

She turned around, coming face to face with Jon, though she more of less was looking at his sweat glistening chest.

"Just live with me," said Jon breathlessly.

"We've only just gotten together."

"So?" said Jon placing his hands on TJ's hips and pulling her closer, "We stay together on the road."

TJ trailed her fingers down Jon's chest, "Let me think about it? I've got the whole… Vince is my dad stuff to deal with so… I just don't want to overcrowd you and be clingy."

Jon gave a nod, understanding where TJ was coming from, "Well, you could at least join me in the shower before we leave for the show."

TJ smiled and trailed her fingers down to the waistband of Jon's sweatpants. She gently tugged them down slightly and pressed her body against his, "Oh look at that? I'm all sweaty as well now."

With a growl, Jon scooped TJ up and over his shoulder, one hand slapping her on the rear, "Naughty girl needs a shower."

Squealing with laughter, TJ was carried away.

* * *

August tenth found TJ and Jon pulling up outside the Xfinity Arena. They had managed to keep their relationship on the down low with TJ managing to avoid Colby throughout the rest of the Australian tour. When she wasn't ensuring Jon got to and front scheduled appearances and shows, she was reading through the file from her mother's safe and wondering just how to go about the new knowledge she gained – and why her mother was saying 'not safe'.

"You okay?" asked Jon, pulling the key out of the ignition.

"Are you?" replied TJ, "Renee will be here."

Jon shrugged, "I'm not worried about her babe. It's you I am worried about."

"I'm… just going to play it by ear. I really don't know what to think of feel about it all right now."

Jon nodded. He leaned over the arm rest and TJ met him midway to press a kiss to his lips, unaware someone had witnessed the moment between the couple.

"Come on. You need to go hit some clotheslines and running bulldogs," said TJ opening the car door.

Jon smirked at TJ as they walked towards the stadium, Jon waving to the fans calling out from the edge of the carpark.

"Listen to you," teased Jon wanting to hold her to his side but resisting the urge, "Learning all your wrestling lingo. Next thing I know, you'll be learning how to take a body slam."

"Pretty sure you taught me that one last night," winked TJ before she hurried away as Jon looked at her retreating, jean clad arse, in surprise.

* * *

"I get the feeling you're avoiding me."

TJ jumped in surprise and looked up from her laptop where she was responding to a work email and saw Colby sitting down opposite her.

"Shit, Colby. You can't just sneak up on me like that," scolded TJ as she hit send and closed the lid of her laptop, "And I'm not avoiding you. I've just been busy. I have a lot going on right now."

"Like the fact you stuck your tongue down Jon's throat?"

TJ looked at Colby in surprise, "What?"

"I saw you and Jon in your car."

"Oh."

"Look, you could've just told me. I would've been cool… I am cool with it."

TJ sighed and reached across the table, placing her hand on Colby's, "I am sorry Colby… I just didn't want to hurt you or make you hate me and Jon."

"Hey, I would never hate you or Jon. Jon is a brother to me and now by extension, you're my sister in law."

TJ smiled gratefully as another person walked over to the table. TJ and Colby looked up to see Renee glaring down at TJ with Danielle, Nikki and Brie glaring at her. TJ sighed and packed her gear away and stood up. Colby stood with her, watching the four women closely and was soon joined by Saraya, Tennille, Victoria and Milena.

"I hear there is fresh air out this way," said Tennille loudly.

"Oh yeah, anything is better than being surrounded by hairspray and acrylic nails," added Saraya.

TJ grinned, biting her lower lip to stifle her laughter as Saraya slung an arm around her shoulders.

"So, we are hitting the clubs after Smackdown tomorrow night and you have to come," declared Saraya, "You know how to party!"

"I should be able to," said TJ as she spotted Vince at the end of the corridor. Her heart rate increased as he looked at her and gave her a smile and wave.

TJ halted in her steps, causing her friends to look at her in confusion. Colby placed a hand on TJ's shoulder and gave her a gentle shake as Vince walked over, looking at her worriedly. Shaking her head, TJ stepped backwards with a stumble, turned and fled.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" hissed TJ pacing alongside one of the WWE trucks and away from prying eyes. She gave a pivot turn and sat down next to her bag and held her head in her hands, with her elbows resting on her knees.

Reacting that way was the worst thing she could have done. Now Vince would know something was bothering her and it was a matter of time before he would track her down to talk. TJ lifted her head and looked at the watch on her wrist – it had been her fathers and she never, ever took it off. It was the one thing of his that was still living so to speak. The day the battery ran out was a day TJ didn't want to experience. There was no way to remove the back to replace the battery from what her father had told her. It was made to never come apart.

"TJ."

TJ looked up reluctantly at the concerned face of her biological father.

"Come inside with me, please."

TJ let out a sigh and reluctantly stood up, grabbing her bag and following Vince back into the stadium and along the corridors to his makeshift office. Thankfully Stephanie wasn't at the show that night. Her eldest daughter had a dance recital on.

"I assume you are angry with me in regards to Renee," spoke Vince looking at TJ knowingly.

Swallowing a lump in her throat TJ slowly shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

TJ sucked in a deep breath and reached into her bag, pulling out a copy of the letter Vince had sent her mother in regards to the pregnancy. TJ handed it to him, stood and left the office quickly, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

As soon as TJ saw Jon after his match she gave him a smile. He could tell from the strain on her face she needed physical contact from him – just someone to hold her. He walked over to her using a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and arms and walked with TJ along the corridors before spying a dark corner. Glancing around, he grabbed TJ's hand and pulled her over into it and wrapped his arms around her. TJ held onto Jon tightly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Vince knows," murmured TJ, "He knows that I know."

Jon pressed a kiss to TJ's forehead as TJ explained the entire event to him.

"You should've come find me," murmured Jon, "My match was last."

"You don't need me stressing you out when you have work to do," said TJ looking up at him and seeing the lights reflect in his eyes, "I have to confront Vince about this on my own anyway. This changes everything… for better or worse."

* * *

 **Meet me at Moda Center at 6:30pm – Vince.**

TJ sighed and closed out the message and stared up at the hotel ceiling. Jon was already up to go do a Crossfit training session with Colby. They had to leave for Portland in two hours so TJ showered and made sure their gear was packed.

As she was double checking the room, Jon came in freshly showered from doing so at the gym. He handed TJ a coffee and muffin and kissed her lips warmly.

"You didn't tell me Colby knew about us," commented Jon.

TJ swallowed a mouthful of coffee, with a bit of a cough, "Oops. Sorry."

Jon grinned cheekily and placed a kiss on to her neck, followed by a light bite, "Payback?"

"Mmm, we have to leave. Vince wants to meet me an hour before the show starts."

Jon slipped his arms around TJ's waist and sighed, "Do you want me there?"

"In the building? Yes. In the room… no… it's going to be intense enough."

* * *

Before TJ could leave Jon's side to go meet with Vince he pulled her into an empty room and kissed her fiercely. The kiss left TJ gasping for air when he pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"If you need me at all, just send me a blank message," said Jon firmly, his hands on either side of TJ's face.

TJ nodded and kissed Jon once more, slipping her arms around him, as he did the same.

"I can feel your heart racing," murmured Jon, leaning back to look at her worriedly.

TJ swallowed a lump in her throat, "As soon as I walk into that office, everything is going to change."

"Not everything. I'm still going to be here."

TJ smiled and kissed Jon once more before extracting herself from his arms, "I'll come find you after."

Jon gave a nod and TJ left the room and headed along the corridor. She kept her eyes focused on the ground, biting at her bottom lip nervously. In her bag was the folder with all the evidence from her mother's safe in it.

TJ didn't know what to expect. It was one thing to just be the goddaughter, but it was another to find out that she was Vince McMahon's daughter from an affair. Questions swirled in TJ's head so much that she didn't know where one ended and another began.

Upon reaching the door marked with Vince's name, TJ hesitated in knocking. She sucked in a deep breath and lifted her hand, giving two firm knocks to the blue door. She heard Vince call for her to enter and TJ opened the door to be welcomed by not just Vince but also Linda, Shane and Stephanie.

TJ felt her heart rate accelerate again, wondering silently where the fairness was to walk into a room of McMahon's.

Jon's words of sending him a blank text swam in her mind but she pushed it away, knowing she needed to confront this life event on her own.

"Please, TJ, sit down," beckoned Linda to the seat beside Shane.

TJ walked over and sat down, placing her bag beside her but keeping her phone on her lap.

"What is this about?" asked Stephanie in confusion, which surprised TJ.

"This," said Vince handing Stephanie the copy of the letter TJ had given him just the day before.

TJ bit her lower lip, her hand twirling the watch around on her wrist as Stephanie read the letter silently.

Stephanie lowered the letter in silence and looked over at her father with wide blue eyes. TJ chanced a glance at Shane and saw he was watching Stephanie quietly.

"You had an affair with Sylvia?" asked Stephanie bluntly.

"Yes," nodded Vince.

"Did you know, Mum?"

Linda breathed in deeply, "Not until five years ago… when I saw your father with TJ."

TJ frowned in confusion and Linda looked at TJ with the same kind eyes as always.

"Sweetheart, I put no blame or hatred towards you in regards to this," expressed Linda, "But you have similarities to Vince's mother – your build, your smile… and it was the way Vince doted on you and would constantly worry about you… I confronted Vince that night after the funeral and he broke down, admitting to the affair and believing letting Derek raise you as his own was for the best."

TJ bit her lower lip and furiously blinked back tears, "I – I don't want anything from any of you. I – I'm still a Gregory and just want to stay as Jon's PA… I just felt you," TJ gestured to Vince as he looked at her with his own tear filled eyes, "should know that I'm aware of the truth."

"You knew!" cried Stephanie looking at Shane wide eyed, "All along – you knew!"

Shane gave a nod, "I came across a letter from Sylvia to Dad a few years ago… when Tara-Jayne would've been fifteen. There were photos and like Mum said, I could see resemblance to Gran in them."

"So I am the last to know?"

TJ kept her focus on her hands as Stephanie stood up angrily.

"I need to go make sure everything is in order for the show," snapped Stephanie as she turned and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

"She will calm down," spoke Vince, pulling his own phone out and sending a message, "I'll get Paul to calm her down."

TJ fiddled with her watch in silence stopping when she felt eyes on her. She slowly looked up and met Vince's eyes.

"TJ… please believe me when I say I only ever wanted the best for you. I knew Derek wanted a child to call his own. He raised you with love and devotion."

"You're right," said TJ with a waver in her voice, "He did. He was the best father anyone could ask for. But my mother?" TJ looked away, shaking her head and unlocked her phone, "She hated me. I was a mistake – clearly," with a few swipes of her fingers the blank message was sent, "And she made that abundantly clear. Like I said, I don't want anything. I don't need anything. I just felt that the truth needed to be known and now it is."

The office door opened with Jon walking in. TJ picked up her bag and stood up, Jon instantly moving to her side, worry swimming in his eyes. TJ pulled a thick wad of paper out and placed it on the table.

"This is a copy of everything that was in my mother's safe. This way everyone knows everything and there are no more secrets."

Taking hold of TJ's hand, Jon led her from the office and away from the remaining, silent McMahons.

 **A/N: So, how will Stephanie feel about everything and will things change for TJ or will she get her wish of everything remaining the same? Review and I shall let you find out... lot's of reviews would be nice :)**


	11. Tara McMahon

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Intense previous chapter… so let's continue?**

 _Chapter Eleven: Tara McMahon_

As soon as the office door shut, TJ let out a sob. Jon instantly turned and pulled her into his arms not caring if other people saw or not. TJ clung to the front of his shirt as Jon whispered comforting words to her and pressed kisses to her forehead.

TJ slowly calmed herself, breathing in and out deeply; finding Jon's scent soothing. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, knowing she would look a fright. Jon cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head back to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he murmured softly.

TJ shook her head, "But I will be. You should go prepare."

"Not yet. I'm not leaving you alone. Come on."

Ignoring the whispers, he slipped his arm around her waist and led TJ away from Vince's office and towards the locker room he was sharing with Joe, Colby, John Cena and Ryan Reeves. TJ continued to wipe silent tears away, waiting outside the locker room as Jon checked it was safe for her to enter. He stepped back out and held out a hand, leading her in and sitting her down on a black couch. The locker room was empty except for the two of them.

"Did you want to walk about it?" asked Jon quietly as he knelt before her.

TJ looked at Jon with watery eyes, "Linda knew. So did Shane… Stephanie had no clue. So she probably hates me."

"Babe, I doubt she hates you."

"Everyone will know about us."

Jon shrugged and pressed small kisses across TJ's face, grinning when a giggle escaped her, "Let them know. I want the world to know I have the world most beautiful girlfriend."  
TJ smiled and reached forward, running her fingers through Jon's hair, "I am the luckiest woman."

Jon slid closer and kissed her gently, sucking on her lower lip and causing a moan to escape her mouth. TJ leaned away, panting slightly with Jon looking at her with a smug grin.

"You're mean," muttered TJ before she stood up and walked over to a mirror and groaned, "I am a mess."

"You're gorgeous."

TJ smiled a little and cleaned herself up as Joe and Colby arrived.

"So you two are the talk of the town," commented Colby.

Jon gave a shrug as he unzipped his bag to change into his gear. TJ turned from the mirror as John and Ryan walked in.

"You know what?" said TJ softly to Jon as she walked over to him, "I might go find Saraya and hang out with her for a bit."

"You sure?" asked Jon softly.

TJ nodded, pressed a kiss to his cheek and grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

TJ headed to catering, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. She weaved around a crew member carrying a stack of chairs to go under the ring for the main event match and as she dodged another member with a ladder, TJ was roughly grabbed from behind and spun around.

"Bitch!" came the angry voice followed by a hard slap across the face.

TJ stumbled back in surprise, her bag dropping from her shoulder to the ground. She looked up and her eyes widened as Renee stood glaring at her furiously.

"You just couldn't wait to sink your claws into him, could you?" snarled Renee, "I knew you were trouble! You think just because you're the bosses goddaughter that the rules don't apply to you, don't you?"

"Renee, I am sorry with how things went between you and Jon. I assure you I never meant for your feelings to be hurt," spoke TJ calmly.

Renee laughed coldly, "Really? Well funnily enough I just don't believe you!"

Renee raised her hand to strike again but a firm hand gripped Renee's wrist. Renee looked at the person with wide, stunned eyes. TJ quickly picked her bag up and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are already walking on a _very_ thin line. Might I suggest you make yourself scarce as usual and go help catering with cleaning of the dishes?" spoke Stephanie in a cool, crisp tone, "Now Renee!"

Renee hurried away and with Stephanie sending a swift glare to the onlookers, they all quickly vanished as well.

"Thank you," said TJ, not meeting Stephanie's eyes.

Stephanie nodded and walked off, leaving TJ standing alone.

* * *

TJ wiped sweat from her forehead as she unpacked her final box in her top floor, two bedroom unit. Her and Jon had a few days down time and TJ had decided it would be best for them to have their own places. Their relationship was still young and TJ felt living together instantly would only cause unnecessary stress. Being on the road together and sharing a home together really were two different things.

TJ looked around the living room, taking in the pale blue walls, light coloured wooden floors with her new furniture. Her knick-knacks were arranged nicely around the room with photos hanging on the wall. TJ walked through to the kitchen with its blue feature wall and the rest in white. She had three black breakfast bar seats and a round dining table with black chairs also. A door to the side of the white benched, breakfast bar led to a large balcony with a barbeque and outside table and chairs. TJ walked down the hallway to her bedroom at the end. It was a large room with a king size double bed covered in a dark red quilt.

With a sigh she flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, twirling her thumbs around silently. TJ turned onto her side and picked up her phone from her bedside table and sent Jon a quick message stating she missed him – it was true, she did miss him.

TJ jumped up and picked up the boxes as she walked and grabbed her keys to exit her unit to go to the bin chute.

TJ opened the door, hip bumping the door to keep it open long enough so she could duck out. The unit door clicked shut behind her and TJ walked down the corridor to the bin chute. She liked the fact the building had one for recycling and another for general rubbish.

Brushing her hands off after sending the boxes away, TJ turned as the elevator dinged. TJ frowned – she was the only person who lived on the top floor. The doors slid open and Jon stepped out with a bunch of flowers. He didn't spot TJ and walked over to her door and knocked. Smiling softly, TJ walked up to him slowly.

"Nice flowers."

Jon turned around in surprise causing TJ to chuckle. He smiled at her warmly and stepped closer, holding his phone up, displaying her message.

"Miss you too," he replied.

TJ reached up on tip toe and kissed Jon on the lips, "Come on, I suppose I should let you in, right?"

Jon grinned and TJ unlocked the door, letting Jon enter her new home.

"Nice," he said looking around with a nod, "But, it doesn't have a pool."

TJ rolled her eyes and led Jon to the kitchen where she found a vase for the gorgeous pink and yellow daisies he had gotten her.

"You know my reasoning why and admit it, you enjoyed having your bed to yourself last night," replied TJ as she arranged the flowers and set the vase in the middle of her dining table.

"As nice as it was to not have your knee in my back I did miss waking up next to you."

Jon slipped his arms around TJ from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. TJ leaned into his hold and smiled.

"Gonna show me your bedroom?" murmured Jon.

TJ grinned and slipped from his hold, racing towards the bedroom. Jon ran after TJ as she stood in front of her large bed.

"That bed is massive," commented Jon.

TJ just nodded as her eyes travelled up her boyfriends toned body.

"I feel violated with the way you are looking at me right now," commented Jon, turning away slightly with an amused look on his face.

TJ burst out laughing before squealing as Jon tackled her onto the bed.

* * *

TJ heard her phone ding with a message as her and Jon drove from Bemidji to Minneapolis. Jon picked her phone up and unlocked it.

"Vince and Steph want to meet you at the stadium before the show," read Jon.

TJ gave a sigh as she turned right onto MN-210W, "Just message back okay. Did they state a time?"

"Five o'clock."

It was nearing two-thirty and TJ knew they would have to go straight to the stadium. She brushed a lock of her hair from her eyes and nodded wondering just what Vince and Stephanie would have in store for her today.

* * *

Jon blocked TJ as she hastily changed out of her loose green singlet which exposed her purple bra, to a three-quarter sleeved, v-necked, grey top. TJ tucked it into her jeans and threw on her faded leather jacket.

"Right," said TJ letting out a deep breath and looking at Jon nervously, "Let's go see the… I don't even know what to call them any more."

Jon locked the car and slipped his hand into TJ's, bringing it to his lips to kiss softly. TJ smiled as her heart skipped a beat.

They were the first of the talent to arrive and headed directly for the room Vince would be using that night. At the door TJ turned to Jon.

"I don't know how long this will take. You have a meet and greet at five forty. It's for the local children's hospital. And your new merchandise will be out tonight," said TJ hurriedly.

"Its okay, babe. Everything is here in my phone."

TJ nodded, "Snag me one of those Dean Ambrose stole my heart shirts? And the Dirty Deeds one?"

Jon grinned, "Sure thing. Remember – if you need me, send a blank text."

TJ nodded and kissed Jon deeply. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she wouldn't be living the same life after she left the room.

"I love you," she whispered fiercely, "Never forget that."

Jon looked at her in confusion but nodded, "I know. I love you too."

TJ knocked and opened the door, giving Jon one last smile before she closed the door behind her and turned to face Vince and Stephanie, along with other people she didn't know.

"Thank you for coming, TJ," said Vince as he gestured to a seat beside Stephanie.

TJ sat down and gave Stephanie a small smile, which the woman returned.

"TJ we brought you here in regards to the recent revelation that you are my daughter," stated Vince, "I always knew a day would come when you would learn the truth and as such I had provisions set aside for this."

"What?" frowned TJ in confusion before shaking her head, "No, no… I don't want anything. I am happy with how my life is now. I told you, I am a Gregory. The Heiress to a Hotel Empire! I don't need anything… I have properties around the world – hell I am living in one in Las Vegas!"

"Be that as it may, you are a McMahon. We will be releasing a statement exposing this fact to avoid it becoming food for the press. As such, it will be expected that you will hold a more prominent position within the WWE Company other than just Dean Ambrose's PA."

TJ shook her head, not liking where this was going. Under the table, Stephanie took hold of her hand gently and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We want the Universe to know you. In fact, the world is going to want to know who my secret daughter is."

"I don't want the world to know me!" cried TJ, "I see what fame does to people – heck I witness Jon get fan girls running up to him daily for photos and autographs!"

"Please, hear me out," said Vince calmly, "We would introduce you as Tara McMahon, General Manager of RAW."

"I just want to be Jon's PA."

"You've been promoted, TJ. You will earn a percentage of the earnings RAW gets as part of the McMahon family. You also have a fifteen percent ownership of the company in your name."

TJ bit her lower lip and shook her head, "I don't want this! Don't I get a say?"

"Everything was already signed," spoke Stephanie softly, "Your mother signed everything when you were just a child."

"Then I sell my shares back to you!" yelled TJ looking at Vince and Stephanie desperately.

"The contract states you cannot sell your shares until you are thirty-five, upon which you receive part of your inheritance."

TJ felt tears fall down her cheeks helplessly, "This is bullshit! You could've just ignored the fact that I knew, Vince! None of this needed to happen!"

"Since your eighteenth birthday your shares have earned you close to one hundred million dollars. This will be deposited into your bank account for you to do whatever you wish," spoke Vince, "And this is your script for tonight."

* * *

TJ stared at the script helplessly. She wouldn't appear on the show until the last hour – before Jon's match against Kane. Her on screen persona was face – she came out to put a dampener on the Authority's motives in destroying Dean's continued attempts at the championship.

Vince would also appear to back up his new daughter's role and power over Stephanie and Triple H.

"TJ?"

TJ looked up as a woman around her age approached her, "Yeah?"

"My name is Skylar. I'm here to take you to wardrobe and makeup," she explained, nervously tucking a blonde curly lock behind her ear.

TJ gave a nod and stood up and followed the woman.

* * *

TJ looked at her reflection. Her red hair was straight, her long fringe braided and clipped to the side. Her face was flawless with light smoky eye shadow and clear lip gloss. The style they had chosen for her was similar to what she wore already, only more brand named and newer.

Throughout the process, TJ had rehearsed her lines with help from Skylar.

"I'm so nervous," whispered TJ to Skylar.

"Wait here," smiled Skylar as she hurried out of the dressing room.

TJ began murmuring the lines through her head with her eyes closed only to jump when warm hands rested on her shoulders. TJ opened her eyes and launched herself into Jon's arms, blinking back her tears furiously as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" chanted TJ as Jon sat in the seat and placed TJ on his lap.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, holding up the script.

"Wait – they're making you the General Manager of Raw?" asked Jon.

TJ sighed and explained the whole meeting to him, blinking back tears at how she was trapped into the situation.

Jon tightened his hold on TJ, "Babe… it's like Vince has bullied you into this."

TJ nodded tearfully, "I know… I don't know what to do."

"Seek legal advice?"

"And look ungrateful? No… no I need to do this carefully and I think I know who to talk too."

"Who?"

"Shane."

* * *

TJ stood nervously in the guerrilla area. She was clinging onto Jon's hand tightly trying to take in his soothing words of comfort. Beside her stood Vince – the statement of who she was had been released two hours ago to the public and had already gone viral. Out in the ring the Authority were having their whinge about Dean Ambrose and how he was worse than Daniel Bryan – lower than a B grade player.

"You ready?" asked Jon.

TJ gave a nod and sucked in a deep breath. Jon handed her a microphone and pressed a kiss to her temple before she strode out onto the stage.

"… Dean Ambrose is nothing, will be nothing and does not deserve the shot at the-"

"Dean Ambrose is the future of the WWE," spoke Tara, surprised at how confident she sounded as silence fell around the arena at her appearance.

"I'm sorry," said Triple H arrogantly, "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me," Tara shot him a false smile, "I'm the General Manager of Raw… and ah, unlike previous General Managers – Brad Maddox – I won't be kissing ass. In fact, all decisions have to be passed by me when it comes to this show."

"Listen here," snarled Stephanie, "I am Stephanie McMahon and I have a hell of a lot more power then you!"

"See, that's where you are wrong. You see, Stephanie, I'm your little sister."

The crowd began to murmur and in the ring Stephanie and Paul acted with shock, Stephanie furiously shaking her head.

"Security! Security! Get this imposter out – now!" screeched Stephanie just as Vince McMahon's theme hit.

The crowd cheered as the father of WWE walked out and stood beside a smiling Tara.

"Stephanie, Hunter… allow me to introduce the newest McMahon – Tara McMahon," said Vince with a gesture to Tara, "We all know I cheated on your mother – it's no secret! Tara here is a result of one of those and I only recentlt learnt of her existence. Your sister will be in charge of Raw and have ultimate control and say in matches at any special events."

"NO!" roared Stephanie in anger.

"So, my first action as the General Manager of Raw will be to announce that the match between Dean Ambrose and Kane tonight will be without ANY interference. If ANYONE interferes they will be banned from future Raw shows until I see fit to welcome them back… and I may possibly fire them," spoke Tara sweetly, "So if you two could kindly vacate my ring and let's get the match under way."

"This is my ring!" yelled Stephanie with Triple H holding her back.

Tara gave a smile and winked at Stephanie, "Not anymore sis."

* * *

"You were brilliant!" beamed Stephanie hugging TJ back stage.

TJ smiled weakly. She felt shaky and just wanted to sit down. Appearing at her side came Colby. He helped her over to a chair and sat beside her, handing her a bottle of water.

"So… now you're a McMahon."

TJ swallowed a mouthful of water and shook her head, "I'm a Gregory and I will get my old job back."

"But you just killed it out there!"

"My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest, Colby! I felt like I was about to piss myself in fright! That whole time I was focusing on just getting off stage and back here, where I belong!"

Colby shook his head, "You're wrong. You and Stephanie just set up the biggest feud since Vince and Austin. Turning away would ruin this company."

Colby stood and walked away, leaving TJ alone to stew on her thoughts for all of five seconds before she was inundated with a bunch of Diva's wanting to get in good with the bosses new daughter.

"Oh piss off!" snapped TJ standing up angrily.

* * *

Jon left the locker room and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He'd seen TJ as she came off stage but hadn't had any time to check on her as his music had hit for his entrance. When his match ended she had been nowhere in sight.

 **In the car waiting for you.**

Jon sighed in relief and headed for the exit.

"So now you're sleeping with the boss's daughter."

Jon turned and saw Renee leaning against a crate, her arms across her chest and head tilted to the side.

"You always said you would never do something like that. That it was a messy line to cross."

Jon said nothing and just looked at Renee, waiting for her dig at his relationship with TJ to be over.

"Why so quiet? Scared to hear the truth?"

"Just waiting for you to stop, Renee," replied Jon boredly.

Renee's posture stiffened and tears glistened in her eyes, "Is she worth it Jon?"

"Yeah, she is," snapped Jon before turning on the heel of his boot and leaving the stadium to the waiting red ford focus.

TJ didn't look up at him when he hopped into the driver's seat. Jon frowned slightly and shut the door and leaned over, cupping her face gently in his hand and turning her to look at him. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face tear streaked.

"Babe," said Jon softly as TJ gave a sob, "Let's get to the hotel, yeah?"

TJ nodded and gripped onto Jon's free hand for the whole drive.

* * *

The next morning TJ woke to the feeling of a hand trailing up and down her side. Slowly she opened her eyes to be met with Jon's blue ones.

"Good morning," murmured TJ, leaning forward a little to press a kiss to his lips.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" replied Jon softly.

"I'm sorry for being such a wreck last night. Worst girlfriend ever."

Jon shook his head in disagreement and drew TJ closer to him, "Not you aren't. "

TJ smiled softly and let out a cry of surprise as Jon lightly bit her neck, "You randy bugger!"

Jon chuckled huskily, "Are you complaining?"

TJ pushed Jon onto the mattress and straddled him, "Me? Complain? Pfft!"

Jon let out a groan as TJ purposely shifted herself over his hardness. She chuckled cheekily but was flipped onto the mattress as Jon covered his lips with hers, silencing any more conversation.

 **A/N: Yep, I did just cut you off there… review and perhaps next chapter will have some more in it!**


	12. Family, Right?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Twelve: Family, Right?_

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean exactly what the word means – no!"

"You need, no you must do this!"

"I must not need to do anything! You have me appearing on Raw as it is! I am not going on any night time TV show!" retorted TJ angrily to Vince and Stephanie, "And why does my schedule state I have to go to the NXT training centre?"

"You need to learn to wrestle," stated Stephanie simply.

"What? I what? NO! I did not agree to this!"

"If this feud is going to work you need to know how to wrestle."

TJ ran her hand through her hair. It was the following Monday, the say after Summerslam which saw Jon lose against Colby again.

"Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see how bloody miserable I am?" cried TJ in anger and frustration, "I was HAPPY being Jon's PA! Now you have shoved me fair in the spot light and dug up not only your own dirty secrets but my mother's! This doesn't just affect you and this fucking business! It affects me! It affects my mother, my father, my friends and Jon!"

"You are part of this family," stated Vince, "I want you to be treated as such."

TJ smiled bitterly at Vince, "If this is how you treat family then I sincerely wish I never learnt the truth."

"TJ-"

"No! You are acting as if I _owe_ you something! I owe you nothing!"

Vince remained silent, as did Stephanie. TJ shook her head, angrily brushing her hair from her eyes, blinking back tears.

"Here's how it is going to be," stated TJ firmly, "I will play this stupid General Manager role but I REFUSE to do any interviews of any sort! I will learn to wrestle but it will be Jon teaching me – I trust him and him only. I will also remain as Jon's PA and that will be my priority. Once I can sort out the legal side of everything I am gone."

Not giving Vince or Stephanie a chance to respond, TJ turned and left.

* * *

Once away from the stifling room, TJ slumped against a wall and rubbed her face. She sucked in a deep breath and leant forward, resting her hands on her knees. TJ slowly let the breath out and stood upright, resting her head on the wall behind her.

She couldn't believe how much Vince had changed – it was as if he had been silently waiting all these years for her to know the truth. But he didn't get it. Though her blood may declare her a McMahon, her personality displayed a Gregory raised woman through and through. Derek Gregory was her father and always would be.

* * *

"You're pushing too hard," spoked Linda via the video conference call Shane was also part of.

"I agree with Mum," said Shane as Stephanie and Vince paced back and forth through their set up office, "Tara-Jayne has only just learnt the truth. Her whole life has changed. You shoving her into the spotlight is the last thing she is wanting right now."

"I want her to feel part of the family," said Vince desperately, "All these years I have watched Sylvia shun her for something TJ had no role in. I want her to know I love her and see her as I see you and Steph – my children."

"I think you need to take a step back and look at how this must be from TJ's view," said Linda softly, "To her you've gone from doting godfather to overbearing father in a matter of days. I suggest a family dinner – she can bring Jon as well. A night where we talk about everything – except work."

Stephanie gave a nod of agreement, "That sounds good. TJ will come if Shane is there."

"Why Shane?" asked Vince.

"Shane has always been protective of TJ and she is able to open up to him," explained Linda.

Vince looked at his son on the screen and Shane gave a nod of agreement, "Well, let's organise a time and place and invite TJ and Jon."

* * *

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's all organised. Do you want to watch the entrance video?"

TJ looked at the crew member she was friends with, Isaac, and gave a nod. With a grin, Isaac pressed play on the video.

The screen flashed purple with the name Tara McMahon splashing on the screen in bold, yet feminine lettering with stars around it.

 _One in a, one in a, one in a,  
_

 _One in a, one in a, one in a,  
_

 _One in a, one in a, one in a,  
_

 _One in a, one in a, one in a,_

The screen changed to a clip of Tara with a confident grin from her debut, to her raising her eyebrows, to walking down the ramp.

 _I'm one in a million (one in a, one in a)  
_

 _I'm one in a million (one in a, one in a)  
_

 _And you're going down without me,  
_

 _You're wishing you had someone like me,  
_

 _I'm one in a million (one in a, one in a)_

Her name flashed again before changing to video of Tara at the recent photo shoot, to her glaring at Stephanie, to standing at Vince's side with the McMahon smirk.

 _And so why does it matter when you don't wanna fight it?  
_

 _Looking like love is, yeah, you know that I mind it,  
_

 _Breathing out, nothing, can you see what you're giving?  
_

 _But I know, but I know,_

The video flashed her name again and repeated the clips previously shown with the chorus of the remixed song splaying again.

 _I'm one in a million (one in a, one in a)  
_

 _I'm one in a million (one in a, one in a)  
_

 _And you're going down without me,  
_

 _You're wishing you had someone like me,  
_

 _I'm one in a million (one in a, one in a)_

"So, you like it?" asked Isaac.

TJ smiled, "It's pretty awesome."

"As we gain more footage of you it will be edited. But Hilary Duff and her team were happy to let us use the song."

TJ gave a nod and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Awesome. I got to go get ready."

Turning on the heel of her boot, TJ left the room and hurried along the corridor. She rounded a corner and came to a quick halt at the sight of Renee watching Jon nearby with Joe.

TJ breathed in another deep breath and let it out slowly, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she gave a small smile at Colby.

"Hey, look… I want to apologise for the other night," said Colby, "I just saw how brilliant you were and just didn't want you to let an opportunity pass you by. I didn't think about how you were feeling until Jon explained how big of a bombshell this is for you."

"Yeah well… family, right?" replied TJ bitterly as Skylar spotted her from her set up area and made a gesture she was getting her outfit, "Unfortunately you can't pick them like you can with friends."

"Is it that bad?"

"Which part? Finding out I'm a McMahon, being a McMahon off screen or being one on screen? Pick a scenario Colby because there is plenty to choose from."

Colby grimaced and said nothing.

TJ sighed, feeling bad for taking her frustration out on Colby, "I'm sorry. I just… I never wanted this. I was happy with how my life was and now it's like this huge ass spanner has been thrown into my life and transformed into a huge, fucking elephant with neon lights saying, 'your life is a lie'."

Colby looked at TJ stunned before giving her a hug. TJ accepted the hug and pulled away as Skylar came over with TJ's clothes for the night.

Red jeans, black singlet with a cropped, three-quarter sleeved leather jacket and mid-calf, low heeled black boots. TJ headed into a change room and quickly dressed, exiting to meet Jon waiting for her.

"I need you," greeted TJ before hugging him.

Silently, Jon wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely in his embrace. He pressed a kiss to her hair, which seemed to have grown a few centimetres over the past few weeks, her natural light brown starting to grow out.

"Err… TJ?" came Skylar's voice, "I need to do your make-up and hair."

TJ reluctantly pulled herself from Jon's embrace and gave a nod, "I'll see you later?"

Jon nodded, pressed a quick kiss to TJ's lips before she was led away.

* * *

" _We are coming to you live tonight from the Barclay's Centre, New York! Welcome to Monday Night Raw!"_ announced Michael Cole, " _I am Michael Cole and with me I have JBL and Bryon Saxton! Last night we saw numerous intense matches at Summerslam, with the biggest being between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins! That feud has only grown more intense as the weeks go past, JBL. What do you think will bring it to a close?"  
_

 _"Simple,"_ stated JBL, " _The firing of Dean Ambrose! If the General Manager, Tara McMahon, has any common sense she will do just that!"  
_

 _"I don't see Tara McMahon firing Dean Ambrose any time soon, JBL_ ," spoke Bryon Saxton _, "She did state that Dean Ambrose was the future of the WWE and that Stephanie McMahon and Triple H were too blind and arrogant to see it._ "

The crowd was instantly on it's feet as Dean Ambrose's music hit and the lunatic fringe strode out decked out in his Ambrose Asylum shirt, jeans and stony, unimpressed expression on his face. He made his way to the ring quickly and slid in walked over to the ropes and held his hands out yelling about getting what he wanted and deserved.  
He picked the microphone up from the middle and paced back and forth.

"Now I'm not here to give you all some long winded speech about how Seth Rollins deserves to be champ," started Dean, "Because we all know that is a load of crap. The guy is a cockroach that just won't die. Even then he calls on his minions to do his dirty work because he can't win cleanly or fairly. Last night, at Summerslam, we all saw Seth cheat – everyone but the referee because conveniently, once again, the ref was knocked out. I had Seth Rollins pinned to the mat with an easy 1, 2, 3 but no. Said ref was too weak to handle a knock to the mat and instead Seth got me with a stinking, dirty roll up pin with his foot on the rope!"

The crowd booed as Seth Rollin's music hit and the champion himself strode out looking extremely cocky. He stood at the top of the ramp and smirked down at an angry Dean.

"Ah, now come on Dean," taunted Seth, "Don't be such a cry baby. So you didn't win… again. What do you want? Another match? Another shot at the title? Well, sorry, but my answer is a big, fat NO!"

Another theme hit but it was one no one recognised it. It wasn't until the name 'Tara McMahon' flashed in purple that the crowd reacted.

Tara McMahon walked out, her hair out and curly as she walked on stage and stopped beside Seth Rollins.

"Why are you standing here?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "Get down to the ring – now."

Seth looked at her stunned but chose not to fight, walking down to the ring with Tara close behind.

Once the pair were in the ring, Tara stood in between Dean and Seth.

"As thrilling as it is to watch you both stare and glare at each other," spoke Tara, "The WWE Universe are more interested in tonight's matches."

The crowd cheered and Seth scowled at Tara stepping back, while Dean looked at Tara curiously.

"Seth, you are the biggest coward I have ever seen," spoke Tara, turning to face the champion, "If you can sneak out of a loss and cheat a win, you do it."

Seth marched forward towards Tara but Dean stepped towards Seth, making the champion back up.

"But, I have a way to stop it. At Night of Champions you Seth, will face Dean Ambrose in a Hell in a Cell Match. The only way to win is to have your opponent down and out till the count of ten."

At that moment the Authority's music hit and Stephanie and Triple H strode out looking extremely pissed off. Tara gave a sigh and turned to face them waiting for them to step into the ring and have their rants.

"Who do you think you are declaring a match for the Night of Champions?" demanded Stephanie.

"Aww sis, nice to see you too," replied Tara, "Gee, your memory is a bit fuzzy, huh? Well, I better enlighten you then. I'm Tara McMahon. The General Manager of Raw. What I say on this show goes and therefore I have a huge say on the matches for Pay Per Views… but because you are having a hard time, let me replay what our father said a few weeks ago."

" _Stephanie, Hunter… allow me to introduce the newest McMahon – Tara McMahon. We all know I cheated on your mother – it's no secret! Tara here is a result of one of those and I only recently learnt of her existence. Your sister will be in charge of Raw and have ultimate control and say in matches at any special events_."

Tara gave a big shrug and a sarcastic smile at Stephanie.

"You wait!" yelled Stephanie, "There will come a day when I will have you out and away from this company!"

"Gee sis. You really know how to show the sisterly love, huh? Well guess what? I'm going to show it as well. If I recall, last night you had a bit of an altercation with Paige, right? Well tonight, you are in a one on one match against Paige. And if there is any outside inference of any sort I will have them fired and banned from Raw for life," Tara ignored the horrified look of her sister and turned to Seth, "Seth Rollins. As much as I would love to let Dean get his hands on you again, I think it's in everyone's best interests to save that for Night of Champions. So instead, you can enjoy a match against your other former brother – Roman Reigns. But Dean, you will be the referee."

* * *

 _ **ItsADivasLyf:**_ _TaraJMcMahon: Best GM #RAW has had in forever!  
_

 _ **HardcoreFanBoy:**_ _TaraJMcMahon is exactly what WWE needs! Goodbye #TheAuthority!_

TJ looked at the tweets and gave a sigh and closed her twitter out. She threw her phone on the bed and looked up with a smile as Jon exited the bathroom, just a towel around his waist.

"So I saw you talking to Colby tonight," mentioned Jon as he rummaged through his bag for his briefs and sweatpants.

"I saw Renee staring at you tonight," replied TJ as she removed her jacket and headed to the bathroom to wipe the make-up from her face.

Jon followed her in, looking confused, "I didn't even see Renee... why does that matter?"

"Why does it matter I was talking to Colby?"

"Because the guy is still into you! You don't know him like I do, TJ, the look in his eyes shows how much he wants to… you know," finished Jon with a gesture.

TJ looked at Jon's reflection in the mirror and bit the inside of her mouth to stop smiling, "I'm a big girl. I can handle Colby."

"That's not what I mean."

"You mean you're jealous."

"What?"

TJ threw the wipe into the bin and turned to face Jon, an amused expression on her face, "You're jealous and don't like to feel threatened," TJ walked over to Jon and placed her hands on his bare chest, "But trust me – you have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you. I want you and only you."

Jon sighed and twirled one of TJ's curls around his fingers, "I know. I just… know you're going through something crazy… I just want you to know and remember that I am here."

TJ smiled and reached up, placing her hands on either side of Jon's face. She stood on tip toe and kissed him softly, with the kiss deepening as the seconds ticked by. Jon pulled TJ closer, his hands sliding down her back to her jeans covered backside. He grunted in annoyance at the material and TJ chuckled as he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

TJ let out a surprised cry as he dropped her onto the bed. She looked over at Jon and bit her lower lip as the towel dropped to the ground and exposed his erection.

Jon crawled onto the bed, hovering over TJ and placing light, ghost like kisses along her jaw line, neck and stopping where her clothes began.

"You are wearing too much," murmured Jon, shuddering as TJ trailed her fingers along his chest and down towards his manhood.

"Can you help me with that?" replied TJ.  
Jon smirk and slid downwards. He began by unbuckling her belt, undoing her buttons and sliding the zipper down. He held her jeans by the side and pulled them down, his nails grazing her skin lightly as the jeans were removed. Slowly and teasingly, Jon pressed kisses all the way up TJ's legs, alternating from one leg to the other. He wanted TJ to feel cherished and loved for being herself. He hated seeing her weighed down and stressed by everything happening in her life.

TJ let out a soft moan as Jon lightly bit the sensitive skin of her upper, inner thighs. His teeth grazed over her panties where her arousal was very evident.

"You are being very mean," gasped TJ as Jon slowly slid her singlet up, kissing and nipping her skin as he made his way to her bra covered breasts.

Jon chuckled, his erection brushing over her hot core. The feeling caused him to hiss, especially when TJ pressed up against him.

TJ arched her back up and Jon pulled her singlet off and unclasped her bra as TJ's lips attacked his with passion and need. When her bra was gone, Jon pulled his lips from TJ's and moved their attention to her breasts. TJ tangled her hands into Jon's hair as his lips and teeth worked her nipples into sensitive buds.

When she could take any more she pulled at his hair. Jon slid down further, causing TJ to let out a growl of frustration.

"Settle petal," murmured Jon in amusement as his pulled down her red, lacy panties and slipped his tongue into her wet folds.

"Oh gods!" cried TJ, "Jon!"

Jon ran his tongue along the entirety of her slit and twirled around her sensitive bud. TJ let out a moan, arching her back as a coil within her began to tighten.

Jon pulled away and TJ used her chance to pull Jon back up towards her lips. Tasting herself on his lips increased her need to feel him within her. She slid her hands down to his hard member and ran her fingers along it, running her thumb over the peak tantalizingly slow.

"Fuck, TJ," groaned Jon before biting lightly down on her bottom lip.

TJ did the same action again and Jon thrust into her hand. Moving her hand away, Jon positioned himself at her entrance before he drove into her centre hard and fast.

TJ let out a moan as Jon continued with the quick thrusts. TJ met Jon for everyone, her orgasm building tighter and tighter. She knew it would be intense once she let go.  
Jon captured TJ's lips with his and TJ kissed him back with a frenzied passion. She dug her nails into his back, and dragged her nails down as Jon hit her in the right spot with a hard thrust. Her orgasm exploded, her whole body feeling the euphoric feeling as she clamped around Jon causing him to release his own intense orgasm after a few more hard thrusts.

"Fu-uck… TJ!" he cried with a moaned with a few more weak thrusts as TJ collapsed against the bed, breathless beneath him.

Breathing deeply, TJ raised a hand and brushed the wet, sweaty hair from Jon's face. He looked down at her, and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," murmured TJ when he pulled away and out of her.

Jon fell onto the bed beside TJ and moved her into his arms, "I love you too."

They laid in silence for a few moments, TJ lightly drawing patterns on Jon's bare chest.

"I have to learn how to wrestle," said TJ into the dimly lit room.

"What?" asked Jon in confusion.

"For the stupid feud on RAW with Stephanie. I have to learn how to wrestle… I guess because I'm a McMahon and it must be some protocol that I need to know how to wrestle," murmured TJ sleepily.

"Oh."

"I want you to teach me."

"Me?"

TJ nodded and made an agreeing noise. She shifted onto her stomach and rested her chin on Jon's chest. She reached up and brushed his hair from his face, "Yes, you. I trust you."

Jon remained silent and TJ sighed and moved away, sitting up and sliding off the bed and walking to the bathroom to shower.

Jon watched TJ enter the bathroom and shut the door. He let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. He felt surprised and overwhelmed that TJ wanted him to teach her how to wrestle. He was worried though. He knew learning to be a good wrestler wasn't easy. It was hard work and the human body took a pounding. The ropes hurt to bounce off, the mat was hard.

Jon new TJ was strong and capable of learning but he couldn't bear to think of the bruises her body would develop.

The sound of the shower running reached his ears and Jon stood up and walked to the bathroom door, pushing the door open. Silently, he slipped into the shower. TJ's back was to him as she ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the conditioner.

"I'll train you," said Jon, placing his hands on her hips.

TJ froze and slowly turned around to face him, "I don't want you to feel forced into this."

"TJ," said Jon quietly, "I don't feel forced… I just don't like knowing you are going to be looking beaten and broken until your body learns the proper landing techniques and gets used to bouncing off of the ropes… and the injuries you will sustain."

TJ sighed and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "Like I said, I trust you. I know you won't let me do something that I can't."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Review!**


	13. Publicity Not Privacy

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! So I saw my first live WWE show with Dean vs. Seth as the main event - Brisbane Street Fright... bloody awesome! I will so be going to another one again when they come back to Australia and one day, ONE DAY a Wrestlemania!**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Publicity Not Privacy_

With a thud and wince, TJ hit the mat and stood back up quickly, only to take a hit again and stand back up.

"You're doing good. You're getting faster and landing safely."

TJ breathed heavily and looked over at Jon in disbelief. For the past three weeks she had been training with Jon every second day. Her body was riddled with bruises, which Jon hated seeing. Every night he made sure to kiss each one and apologise profusely. Every night TJ reassured him it wasn't his fault and she didn't blame him in the slightest.

"We have to get ready for dinner," said TJ as Jon handed her, her drink bottle, "Dinner with the… family I guess."

"We can easily not go."

TJ grimaced, "I can't do that to Linda and I really would like to catch up with Shane."

Jon nodded and TJ slipped her hand into his. He smiled at her affectionately and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

* * *

TJ stepped out of the taxi and brushed the front of her black dress. Her hair was twisted and pinned to the side in a curled ponytail. Her feet donned black flats. Jon had scrubbed up in black dress pants and a blue button up, long sleeved shirt.

"Ready?" asked TJ brightly.

"Are you?" replied Jon.

"No, but I doubt I ever will be."

Jon drew TJ to his side and slipped his arm around her waist. TJ slipped her own arm around him and they walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Napa and Co," greeted a man with white, short hair and snooty tone, "How can I help you?"

"We are with the McMahon booking," explained TJ.

The man gave a nod, "This way."

"I feel underdressed," muttered TJ as her and Jon followed the man through the restaurant and noticing the upscale clothing of the people around them.

"You look gorgeous," replied Jon, brushing his thumb across the small of TJ's back.

"Tara-Jayne," greeted Shane warmly as her and Jon reached the table.

TJ smiled warmly at Shane and hugged him in greeting, as well as hugging Marissa. TJ sat in the seat beside Shane, with Jon in the seat beside her. Next to Jon at the round table, sat Paul with Stephanie to Paul's right, where next sat Vince and Linda to his right and Marissa's left.

"I am so glad we could all make it," boasted Linda happily, "Jonathon, it is wonderful to meet you."

"Thank you," replied Jon, "Its lovely to meet you as well, Mrs McMahon."

"Please just call me Linda. So, TJ, how have you been?"

"Ah, good. Jon and I are heading back to Vegas tomorrow for a few days. It will be nice to just recharge the batteries for the big lead up to Wrestlemania," answered TJ.

"Any plans for those days?" asked Marissa with a kind smile.

"Sleep," spoke TJ and Jon together. The pair grinned at each other warmly, not noticing the warm smiles Linda and Marissa shared.

"What about you, Stephanie and Paul?" asked TJ, looking over at Stephanie and Paul.

"We still have to work here at the office and take the girls to school and to their ballet lessons," replied Stephanie, "But it will be nice to be at home."

"Home is where the heart is," stated Shane firmly as he took hold of Marissa's hand and placed a kiss to her cheek.

TJ smiled and rested her hand on Jon's thigh. He placed his hand over it, entwining their fingers gently.

"Absolutely," agreed Linda with a nod and smile at her two children, TJ and lastly at Vince.

"Oh, TJ! I found this shoulder bag for you. I think you will find it really practical with everything you carry in your one," said Marissa pulling her phone out and showing TJ a photo of a leather shoulder bag with various compartments.

"That is good," agreed TJ, "Where from?"

"Louie Vuitton and two thousand dollars."

TJ's eye widened and she handed the phone back to Marissa silently. She felt Jon's grip on her hand increase lightly as a waitress appeared and handed them their menus.

"You can afford that bag, TJ," stated Stephanie.

TJ said nothing and opened her menu, "The bag I have is just fine. Why replace something when it's not broken?"

"Because the bag is practical."

"The bag I have works."

"Well the roasted chicken sound divine," spoke Linda loudly, "What do you think, Paul?"

TJ drowned out the talk of the food, staring silently at her menu. Jon shifted closer to her, slipping his hand from hers and over to her thigh, rubbing small circles soothingly over the material of her skirt.

The waitress returned and took their orders for entrée and main as well as drinks. Shane gave TJ a curious look when she asked for a cocktail drink known as the Affair. TJ had ignored the look and chose to remain silent, instead focusing on Jon's soothing touch and willing for the godforsaken dinner to be over.

* * *

"Tara-Jayne!"

TJ turned to Shane as they all left the ritzy restaurant.

"I'm worried about you," stated Shane quietly as Marissa engaged in conversation with Jon.

TJ watched as Stephanie and Paul left in their car and Vince and Linda left in another. She turned back to Shane her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Shane how did you get out of the company?"

"What?"

"I want out. I don't want to have any ownership or on screen roles. I just want to be Jon's PA and go from there! They are making me learn how to wrestle! I'm Raw's on screen general manager!"

"Listen," said Shane calmly, placing a gentle hand on TJ's shoulders, "Scan me through copies of your legal documents and I will look into it for you. I can see how miserable you are and the fact my father is ignoring it has made me furious with him. I'm hoping my mother will talk sense into him – or even Paul."

TJ gave Shane a hug, "I am glad I can say you are my brother because you have _always_ been like one to me, Shane. Thank you so much."

Shane hugged his little sister back tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before letting her go, "I will always be here for you, Tara-Jayne."

TJ smiled and the pair walked over to Jon and Marissa.

"Let's go home," said TJ to Jon softly.

* * *

 **Lunch?**

TJ chuckled and texted back an affirmative. She skipped to her bedroom and changed into pale yellow skinny jeans, a brown singlet top and a matching coloured cardigan. On her feet she pulled on her black converses and then tied her hair up into a ponytail noting the need to dye it again soon.

As TJ grabbed her purse, phone and keys Jon text his arrival. TJ left her unit and took the elevator down to the entrance, grinning upon seeing her boyfriend. She greeted him with a kiss and the pair left hand in hand, opting to walk to a nearby café.

"I don't like this waking up in separate beds thing," stated Jon.

TJ chuckled and moved his arm so it was around her mid-back and so her other hand could still hold his, "I bet you didn't miss my feet seeking out your warmth."

Jon grinned and TJ knew she was right. They reached the café and took a booth at the back after placing their orders.

"Did you scan that stuff through to Shane?" asked Jon.

TJ nodded looking up from tracing her finger over his hand, "I did it as soon as I woke up this morning."

"It is her!" came a hissing voice across the café, "And that's _Dean Ambrose_!"

TJ looked at Jon and he let out a sigh. Suddenly two teenager girls were at their table, smiling shyly at them.

"Hi-we-are-huge-fans-could-we-get-an-autograph-and-picture-please?" blurted out the girl.

"Sure," smiled Jon taking the napkin and pen.

TJ watched as he did a two letter signature and before she knew it the teenager had thrust the napkin at her. TJ took it in surprise.

"You're Tara McMahon! You are so cool! I cannot _wait_ to see you kick Stephanie's ass!"

TJ managed a small smile and quickly scrawled Tara McMahon down. The next thing she knew, her and Jon were smiling politely for two quick photos and then the teenagers were gone.

"That was… something," stated TJ to Jon, "Is it always like that?"

"It can be," nodded Jon.

Their meals were soon brought over to them and soon TJ and Jon forgot about the teenagers and were laughing and joking together, stealing each other's food or sharing affectionate smiles and light kisses.

Feeling full, the pair left the café with the intention to explore the Strip and make a day of it together and without any appearances or other work related commitments. The pair started walking down the street when a bunch of people with cameras began snapping photos of the pair from the other side of the street.

"Are they… are they paparazzi?" asked TJ in confusion.

Jon slipped his arm around TJ securely and nodded, "I'm guessing our fans posted those pictures on the internet somewhere."

The pair entered a shop and browsed the shelves with TJ trying on various hats, much to Jon's amusement. They left soon after and the cameras continued to follow them, the people controlling the cameras asking random questions or asking them to kiss.

"Are you why Dean broke up with Renee, Tara?" yelled one.

TJ tensed at that and Jon glowered at the man. Spotting a taxi, TJ pulled Jon towards it. Both jumped in and Jon stated his address.

* * *

In the safety of Jon's home the couple collapsed onto the double lounge in his media room in silence.

"Well," said TJ softly, "That was something."

Jon nodded staring vacantly at the off large, plasma screen television.

TJ looked at him silent but said nothing as she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up her twitter.

 _ **intouchweekly:**_ _TaraJMcMahon and TheDeanAmbrose seen out in Las Vegas. Check out the pics!_

 _ **PerezHilton:**_ _TheDeanAmbrose has hooked up with his bosses daughter! Goodbye ReneeYoungWWE!_

 _ **ReneeYoungWWE:**_ _I suppose someone has to take out the trash. #notfazed #betteroff_

TJ closed her phone and placed it on the coffee table. She let out a deep breath and Jon looked at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"What's being said about us?"

"Just the usual new couple alert," shrugged TJ.

Jon nodded silently before speaking, "I've never experienced that kind of… attention in public before."

"You and me both."

"Not even in Australia? You know, being the heiress to a hotel chain."

"There was the odd article here and there but Dad made a point of keeping me out of the public eye."

"And Vince has done the opposite."

TJ nodded fiddling with her watch.

A silence fell between the pair but unlike previous silences this one was almost tense. Both were unsure of what to think or feel about what transpired.

* * *

TJ returned to her own place a couple of hours later. It had been a strained goodbye between her and Jon and she didn't really know how to take it.

TJ set about organising her dinner, deciding on grilled fish and a salad. She knew she had training tomorrow with Jon and hoped that normalcy would return between them tomorrow. As her fish cooked, TJ booted up her laptop to check her emails in case Shane had sent a response to what she sent him that morning.

He had sent a response but it was a quick one to state he was looking into it and would get back to her in the next few days.

As TJ settled in front of her television to watch the evening news her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the message from Jon.

 **Can't train tomorrow. Been vomiting.**

TJ frowned in concern and rang him. The call rang out and TJ sighed, deciding to reply.

 **Do you need me to come look after you? Feel better. Xx**

When no reply came an hour later, TJ figured Jon was sound asleep. She bit her lower lip, knowing she still needed to train. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed on who she was looking for.

"Hey, how are you?" spoke TJ, a small smile on her face, "I'm fine… listen, Jon is sick and I need to train still… if I book you a ticket, do you reckon you could come and train me tomorrow? Please?" TJ bit her lower lip in anticipation and grinned, "You are a champion! Thank you so much… I'll text you the details – no I am buying the ticket so don't even try it! I'll message you shortly… alright… thanks again… see you tomorrow… bye!"

* * *

Colby grinned at TJ as she opened up her unit door and let him in.

"Thank you so much, Colby," said TJ warmly, "I'll show you the guest room."

"It's not a problem… nice place by the way," replied Colby.

TJ shot Colby a friendly smile and led him through to the spare room, "I'm just going to change and we can go, yeah?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"That's it!" yelled Colby as TJ hit the female trainer with a clothesline, "Good! Good! You are a quick learner TJ. Jon's been really good with training you."

TJ stood upright and walked over to help the female trainer up, "You okay?"

"Colby is right," she said with a grin, "You've improved heaps."

TJ smiled, "Thanks Sue."

Colby held out TJ's water bottle and she walked over and sat on the edge of the ring and took it with a murmured thanks.

"So I see the press know about you and Jon," said Colby lightly.

"That they do… Jon and I had to escape to his place to escape them… after that he was really weird… like everything was strained between us."

"He's a private guy."

"I like my privacy as well, Colby," replied TJ looking at him with wide, hazel eyes, "I didn't ask for the sudden attention… if I could reverse time I wouldn't have listened to my mother. I would have happily lived my life with the belief I was a genuine Gregory and not a McMahon."

"Can I say something?"

TJ nodded and gestured for Colby to speak.

"You have brought so much life to the WWE. You speak your mind… you don't take crap from the fake divas or even Vince and Steph. You are what the WWE needs – and I thought that before you found out Vince was your father. I actually hoped there would be a way for you to become an on screen personality… it is your life and you do need to do what makes you happy, TJ. But just make sure you think everything through before acting," spoke Colby softly and calmly.

TJ sighed and rested her head on the bottom rope, "I see what you're saying and trust me, I get that. I really do… but I just don't see this as the career I want to do. I… I imagined myself running my own company – something I am passionate about… wrestling is great and it's clear Jon and you are extremely passionate about it, but I'm not. Being a PA was a stepping stone, a learning curve. "

Colby gave a slow nod.

"Don't be mad at me Colby. Jon is already mad at me."

"Jon's not mad at you and neither am I."

"Jon is ignoring me. He hasn't answered any of my messages or calls," said TJ sliding out of the ring and taking her towel from Colby as he offered it to her.

Colby gave a knowing nod, "Jon is brooding."

"Brooding?"

"Yeah. It's what he does when something is bothering him."

"What do I do?"

Colby looked at TJ and sighed, "I can't tell you what to do, TJ… you need to follow your own instinct."

* * *

While Colby chilled out back at her apartment, TJ pulled up outside Jon's house. She tapped the steering wheel and looked up at the quiet house. She let out a sigh and finally climbed out of her car, only registering she was still in her sports bra and three quarter, black sports tights.

TJ opened the back door and pulled out one of Jon's Dean Ambrose shirts and put it on. She walked up to his front door and rang the bell, stepping back and waiting silently.

A few moments later the door opened and Jon looked at TJ silently.

With a small uncertain smile, TJ spoke, "Hi… how are you?"

"I wasn't sick."

TJ frowned and said nothing.

"I got drunk."

"Right… because all this publicity is just hard on you, right?" spoke TJ tensely taking a step back.

"TJ – that's not what I meant!"

"No, but it's how you are acting Jon! I genuinely thought you were sick! I've been worrying like crazy about you but Colby was right. Here you are – brooding!"

"Colby?"

"Yeah, Colby – your friend. The one I had to call and book flights for to come train me today because YOU were too busy being a selfish asshole!"

"I was going to train you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, right. You know I bet if I didn't come and see you, you would've gotten drunk again today and refused to speak with me. Am I right, Jon?"

Jon said nothing and TJ let out a sharp breath.

"I hate what my life has become as well, you know?" spoke TJ softly, wiping tears away angrily, "I didn't ask for this to happen Jon and you're acting like it's my fault. If you want a simple life then fine. I'll stay away."

TJ turned and walked away, continuously wiping her tears away keeping her sobs internal so to not let Jon know how hurt and broken she truly was.

* * *

The banging on the door wouldn't stop. TJ stumbled out of her bed and made her way through the apartment. Colby had gone to bed and was somehow sleeping through the racket – though he did mention he listened to music before sleeping as it soothed him.

"Hang on," muttered TJ as she switched the living room light on.

After returning home from her dealing with Jon she had gone to have a shower and switched her phones off and slept the afternoon away before watching reruns of Friends with Colby and ordering in Chinese.

TJ yanked the door open to find Jon standing there. TJ stared at him in silence, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've been a complete dick to you and I know you don't control the paps or Vince and the rest of them. I know you are doing everything you legally can to get out of this."

"Shane found a loophole."

"What?"

TJ nodded, "My contract finishes at the end of September… he is getting his lawyer to read it to see if it's enough to get me out of the General Manager role… I just won't be your PA any more either."

"I don't care if you aren't my PA, TJ. I love you! I only want you!" cried Jon stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands, "I am so sorry for hurting you, for ignoring you… please forgive me, TJ. Please."

"TJ, is everything – oh… hey Jon."

Jon stepped back from TJ as Colby came into view shirtless and just in a pair of jocks.

"Sorry Colby. We didn't mean to wake you," said TJ.

Colby gave a half-hearted wave and headed back to his room.

TJ turned back to Jon and looked at him silently. Without hesitating, Jon captured her lips with his in a fierce, possessive kiss. TJ melted into the kiss, her hands sliding over his jumper covered chest and into his messy hair.

"Forgive me?" murmured Jon, pecking kisses all over her face.

"Always."

 **A/N: Shorter chapter… but trust me, I have much more up my sleeve! Review and I'll start sharing!**


	14. Decisions

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

 _Chapter Fourteen: Decisions_

TJ walked into the office and glanced silently at her biological father, half-sister and brother in law. TJ sat alone on the opposite side of the table and looked at Vince, Stephanie and Paul in silence.

"You obviously know why you are here," stated Stephanie, "Your three month contract ends tomorrow."

"It does," nodded TJ in acknowledgement, her fingers interlaced on the table in front of her.

"We have a yearlong contract here for you. You will remain as General Manager of Raw. However, you will also be expected to do interviews on television programs, magazines, papers and podcasts when scheduled to do so."

"And as Jon's PA?"

"We will find a PA to look after you both. You both will have demanding schedules. It would be unfair to expect you to continue looking after Jon as his PA."

TJ raised an eyebrow at that and shook her head, "So it's unfair of me to do the job I was originally hired for, but it's alright to force me in front of the world without any form of hesitation on your part?"

"Read the contract and bring it to the Smackdown taping tomorrow," said Stephanie.

TJ grabbed the contract, stood and left the room, slamming the door shut on her way out.

"She remind's me of my mother with her stubbornness," said Vince with a sigh.

"She won't sign that contract," said Paul firmly as he stood up.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Haven't you listened to a word TJ has said throughout this whole… saga?" spoke Paul in genuine surprise, "She doesn't want an on screen role, Vince. She was happy working as Jon's PA!"

"Paul, Dad just wants TJ to feel part of the family," defended Stephanie.

"And I am fairly certain TJ felt more part of this family before she found out you and her were really sisters."

* * *

Jon exited the change room's, pulling on his leather jacket. He headed towards the guerrilla area due to being in the show's opening segment – as was TJ. As Jon walked, he stretched out, bouncing up and down to loosen his muscles.

Joe caught up to him, slapping him on the back in greeting, "Hey man. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," nodded Jon as he rubbed his hands together and tilted his head side to side.

"Colby told me you and TJ had a falling out?"

Jon sighed, "Colby and his fat mouth. We got bombarded by the paps. It was a new situation for us both and I reacted badly."

"But you guys worked it out?"

Jon nodded, "I apologised for being an ass towards TJ and we are fine. Why, what did Colby say?"

"Just that he didn't like the way TJ stressed over you. That he wants someone to worry about him the way TJ does about you."

Jon remained silent at that as the pair rounded a corner into the open area of backstage. Jon spotted Renee prepping for her segment. What he felt for TJ he never felt for Renee. The relationship with Renee had started off smooth. It seemed to just happen. Everything seemed to happen when it was meant to and then they were just a couple. Once the one year mark hit Renee seemed to suddenly want more and hinted at more, as if Jon were to just go with the next step.

His relationship with TJ grew from a working relationship to a genuine friendship. And then it was as if a fire were lit between them. Every kiss, every touch, every look and every moment shared between them mattered and meant something. Jon was fiercely in love with TJ and he never wanted it to stop or suddenly vanish.

"So did you read the script for Renee?" murmured Joe as Jon checked the tape around his wrists.

"No. Why?"

"She has to interview TJ."

Jon frowned, "Are you serious?"

Joe nodded and Jon scowled in annoyance. He had no idea what creative were playing at with that or if they wanted a reason to fire Renee.

Two arms snaked around Jon's waist from behind and he turned, smiling when he came face to face with TJ.

"Going for the up do today, huh?" commented Jon on TJ's curly hair being pulled up and pinned with a few curls escaping.

TJ shrugged, "Like I have a say. I did just get the new contract but I'll show you it later."

"Okay. Joe told me about your segment with Renee."

TJ pulled an annoyed face but shrugged. There wasn't anything she could do about it. Creative decisions were out of her hand, although a voice in the back of her mind did tell her that she could make decisions against creative's plans whilst live on air.

"What's that look for?" murmured Jon, drawing TJ closer against his body.

TJ smiled and stood on tip toe and kissed Jon on the lips lightly, "No reason. But I must say, you look really hot in these jeans."

Jon grinned and winked, "I wore them just for you, babe."

TJ chuckled, hitting Jon on the arm when he playfully pinched her butt.

"Get a room, please," came Renee's snide comment.

TJ felt Jon tense but she placed a hand on his chest causing him to look at her. TJ shook her head at him and Jon responded with a slow, passionate kiss for all to see.

"Damn, I need to find me a man!" came Victoria's voice.

TJ pulled away from Jon blushing and laughing, burying her face in Jon's shirt. Jon merely chuckled, kissing TJ on top of her head just as the signal came for the show to begin in two minutes.

* * *

Tara McMahon's music hit and she strode out to a warm welcome from the WWE Universe – it probably helped that the world knew of her relationship with WWE's top superstar. Tara smiled at the audience as she strode to the ring decked out in black jeans with rips at the knee's, black heels and a red singlet top. She climbed into the ring and picked up the microphone to begin the show.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" greeted Tara, "So next Sunday is Night of Champions and I just want to confirm a few details for the match I have set. So could I please have Seth Rollin's and Dean Ambrose out here - right now."

Seth's music hit and he strode out, looking at Tara in pure annoyance with J and J security following him out, patting him on the back and glaring daggers at Tara. Seth climbed into the ring with Joey and Jamie trying to intimidate Tara. Tara just shook her head at them and rolled her eyes as Dean Ambrose's music started.

Dean strode out and didn't waste time sliding into the ring and glaring at Seth with cold blue eyes.

"Alright, so I am sure you men are familiar with a Hell in a Cell match," said Tara, looking between them both.

"Yes, Tara, I am sure we are aware of the rules," spoke Seth slowly.

"Good. Because I am throwing in a new one," stated Tara, turning her attention to Joey and Jamie.

The crowd started reacting, seeming to know what was coming.

"Usually it would be a no disqualification match – and that still applies - however if ANYONE interferes in the match they will find themselves FIRED!"

"You can't do that!" yelled Jamie stepping closer to Tara, only to have Dean step forward.

"Actually, you will find that I can, Jamie," stated Tara coolly, "So if you, or Joey, or Kane, or any other WWE employee of ANY kind try to hinder the match this Sunday in any way I will drag your ass out of the stadium myself!"

Seth burst out laughing, bending forward as he did so, only to stand up right to find Tara standing right in front of him.

"Do you find me amusing, Rollins?"

"I'm just trying to picture you dragging Kane outside. I mean, he's three times the size of you!"

"I like how you underestimate me," replied Tara, "Tell you what, seeing as you find me so entertaining I'm going to reward you with a match! You and your two mini sidekicks will be in a match against the team of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton. Oh and Seth? That stipulation of interference goes for this match as well… and the match is happening RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

"What do you want to do?"

TJ sighed as Shane watched her via their skype call, "I don't want to be General Manager… but at the same time… do you know what power I hold, Shane? It's… terribly tempting to throw a spanner in the works one night – especially if I get pissed off."

A knock at the door caused TJ to turn away.

"Miss Gregory, you're needed for the segment in five minutes."

"I'll be there shortly," replied TJ before turning back to Shane.

"Don't do anything reckless, Tara-Jayne. Read the contract carefully. I've gotten the pictures of it you sent me and I will look through them as well."

"Okay, fine," nodded TJ, "Thanks Shane."

TJ ended the call and hurried from the room to the interview set up. She spotted a sweaty looking Jon towelling himself down with Joe, Colby and Randy as she was checked over by Skylar before she walked to her spot.

Renee shot her a cold look but smiled politely once the camera was rolling, "I'm joined now by Raw's General Manager – Tara McMahon. Tara, do you see anyone going against your rule at Sunday's Night of Champions?"

"Well Renee, I guess that's a case of wait and see," replied TJ with a shrug, "I'm not a fortune teller but do you really see The Authority letting Dean Ambrose win or allowing their golden boy, Seth Rollin's, to lose cleanly and fairly?"

"I guess this is a family fight then?"

"I am merely trying to do my job, Renee, as are you. Unlike Stephanie and Triple H, I am more in tune with what the WWE Universe wants and therefore, I know what is best for business."

"I suppose it helps that you are sleeping with Dean Ambrose, as well," added Renee, sounding perfectly innocent.

TJ smiled and winked, "Yeah, it is true that Dean and I are dating. But that doesn't take away from the fact that he has worked hard to climb the WWE roster ladder and he deserves that title more than anybody else. Dean Ambrose is the face of the WWE and Seth Rollins… well, he is the butt of the WWE and any jokes linked to it. Anymore prying questions, Renee? Or will I need to suspend you as well?"

Renee shook her head, looking at TJ wide eyed as the camera's cut from airing the live segment.

"You're a real class act, Renee," said TJ calmly before walking off set.

* * *

TJ closed the email from Shane and rested her head in her hands, biting her lower lip. Everything Shane stated in the email was true. It left her with a lot to think about and decide on. The hotel door opened and Jon walked in and TJ lifted her head up and smiled.

"Hey babe," greeted Jon, dumping his bag beside the bench, "Everything okay?"

TJ knew she couldn't lie to Jon. She opened the email from Shane again and showed it to Jon. Jon read it silently as TJ stood up and set about making them both a cup of coffee.

"Damn."

"Yep."

"So… you would have to move back to Australia?"

"If I leave the company, yes. You know they won't just let me be your PA, Jon. So… I guess I have some thinking to do… but I already know my answer."

Jon frowned in confusion. TJ scooped coffee into their cups, adding some sugar to hers and none to Jon's.

"I'll sign it," said TJ.

"TJ, no. It's not what you want."

"But you are what I want, Jon."

Jon looked at TJ silently as she poured the hot water into the mugs and added some milk. Jon stood up and walked around the bench as TJ stirred their drinks. He turned her to face him, taking the spoon from her hand and kissed her passionately.

"I love you but you don't deserve to live in misery because of me," spoke Jon softly, "I could never ask you to live like that."

"You aren't… Jon, I can't leave you. I love you so much."

Jon sighed, "Can you amend the contract to suit you? Negotiate? You do have some ownership over the company… surely that means something."

"You know what? You may be onto something."

* * *

TJ sat opposite Stephanie, Vince, Paul and a few other of the head honchos of the WWE Company. TJ had chosen to dress in her normal clothes, not putting on a false act for anyone. They were going to see her as who she truly was – TJ Gregory – the daughter of a man who built a hotel empire from the ground up and taught his daughter to stand on her own two feet and work for what she wanted, fight for what she wanted.

This was a fight – a fight to get what she wanted and have her voice heard, instead of being ignored for the sake of business and what was best for it.

"So, you want to discuss the contract?" said Vince calmly.

"Yes," replied TJ, "I don't agree with this contract," TJ held up the one they had given her and tore it up, "However, here is one I have made amendments to."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and went to speak but TJ shot her a look silencing her quickly.

"I will remain the General Manager on Raw. However, I will not be doing any television interviews, podcasts or magazine interviews unless I am okay with doing so – I will have final decision on those," stated TJ, "I will remain my own PA and Jon's. I do not want anyone else having any form of say over mine and Jon's business and Jon himself does not wish for anyone else to be his PA. In fact, given my percentage of ownership in this company I can lay claim over certain talents contracts," TJ spotted the surprised looks on Vince's and Stephanie's face's whilst Paul looked impressed, "So I have laid claim on Jon's. Therefore you cannot pass anything without my okay first and should I find him being treated unfairly or different – well, we know I will raise hell. I've also staked claim in a few others, including my own."

"Did Shane tell you all of this?" demanded Vince.

"No… I did go to university, remember? All I had to do was a bit of research and contact one of my old Professors and here you have it."

"So you will still be our General Manager for Raw… and your own PA and Jon's… and you have laid claim to Jon's contract. Who else's?" asked Stephanie stiffly.

"Joe's, Colby's, Saraya's, Tenille's and Victoria's. All with their permission as well, so they are well aware."

Stephanie looked at her father silently. Vince kept his eyes on TJ, his expression completely unreadable.

"I will be having the final say on any decisions regarding the said talents, as listed in this contract," stated TJ revealing the contract she worked on through the night, "It has my pay stated, as well as when I will take time off work. I will agree to continue training in wrestling and when I am prepared enough to begin implementing those actions in the ring – I will let you all know."

"Very well," said Vince, "I will read your contract and speak with you about it in two hours."

TJ nodded, stood and left the altered contract on the table, "If this contract is not agreed to, I will choose to leave the company altogether – without notice."

Stephanie, Vince and Paul remained silent, as did the other head honcho's as TJ left the room feeling much better in regards to her decision.

* * *

Jon paced nervously back and forth alongside the table that Joe, Saraya, Colby, Tenille and Victoria were sitting at. TJ had been in the meeting for longer than anticipated and Jon was worried the outcome would go against TJ's proposal.

"Has she been fired yet?"

Jon looked up to see Renee standing on the opposite side of the table of Jon with Danielle next to her.

"There's that annoying sound again," sighed Saraya, "This irritating, whining noise… like nails on a chalk board."

"I know," agreed Victoria, "There is one way to stop it though."

"There is?"

Victoria nodded as she stood up and whirled around to face Renee and Danielle, "Maybe I'll ask our Raw General Manager for a match against you two."

"Oh I am so in," agreed Saraya standing up to face the two blondes.

Renee shot them both a dirty look and walked away with a glaring Danielle.

"TJ!" yelled Colby spotting the woman they were waiting for walk into the catering section.

Jon whirled around and hurried over to TJ, looking at her expectantly.

"They will let me know the outcome in two hours," said TJ softly before moving to address her friends, "If you don't want me to claim your contracts, feel free to back out. I don't want to screw anyone's career's over."

Joe slung an arm round TJ's shoulders, "Baby girl, I'm on your side one hundred percent."

TJ smiled warmly at Joe and gave him a side on hug.

"We all are," stated Colby with agreeing nods from everyone.

* * *

"She is definitely a McMahon," said Paul casually as he looked over his copy of TJ's contract proposal, "And this is written really well. She has left no loopholes at all."

"She is definitely a shrewd business woman," agreed Vince, a hint of pride in his voice.

Stephanie sighed and looked over at the other head honchos. They all had the look that clearly said, 'We will agree with whatever you three say'. Stephanie pursed her lips together and placed the contract on the table.

"Well… I guess what we need to decide is if we need her. Is Tara-Jayne Gregory an asset to the company?"

Paul lit up the screen behind them, "The comments on her on screen character are positive. Many state she is the most realistic General Manager Raw has had in years. The latest poll on favourite WWE Divas has TJ just below Paige. I'd say she is an asset."

"Her posters sell quickly as well," pointed out Vince, "Many are asking for a range of TJ merchandise. Women want a 'One in a Million' shirt."

Stephanie sighed, "Clearly we have to agree with this contract then. What about her claim on the stated contracts?"

"Steph, TJ will provide us with a different outlook on the direction to take their characters," said Paul, "She is what the company needs. We would be idiots to let her slip away."

"So we say yes then?"

* * *

The Smackdown taping was in full swing when TJ walked back into the room. She kept a calm composure, not wanting them to know just how hard her heart was beating.

Silently, TJ sat down and looked over at Stephanie, Vince and Paul expectantly.

When TJ caught Paul's eye he have her a wink. TJ managed to not react with a smirk as Stephanie slid over the contract signed by the relevant people.

"We just need your signature," said Stephanie.

TJ flipped through the contract, double checking she was signing her own and that they hadn't changed anything. Vince watched his daughter in amusement as she checked the contract. He had to admit he was proud of her and the fact she didn't take anything they threw at her laying down. She fought for everything she wanted and didn't back down until she got it.

Vince had to admit, Derek had raised TJ to be an amazing young woman, but he also knew some of that determination was part of her genetics'.

Satisfied with what she saw, TJ signed her name at the bottom and looked up at Vince with a raised eyebrow.

"We are glad to have you with us for another year," said Vince with a smile.

TJ smiled back softly wondering how she would survive another year as part of the WWE.

 **A/N: Review, please?**


	15. Admiration

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and let's begin…**

 _Chapter Fifteen: Admiration_

 _January 2016_

TJ whipped her body through the motion as she brought Jon down onto the mat before rolling away, panting for air.

"Yes!" yelled Jon, sitting up and looking at his girlfriend of five, nearly six months with pride, "You nailed it perfectly, babe!"

TJ grinned with a chuckle, squealing as Jon crawled over and pulled her onto his lap in a straddling position and kissed her heatedly.

"You are amazing," he murmured, "Heck, I think you out do half the divas on the roster."

TJ kissed Jon and leaned back, brushing hair from his face, "I have a pretty brilliant trainer you know."

"Well, he must be pretty amazing himself."

TJ grinned, "He has the hottest arse and it looks damn fine in a pair of jeans."

"I'm jealous of this man."

TJ chuckled, "Come on. We need to shower and head for the photo shoot."

* * *

TJ looked at the t-shirt in amazement. It was black with 'One in a Million' splashed across the front in the same purple font from her entrance video. On the back at the top was her in ring name.

"Wow," she said before looking at Mark, "But I'm not in ring talent… and does Stephanie even have a shirt?"

"Yeah she does. Your fans have been wanting this. There are also purple bracelets with your slogan on them as well."

TJ raised her eyebrows in surprise as Jon walked over in his gear, "Seriously?"

Mark chuckled, "Seriously."

"Your own shirt," grinned Jon as TJ looked at him with her own smile, "The company's new superstar diva, huh?"

"Hardly," laughed TJ before looking back at Mark, "So do I wear the shirt for my photo shoot?"

"If you want," replied Mark as his phone rang. He nodded a goodbye and hurried away.

TJ looked at the shirt and at Jon uncertainly.

"Up to you, babe."

TJ bit her lower lip and with a glance around her and Jon pulled her singlet off. Jon raised his eyebrows, suddenly checking for anyone catching an eyeful of his girlfriend in her dark red bra. TJ yanked on the shirt, fixed her hair and turned to face Jon.

"Gorgeous," murmured Jon before he pulled TJ closer, "But I want to see that bra a bit closer."

TJ smirked and stood on tip toe to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Maybe later?"

Jon's hands slid over TJ's arse as hers rested on his arms, "Sounds like a plan."

TJ grinned before she was called to do her photo shoot. Jon watched as she greeted Lily warmly and took her place in front of the camera. Despite what others said, TJ was reserved in front of the camera. Her smile became more forced and who she really was, was hidden away from the world.

"Beautiful!" yelled the photographer, "Maybe more of a pout?"

Jon frowned and TJ shook her head in refusal.

"You need to sell the shirt, don't you?"

"I don't need to act sexy to sell anything," retorted TJ, "Either take my photo or I am done."

The photographer said nothing as TJ shifted positions and finished her shoot.

When done, TJ strode off and spoke quietly to Lily before heading over to Jon. Jon slipped his arms around TJ and kissed her forehead.

* * *

" _Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are coming live to you from the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas!"_ came Michael Cole's voice, " _We are two weeks away from the Royal Rumble ladies and gentlemen. Seth Rollins has only gained back the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for a short time after losing it to Brock Lesnar. Well… Seth Rollins has been anxiously awaiting for who he will face at Royal Rumble and the General Manager, Tara McMahon, will be announcing that tonight!"  
_

" _It's not fair that she has forced Seth Rollins to wait!"_ yelled JBL angrily.

Stephanie McMahon's music hit and the McMahon princess walked out much to the disgust of the WWE Universe. The crowd booed her loudly with Stephanie merely smirking at them as she walked up the steps and stepped into the ring, a microphone held firmly in her hand.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw," greeted Stephanie, "I thought it would be nice if I greeted you all seeing as my little sister couldn't be bothered."

The WWE Universe booed Stephanie again.

"What? It is the truth? Where is Tara McMahon?" asked Stephanie coolly, "Back stage ordering everyone around and spending my father's hard earned money!"

Before Stephanie could continue Tara McMahon's music hit. The crowd began cheering as Tara strode out, an angry look on her face as she paused at the top of the ramp. Tara donned her new shirt range and a pair of purple jeans.

Stephanie smirked at Tara as she walked down the ramp. But stepped backwards as the Raw General Manager ran at the end of the ramp and slid into the ring and stood quickly. Tara was shorter then Stephanie but her small stature didn't decrease the anger in her face.

"Hello Stephanie," spoke Tara angrily, "I take it you have a bone to pick with me, huh?"

"Yes, I do."

Tara raised an eyebrow and gestured for Stephanie to continue.

"You do not belong here. You are not a McMahon. All McMahon's know about the business outside the ring and… inside the ring."

"Let me guess… you think I can't wrestle?" asked Tara slowly.

"Well… yes."

Tara suddenly started laughing, causing Stephanie to look at her in confusion. Tara shook her head and smiled at Stephanie sweetly, "Let me introduce you to someone – my trainer."

Dean Ambrose's theme hit loud and hard and the Lunatic Fringe strode out with a smirk on his face. The WWE Universe were on their feet, greeting their desired champion loudly. Dean slid into the ring and stood beside Tara, grinning cheekily at Stephanie.

"Yeah, so I've been training with Dean Ambrose here for a few months now," explained Tara, "I kind of figured something like this would be brought up by you."

"Wow, you've been training," spat Stephanie, "But you don't have the experience to back up what you think you know."

"Those sound like fighting words," said Dean in amusement as he stepped closer to Tara's side.

"They do, don't they?" murmured Tara, "Hmmm… you know we have a match spot available at the Royal Rumble. Tell you what sis, seeing as you are so curious as to whether I have the ability to kick your ass or not, at the Royal Rumble it will be you and me in a one on one, standard match."

"What?" cried Stephanie before laughing a little, "Are you begging to be embarrassed?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Tara, "Thing is, I have faith that Dean Ambrose here, has taught me a few of his more… hmm… eccentric tricks."

"You will regret this!"

Tara grinned and shrugged, "Or you will."

With that, Tara's music hit and her and Dean left a fuming Stephanie standing in the ring.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god… I can't do it. I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Are you crazy? Royal Rumble is two weeks away! There is no way in hell I can perform a decent match!" cried TJ, whirling around to face Jon, "I'm insane to say I was ready… completely bonkers!"

Jon walked over to TJ and stopped her pacing by cupping her cheeks in the palm of his hands, "You are skilled, and you are brilliant. I know you can do this. Tell you what… let's bring in some talented divas to train with you in the ring this week. My bet is they will have the same opinion as me."

TJ let out a deep breath, "I'm nervous that I will fuck it up."

Jon kissed TJ lightly on the lips, "You, my beautiful woman, won't mess up. I reckon you will kill it and end up with a bigger fan base of future divas."

TJ smiled and kissed Jon again, sliding her hands up his muscle shirt clad chest. Jon slipped his hands down to TJ's arse, cupping and pulling her body, flush up against his as the kiss intensified and deepened.

TJ slipped her hands beneath Jon's shirt wanting to feel the heat off his skin against her hands. Jon groaned softly at her touch and lifted TJ up, with her tightening her legs around his waist for extra support. Jon walked forward and pinned TJ against the wall and himself as he hastily unbuckled her jeans, his kisses trailing down her jawline and neck.

TJ's breathing became more frantic as she managed to undo Jon's pants and push them and his jocks down as he got her jeans and panties down.

"I love you," whispered Jon huskily before planting a kiss to TJ's lips.

"I love you too," replied TJ before gasping as Jon plunged his length into her core.

It was frantic with passion and need. It was fast and hard but before long both Jon and TJ were muffling each other's cries of passion to not alert their co-workers of their tryst.

TJ rested her head on Jon's shoulder as she caught her breath before chuckling a little.

"What?" murmured Jon as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I cannot believe we just did that."

Jon grinned wickedly, "You're addictive and I always want you. Besides, this was a little fantasy of mine."

TJ raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jon grinned, his cheeks flushing pink as he gave a nod.

TJ kissed him on the lips, "Fantasy fulfilled."

* * *

Seth Rollin's music blasted around the arena as the two time WWE World Heavyweight Champion strode out escorted by J and J security. The WWE Universe made their opinion known as Seth stepped up the steps and got into the ring.

"Alright, alright," said Seth, "Settle down. Well, I'm here but it seems our General Manager wants to keep me waiting a bit longer."

Seth looked at Joey and Jamie and rolled his eyes before Tara McMahon's music played for the third time that night.

Tara strode down to the ring, looking at Seth Rollins with calm indifference. She stepped into the ring and stood opposite Seth, looking as if he were the most uninteresting part of her day.

"Well, here I am," stated Seth, "What's my match?"

"What is your match… well, I had to put a lot of thought into it. I mean… whoever comes out as the champion faces whoever wins the Royal Rumble," said Tara, "So I can tell you it's not Dean Ambrose – he is in the Royal Rumble… but there is someone who I know has been dying to get their hands on you for a while. They came and spoke to me over the weekend and put their case forward and I have to say, it was a really strong one."

"Who is it?" demanded Seth angrily.

Suddenly Roman Reign's theme hit and the challenger to face Seth at the Royal Rumble made his way through the crowd. Seth turned around, ordering Joey and Jamie to be ready. Tara watched on, a smirk on her face as Roman jumped the barrier and stared up at Seth with cold, blue eyes. Roman climbed up to the side of the ring and looked over at Seth, who stood in the middle.

Silence fell around the stadium as the two men stared at the other.

"Is this what you want?" asked Seth, holding up the championship belt.

"You know it is and I will beat you at the Royal Rumble," replied Roman.

Seth chuckled and suddenly struck out at Roman. Roman went back at him and Tara quickly made her way out of the ring. She started her way up the ramp as Roman superman punched Seth. Suddenly Tara was grabbed from either side by Joey and Jamie.

"I would stop right there, Roman," came Kane's cool voice.

Roman looked up to see Tara being held tightly by Seth's security honchos.

"Now I know you and Dean Ambrose are besties and I very much doubt you want anything to happen to his sweet little girlfriend."

Roughly, Joey and Jamie shoved Tara into the hold of Kane, his hand around her throat. Tara glared at him, staring him in the eyes.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Roman before being struck in the back by a chair from Seth.

Suddenly Dean's theme hit and the Lunatic Fringe came running out smacking Kane in the back with a kendo stick. Kane released Tara and she stumbled backwards, instantly being grabbed by Joey. Dean and Kane were slugging it out as Roman began to fight back against Seth.

Joey held his arm around Tara's front and her back to his chest. Tara suddenly bit down on Joey's arm, making him release her. Tara stumbled forward and as Jamie went to grab her she smacked him hard across the face and shoved him backwards, off the edge of the ramp. Turning, she saw Joey coming towards her. Tara shook her head and picked up the discarded kendo stick. Joey looked between her and the kendo stick and smirked.

"Go on then," taunted Tara, holding it ready.

As Dean slammed Kane into the steel steps and Roman speared Seth, Tara smacked Joey across his side with the kendo stick. He bent down in pain and Tara quickly moved forward. As Joey stood upright she hit him in the chest with a boot, knocking him down to the ground at the feet of an angry Dean Ambrose.

Dean picked up the microphone on the ground and in between pants he spoke slowly and dangerously, "No one… lays a finger… on my girlfriend… and lives to tell the tale."  
Dean dropped the microphone and yanked Joey up. Tara quickly picked the microphone up and spoke.

"Dean! Dean wait. Let him go… next Monday on Raw, Kane, Joey, Jamie _and_ Seth Rollins will be given their punishment… and it's not just _my_ punishment they should worry about… its seems they forget who put me in charge here," stated Tara coolly as Raw came to an end.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

TJ looked up from her laptop screen at Stephanie standing by the door, looking at her awkwardly. The pair hadn't spoken in a long time – unless it was completely necessary.

"Sure," replied TJ, closing the lid of her laptop and turning to face Stephanie.

Stephanie walked in and shut the door behind her, blocking out the sounds of the Smackdown show taking place.

"TJ… I understand since you found out about your… parentage… everything has been really strained between us," started Stephanie, "I don't want it to be. I would like us to try and go back to what we used to be. I don't expect you to call me your sister or anything like that… just being friends again would be nice."

TJ smiled softly. Even she missed having Stephanie to talk with. Sure, she had Shane, but Stephanie had always been someone she loved conversing with.

"You… the way you have handled this huge change in your life is amazing," commented Stephanie, "I admire your strength and will to fight for what you want."

TJ managed a small smile, "Just something I learnt from Dad… Vince… Shane… and you."

"Me?"

TJ nodded, "I watched you earn your right to be respected in this industry in the squared circle. You… you are a true idol to many of the divas."

Stephanie gave a shrug, "Plenty of the divas are better than me."

"Are you kidding me? Steph, they all dream of having a match against you! At least they have years of training to back them up… me… I have a few months of it and now I have to face you at the Royal Rumble!"

"Well, from what I hear you are a quick learner. Brian Kendrick watched you training with Jon this morning and he was impressed."

TJ shrugged, much like Stephanie had before, "I guess we will see?"

Stephanie smiled, "I guess we will."

* * *

TJ stood in the ring dressed in her black tights and red sports bra. Her hair was long enough now to be pulled up into a messy ponytail. Standing opposite her was Saraya, dressed in her workout gear.

"So we will just do a basic move match, yeah?" asked Saraya.

TJ nodded with a nervous glance over to Jon, who stood outside the ring with Colby and Joe. Jon winked at TJ with a cheeky grin. TJ looked away with a small smile and turned to Saraya.

"Ready?" asked Saraya.

TJ nodded and the pair started circling around each other before locking up into a grapple. Jon watched intently as TJ was pulled into a headlock by Saraya. Jon stepped forward only to grin as TJ grabbed onto Saraya's wrist, reversed the headlock and spun her to flip and hit the mat. TJ circled a down Saraya watching the diva slowly stand up. TJ ran towards the ropes, stepped off of the bottom one, turning and hitting Saraya with a punch. Saraya stumbled back but came forward, downing TJ with a clothesline. Saraya grabbed TJ by the arm to hit her with her staple move of clotheslines but TJ used Saraya's hold to flip forward and move Saraya into an Irish whip to the corner. TJ ran at Saraya, ramming a knee into her gut.

The back and forth in the ring continued until TJ hit Saraya with what would be her finisher – a top rope diving hurricerana. Saraya stood up from the mat and turned as TJ jumped and landed on Saraya's shoulders perfectly, whipping her body around and slamming Saraya onto the mat.

"Yes!" yelled Jon proudly, as Saraya sat up a grin on her face.

"Did I do okay?" asked TJ uncertainly.

"Are you sure you're a beginner?" asked Joe, "Because you really look like you have years of experience."

"You are good," said Saraya, "Jon has trained you well."

Jon slid into the ring, smiling at his girlfriend, "I taught her to trust her first instinct."

TJ smiled a little resting her head on Jon's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Thanks… but the WWE Universe will be the real judges."

"Ah, they will love you," boasted Colby, "You'll be the female lunatic fringe. One in a million."

TJ gave a chuckle at that, with a smile to Colby who grinned back.

 **A/N: Much more shorter than normal, but I needed to end it here, so REVIEW!**


	16. Mending and Breaking

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing my dears!**

 _Chapter Sixteen: Mending and Breaking_

TJ's nails dragged down Jon's back as he thrusted into her deeply sending her over the edge. Her nails dug in as her core tightened around his cock, which he unrelentingly continued to pump in and out of her.

"Fuck!" cried TJ before Jon covered her lips with his own.

TJ could feel herself building for a second orgasm and dug her feet into Jon's arse as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

"Don't stop," begged TJ whispering the words into his ear.

Jon slowed his thrusts down and with a growl, TJ pushed Jon, flipping them over so she was straddling him and taking control of the speed. Jon grinned up at her cheekily as his hands roamed her naked body. His fingers grazed over her breasts and he pinched one of her taut peaks earning a groaning gasp from his lover.

TJ leaned back and felt her coil tighten even more before she was lost in another mind blowing orgasm. Jon continued to guide TJ's movements before her core tightening around his cock a second time sent him over his own edge.

A few more thrusts and TJ collapsed on top of Jon, listening to his heartrate return to normal. Absently she traced her finger along his biceps as he stroked her sweaty hair back from her face.

"Guess what?" murmured Jon.

TJ lifted her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I love you."

TJ smiled and slid forward to kiss him on the lips, "I love you too."

"So when can I see your ring gear?"

"At the Royal Rumble."

"No fair."

TJ laughed at his childlike whine and kissed him again, "It's not even ready."

"I get first dibs at checking out your arse."

TJ smiled and kissed Jon once more, "You're the only man I want looking at it."

Jon grinned as his hands slid from TJ's back to her rear end, which he cupped, "At least I get to do this."

TJ laughed in response, with Jon smiling at her reaction and finding her completely beautiful in that moment.

* * *

"Rah!" yelled TJ jumping around the corner as Colby walked by.

Colby jumped to the side startled before looking at TJ in a mix of amusement and relief, "You're evil."

"Ah you love me," replied TJ teasingly with a laugh, "Ready to open Raw again?"

Colby smiled and nodded in response.

"So anyway," said TJ after a few moments of silence, "I was thinking after Royal Rumble we get the gang together for a night out? You know, you, Jon, Joe, me and the Bitches Club?"

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good."

"Awesome!" beamed TJ as her phone buzzed, "Shit, I'll meet you in a bit."

Colby nodded and continued walking as TJ stopped to take her phone call. He glanced back at her with a sigh and turned away nearly running into Renee. Colby side stepped Renee but she fell into step beside him.

"You love her," stated Renee.

"Go away, Renee."

"What is it with her? She's nothing special!" demanded Renee, "First Jon and now you? Who next? Joe? Nick? Bloody Michael?"

Colby stopped and looked at Renee in irritation, "Renee, if you knew what was good for yourself you would drop this and piss off."

Renee smirked and shook her head, "Wait till Jon finds out that his best friend is in love with his girlfriend."

Colby glared silently at Renee as she smirked at him.

"Well that was a bitch to sort-" TJ came to a halt as she saw the looks being shared between Colby and Renee, "Everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine," said Colby coolly, "Renee was just going to do whatever it is she is doing today."

"I believe that is Fallout videos this week," commented TJ with a sweet smile to Renee before giving a gesture telling her to hurry along.

"Talk to you again soon, Colby," said Renee.

TJ watched Renee walk away and looked at Colby curiously, "Do I want to know what that was really about?"

"It was nothing. Just Renee being Renee."

* * *

Raw opened with Seth Rollins marching out clutching his belt over his shoulder with Kane, Joey and Jamie walking out with him. The WWE Universe booed the foursome loudly as Michael, JBL and Byron went over the previous weeks actions and how the men were going to be facing their punishment tonight.

"Okay, okay," started Seth, "We all know why us four are out here. I figured we may as well start the night with getting it out of the way."

Before Seth could say any more the Authority's music started with Triple H and Stephanie walking out. Seth, Kane, Joey and Jamie smiled and clapped at the arrivals of their two allies, Seth even going as far as hugging them both warmly.

"I just want you to know that I find this completely ridiculous," stated Stephanie, "And I am sure we can sort this out without anyone being punished in any manner."

"Stephanie and I have smoothed over situations worse than this in the past," added Triple H.

The crowd suddenly began cheering as Tara McMahon's music hit and she walked out with her confident stride. Unlike Stephanie, Tara was dressed in her usual combination of black jeans, purple belt and a tank-top version of her shirt. Her hair was curled and loose and her feet donned mid-calf length boots.

"I'm pretty sure your version of sorting things out entails threatening people, Hunter," commented Tara as she climbed into the ring squaring off alone against the Authority.

"You're, ah… looking a little outnumbered here sis," pointed out Stephanie.

"Oh and I suppose I should be scared right?" spoke Tara as Roman Reign's music hit.

The powerhouse wrestler came striding down the stairs through the crowd as Tara gave a shrug and stepped back, leaning on the ropes as the Authority frowned in annoyance at Roman's arrival.

Roman glared at the Authority as his jumped the barrier and walked over to the ring. He climbed in and greeted Tara with a pat to the shoulder.

"What no-" started Seth, only to be rudely cut off Dean Ambrose's music sounded.

Tara gave a smirk as her boyfriend strode his way down to the ring quickly and slid in. He stood up stepping forward, glaring at Kane before moving over to Tara's side.

"You still look out numbered," pointed out Stephanie.

"Really?" replied Tara.

Stephanie gave a nod and smirk but it dropped.

 _I hear voices in my head…  
_

Tara grinned as the Viper himself strode out and walked down the ramp with his infamous smirk on his face as he walked down to the ring.

"This is awesome!" chanted the WWE Universe as Randy climbed into the ring.

"Ah – just wait," stated Tara as Stephanie went to point out the still uneven numbers.

Suddenly the crowd were on their feet as Sami Zayn's music hit and the NXT wrestler strode out with a nod.

"And I believe I need one more to make this even?" asked Tara with a glance to a grinning Dean and Roman.

The sound of a heartbeat sounded around the arena and the WWE Universe were on their feet again as Finn Balor walked out to a huge pop from the crowd.

Tara grinned wrapping an arm around Dean's waist as he did the same, pressing a kiss to her forehead as the last member of their team joined them in the ring.

"Meet team Anti-Authority," stated Tara, "These men, here with me, are all done with your tyrant like ruling. Now I know at Survivor Series John Cena managed to get rid of you but he had his hand forced in bringing you guys back. But things are different now because I am here and I am not going anywhere."

"Yeah, can we get onto dealing with last week?" replied Stephanie in a bored tone.

Tara smirked, "Of course we can, but we need one more person for that."

Vince McMahon's theme hit and everyone turned to watch the CEO of the company strut his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Dad, this is ridiculous!" started Stephanie as soon as Vince was standing in between the two groups.

"Stephanie – Tara is the General Manager of Raw and partial owner of this company – just like you are," stated Vince, "Her ruling in regards to Raw are final. Seth Rollins, Kane, Joey and Jamie broke those rules last Monday. What Tara says goes."

"Shall I get on with it then?" asked Tara.

Vince gave his nod of assent and Tara smiled.

"Joey and Jamie," spoke Tara, beckoning both men over. They walked over, stopping in front of her, "Initially I wanted to fire the both of you. However I had a week to think and stew and talk with my boyfriend here – and trust me, he really wanted to take part in the punishment of you pair… and I was going to let him," Tara smirked as the two security men looked over at Dean horrified, "Heck, I was even going to let Roman and Randy join in but unlike Stephanie, I'm nice. I'm fair. So, I'm not going to fire you both – well tonight anyway… instead you both will be cleaning the bathrooms and washing every wrestler's jockstraps – by hand."

Joey and Jamie opened their mouth and began to protest.

"If you don't do it then I will fire you both… after placing you in a five on two handicap match against Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, Sami Zayn and Finn Balor."

Joey and Jamie instantly went silent and nodded.

"Kane," spoke Tara looking over at the former Big Red Machine, "Oh Kane. Working out what to do with you was a tough one. I mean being the Authority's lap dog is humiliating enough. But then that got me thinking… and well… Byron, could you pass me that package beside you?"

Tara walked over to the edge of the ring and Byron brought her the package with Kane's name labelled on it.

"Kane, tonight and at Royal Rumble on Sunday, you are to wear this at all times. It will signify what you really are to not just us here, but all to the WWE Universe."

Tara held out the box to Kane and he took, going open it.

"No, don't open it yet. Wait till you go and change into it," smiled Tara before she shifted her attention onto Seth, "And Seth. You were a tricky one. I mean you are the WWE Champion and this Sunday you face my good friend Roman Reigns here. So what to do with you? Well, you like a good challenge, don't you Seth?"

Seth grinned cockily and Tara smiled back, causing Seth to stop and look at her suspiciously.

"Tonight, right here on Monday Night Raw, you will be in a handicapped match against Finn Balor and Sami Zayn. If _anyone_ from the Authority tries to assist Seth they will be fired and banned from all future Monday Night Raw shows."

The WWE Universe gave chants of agreement as the Anti-Authority smirked at the Authority. Stephanie was fuming with Triple H trying to keep her calm. Vince smiled and patted Tara on the shoulder with pride.

* * *

Jon checked over his taped hands, making sure it was still sitting right and not askew.

"I'm curious about something."

Jon sighed and turned his head to look at Renee as she leaned on the wall behind her, "I'm curious about something as well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm curious as to why you just won't leave me the hell alone."

Renee shot Jon a glare as he turned to walk away.

"Well I'm curious as to how you ignore Colby's affection for your girlfriend."

Jon froze and turned to face Renee, "What?"

Renee shook her head in disbelief, "How can you not see it, Jon? Colby always compliments her, watches her… it's in his eyes! Your best mate is in love with your girlfriend!"

"You know what Renee? This petty shit you have had going on since we broke up needs to stop. From now on, don't talk to me," snapped Jon before he turned on his heel and stalked along the corridor.

* * *

"That looks wicked," grinned TJ looking at the match card image of her match against Stephanie that Sunday, "I want a copy of that to frame. A little memento."

"I can organise that," replied Stephanie.

"Ah, TJ… can we talk?"

TJ and Stephanie looked up at Vince standing by the doorway. TJ nodded and left the room, following Vince into the one next door. As TJ started closing the door she spotted a frowning and frustrated looking Jon. Reluctantly, TJ finished closing the door and turned to face Vince.

"I… I want to apologise," began Vince, looking up from the ground to meet TJ's eyes, "I feel like since the revelation of your birthright was found out that we both lost the relationship we once shared. I miss my conversations with you and I want you to know I don't expect you to regard me as your father."

TJ remained silent, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. She cleared it and licked her lips, giving Vince a small smile before talking, "I… I just feel like I lost my father twice. The first time was hard enough and this time… I don't think I would've coped without having something to fight for or without Jon by my side," TJ hastily wiped the tears trickling down her cheeks away before continuing, "I have missed the relationships I had with you, Linda and Steph… I just didn't know what to do. I was being shoved in a direction I didn't want my life to go… but to go against it would mean being forced to leave Jon and my friends. I did fight against you and the company… and I knew it risked destroying any chance of rebuilding the relationships I had with you all… especially you."

Vince looked at TJ in silence before crossing the room and embracing her in a hug. TJ clung to Vince as she cried silently.

"Nothing could keep me from having you in my life, TJ," said Vince quietly, "You have always been part of this family, even before the truth came out. That won't change."

TJ stepped back, cleaning her face of the tears and running makeup, "I look a mess."

"No. You look beautiful. Strong, intelligent and beautiful like always."

TJ gave Vince a watery smile with a small chuckle, "You have to say that. You're my father."

Vince smiled as a laugh of amusement escaped him.

* * *

TJ made her way through the corridors after getting Skylar to reapply her make up. She smiled politely at crew members, greeting and joking with those she knew. TJ, however, was trying to find Jon. After leaving Vince he was who she needed to see – not for herself, but because she had seen him looking angry and out of sorts beforehand.  
TJ pulled her phone out and dialled his number again, only to have it ring out. TJ sighed in frustration before running over to Joe who was chatting with his cousin Joshua.

"Joe! Have you seen Jon?" asked TJ.

"I saw him go outside about half hour ago," replied Joe.

"Thanks," said TJ before hurrying in direction of the stadium doors directed for the talent and crew to use.

TJ exited outside and looked around, shivering as the cold January air cut into her bare arms. In her haste to find Jon, TJ had completely blanked on grabbing her jacket.

"Jon?" called TJ, crossing her arms over her chest as she shivered, "Jon?"

TJ peered into a dark corner and spotted a figure shift in movement. TJ walked over and let out a breath of relief as Jon turned to face her, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"What are you doing out here?" asked TJ.

"Colby loves you."

TJ frowned in confusion, "What?"

"I'm an idiot. How could I not see it? I mean he went on a date with you and when our relationship was all secret like, he _still_ tried to get you to date him."

TJ was lost and confused, "Jon, where the hell is all this coming from?"

"Renee-"

"You're letting Renee get into your head?" cried TJ, running a hand through her hair in frustration, "Far out, Jon! You know she likes to play games!"

"I know but it's true, isn't it? He loves you! My fucking best mate loves _you_!"

"And I love you!" shouted TJ before letting out a shuddering breath from the cold.

"Why don't you have a jacket on?" asked Jon in confusion pulling TJ into his embrace and wrapping his jacket around her also.

TJ rested her head on Jon's chest, her arms slipping around his waist as her shivering died down, "I was looking for you. I saw how out of sorts you looked when Vince wanted to talk to me. I was worried about you."

"You're probably going to get sick now."

TJ shrugged and lifted her head to look up at Jon, "You're worth it."

* * *

Finn Balor fell to the mat as Kane, dressed up as a dog, hit him in the back with a chair. Sami Zayn dove from the side of the ring, bringing Kane crashing to the ground as Joey and Jamie appeared in a cleaners uniform. They team worked on Finn before the music of the Authority hit. Stephanie and Triple H strode out looking smug and proud, urging their minions on before another theme hit.

Tara McMahon came striding out with Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton. Tara shook her head furiously as Dean, Roman and Randy joined in the fray, helping Finn and Sami gain back the upper hand.

Stephanie turned and marched over to her sister as the crowd began chanting for them to fight.

"Kane!" yelled Tara, keeping her eyes locked on Stephanie, "You're fired!"

Kane was shoved to the ground by Dean as he mockingly waved the lap dog goodbye.

"Joey and Jamie!" shouted Tara, "You both are fired!"

The two men were shoved down next to Kane by Finn and Sami.

"And Seth!" spoke Tara again who had been barrelled into a corner by Roman, "If you lose this Sunday… you can guarantee that you are fired."

"You can't do this!" screamed Stephanie.

"You know I can. See you on Sunday, sis."

* * *

TJ entered the café next door to the hotel the talent and crew were staying at before travelling early the next morning for Green Bay. She was grabbing her and Jon a quick meal before they went to bed.

TJ spotted Colby in line and sucked in a deep breath. She didn't know what to make of Jon's comments. She knew Jon and Colby were best mates and she didn't want to cause a rift in their friendship.

"Hey TJ!" greeted Colby, startling her from her plaguing thoughts.

"Oh… hey," greeted TJ with a small smile.

"Everything alright?"

TJ nodded, "Just a tad tired."

"Yeah. Intense show tonight."

TJ nodded before stepping forward to place her order of two chicken salad sandwiches on multigrain bread rolls. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of diet soft drink and sat on one of the spare seats for her order.

"Is ah, Jon alright?" asked Colby, sitting beside TJ.

"Yeah, why?"

"He ignored me tonight. Figured I must've done something to piss him off."

TJ said nothing and looked down at her hands.

"Fucking Renee," swore Colby, shaking his head.

TJ looked at Colby in surprise as Colby's order number was called. He stood up and collected and paid for it before leaving the café. TJ let out a sigh and rubbed her face tiredly.

She bit her lower lip as she stewed over her thoughts. Clearly Renee had spoken to Colby as well. So did that make it true? Was Colby in love with her?

"Order B15!"

TJ stood up and paid for her order and bottle of drink. She exited the café and went back to the hotel. As she waited for the lift she was joined by a smug looking Renee.

TJ ignored her, refusing to engage in any sort of interaction with the woman who seemed hell bent on making her life difficult.

The elevator arrived and TJ walked in with Renee following and getting out on the third floor. When the doors shut, TJ let out a sigh of relief. On the sixth floor, TJ exited and went to hers and Jon's hotel room.

"I'm back! The clerk at the desk says we have Netflix here. What do you want to binge watch?" said TJ as she placed the sandwiches on plates and poured her and Jon a glass of diet soda each, "Jon?"

Jon walked in from the bedroom, holding his phone, "Did you see Colby at the café?"

"He was there when I walked in. Why?"

Jon showed TJ his phone. On it was a picture of her sitting beside Colby, with Colby leaning in close as TJ looked at him.

"Who sent you that?"

"Renee."

TJ threw the phone back at Jon, "Right, so let me guess. Now you're going to think I'm cheating on you with Colby? That I went to the café merely to spend time with him behind your back?"

Jon said nothing and TJ shook her head.

"I am not going to defend myself when I have done nothing wrong. The fact you are even considering what Renee sends or says to you to be true shows how much trust you have in me," said TJ as she shoved past Jon and went into the bedroom to grab her suitcase and other bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Jon looking at TJ in surprise as she walked out.

"I cannot be around you right now. When you decide who you're going to trust and believe – let me know."

TJ yanked open the hotel room door and walked out, the echoing slam causing Jon to close his eyes as he stood alone in the following silence.

 **A/N: Drama! Review…**


	17. Good Goes the Bye

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I love them!**

 _Chapter Seventeen: Good Goes the Bye_

TJ walked through the corridor, keeping her gaze fixed to the ground. She had avoided unwanted interactions for the past hour and intended on keeping it that way. Her anger towards Jon had led to her swapping seats on the plane with Joe, who was originally seated next to Victoria.

TJ rounded a corner and spotted Renee talking away with Danielle and Nikki. TJ inhaled a deep breath and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"I take it she is cause of your situation with Jon?"

TJ looked away from Renee to see Saraya standing beside her with Tenille, "Of course. She's gotten it into Jon's head that Colby is in love with me and now whenever I am seen with Colby, Renee tells Jon – and he clearly doesn't trust me because he lets it get to him! He questioned me about it last night! I told him I only see Colby as a friend!"

"I think everyone can see how into you Colby is," said Tenille, "I guess Jon ignored it or never noticed it until Renee pointed it out… Renee is using it as a weapon to drive you and Jon apart."

TJ ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She turned away from Renee and sucked in a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" asked Saraya.

"I really want to punch her," admitted TJ, a frustrated look crossing her face briefly, "I've been trying to ignore her but she is this thorn in my side that is just festering and becoming infected, you know?"

"So it's time to bring the bitch down a few pegs."

TJ grinned, "It is."

TJ turned on the heel of her boot and marched over to Renee, passing Paul on her way. Paul frowned at TJ in confusion, watching where she was walking in silence but deciding to keep an eye on the situation rather than prevent it.

"Yes?" asked Renee, raising a light brown eyebrow.

TJ smiled sweetly at Renee as Saraya and Tenille stood to either side of TJ eyeing off Danielle and Nikki in silence, "Renee… I really think you need help."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you seem extremely obsessed with my relationship with Jon. It's bordering on stalking and harassment… actually it is harassment… unwanted messages, miraculously turning up wherever we are."

"You're delusional," scoffed Renee.

"And I could fire you. You forget that, don't you, Renee? You are so blinded with jealousy that you forget who you are messing with now. You know, I wanted to be civil with you and remain professional but every action you have made against me has chiselled away my tolerance towards you and turned it into pure hatred," spat TJ coldly, "So let this be a warning, Renee. If you do one more action which is aimed at me – whether it be directly or indirectly – I will see to it your contract is revoked and you are fired. Understood?"

Renee glared at TJ but gave a curt nod of understanding before turning and walking away with Danielle following. Nikki looked at TJ awkwardly before slowly walking over to John Cena.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi."

Colby sat down opposite Jon and cleared his throat, "I want you to know I would never do anything to jeopardise your relationship with TJ. You're my best mate Jon."

"Every time I look at you all I hear in my head is 'he loves her'."

Colby leaned back in his seat and sighed, "I never fell in love with TJ intentionally, Jon. It just happened! I swear to you I wouldn't go there. I see how TJ looks at you… her whole face lights up when she sees you, man."

Jon looked up at Colby, "I just need time. Things are messed up with TJ and I because of this shit as it is."

Colby stood up with a curt nod, "Fine."

* * *

TJ bopped her head in time to the music as she typed out the end of her email and hit send. The Smackdown taping had ended roughly twenty minutes ago but TJ hadn't left the arena yet unlike most of the talent.

A tap on her shoulder made TJ jump and turn in her seat before she let out a puff of annoyance. Jon silently sat down beside TJ as she paused her music and removed her headphones.

"Can we talk?" asked Jon.

"Depends," replied TJ as she closed her laptop down, "Will you listen to what I say as well?"

Jon gave a nod before he started to talk, "I've never been in a situation where the woman I love is… is loved by my best friend… especially when I see myself being with her for a lifetime. Obviously I get why Colby loves you… he – he would see in you what I do. I trust you TJ… I just… I don't entirely trust Colby. The guy – he's a great guy – but I don't want him to… drive us apart."

TJ licked her lips and let out a sigh, "You need to believe in our relationship, Jon. Do you seriously see either one of us letting someone else come between us?"

"Renee has been-"

"Because you let her!" cried TJ, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, "It's like she still has control over you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I know you are sorry but how can I trust that you won't let her nasty words eat away at you again?"

"I won't let her, I swear TJ."

"I really want to believe you."

"Then believe me," pleaded Jon sliding off his seat and kneeling in front of TJ, clutching her hands, "I don't want to lose you, TJ… I love you so much."

TJ could see the honesty in Jon's eyes as she caressed the side of his face gently. Jon turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I love you," he whispered reverently.

"I love you too."

* * *

TJ looked at her reflection nervously. She was dressed in her ring gear of black leather like pants however they had a black design printed onto the material of roses. She donned mid-calf black boots. She had laced them up except for the last four holes to give her better movement. Her top was a black, lace, bralet, crop top. The straps where thin, with TJ wearing a strapless bra beneath it. On her hands she donned black fingerless gloves with studs across the top. Her hair had been stripped of it's red colour and instead was the natural brown. Skylar had let it curl naturally and securely pinned fringe the back. Her face wore minimal makeup – light, smokey eyeshadow, mascara and a clear lip gloss.

A low whistle broke TJ from her thoughts and she turned to see Jon standing in the doorway grinning at her.

"Excuse me, have you seen TJ?" he asked.

"I was looking for her myself," grinned TJ stepping into his embrace.

"Maybe if I remove this top?"

Jon's hands slid up her bare back to the top of the zipper. A shiver ran down TJ's spine and she pressed her body against Jon's.

"Mmm… perhaps."

Jon grinned and removed his hands from the zipper earning a frustrated moan from TJ, "Tonight."

"You better keep that promise."

Jon kissed TJ slowly and sensuously before pulling away, "So… nervous about your match?"

TJ gave a slow nod, "I ah… changed my theme music to."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

"I wanted something more edgy… to help me stand out from the McMahon's, that's more in tune with my ring character."

"Hmm… do I get to know?"

TJ grinned, "Nope, but it will sure make a statement."

* * *

The arena reacted with a round of boo's as Stephanie made her way down to the ring decked out in her wrestling gear. She was accompanied by her husband, Triple H. As they walked to the ring, Triple H spoke softly to Stephanie, with her nodding in agreement.

Stephanie stepped into the ring and raised her hands with a cocky grin on her face before turning to face the top of the ramp.

Everything was silent as everyone waited expectantly.

Suddenly Dean Ambrose's music hit the crowd were confused as he walked out with a smug grin on his face. He stopped at the top of the ramp and smirked at Triple H and Stephanie before his music was cut and silence fell once again.

 _"One, two, three, GO!  
_

 _Ohhh! Ohhh!  
_

 _This is a fight to the death…"  
_

The heavy beat hit and Tara's named flashed on the screen, still in purple but against different shades of black flames.

Tara walked out confidently, her expression determined as she stood beside Dean. Dean took a hold of her hand and together they walked to the ring.

"You've got this," spoke Dean confidently, "Believe in yourself."

Tara nodded, squeezing his hand to express her thanks at his confidence in her. Dean pressed a kiss to Tara's cheek before she slid into the ring as Triple H climbed out on the opposite side.

The two sister's eyed each other in disgust as the referee rang the bell to begin the match. Both Tara and Stephanie began circling around, waiting for the other to make the first offensive move. Stephanie suddenly lashed out, slamming Tara down to the ground with a hard shove. Before Tara could roll, Stephanie jumped on top of her hitting her with a flurry of punches until the referee called Stephanie off.

Tara rolled and stood up to be hit with a hard clothesline, sending her between the ropes and down to the mats outside the ring. Tara cringed at the impact and slowly sat up to have Triple H standing over her, however Dean appeared behind Tara, eyeing Triple H warningly. Triple H held his hands up and backed away as Tara stood.

"You okay?" asked Dean, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," assured Tara as she climbed up to the side of the ring.  
Stephanie ran at Tara to knock her off with another clothesline but was met with a hard slap across the face. Stephanie stumbled backwards in surprise before glaring furiously at Tara. She marched forward but Tara was ready and met her with a high kick to the side of the head. Stephanie fell backwards allowing Tara to step back into the ring. She ran forward before hitting Stephanie in the side with a baseball slide kick.

Stephanie rolled to the side of the ring, clutching at her side as Tara stood. Tara walked forward and pulled Stephanie up by her hair roughly and slammed her into the corner of the ring. Stepping backwards, Tara ran forward to hit Stephanie with a clothesline but was met with a boot to the mid-section. Tara stumbled back but ducked a hit from Stephanie and countered back with one of her own. Stephanie retaliated with her own hit, with Tara returning the hit. The punches went back and forth until a hard one caused Tara to bounce back on the ropes. Tara used the momentum to go between the ropes and rebound back, hitting Stephanie with a pendulum lariat.

The crowd cheered loudly, knowing Tara had utilised one of her boyfriend's well known moves.

Stephanie slammed back onto the mat and Tara dove on top, returning the flurry of punches Stephanie had given her at the start of the match.

"Enough Tara!" yelled the referee.

Tara stood up and stepped away, throwing her hands up in the air, "COME ON!"

The crowd responded with a pop of cheers.

Stephanie sat up, holding her hand out at Tara, begging her to stop. Tara shook her head and gestured for Stephanie to stand up. Stephanie got to her feet and the pair moved into a grapple with Stephanie gaining the upper hand. Grabbing Tara by the arm she spun her around and hit a punch to her lower back, forcing Tara to kneel on the mat. Stephanie moved behind Tara, hitting a hair-pull snapmare.

Tara hit the mat, rolling to the side and breathing deeply.

"Come on, Tara!" yelled Dean, "Fight back!"  
Tara nodded and pushed herself onto all fours. Stephanie stepped forward and slammed a boot into her side. Tara fell onto the mat but pushed herself up again. Stephanie again slammed the boot in and once more Tara pushed herself up, this time rolling away from Stephanie's third boot attempt.

Tara stood up on wobbly feet and looked Stephanie dead in the eyes, "Bring it, sis."

Stephanie smirked and jumped at Tara only to be surprised when Tara caught her and reversed Stephanie's attack into a scoop slam.

Tara turned, bounced off the ropes, twisting her body to slam her legs across Stephanie's chest. Stephanie cringed and rolled towards the middle of the ring. Tara pointed to the turnbuckle and everyone cheered. Tara climbed to the top and balanced herself with Dean watching on grinning.

Across the ring, Triple H was yelling at Stephanie to get up, which was exactly what Tara was counting on.

Stephanie slowly stood and turned, staggering towards where Tara was perched. Tara dove, landing perfectly on Stephanie's shoulder's and hit her with the diving hurricerana.

Tara rolled off Stephanie and went for the pin.

1!

Before the referee could land another hand to the canvas Stephanie's body was yanked from the ring by a furious Triple H. Tara sat up in surprise and looked at the pair angrily as Dean slid into the ring.

The referee began counting and Tara gestured for a microphone as she stood up, taking the one handed to her by Lilian.

"Stop counting!" ordered a breathless Tara, "This is a no finish match. It will be continued at Fastlane!"

* * *

Stephanie greeted TJ with a hug backstage, the two grinning at each other giddily.

"You were brilliant!" cried Stephanie stepping back to look at her little sister with pride, "Absolutely brilliant."

"As were you," replied TJ with a laugh before cringing at herself, "Argh, I smell! I need a shower."

"TJ!" came Saraya's voice before the diva had hugged her, "I told you, you would ace that match!"

"You rocked!" added Victoria.

"Two Aussie's taking the WWE by storm!" grinned Tennille.

TJ smiled at her friends.

"You were brilliant," added Colby standing to the side awkwardly.

TJ felt Jon's hand on the small of her back. TJ smiled at Colby and nodded before going to clean up and prepare for the night out.

* * *

"You are looking at your Royal Rumble winner, baby."

TJ turned around from pulling her leather jacket on and smiled at Jon, "Congratulations."

Jon winked and kissed TJ on the lips warmly, "So where are we going?"

"Some club called Rose Palace. Saraya said it's the place to be. Ready to go?"

Jon nodded and the pair left the stadium, waving to the fans who had been eagerly waiting to see them. With a grin at Jon, TJ ran over to sign a few autographs and have her photo taken.

After ten minutes the pair were on their way to the club, laughing at the night's events.

When they reached the club the pair were instantly let in and directed to a table at the back of the club. The group were already there with the women happily greeting TJ and the men nodding and greeting each other with fist pounds and back slaps.

All except for Jon and Colby.

"Come dance!" yelled Saraya, pulling TJ towards the dancefloor.

TJ let out a groan but ran onto the dancefloor with Saraya, Tennille, Victoria and Milena.

Jon watched in amusement as TJ spun around with Saraya laughing happily, her eyes lit up. Jon turned to speak to Joe only to catch Colby, watching TJ with a fond expression.

"I'm getting a drink," said Jon to Joe, who nodded.

TJ broke away from the dancing and went back to the table grinning as she removed her jacket, exposing the black singlet top she wore beneath.

"Where's Jon?" asked TJ.

"Getting a drink," replied Joe, "I'm might get a top up."

"Can you tell Jon to get me a fruit tingle, please?"

Joe nodded and left. TJ glanced at Colby with a smile and sat down, placing her jacket beside her.

She looked out at the dance floor, laughing as Victoria tripped and nearly took Tennille down with her.

"You wrestled really well tonight," said Colby.

TJ turned back to him and smiled, "Thanks. I was so bloody nervous that I would stuff up."

"Nah, you're a natural."

TJ shrugged, "Guess it is in the blood."

"Is… is everything alright with that side of things?"

TJ nodded, "We've sorted things out."

Jon suddenly sat down beside TJ sliding her, her drink and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks," smiled TJ taking a sip of the drink.

The group drank, danced and chatted throughout the night, celebrating the success of the Royal Rumble and the matches they had performed.

"I need some air," said TJ to Saraya two hours later.

Saraya nodded and TJ weaved through the crowd, stumbling outside and breathing in deeply. The humid air in the club was a bit much and the hit of the fresh air let TJ realise how exhausted she was.

 _ **Can we go?**_ TJ sent the text to Jon who had gone to the toilet.

TJ walked over to a bench and sat down, undoing the straps on her shoes to relieve her tortured feet.

"You alright?"

TJ looked up and smiled at Colby, "I needed air. It was a bit much in there."

Colby nodded and sat down beside TJ, "I can understand that."

"I enjoy a good night out but I'm not as young as Saraya."

"Come on, you're not even old!"

TJ laughed, "I'm twenty-eight! Dirty thirty is creeping up – but it will find you first!"

Colby laughed and nudged TJ in the side, "It's already found Jon."

"He owns it though. That man rock's thirty like it's nothing."

"True."

Silence fell between them as TJ flexed her sore feet and leaned back on the bench.

"We are all going to regret tonight tomorrow," moaned TJ, closing her eyes, "I can already feel a hangover."

"At least you don't have a match."

TJ snorted and opened her eyes to look at Colby, "I have a physical altercation with Stephanie tomorrow."

Colby chuckled and patted TJ lightly on the thigh, "Welcome to the life of a wrestler."

"TJ."

TJ looked up to see Jon looking between her and Colby. TJ jumped up, realising Colby had still had his hand resting on her thigh, "I needed air and my feet hurt. Can we go back to the hotel?"

"You are a sly fucking bastard," spoke Jon venomously to Colby.

"Jon… please, let's just go."

"What?" replied Colby with a frown.

"You think sliding in on my girl is the way to capture her attention and heart. Play the nice guy on the sidelines. Mate, you're a joke! You fucking cheated on your last girlfriend!"

Colby stood up, him and Jon coming face to face.

"Seriously!" cried TJ, trying to break the oncoming fight up, "This is not worth it!"

"I won't have _anyone_ touching my girlfriend! Especially you! Stay the fuck away from TJ!"

"You don't own her, Jon."

TJ stepped back from the pair and ran a hand through her hair as the rest of the group came outside. Joe ran over and pushed between them both.

"Do you both want to be suspended?" warned Joe, "Both of you – leave separately."

Tenille placed a gentle arm around TJ as she looked between Jon and Colby with an unsure expression.

"TJ?" questioned Jon.

TJ said goodbye to her friends and followed Jon to a waiting cab with the ride back to the hotel being silent.

* * *

The following morning was just as silent with the pair going separate directions at the stadium. TJ went and prepared for the night before heading to the catering hall to grab a quick bite to eat.

"TJ!"

TJ turned to see Colby running over to her. TJ sighed but said nothing as Colby stood in front of her.

"About last night-"

"I just want to forget about it, okay?"

"Yeah but-"

"Colby… I love Jon and I will only ever see you as one of my closet friends. I'm sorry but that is just how it is."

Colby went to respond when he was shoved forcefully away from TJ.

"JON!" yelled TJ stepping in between Jon and Colby as Colby caught his footing.

"I warned you!" bellowed Jon looking past TJ to Colby.

"Jon that's enough!"

Jon turned his glare from Colby and looked at TJ who was shaking her head and breathing deeply.

"I can't do this!" cried TJ as her phone rang. TJ pulled it out of her pocket and frowned at the number, walking away as she answered it, "Hello, Tara-Jayne Gregory speaking… what? … Okay… no, no don't let that happen… look, let me organise something and I will get back to you… alright… alright, thanks for calling me… bye."

TJ broke into a run, weaving past people and taking the turns quickly, nearly colliding with Natalya and Trinity. She shouted a sorry over her shoulder before she was pounding on the office door of Vince.

The door was opened by Vince who smiled at TJ before frowning with worry.

TJ stepped in and Vince shut the door.

"My mother… she has come out of whatever it was she was in and is losing control because she is demanding to see me," spoke TJ breathlessly, "Look I know this is terrible timing but I really need to go back home and see her."

"No, I understand… go… take as long as you need," said Vince, "I'll handle creative and we will work something out."

TJ hugged Vince tightly and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so much."

Vince smiled at his daughter as she hurried towards the door and left.

* * *

TJ zipped her bag shut as she ended her call with the airline. She opened the door to be met by Jon, who looked at her with her bags in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go home."

"To Vegas, why?"

"No, home as in Brisbane, Australia."

Jon frowned, "Why?"

"Look, I need to go," said TJ her heart racing with a combination of fury at Jon and Colby, stress over her mother and exhaustion.

"TJ, talk to me!"

"Fine! I'm pissed off at you and Colby! You both are fighting over me like I am a piece of meat! You clearly don't fucking trust me, despite _EVERYTHING_ I have done to prove how much I god damn love you! In fact, just before you came along before, I was telling Colby I loved you and only saw him as a friend!"

"The guy is a slime ball, TJ! He had his hand on you last night!"

"And what? The next step was me fucking his brains out?" retorted TJ, "Have more faith in me, Jon! I can deal with things on my own!"

"Fine! Then do that!"

"Fine I will from now on."

TJ shoved past Jon, storming down the corridor with her bags. Jon realising just what those words could've meant ran after TJ.

"TJ, wait, please!"

"No. I have a plane to catch."

"TJ… TJ I'm an idiot."

"Understatement of the century right there."

"We can't leave things like this."

TJ whirled around, "At the moment, you are the last person I want to be around. I think space will do us good, Jon. We need time to reassess what we both want. We dove into this relationship quickly. Regardless of what you think, it was incredibly hormone driven… I mean maybe Renee is right. Maybe you needed your fun with me and she is who you want. Maybe… maybe we aren't meant to be."

Jon looked at TJ speechless as the tears trickled down her face.

"Goodbye, Jon."

 **A/N: Well… there you go.**

 _TJ's new theme is: Conquistador – 30 Seconds from Mars_

 **This chapter title is from Kelly Clarkson's newest album. Check it out!**


	18. I Need You

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and I know you have been anticipating this chapter.**

 _Chapter Eighteen: I Need You_

Scarlet Smith greeted TJ with a hug at the Brisbane International Airport and walked with her to the luggage collection point.

"It's so good to see you," grinned Scarlet as she tucked away a lock of her black, red streaked hair, "Looks like America has done you good."

TJ managed a small smile, her heart twisting in pain at the thought of Jon. She wasn't game to turn her phone on, just knowing he would have left her heaps of voice messages and text messages.

"How is it being a McMahon?"

TJ sighed, "Life changing."

TJ spotted her bags and grabbed them, with Scarlet taking one. The pair left the airport, joking about the last time they had hung out. Scarlet pointed to her black Holden Malibu CDX. It was a birthday present from Sam.

"Very nice," grinned TJ as she loaded her gear into the boot.

Scarlet grinned, her green eyes twinkling, "I know, right?"

* * *

Jon let out a deep breath, staring at the clock opposite him. It was twelve in the afternoon in Australia and Jon knew TJ would've arrived about an hour ago. He had called her and messaged her not wanting what they had to come to an end. He knew he had acted like a total asshole but seeing Colby put the moves on TJ had infuriated him. He knew TJ couldn't see it – she simply saw the good in everyone. It was who she was as a person and one of the things he adored and loved about her.

Jon threw his phone onto the bed beside him and stood up to grab a beer from the fridge. As he cracked it open a knock came at the hotel door.

Jon walked over and pulled it open seeing Renee standing there, "What?"

"I heard you and TJ were over."

"Renee – do me a favour and fuck off," spat Jon slamming the door shut in her face, "Irritating bitch."

* * *

TJ stifled a yawn as she shut the door from Scarlet dropping her at her parents place. She had no choice but to stay in the large house. Thankfully, Scarlet and Sam had organised an emergency clean and got the fridge stocked with fresh food.

TJ walked in and looked around, biting her lower lip. She headed up the staircase and into the guest bedroom. TJ dumped her bags, fished her keys out of her pocket and was soon on the road for the nursing home.

TJ listened to the radio as she drove, singing along to a song that truly suited her mindset in regards to her relationship with Jon.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted… we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it…"

TJ sighed, stopping at a red light. She bit her lower lip, swallowing the developing lump in her throat. Hastily she wiped away a few stray tears as the light changed to green.

"Fucking hell," muttered TJ as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

TJ pulled the car over and grabbed her phone, switching it on. She tapped the steering wheel as it loaded up and before she knew it, it was vibrating with fifteen messages from Jon, three from Colby, two from Saraya and one from Stephanie. Her phone vibrated again with messages from her Voicemail with there being six in total.

TJ opened up her inbox and read Stephanie's message first: **Let me know when you get to Australia. I've heard rumours about you and Jon as well. Is everything okay?  
**

TJ quickly flicked back a text, telling Stephanie she arrived safely and would fill her in on everything soon.

She then opened the messages from Saraya: **Hey love, is everything okay? The story on Raw changed and you're gone?  
**

 **OMG, did you and Jon really break up? Hun, call me when you can. Xx  
**

TJ sent Saraya a message letting her know it was a family emergency and that she would let her know the rest soon.

She took a deep breath as she opened Colby's messages, not knowing what she was going to find when she did: **TJ, I'm sorry for everything.  
**

 **What's going on? You aren't on Raw? No one can find you or Jon.  
**

 **I didn't mean to break you and Jon up… I don't even know if I am the reason but please let me apologise to you, TJ. I understand you don't feel for me the way I do for you but I value your friendship.  
**

TJ didn't reply to those as her heart began racing to open up Jon's numerous messages.

 **TJ, I love you. I'm sorry.  
**

 **Please don't end us like this. I need you like I need air to breathe.  
**

 **TJ…  
**

 **I know you are mad at me but don't shut me out.  
**

 **TJ come back, please.  
**

 **I love you.  
**

 **I'm sorry for being a jackass to you. I'm sorry for not trusting you – I do trust you with my whole heart. You hold it, TJ, and if you leave me, you will take it with you.  
**

 **I know you are on your flight and don't have your phone on… but know I love you. Always.  
**

 **I can't sleep. All I see is you, crying, because of me. I hate myself for causing you to hurt like that. Please forgive me.  
**

 **Are you okay? I'm worried babe.  
**

 **Please answer me.  
**

 **I wish I could see your smile, just to know you are okay and everything is fine for you.  
**

 **I miss you. I love you. I need you. I want you.  
**

 **If you need me, just send a blank text. Xx  
**

 **My heart is always yours.  
**

TJ breathed deeply, the lump in her throat growing bigger as she flicked to her voice mail and dialled the number.

" _You have six new messages,"_ stated the robotic voice before it went to the first message, " _I'm an idiot… please TJ… babe, just call me,"_ came Jon's voice. TJ moved on to the next message, " _I messed up… I-I know I did. I just need to know you are okay… you didn't seriously mean we were done, did you? Just… just call me. I love you."_ TJ wiped a tear away and went to the next message, finding it was from Shane, " _Hi Tara-Jayne. Steph said you were going back to Australia. Call me when you can."_ TJ moved onto the next message, her heart breaking a little more as she listened, " _I made you cry, TJ. I fucking hate myself for making you cry._ " TJ breathed deeply as she listened to the second last message, " _I can see your plane! Can't wait to see you chicka!_ " TJ managed a small chuckle at Scarlet's excited voice and went to the last message, " _I… I just want to say I love you._ "

TJ ended the call as her phone flashed with an incoming call from Jon himself. TJ stared at his name and answered it, bringing the phone to her ear silently.

"TJ?" came Jon's voice.

"Hi," spoke TJ quietly, "I… I just read and listened to your messages."

"TJ, I meant everything. I just… I can't justify any of it. I know that. But I know that we can't be over."

TJ breathed in a shaky breath, "I-I I don't know what to think or feel right now."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then nothing else should matter."

"I still want to be friends with Colby."

"TJ, he-"

"You don't own me, Jon. You don't get to dictate who my friends are or aren't. Colby knows where I stand and whether you believe it or not, he respects that."

"And you need to understand that I don't trust Colby! I've known him longer then you, TJ! The guy… did you know he cheated on his last fiancée of seven years with a girl from developmental? There were a string of others as well! I'm not saying you would cheat on me – I know you won't because I know that's not who you are… but I know the type of guy Colby has been in the past."

"But how does that affect me being friends with him?" asked TJ in confusion, "I get it, he isn't an honourable guy… but as a friend he is an alright person."

"We're never going to agree on this, are we?"

"Not at this stage… I think we need space… I think we need zero contact and… and to see what happens whenever I get back."

"You don't know when that will be?"

TJ sighed, "I don't. I have to go, Jon. I need to go see my mother."

"Okay… I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye, Jon."

"Bye TJ."

TJ ended the call and dropped the phone on the seat beside her and let out a shaky breath. She wiped her face clean of tears and pulled her car back onto the road, focusing on the drive to her mother's nursing home.

* * *

"TJ, thank you for coming," greeted the nursing home's resident doctor.

"What's going on?" replied TJ worriedly.

"Your mother seems to have broken out of her blank mental state. A nurse came into her room and changed the channel to the wrestling when you were on… when Sylvia heard your voice she came too and started yelling for you and that you were putting yourself in danger. We have sedated her for now."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led TJ to her mother's room, "I will give her something to wake her up. Perhaps seeing you will calm her down."

TJ walked into her mother's room, rushing to her mother's bedside. Sylvia seemed so small in the bed, with her arms strapped to her side. TJ stroked her mother's hair from her face, watching the doctor inject a clear liquid into the clear tube attached to the catheter in her mother's hand.

"Give her a couple of minutes to wake up."

TJ nodded and perched herself on the edge of the bed, holding one of her mother's hands. She watched silently as her mother began to slowly stir. TJ felt her heart beating hard in her chest and in that moment wished she had someone with her, that someone being Jon. TJ placed a hand on her phone in her pocket knowing she could easily send him a blank text and he would be on the next flight to her.

"TJ… TJ… No, no… I must… NO!" murmured her mother before breaking out into a frantic scream and struggle against the bed's restraints.

"Mum!" cried TJ jumping up and placing her hands on her mother's shoulder's firmly, "Mum, look at me! I'm right here!"

Sylvia looked at TJ and gasped, "TJ… oh TJ what are you doing here?"

"The doctor called me. He told me you were demanding to see me… that you weren't… weren't mentally gone anymore."

Sylvia shook her head, "No, no you need to leave. It isn't safe here for you."

TJ frowned and the doctor left the room, "I-I don't understand."

Sylvia sighed, "Of course not."

TJ breathed in and deep breath, "I know Vince is my father."

"I gathered that from what I saw on the television. But he isn't your father TJ. Derek is and always will be your father."

"I know that. I'd never replace Dad with Vince, Mum. I'm still a Gregory regardless of my DNA."

"I know about Ricky. I know how dangerous he is, TJ and now that you are known worldwide as Tara McMahon you've put a bullseye mark on your forehead!"

"How-how do you know about Ricky?"

Sylvia licked her lips and looked away from TJ briefly before looking back at her, "I… I might have been unable to communicate with everyone but I remember everything said to me… when you left for America… Ricky came to see me. He threatened to do awful things to you if you continued to defy him, TJ… and after you came back and Sam had him dealt with… those more powerful want you dealt with. You know too much."

"T-then you aren't safe either. They will hurt you to get to me."

"TJ… all those men need to do is visit the WWE website and see where the show is and set it up to be a live shooting. Imagine the message that would send to anyone who dares defy them?"

"And what do I do? Hide?" cried TJ furiously, "This is my life now, Mum!

"You need to talk to Vince."

TJ sighed knowing her mother was right. Sylvia reached out the best she could and placed her hand on TJ's gently. TJ lifted her gaze from the ground and looked at her mother.

"I know I have never been the mother you deserve, TJ… but I do love you. I would be devastated if I were to lose you as well."

TJ felt tears in the corners of her eyes and clutched her mother's hand, "I want you to come with me. I won't leave without you, Mum."

Sylvia gave a nod and TJ smiled with relief.

"Let me organise everything. I'll be back before you know it," said TJ standing up and heading towards the door.

"TJ!" called Sylvia as TJ opened the door.

TJ turned back to look at her mother expectantly.

"Stay safe."

"Always."

* * *

TJ zipped her mother's suitcase shut and looked around the large master bedroom for anything her mother would need. She couldn't see anything else and pulled the heavy suitcase from the bed. TJ dragged it from the room, walking down the steps quickly.

As soon as she had left her mother's room, TJ had discharged her from the nursing home, organising to collect her in a few hours. Upon returning to the house, TJ booked her and her mother's flight tickets back to Las Vegas. TJ had then contacted Vince, informing him of what was happening. Vince had been frantic with worry and was planning to meet TJ and her mother in Las Vegas.

TJ had then called Sam and Sam now had guards situated at the house with TJ. They were escorting her to collect her mother and to the airport, with two booked on the same flight with TJ and Sylvia.

"Ready to go, Miss?"

TJ looked around the house and nodded, "Yeah… yeah, let's go."

Two guards flanked TJ as they exited the house and bundled TJ into the waiting black car. TJ sighed and sent Saraya a message that she was returning to America soon.

* * *

The bright glare at Las Vegas greeted an exhausted TJ and Sylvia as they walked out of the arrivals terminal. A sign with 'GREGORY, TJ' signalled where TJ and Sylvia were to go.

"I forgot how bright it is here," murmured Sylvia, clutching onto TJ's arm tightly.

"I have a spare set of sunglasses. I couldn't find yours," replied TJ as she used her free hand to grab the pair and hand them to her mother.

"Thank you."

"This way Miss Gregory," spoke the man TJ recognised as Vince's bodyguard.

"These two men are Ken and Carl. They work for Sam Smith… he runs my father's hotels," explained TJ.

Gary, Vince's bodyguard greeted them with a nod. He explained their luggage had been organised to be delivered to TJ's place and led them through the airport to the waiting, black SUV. Inside the SUV sat Vince. TJ greeted him with a hug while Sylvia merely nodded at her former lover in greeting.

"Stephanie and Paul will meet us at your place," said Vince as the car drove out of the airport parking lot and onto the main road.

TJ nodded, biting her lower lip. She knew Jon would want to know she was back but didn't know if now was the right time to bring that drama filled aspect of her life into what she was currently dealing with.

* * *

Jon flipped through the channels on his television as Joe flopped down beside him on the couch.

"You could've gone home, you know," commented Jon as he settled on a movie.

"And leave you alone to stew on your thoughts all weekend? Nah, my missus is visiting her mother anyway," replied Joe as he grabbed his phone, "Message from Saraya."

Jon didn't react until he noticed Joe leaning forward a little and clicking something on his phone.

"Everything alright?" asked Jon.

Joe sighed and handed Jon his phone. On the screen was an article by TMZ of pictures of TJ at the Las Vegas airport with a woman he knew to be her mother. The strange part was that TJ and Sylvia were flanked by bodyguards.

"Did you know she was returning?" asked Joe.

Jon shook his head, "We spoke yesterday but otherwise I've left her alone like she asked."

Jon grabbed his phone and unlocked it to find TJ's number. He hit the message icon and sent her a quick text stating he heard she was back.

"Man… I know you love her and don't want to lose her… just don't overwhelm her," said Joe calmly, "Let her deal with whatever else is going on. Besides, look at her. She look's exhausted."

Jon looked at the close up of TJ's face, where her sunglasses are resting atop of her head. Her face was pale and dark circles were clearly evident around her eyes.

"I have to go see her," stated Jon as he stood up, grabbing his car keys before Joe could stop him.

* * *

Vince, Stephanie and Paul looked at TJ and Sylvia surprised when they finished explaining the situation. TJ fidgeted with her father's watch whilst Sylvia looked at the other three expectantly.

"Well," stated Vince, "We need to keep you off television."

"Obviously," replied Sylvia.

TJ shot her mother a warning look as Stephanie raised an eyebrow with a glance at the woman.

"Maybe creative can state I have sustained a serious injury in training? I need time to recover and therefore I will be working behind scenes until my doctor feels I can return to my duties?" suggested TJ.

"That works," agreed Stephanie jotting it down, "But what will you do?"

TJ shrugged, "I-I don't know. I will stay here with Mum. Keep training I guess… keep Jon's schedule in check… if-if he even still wants me as his PA."

"It would be best if you kept on the down low," agreed Paul, "But I am sure Vince is with me when I say these men need to be dealt with."

"What do you even know?" asked Stephanie.

TJ shrugged as she thought back to her relationship with Ricky, "I know Ricky and a few of the guys he hung out with did drugs… some grew marijuana… some made up batches of ecstasy. Ricky forced me to help him deliver orders to clients."

"So obviously you know enough to get a few thrown in jail."

TJ nodded.

"Darling, I'm going to take a sleep," announced Sylvia as she stood up.

"Okay," said TJ as her mother headed to the guest room.

"We will take care of you," assured Vince, "You will have security at your door at all times and they will go wherever you or Sylvia go."

TJ wiped tears away as exhaustion caught up with her, "I'm sorry to cause such a fuss."

Stephanie jumped up and hurried around to hug TJ, "You didn't ask for this. We are your family, TJ, and family sticks together no matter what."

TJ smiled thankfully at Stephanie as a knock came at her door. TJ stood up and walked over to answer it. She peered through the peephole and closed her eyes at seeing Jon standing there. TJ opened the door as she wiped her tears away.

"Hi," said Jon.

"Hi," replied TJ.

"We will go… I'll call you tonight, okay?" said Stephanie, hugging TJ before she left.

Both Paul and Vince hugged TJ goodbye as well. TJ stepped back and Jon walked in. As TJ shut the door behind her she closed her eyes briefly, praying that she could keep it together.

TJ turned around and looked at Jon expectantly.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jon, peering at TJ worriedly.

"Yeah… yeah," replied TJ as she walked over to the lounge and sat down.

Jon sat down beside her, keeping a respectful distance between them, though he wanted nothing more than to gather TJ in his arms and hold her.

"You're lying."

TJ sighed and blinked wearily. She hadn't slept for over forty-eight hours now and her mental state was barely stable, "I'm… I'm wanted by the drug ring in Brisbane… pretty much a walking target."

Jon frowned, "It's that bad?"

TJ nodded, "I'm pretty much to stay here and keep a low profile."

Jon swore softly and TJ nodded, looking at her hands blankly. Gently Jon reached out and placed a hand on TJ's shoulder.

TJ jumped in surprise and looked at Jon. The look of concern on his face broke her resolve and TJ was in his arms in a matter of seconds. She clung onto him tightly, breathing in his soothing scent as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I won't let anything happen to you," promised Jon softly, his arms encircling TJ, taking in the feel of her body and the way she fit perfectly against him.

TJ leaned back and looked at Jon, brushing a stray lock of his hair from his blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well. I love you so fucking much."

TJ smiled tiredly, "I love you too."

Jon pulled TJ closer and kissed her hungrily, his hands slipping under her shirt before pulling back and peering at her, "Come on. You need to sleep."

Before TJ could protest, Jon gathered her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot. Jon placed TJ on the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Stay… please," murmured TJ sleepily, "I need you too."

Jon kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed with TJ instantly moving to right beside him. Within seconds TJ was sound asleep, one hand pressed to Jon's chest and the other on his side.

Jon watched TJ sleep in silence vowing he wouldn't let anyone cause her any harm.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that whirlwind chapter. Review…**


	19. Hello Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Nineteen: Hello Beautiful_

The suns glare caused a groan to escape TJ as she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes slightly. With a sigh she slowly sat up and looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It read nine-forty in the morning, meaning TJ had slept for near sixteen hours straight – which her bladder quickly alerted her too.

After leaving the bathroom freshly showered, TJ dressed into her baggy jeans and a loose Ambrose Asylum shirt. A growl from her stomach signalled she was hungry as TJ ventured from the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes," greeted Sylvia as she pottered around the kitchen.

TJ took in her mother's almost regal attire of a fitted blouse, cream coloured skirt and heels. Her hair was swept up into a tight bun and her face was donned up with a splash of make up.

"Err yeah… I don't even really remember going to bed," frowned TJ in confusion.

In her mind she kept on seeing Jon, feeling his hands on her bare skin, hearing the sound of his rough voice and breathing in his soothing, intoxicating scent. TJ didn't know if it had been real or if her exhausted mind had conjured the scenario.

"Well you needed the rest. Now, eat up. I whipped you up some blueberry pancakes and there is a fresh pot of coffee," instructed Sylvia, "I've organised a manicure for this morning along with a facial, so I should be out till after lunch."

"But security-"

"We have enough people for that."

Sylvia picked up her purse from the counter, kissed TJ on the cheek and fluttered out the door with a 'ta-ta' as she went. TJ sighed and slowly began to eat her breakfast, her mind mulling over the last couple of days. It seemed absurd that she had recently been in Australia and was now practically in hiding from a drug ring syndicate.

The unit door opened and closed, causing TJ to jump up from her seat in surprise. Her heart began racing as she stood, rooted to the spot in fear until Jon walked into the dining room.

"Hey, you're awake," grinned Jon.

"It was real?"

"What?" frowned Jon in confusion.

"You-you really did come here yesterday… a-and we made up?"

Jon nodded slowly and TJ breathed out a sigh of relief, gripping onto the bench behind her for support.

"You don't remember?" asked Jon.

"I do – I do. I just thought maybe I dreamt it or imagined it in my exhaustion."

Jon nodded and TJ looked at him, her grip loosening on the bench behind her.

"I do recognise that we are never going to agree about Colby."

Jon tensed a little but nodded in agreement.

"So… we either agree to disagree or let it drive us apart."

Both TJ and Jon looked at each other in silence. TJ sighed and turned away from Jon, clearing up her barely eaten breakfast and putting the dirty dishes into her dishwasher. Jon remained silent the entire time, watching TJ move around the kitchen.

He could see the tension in her posture. Her shoulders were rigid, her brow was furrowed and her eyes were flickering with a billion emotions and thoughts. Jon walked over to TJ placing his hands on her shoulder's when she turned away from facing him to wipe over the stove top for the second time.

"TJ, stop."

"I missed some batter," replied TJ, "If I don't get it off it will stain or chip the stove top."

Jon pulled the dish cloth from TJ's hand and tossed it into the sink. TJ slumped and let out a shaky breath as Jon slowly turned her to face him.

"At the end of the day, I don't give a fuck about Colby. _You_ are my last thought when I go to sleep and my first when I wake up," expressed Jon, cupping TJ's face in his hands, "I love you like I have never loved anyone else. TJ… you're my soulmate and I don't want to live without you – ever."

TJ swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed upon hearing Jon's confession. She smiled a watery smile and slipped her thumbs into the loops of his jeans, "I love you… so, so much."

Jon grinned, "Well you'd want to after that."

TJ laughed and leaned up on tippy toes to capture Jon's lips in a passionate kiss. Jon's hands slipped down to TJ's waist pulling her closer before he lifted her and set her on the kitchen bench. TJ grinned at Jon before kissing him once more, her hands pulling at his t-shirt and yanking it off to allow her the freedom of trailing her fingers over his bare skin.

A groan escaped from Jon's mouth as he trailed his lips down TJ's jaw line and neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. TJ pulled Jon closer, undoing the button of his jeans.

"Bit unfair here," murmured Jon pulling away a little and eyeing TJ in her Ambrose Asylum shirt, "Though I do like this shirt."

TJ grinned cheekily and pulled it off, revealing her braless state, "I bet you like it even better now."

Jon grinned and moved back closer, his hands palming her breasts as TJ finished undoing Jon's jeans enough so that she could slip a hand in to stroke his hardening member. Jon moaned, slightly thrusting as his lips moved from teasing one breast to the other.

"I-I think it would be wise to move this to the bedroom," stated TJ before groaning as Jon gently bit her nipple, "I don't live alone, remember?"

Before TJ could think another thought, Jon lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him before depositing her onto her bed. TJ moved up the mattress as Jon slid his jeans and jocks off.

"I fucking want you so bad," he stated as he climbed onto the bed and up between TJ's still jean clad legs.

TJ bit her lower lip as she reached out to brush hair from Jon's face. He leaned into her touch and moved closer allowing TJ to capture his lips in a deep, searing kiss. The mood suddenly seemed to change from raw desire to pure love and gentleness. Jon lightly trailed his lips along TJ's neckline and down between the valley of her breasts and stomach before stopping to undo her jeans and slide them off with her green panties. Jon lightly trailed his fingers up her legs to in between her legs and inserted one finger into her wet core.

TJ let out a gasp, mingled with a moan as Jon began to pump his finger in and out, "Fuck, Jon, I want you… now!"

Jon removed his fingers and moved till he was hovering over TJ entirely. TJ leaned forward and kissed him deeply as Jon slid his hard member into TJ's soft, wet inviting core. Both let out moans at the same time as Jon began thrusting in and out repeatedly with TJ meeting every thrust. Her fingernails dug into his back as her pleasure rose higher and higher. Jon looked down at TJ, taking in her flushed features, messy hair and swollen kissed lips.

She was beautiful and she was his and his alone. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else ever again. For him, she was it. She owned him heart and soul and he didn't want her to let go.

Her sudden cry of pleasure and the feeling of her clamping around him caused Jon to pump in and out of her faster. The action seemed to drag out TJ's orgasm as she shuddered with pleasure and cried out his name. The sound of her lips saying his name sent Jon over the edge, his lips connecting with TJ's in a long kiss as their lovemaking came to an end.

* * *

 _ **Three months later…**_

"What. The. Fuck?"

TJ stepped away from her wardrobe wrapped in just her towel and left her bedroom, walking directly to her mother's room. Her mother was seated at her dressing table, applying her daily make up.

"Morning darling," greeted Sylvia.

"Did you clean out my wardrobe?" replied TJ demandingly.

"Sweetheart all you wear is jeans. You need a more feminine look, especially for Jon."

"Jon likes me in whatever I decide to wear… Mum, I am twenty-eight years old now! I don't need you deciding what I bloody wear! Stay out of my room!" retorted TJ before she marched back into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

She walked back to her wardrobe and rifled through it, searching for something more her style to wear. Her mother had obviously cleaned out her clothes whilst she was with Jon at his place last night before he was back on the road for another two weeks.

TJ managed to find a black singlet top and reluctantly settled for a black flowy looking skirt and sandals.

She brushed her hair and grabbed her phone and shoulder bag to go and replace the horrid clothes with items more to her taste.

As TJ headed down to the carpark with Ken she dialled Stephanie's number in need of venting frustration about her mother.

"Hey TJ," greeted Stephanie happily.

"Hi Steph… I really don't know how much longer I can handle this living with my mother," replied TJ as Ken scouted the car park and gestured for TJ to follow him to the car, "She threw my clothes out and brought me a wardrobe of skirts and dresses! Skirts and dresses, Stephanie! I don't do skirts and dresses!"

"Oh honey… well perhaps this will brighten your day… we want you to make an appearance at Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame ceremony."

TJ's face broke into a grin, "What? Really?"

"Yes, really! Dad and I were talking and we really think the WWE Universe needs to see you to know you are still around and well… as far as they know, healing."

"Oh my gosh! That would be awesome… wait! That's this coming weekend! I need a gown for the Hall of Fame… email me the details and I'll sort my travel and accommodation out – but don't tell Jon! Let's surprise him!" beamed TJ with Ken chuckling at her giddy behaviour – it had been the happiest he had seen her in a while other than when she was actually with Jon.

* * *

TJ looked at the gown and grinned. It was perfect and completely her in every way. She carefully turned around and looked at the assistant and smiled, "It's perfect. I will take it."

TJ changed back into her clothes and paid for the dress and shoes she found go with it and left with Ken at her side.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and TJ pulled it out as they walked back towards the car. TJ pulled her phone out and answered it.

"Hello, TJ speaking."

"Hello beautiful."

"Ricky."

"The one and only."

TJ froze and looked at Ken with wide eyes. Ken quickly whipped his own phone out, making a quick call as TJ felt her heart beat race.

"Apparently I missed your little trip back down under."

"What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that I will be seeing you soon."

"Just leave me alone, Ricky. I'm not worth your time and energy."

"Oh Jayne, Jayne, Jayne… if only that were true! But we both know it's not and so does my boss. You just know too much, Jayne… and that makes you a dangerous liability – especially with you being who you are."

"I swear to you Ricky that I won't say anything! Just let me live my life and you can live yours!"

Ricky chuckled, "I'll be in touch."

The phone went dead and TJ lowered it from her ear, her body trembling.

"Miss Gregory," said Ken calmly, "We need to get you to safety."

TJ nodded blankly as Ken bundled her into the car, climbed in beside her and told the driver to go, ignoring the flashes of the paparazzi cameras.

* * *

Jon walked into the room and looked at Vince in confusion.

"Ricky called TJ," stated Vince.

"What?" exclaimed Jon loudly, "I thought he was locked up."

"Suspended sentence. Sylvia is being moved to my place to stay with Linda – she will be safe. TJ… I want TJ back here, with us – off camera but at least she will be around plenty of people who will take care of her."

"Good, good… how is she?"

"Ken said she is quite shaken up. At the moment she is at her place packing her bag. She will be on a private jet within the hour and here in two."

Jon rubbed his face tiredly, "I just want these bastards dealt with."

Vince looked at Jon seriously and sighed, "I am working on it."

Jon frowned, "What?"

"I am working on it… Sam and I are working together to have these bastards dealt with. It's a matter of finding the right people to… well I am sure you get the picture."

Jon nodded and Vince dismissed him. As soon as the door snapped shut behind him, Jon pulled his phone out and rang TJ.

"Hey."

"Babe… are you okay?"

"I will be when I see you."

"You'll see me soon, Babe. I swear he won't get you."

"I know… just… I just want this over and done with, Jon. I'm sick of the hiding and running."

"I know. I know. Just stay with Ken and the other's okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The stadium lights reflected in the black SUV's windows and TJ felt her heart accelerate as it pulled into the car park and drove to the entrance designated the WWE talent and crew. As soon as the vehicle stopped and Ken hopped out, TJ jumped out and ran inside. She rounded a corner and instantly spotted a sweaty, post-match Jon leaning on some crates removing the tape from his hands. TJ sprinted towards him with Jon looking up at the last minute to catch TJ as she launched herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

She kissed him hungrily and desperately, sliding her fingers through his sweaty hair, only pulling away when both needed air.

"Hi," grinned Jon cheekily as TJ brushed his hair from his face.

"Hi. Sorry for the assault. I just really needed to feel you, touch you… just be near you."

Jon leaned forward and kissed TJ in response, his hands cupping her arse.

"I should let you go shower," commented TJ, her finger's holding the edge of his top.

Jon lowered TJ back to her feet but didn't let her go, not wanting to break the physical contact between them, "It can wait."

"Jon, I'll be waiting in catering. Ten bucks bet that Ken is waiting nearby with Jeff and Trey."

Jon peered around the edge of the crate and sure enough, spotted the three security men waiting, constantly scanning the corridors.

"Alright. But I'm pretty sure if Saraya sees you she will tackle you for a hug."

TJ laughed with a grin, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

TJ brushed her fingers free of crumbs from the sandwich as a cry of delight filled the catering room. TJ looked up to be greeted by a hug from Saraya. TJ laughed as she hugged her friend back happily, before being joined by Victoria and Tenille.

"It's so good to see you!" cried Saraya, "Are you back as the General Manager?"

"Not yet. Just safety stuff," shrugged TJ not really wanting to discuss it publicly, "I'll fill you in later though. Anyway, how has it been here?"

"Renee thinks she's run you out of here. So the fact you are back will knock her down a peg or two," commented Tenille, "Brie is sick of her shit though… speak of the devil and she appears."

TJ looked to the door to see Renee saunter in with Danielle at her side. Renee didn't notice TJ as she went to get some food, but did notice a freshly showered Jon walk in.

"Hi Jon!" greeted Renee brightly, "Come join me?"

Jon didn't respond, smiling solely at TJ as he neared her table. TJ smiled at Jon and stood up so he could have her seat, though Jon pulled her onto his lap quite happily. Saraya couldn't help but snort with laughter at Renee's stunned expression.

The group fell into chat about what each had been up to, as well as Wrestlemania that weekend.

"Miss Gregory," came Ken's voice as he approached the table, "We need to get you to the hotel."

TJ nodded and stood up, assuring her friends she would see them at Smackdown the next night.

* * *

She flicked through the images, frowning at the recent one and zooming in on the face of a terrified looking TJ.

"Again, really?"

Renee looked up from her phone at an irritated Brie, "What?"

"You need to move on Renee! They have been together for nearly a year now and nothing you do will break them up… every time I talk to you, you go on and on about how awful TJ is but she has done nothing to you! If this is who you are then I don't want to be friends with you anymore," ranted Brie before turning and walking away.

Renee looked back down at her phone and hastily typed TJ's full name into the search bar, frowning at an old article from an Australian gossip magazine. Renee clicked it and began reading, her eyebrow raising and a smirk pulling on her face.

* * *

"Everything seems so normal right now," murmured Jon, peering at TJ as she rolled onto her stomach and looked at him with her hazel eyes shining bright.

"What do you mean?"

Jon traced a finger down the side of TJ's face, tucking a lock of her just past shoulder length hair behind her ear, "Having you back on the road, here with me and sharing a bed again. I missed you."

TJ slid closer and kissed Jon tenderly on the lips as one of his hands rested on her bare back, "I missed you too."

The couple were soon lost in each other's touch, needing that physical reassurance that they were together and wouldn't be separated from the other any time soon.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

Joe let out a low whistle as Jon have a nod, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Where is TJ?"

"At the pool with the girls," replied Jon, "Bro, I need your help with this."

"Alright. Let's go."

Jon grinned and slapped Joe on the back as the pair turned to leave the hotel only to run into Colby.

"Hey," greeted Colby, adjusting the strap of his bag.

Jon gave a nod and walked past Colby.

"Hey man. Listen, I gotta go out with Jon, but we'll grab a beer tonight after the show?" suggested Joe.

Colby gave a nod and continued his way to the elevator frowning when he spotted Renee in the hotel's bar sitting with a man talking seriously. Renee looked over at him and smirked and Colby merely rolled his eyes and looked away.

* * *

TJ let out a burst of laughter as Victoria dunked Saraya under the water. Saraya jumped up crying out about her hair.

"Oh you can laugh all you want Miss TJ!" cried Saraya with a sigh, "My hair takes forever to dry and straighten. Hair and make-up will hate you today, Foxy."

Victoria grinned smugly, looking stunned when Saraya whacked her with a pool noodle. Tenille and TJ cracked up laughing only to cry out in surprise as they were both hit in turn.

The four women broke out into a war of pool noodle swords with it ending when Victoria pointed out the time.

"You guys go up," said TJ, "I'll be fine. Ken won't be far from escorting me to get ready anyway."

"You sure?" asked Saraya worriedly.

"Raya, I am going to be fine. No one can get in unless they have a hotel card."

That seemed to ease TJ's friend's minds and the three left to get ready as TJ gathered her towel, clothes and bag. She scanned the area for anything left behind. Satisfied that everything was in her hands, TJ turned and headed over to the elevator. She pressed the up button, smiling to herself at the antics her and her friends had just pulled during their time in the pool.

The elevator doors opened and TJ stepped in before noticing the man in the corner.

"Hello Jayne."

Before TJ could react, everything went black.

 **A/N: Review… if you want to know what happens next…**


	20. Brass Knuckles and Business

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing!**

 _Chapter Twenty: Brass Knuckles and Business_

"Is she is a Tiffany's girl?"

Jon chuckled as Joe eyed the display cases around them, "Her favourite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Right."

They fell into silence as Jon viewed the various rings, growing more confused and overwhelmed with every ring they came into view.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Jon looked up at the shop assistant in relief, "I want to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

She took in Jon's scruffy appearance – jeans, boots, black shirt and worn leather jacket – and raised an eyebrow slightly. Joe caught this and quickly spoke before the shop assistant said something to incur the wrath of Jon.

"Hey did you hear the Smackdown recording tonight is sold out? We're gonna have a decent crowd for the show tonight."

Jon looked at Joe in confusion, "Err yeah… who we versing again?"

"The Wyatts I think."

The shop assistant caught on that money wasn't a worry and smiled warmly at Jon, "Tell me about your girlfriend."

Jon smiled as he described TJ, her quirks, her ways of lighting his life up. The shop assistant nodded and led Jon towards a glass cabinet and unlocked it, pulling out a ring carefully. The platinum band was half covered in small white diamonds. The setting held a heart shaped cut diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds.

It was unique and exquisite, just like his TJ.

"That's… that's TJ," said Jon with a slight laugh, "Wow… yeah… yeah this is the ring."

* * *

Colby exited the elevator, walking into the lobby. He carried his bag of gear for the show and looked down at it as he adjusted the bag, bumping into someone as he did so.

"Sorry," muttered Colby with a glance at the suit wearing man, an arm securely around a woman as she leaned on him for support.

The man made no reply and Colby sighed and knelt down to fix his bag.

"Hey Colby."

Colby looked up at Tenille curiously, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen TJ? I've been searching for her for the last fifteen minutes. I can't even find Ken. We're meant to be going with her to the taping."

Colby frowned and stood up, "Have you rang her mobile?"

"Yeah and it just rings out. Saraya and Victoria are checking her room… should we call Jon?"

"No. No don't freak him out – not until we know for certain something is up."

Running feet sounded and both Tenille and Colby turned to see a flustered looking Saraya and Victoria.

"Anything?" asked Tenille worriedly.

"No… but we found this," said Victoria holding up the wrist watch TJ was always seen wearing.

"Right. Let's find Ken," stated Colby before a scream erupted from the stairwell near the elevators.

The group turned as Ken came stumbling out like he was drunk. Colby dropped his bag and ran over to help lead Ken to a seat.

"M-Miss Gregory," slurred Ken clutching onto Colby's arm, "N-n-not sa-afe."

"Ricky?" questioned Saraya kneeling in front of Ken.

Ken nodded blinking rapidly and shaking his head.

"I'm calling Vince," stated Colby, "Saraya call Jon."

* * *

TJ woke with a start as her head was yanked back, the persons grip on her partially dried hair hurting. She bit her lower lip and let out a slight whimper causing the person to chuckle coldly.

"Jayne, Jayne, Jayne… you know too much Jayne."

TJ squinted as the lights were switched on glaringly bright revealing her to be what looked like an old mechanics garage. Ricky circled around TJ, men standing around the room, smirking at the terrified woman.

"You thought running off to America would keep you safe, didn't you… foolish woman. It doesn't matter where you go… we will always find you," Ricky chuckled coldly and knelt in front of TJ, the person gripping her hair letting go, "You should have just stayed with me and sucked my dick like a good bitch… then you would be safe."

"Fuck you," spat TJ venomously, head butting Ricky.

Ricky swore and smacked TJ across the face, busting her bottom lip open in the process, "STUPID BITCH!"

"Ricardo! That's enough!" sounded a cool voice from behind TJ where she sat bound to a metal chair, "Perhaps I should speak with Miss Gregory, yes?"

Ricky shot TJ a glare and stalked away as a woman in a pristine black suit stood before TJ. A chair was quickly brought over and she sat opposite TJ, smiling pleasantly.

"Hello Miss Gregory. I believe we haven't met before."

TJ glared at the woman stonily.

"Well, I assume you know why you are here."

"If I wanted to dob you all in I would've done it months ago," snapped TJ, "Or do you guys have a backlog of people to get through?"

The woman managed a tight smile and shifted in her seat, "You know my customers and that proposes a risk to my business, Miss Gregory. Being a daughter of a business man, I'm sure you understand."

"My father was an honest business man. He didn't need to torture innocent people on a daily basis – I'm sure you understand."

"Hmm, my patience is wearing thin with your smart mouth, girl. I suggest you stop while you are ahead."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" scoffed TJ, "If you wanted me dead I already would be… but you know killing me is dangerous and poses a bigger liability against your oh so legal business then I do alive."

The woman stood up and flicked her fingers and held her hand out for brass knuckles to be placed in them. She slipped them on and examined them with her dark eyes.

"Perhaps a lesson needs to be taught to Miss Gregory."

Despite her pounding heart, TJ looked the woman dead in the eye as she spoke, "Bring it, bitch."

* * *

Jon and Joe left the jewellery store with Jon slipping the Tiffanies box into his jeans pocket.

"You are gonna have to work a few pay-per-views to pay for that," commented Joe as they climbed into the hire car.

Jon chuckled, "She's worth it man. Every single cent."

Joe started the car up and smirked as Jon's phone started ringing.

Jon frowned on seeing Saraya's name and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Jon!" came Saraya's frantic voice, "TJ's missing! We can't find her anywhere! Ken was drugged and – and… all we could find was her watch!"

Jon felt his heart slam hard against his ribcage as panic shot through his system, "W-what? Missing?"

"Jon?" came another voice – it was Colby, "Vince is getting his men on it… along with some guy called Sam. Vince says he will find her. We're to stay at the hotel."

Jon was silent and his phone was ripped from his hand as Joe pulled over to take over the call. Jon gazed silently at the dashboard, hearing Joe's replies. In a few moments Joe was back on the road, weaving quickly through the traffic.

"We'll get her back man," said Joe reassuringly.

"They'll kill her," stated Jon bluntly.

* * *

TJ's head snapped to the side as the brass knuckles connected with the side of her face. Blood splattered over the cement ground as TJ spat it out.

"I really should thank Little Miss Sell Out for handing you to us," smirked the woman as she examined her fingers with the brass knuckles, "She made it so easy after months of trying to get closer to you."

TJ licked her lip lightly, feeling the sting of her fresh cuts, "Is that all you've got?"

The woman scowled and struck out again, only TJ jerked back in time to avoid the hit, causing the woman to stagger off balance. Using it to her advantage, TJ slammed her feet into the stomach of the woman, her chair rocking back dangerously in the motion.

The action wasn't without consequence as a man from behind TJ slammed a fist into her back as one smacked her in the ribs with a crow bar.

Breathless, TJ looked at the ground breathing in and out slowly.

"Lock her up," snapped the woman angrily, "Fucking little whore."

"Y-your welcome," snapped TJ as a photo of her was quickly snapped.

* * *

Vince strode into the hotel on his phone. He spotted the group of his daughter's friends and gestured for them to follow him into a waiting conference room.

"Just find her damn it!" roared Vince into the phone before hanging up, "Have you heard anything?"

"No, sir. Jon should be back any moment with Joe," explained Colby, "What do you want us to do?"

"Rack your brains for _anything_ TJ may have said about this Ricky."

The rooms door burst open as Jon strode in and made a beeline for Ken.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" roared Jon, having to be held back by Joe and Colby, "HE FUCKING GOT HER! HER GOT HER!"

Ken looked miserably at the ground as Saraya stepped between Ken and Jon.

"He was drugged Jon. He was on his way to TJ when he felt a sting and that's it," explained Saraya, having got the story out of Ken moments before Vince arrived, "We left her at the pool. She was grabbing her stuff and told us to go… we didn't want to but she said she would be fine and she should've been! You need a hotel card to access the pool!"

"You said she would be safer, here with us all!" said Jon, glaring at Vince, "Second day back and that fucking ass got her."

Jon went limp and Joe helped him sit down with Colby stepping back.

"I know… I know," murmured Vince looking away from Jon and out the window.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Renee looked up in alarm as her phone was yanked from her grip. Brie and Nikki looked at the image in horror and at Renee.

"I-I didn't know they would do this… I-I thought he was a bitter ex-boyfriend!" cried Renee desperately.

"What have you done, Renee?" gasped Nikki, "Brie – it's Jon."

Brie looked over at Jon and made a gesture for Nikki to grab Renee. Renee squirmed in Nikki's hold but the Diva had a strong grip as Brie ran to Jon.

"Jon!" yelled Brie, "Jon wait!"

Jon, who was on his way to have a smoke, looked at Brie in irritation, "Brie whatever it is-"

"Is important. Renee got sent this."

Brie handed Jon the phone and Jon looked at the image his breathing growing rapid with fury.

"Get her into that room now – the one near the elevators," spoke Jon with barely restrained anger.

* * *

TJ gingerly shifted her arm, hissing at the pain along her side. She shivered slightly at the coolness of the dark room and hated the fact she was still in her board shorts and black bikini top. Thankfully she wasn't the type to wear the flimsy ones and had opted for a proper fitted one.

She leaned her head back and let out a sigh before frowning at the wall above her. Slowly TJ stood up and turned to peer at what had caught her eye better. It was a rectangle vent and if she could get into it she would be able to easily fit inside it.

Taking a deep breath, knowing reaching up was going to hurt and possibly cause more damage to her body, TJ moved forward to remove the cover.

* * *

"Show him!" roared Jon furiously as he slammed the door behind him.

Brie hastily handed the phone to Vince. Vince looked from Jon in confused to down to Renee's phone. Vince's face flushed a dangerous red and his eyes took on the look of fury.

"It's Renee's phone," spat Jon with a hate filled glare at his ex-girlfriend.

"Where is my daughter?" demanded Vince in a dangerously calm voice.

"I-I don't know! I-I didn't know this would happen!" stammered Renee, near tears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You had want to hope they don't kill her!" shouted Jon with Joe quickly holding his friend back, "If they kill her I will make your life HELL!"

The sound of a fist connecting with skin sounded and everyone looked at see Saraya standing over a knocked down Renee, shaking her fist.

"Someone had to do it," stated Saraya.

Vince shrugged and was on the phone to Sam. Jon started pacing angrily before shoving past Joe and snatching the phone from Vince and looking at the photo. He took in the surroundings before showing Joe.

"It looks like a garage of sorts," commented Joe.

"Hang on," said Tenille grabbing her laptop from her bag and quickly turning it on, "Let's see what we can find here."

"We will get her back," reassured Colby with a look to Jon.

"She cannot die," said Jon running a hand through his hair, "I-I… We just have to get her back."

* * *

TJ bit her lower lip as she pulled at the cover, forcing the rusted screws to loosen with her pulling and shaking of the vent cover. She felt the two bottom screws loosen as the sound of the door unlocking sounded. TJ quickly moved away from the vent and stood in the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her torso.

The door opened with Ricky walking in looking at her with a smirk.

"You always did look good with no clothes on," he commented cockily as he slowly walked towards her.

"What do you want Ricky?"

"You know what I want, Jayne."

TJ swallowed a lump in her throat as Ricky walked closer with a smirk. He reached out to TJ and she simply reacted on instinct, grabbing his hand and yanking him forward, turning to slam him headfirst into the wall. Ricky staggered backwards and fell to the ground. TJ kicked him hard in the side, before dropping a knee to his face knocking him out cold. Breathlessly TJ searched his pockets and found a phone. She yanked it out and let out a groan seeing it was locked. Biting the inside of her mouth in thought, TJ took in the make of the phone and knelt down and grabbed Ricky's hand and pressed his thumb to the home button. It recognised his finger print and TJ quickly opened the number pad and dialled in the number she knew by heart.

* * *

"There are six garages in this area," stated Tenille, "Beyond these six are another ten."

"Then we split up and search the initial six first. We reconvene at a chosen place and go again," suggested Colby.

"Let me get the addresses," said Tenille, "Someone organise the teams."

Saraya and Colby started negotiating the teams as Jon felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, not recognising the number.

"Hello?"

"Jon!"

"TJ? TJ, where are you? Are you okay?" replied Jon frantically, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"I-I don't know… Umm, it's some kind of old mechanic shop I think."

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Banged up, but fine… I-I'm going to try and escape. Ring me back on this number okay? It's Ricky's phone. They smashed mine."

"Babe, we are going to find you, I swear. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

TJ felt a lump in her throat form but spun around at the sound of Ricky's groan, "I have to go."

"Stay safe. I'm coming for you," said Jon and TJ knew he would find her, no matter the cost.

"I love you. Bye."

Before Jon could reply, TJ hung up. She shoved the phone in between her skin and the strap of her bikini top and hurried for the vent. She pulled at it again, working faster as the seconds ticked by until she managed to yank it off.

"You bitch," growled Ricky, staggering to his feet.

TJ spun around, swinging the vent cover, only to have Ricky grab it and pull it from her grasp.

"I don't think so."  
TJ staggered back and Ricky threw the vent cover away before shoving TJ against the wall, pinning her arms at her sides.

"You, you little bitch, need to be taught a lesson."

TJ glared back at Ricky, not letting him see how terrified she was as he pressed his groin against her abdomen.

* * *

After Jon had conveyed to the other's what TJ said Tenille and Joe did a search and narrowed it down to three possible locations. They had quickly split into three teams with Jon being with Colby, Saraya, Ken and Stephanie. Vince was with Paul, Tenille, Brie and Bryan and Joe was teamed with Victoria, Nikki and John.

Colby was driving with Jon dialling the number TJ had rang him from, only she wasn't answering.

"I'm sure she is okay," said Saraya with a nod from Stephanie.

"Ricky could've woken up!" snapped Jon as he dialled again, "Come on TJ… answer babe, please."

The phone rang out and Jon cursed as Colby took a sharp turn he nearly missed.

"Sorry!" apologised Colby as he increased the speed up the street, "We're about five blocks away from the address."

Jon peered out the window anxiously, desperately trying not to picture TJ broken and bloody.

* * *

"Ricky!"

Ricky turned away from TJ, allowing TJ to send a silent thankyou to her father, who was clearly watching over her in that moment.

"Bring her out. Bosses orders."

Ricky turned and grabbed TJ roughly by the arm and yanked her forward, his other hand freely groping TJ as he pushed her in front of him.

TJ was led out of a short hallway and into a well-lit mechanics shed where her chair was waiting with the woman from before sitting on a much more comfortable one opposite it.

TJ was roughly shoved into the seat and her hands her cuffed behind her.

"So, have you had a nice rest?" asked the woman.

"It was lovely," replied TJ sarcastically, "So, are you going to kill me now and neutralise your problem?"

"You're all about the killing, aren't you?"

"Well you say I know too much. Killing me is the only way to silence me apparently. So far you've just thrown a few punches, sent Ricky in to assault me and here we are. Your hospitability skills are top notch."

The woman managed a strained smile and shifted in her seat, "Your father is Vince McMahon."

"Which magazine did you get that from?"

"Vince is a billionaire."

"Want to know something shocking?" snapped TJ, "I've got a lot of money to my name as well. You don't need to bribe Vince to get money. If money is what you want to piss off and leave me alone, fine you can have it."

"No… no we want you to suffer some more and then we will get to the ransom."

TJ let out an irritated sigh, "Would you just fucking get on with it then?"

The woman made a gesture and TJ let out a scream as a man from her side sliced her right arm with a sharp blade.

"Every smartass comment you make will result in punishment. I suggest you keep silent."

TJ glowered at the woman vowing silently to make her pay before the scenario was over.

* * *

Colby pulled up and pointed to the run down building with a faded mechanics sign on the roof, "That's the place."

"We scope it out and keep quiet," said Ken as the group climbed out of the SUV, "Our best bet would be the back… especially with not knowing how many there are."

Jon silenced his phone and walked up to the building quietly with Colby beside him, "Thank you."

Colby looked at Jon in surprise, "What?"

"For being a friend… to me and TJ."

Colby gave a shrug, "You'd do the same for me."

Jon patted Colby on the back and both knew in that moment any issue between them had been laid to rest.

Ken gestured to a gap along the building and the group hurried down it before Saraya stopped Jon and pointed up.

"Lift me up and I can look in the window," suggested Saraya.

Jon and Colby quickly boosted Saraya up and she gripped onto the thin window ledge and looked in.

"It's dirty as… I can tell lights are on though," said Saraya, "If I clea-"

Saraya was cut off by the faint sound of a scream. She quickly motioned to be pulled down and nodded, "Somethings going on in there. I heard a scream!"

The group began running alongside the building to the back. Ken gestured for them to stop and scoped out the carpark.

"Two men by the back entrance," said Ken, "They look armed."

"We'll handle it," said Stephanie with a gesture to her and Colby, "Arguing couple with me trying to get away."

Colby nodded and him and Stephanie stepped out, falling into their proposed characters.

"I told you to leave me alone!" snapped Stephanie, "Just let me go home, Greg!"

"Jill! Please stop."

"Oi! You two! You're trespassing!" shouted a guard walking over to them.

"I told you this wasn't a shortcut, Jill," sighed Colby before turning to the guard as the other followed just behind the other guard, "Look, mate, I'm sorry."

Stephanie sprang into action, punching the guard behind the first one in the side of the head, disarming him and hitting him with the butt of the gun to the side of the temple as Colby unarmed the other guard and knocked him out.

"Handled a gun before?" asked Stephanie as she knelt and took the bullets from the guard's pockets and threw Colby the second lot.

"Sort of."

"I've contacted Vince and Joe," said Jon running over with the others, "They're on their way and Vince is contacting the authorities."

"Right," said Stephanie with a look to the door, "Let's go get my sister back."

 **A/N: Kickass Stephanie! Diva Revolution! Haha, review!**


	21. Death Comes Knocking

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Twenty-one: Death Comes Knocking_

Her arm was stinging and she could feel the blood trickling down her arm and dripping to the ground from the tip of her thumb and first finger.

"So, how much more suffering do you want me to do?" asked TJ with a raised eyebrow, "Do I need a matching cut on my other arm?"

The woman smirked a little, "I have to give you credit. You're a tough thing, yet incredibly stupid."

TJ let out a cry of surprise as the crack of a whip sliced across her back. She jerked forward, the action pulling on her restrained arms and making the cut to her arm reopen where the blood had clotted over. TJ sat up straight and glared at the woman.

"You're scared of me," stated TJ simply, looking the woman straight in the eyes.

The woman burst out laughing, "Excuse me?"

"Here you are, keeping me restrained and letting your little boys beat me. Why? Because you are terrified that I would kick your ass."

The woman laughed again and looked at her henchmen. All of them wore mixed expressions with Ricky looking at TJ curiously.

"I guess you want to prove to them I'm right, huh?"

"Fine. You want to die, let's do this."

* * *

Ken slammed into the door and it burst open, slamming into the wall. Along the corridor a group of men ran at them but the group of wrestlers and Ken took them down with swift movements, their natural fighting instincts kicking in.

When the corridor was clear they ran along it, halting upon hearing TJ's scream. Saraya pointed to a double door at the end and the group crept towards it. Jon and Colby peered through the small window and Jon growled, seeing the back of TJ with a bloody gash on it.

"Wait!" hissed Colby to Jon as he went to burst into the room, "Listen!"

"….of me.

Jon frowned hearing the laughter of a woman.

"Excuse me."

"Here you are…" Hearing TJ's voice sounding so strong and sure made a surge of love for her flood through Jon. He couldn't believe how strong she was being and it made him all the more sure about marrying her, "… I would kick your ass."

Jon looked around the room, taking in the positions of the men in the room, "I see twenty… probably more blocked from view."

"We should wait," said Ken.

"What?" hissed both Jon and Stephanie in unison.

The group fell silent as the sound of something being thrown, along with the voices of the men growing. Jon and Colby peered through the window.

"What is she doing?" said Colby seeing TJ standing and stiffly shrugging her shoulders.

"She's going to fight that woman," said Jon, "She's fighting back."

"That's what TJ does when she feels cornered and trapped," spoke Stephanie looking at the ground, "She fights with all she has."

* * *

TJ watched as the woman removed her jacket and turned to face TJ. TJ remained silent before pulling out Ricky's phone from her top and throwing it at him.

"Thanks for the loan."

The woman glared furiously at Ricky and TJ used it as her chance to tackle the woman to the ground. TJ pinned her down by sitting on her torso and punching her hard in the face before she was yanked off by two men and thrown down to the ground.

TJ sat up slowly to be met with a kick to the broken ribs by one of the men. She let out a cry and when he went to kick she moved with a quickness Jon had taught her and punched him in the groin. The man fell back with a yell of pain as a black SUV came smashing through the closed rolling doors. TJ rolled out of the way, leaning against a cement pillar as the doors burst open and Joe, Victoria, Nikki and John jumped out as another car pulled up behind it with Vince, Brie, Tenille, Paul and Bryan running in shortly after.

Chaos broke out as fighting ensued with the sound of sirens filling the night air. TJ jumped with a start as someone touched her shoulder. She looked up and let out a slight sob of relief upon seeing Jon's face.

"Let's get you out of here," he said as he helped TJ up to her feet.

"I don't think so."

TJ turned to see Ricky glaring at the pair, a gun pointed directly at TJ.

"You move one inch and I shoot her," warned Ricky, "Jayne belongs with me."

TJ gripped onto Jon's hand, silently urging him to not act irrationally.

"If you care about… about Jayne you will let her go," spoke Jon calmly.

Ricky let out a maniacal sounding laugh, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you! She knows too much! Too much! She can't leave! Ever!"

"I don't know anything, Ricky," spoke TJ desperately, "I don't remember names or addresses or anything! Please just let me go!"

Ricky's hold on the gun wavered, slightly lowering before the shout of his boss being slammed against the wall by Stephanie caused him to stand taller. The police sirens were growing closer by the second, with the chaos continuing, "NO! I can't let you go, Jayne! Come with me now and no one else has to get hurt!"

TJ looked at Jon and he shook his head at her, "I don't want anyone to get hurt, Jon."

"The police are coming TJ. Don't do this," pleaded Jon gently cupping TJ's face in his hands.

"I love you," spoke TJ before whispering, "Trust me."

Jon frowned slightly but reluctantly let TJ go. She turned to Ricky and slowly walked over before tripping and falling to the ground. Jon stepped forward but stopped when TJ spoke.

"I'm fine!" she slowly pushed herself up to her feet and was instantly holding a fallen gun of her own, pointing it directly at Ricky, "Two can play your game, Ricky."

Ricky laughed wildly at TJ as police cars started pulling up around the building. Jon looked around, finally noticing that his friends and TJ's family and friends had managed to take down quite a few of the henchmen with Stephanie and Saraya chaining the leader to a metal pole. Most of the focus was on TJ and Ricky with Colby, Joe and Paul moving closer to the pair. Jon quickly shook his head at them to stay back.

"You think you are going to win, Jayne? Who has always been the boss between us? Huh?" taunted Ricky with a cocky grin.

"You don't own me, Ricky. I don't love you! I never did!" shouted TJ furiously, "You made my life hell! You took advantage of me when I was weak and lost! You abused me physically and emotionally!"

"I gave you a purpose!"

TJ looked at Ricky in surprise before she laughed coldly, "A purpose? To what, live my life in absolute fear? Terrified that I would open the door and find you standing there, drunk and demanding sex? If that's a purpose then I hate to see what you think a life of hell is."

Jon looked at TJ silently. He had never heard her speak in detail of her relationship with Ricky, only that he was horrible to her and that her and Scarlet concocted her escape to America.

Ricky was shaking with rage, his face red as police infiltrated the building demanding everyone get down on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Jon did so, watching as TJ and Ricky remained in a standoff.

"If you move I will shoot you," threatened Ricky to TJ.

TJ licked her lips, "Then shoot me. Because you don't control me," TJ dropped the gun and knelt to her knees.

In that second a gun shot rang out.

* * *

"Saraya?"

Saraya looked up and quickly stood when she saw Linda McMahon standing before her in the hospital waiting room, "Mrs McMahon… I… I umm, I mean Paul and Mr McMahon are getting coffee."

"Yes, I saw them on my way in. Is there any news?" replied Linda.

"No… no nothing. It's a waiting game for everyone."

Linda sat down beside the young diva. Opposite them sat Daniel and Brie. Both were sleeping. Victoria had gone to find a vending machine with Joe. Colby was sitting at the end of the row staring vacantly at the ground. John and Nikki had gone back to the hotel to freshen up and bring everyone back some real food.

"Umm, Stephanie is in the bathroom. She had to get stitches above her eyebrow," said Saraya, "Is TJ's mother here?"

"Yes. She is demanding to see a Doctor."

The double doors pushed open and Jon walked out with a bandage around his upper right arm. The bullet fired by Ricky would've struck TJ directly had Jon not pushed her out of the road. Instead it had grazed his arm.

"Anything?" asked Colby jumping up.

"Nothing," growled Jon furiously.

After Ricky had been tackled and arrested, TJ had collapsed and gone deathly pale. Ambulance officers had run in and taken over, with one assessing Jon's bleeding arm. Jon hadn't cared he was bleeding. He had just wanted to know what was wrong with TJ.

The only answer he had gotten was something about punctured lung and severe internal bleeding, along with head injuries.

Now, three hours later and questioning from police, the group were sitting and waiting for TJ to come out of surgery.

Sylvia strode in and Jon embraced the woman.

"She is strong," said Sylvia to Jon, patting his cheek, "Derek raised her to be a strong woman and Vince backed that lesson up with his own."

Linda nodded, "Yes. TJ is a fighter."

Everyone sat back down, taking the offered coffees from Paul and Vince when they walked in with them, followed by the food when John and Nikki turned up twenty minutes later.

* * *

"Err… are you family and friends of Tara-Jayne Gregory?" spoke an exhausted looking female surgeon another three hours later.

"Yes!" said Sylvia, Jon, Vince and Stephanie in unison.

"It was touch and go. She broke two ribs and one had punctured her lung, but we managed to fix the lung and set her rib bones back in place… the internal bleeding was quite bad. It caused the most issue but myself and another surgeon, Dr Henry Fitz, were able to stop it. The next twenty-four hours will be the telling sign as to what possible head injuries Tara-Jayne may have sustained. The MRI showed nothing, however, these things can take a while to show. The fact she was conscious for so long with these injuries is a good sign that she will pull through," explained the Doctor.

"Thank you," breathed Vince with Linda rubbing his back comfortingly, "Can we see her?"

"Only two at a time."

"Sylvia… Vince, you both go first," said Jon, despite how desperate he was to see TJ.

Sylvia and Vince thanked Jon and followed the surgeon.

Jon sat down, staring vacantly at the ground as Joe sat beside him.

"She survived. That's the main thing," said Joe, "You'll have your TJ back in no time."

* * *

Jon stood in the doorway of the private ward. Laying in the bed, looking incredibly small while surrounded by machines and hooked up to them with various tubes and cords, was TJ.

Jon walked over to the bed and placed his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"You gave me one hell of a scare," spoke Jon, feeling a lump in his throat.

He let out a shuddering breath and pulled a chair over and sat down, clutching TJ's hand in his own and brushing hair away from her face.

He remained sitting beside her silently, time ticking away.

What seemed like minutes later, Jon was jerked awake and blinking rapidly to find Joe beside him.

"Sorry man. We left last night when you didn't come back. I figured I'd find you here still in the morning."

"It's the next day?" questioned Jon in confusion.

Joe nodded before placing a bunch of flowers in the vase next to TJ's bed, "She hasn't woken yet?"

Jon shook his head as he stood up and pressed a kiss to TJ's forehead, "I need the bathroom… can you stay with her?"

"Yeah man."

* * *

"So when can we expect her to wake up?" asked Stephanie frowning at the doctor.

"Hopefully within the next few hours. Her brain activity readings are good," answered the doctor, "Her healing process will be slow. I recommend keeping her away stressful environments, excess of physical activity and she will need intensive counselling considering the traumatic experience she was just in."

"That's fine," said Sylvia with a wave of her hand, "We can organise all of that."

The doctor nodded and excused themselves to go check on other patient's.

"If you had of just kept her behind the scenes none of this would've happened," snapped Shane to Vince. Shane had caught the earliest flight he could get as soon as he was informed of TJ's situation.

"Please!" cut in Stephanie sharply as Vince went to retort to his son, "We are all stressed, we are all worried about TJ but arguing and pointing the finger of blame isn't going to help anyone! Right now we need to be united for TJ."

Everyone was silent for a moment, agreeing with what Stephanie had said.

"Oh!" gasped Sylvia, one hand clutching her chest.

"Sylvia!" cried Vince as the woman collapsed to the ground.

Stephanie and Paul knelt down beside Sylvia as Shane yelled for help.

"Sylvia?" called Stephanie gently shaking the woman.

Paul and Stephanie were pushed aside as medical personnel quickly arrived to Sylvia's aide.

"Is she okay?" asked Linda worriedly.

"Does she have any pre-existing medical conditions?" demanded a resident doctor.

"W-We don't know. Her daughter is here but she's unconscious."

"What's going on?"

Stephanie and Paul turned to see Jon hurrying towards them.

"Jon-" started Paul.

"Sylvia?" said Jon looking surprised, "What's happened?"

"She collapsed… she was clutching her chest just before," explained Linda as an emergency bed was wheeled over.

The group moved back as Sylvia was carefully lifted to the bed and wheeled away.

Jon looked stunned, "Umm… let me see if I can find any medical information on Sylvia… or… or maybe ring the nursing home Sylvia went to? I don't know."

"No, no that's a good idea," agreed Vince, finally speaking, "I'll get onto that."

* * *

Joe looked up in surprise as Jon came back in.

"Dude, where were you?" asked Joe.

"Err… Sylvia… she collapsed… they've taken her to emergency," said Jon a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

The pair fell silent as Jon moved back over to beside TJ. He looked at her face, glad to see colour back in it compared to yesterday. Jon placed his hand over TJ's and let out a sigh.

"Umm… I brought you some fresh clothes," said Joe, gesturing to a bad by the door, "And toiletries."

Jon looked at his dirty top and pants. There was a bathroom with a shower to the side of the ward and Jon gave Joe a grateful look. With a kiss to TJ's cheek and a whisper of love he took the bag and headed into the bathroom.

Joe glanced at TJ and settled himself in his seat and sent a text to his wife as a knock came at the door. Joe looked up and smiled warmly at Colby and Saraya.

"Where's Jon?" asked Saraya placing a block of TJ's favourite chocolate to the side table.

"Taking a shower. TJ's Mum's collapsed though… she's in emergency," replied Joe with a frown of worry.

"Shit," said Colby, looking at TJ as though glad to physically see she was still alive.

Joe nodded and the three remained silent, the sound of the shower running, along with the beeping of the machines being the only noise for the next few minutes.

As the shower's noise shut off, whimpering came from the bed. Joe, Saraya and Colby all moved towards the bed, looking at TJ with wide eyes as she shifted slightly.

"No… no… JON!" cried TJ, her eyes opening wide as she tried to push herself up only to let out a slight cry of pain, "Jon! Jon! W-where am I? Where's Jon?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Joe trying to calm the terrified woman down, "Jon's okay, TJ."

TJ shook her head pushing Joe's hands away, "No! No! He was shot! Ricky shot him!"

The bathroom door burst open and Jon ran out, shirt still in his hand. He pushed past Joe and TJ let out a cry of relief seeing he was indeed okay.

"Shh, calm down," murmured Jon as Saraya, Joe and Colby left the room, "I'm okay."

TJ touched Jon's face, looking at him with her hazel eyes watering with more tears, "In my head all I kept seeing was you pushing me and knowing the bullet got you."

Jon kissed TJ gently and leaned back to show her his bandaged arm, "It grazed me… but you… shit, Babe… you're lucky to be alive. You had internal bleeding, punctured lung and broken ribs… how you managed to keep fighting, I'll never know but I will forever be amazed by you."

TJ smiled and scratched at a monitoring tab on her forehead in irritation, "How is everyone?"

Jon licked his lips and sat up straight, "Umm… your mother is in emergency. She collapsed. That's all I know but I'll find out more."

TJ sucked in a deep breath cringing at the pain that caused, "I- c-can you find out?"

Jon nodded, "And I'll let the doctor know you're awake."

TJ nodded blankly as Saraya hurried in seeing Jon head for the door.

* * *

 _She stood by the moonlit window draped in just a white sheet. He moved towards her after re-buttoning his shirt and held her from behind, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck.  
_

 _"We are terrible people," she said softly, "My husband loves me. He doesn't deserve this and nor does Linda. You have two children with her Vincent."  
_

 _Vince sighed as Sylvia turned to face him, "Some things are wrong… yet they are so right at the same time."  
_

 _She smiled a little but moved away, gathering her clothing from around the room, "Yes but temptation shouldn't always be given into, should it?"  
_

 _"Do you regret it?"  
_

 _Sylvia sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't know."  
_

 _Vince walked over to Sylvia and sat beside her, "I don't regret a thing. I'll cherish our moment of temptation till the day I die."  
_

 _Sylvia looked at him and gave him a smile that spoke the words she wouldn't allow herself to say._

Vince was broken from his thoughts as Linda tapped his arm with a gesture to a doctor walking into the waiting room.

"Forgive me for the words I am about to say," spoke the doctor softly, "I'm sorry, but we were unable to revive Mrs Gregory. She suffered a heart attack most likely triggered from the stress of her daughter's situation."

Vince felt his legs go week and sat back down with Linda sitting beside him and holding his hand.

"Shit," said a stunned Paul, "Jon's just messaged… TJ's awake and knows Sylvia is here."

"I'll tell her," said Vince as Stephanie spoke quietly to the doctor with Shane, "I'll break the news to her."

* * *

"Well your vitals are strong," said the doctor to TJ happily, "Your injuries, though tender, are healing nicely. You can probably be released in a day or two if everything stays on track."

"Thanks," said TJ as the doctor removed a few of the machine's cords and tubes from TJ.

When the doctor left TJ gestured for Jon to come over. She patted the bed and Jon carefully sat beside her, leaning back on the pillows and gently slipping an arm around TJ, the best he could.

"I love you," murmured TJ taking in a deep breath, finding Jon's scent soothing.

"I love you too."

The pair remained silent, happy to be in each other's company considering the craziness of the last few days.

Jon knew he was one lucky man to still have TJ lying beside him. He could have just as easily been trying to come to terms with her death. Whenever he closed his eyes he still envisioned her pale white face, laying as still as a statue. The thought caused him to place a kiss to her temple, to which TJ responded with a squeeze of his hand.

"Vince," said TJ suddenly as Vince appeared at the doorway, "How's Mum? Is she okay?"

Vince walked in, closing the door behind him. He turned to look at TJ and stepped closer to the bed.

TJ examined Vince's facial expression and slowly shook her head, "No… no don't you dare say it."

"I'm sorry TJ. She had suffered a heart attack and the damage done was too severe for the doctors to revive her."

TJ shook her head breathing in and our sharply as Jon embraced TJ the best he could, "No… no you're lying! Mum's not dead! No!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Vince, tears in his own eyes.

Jon gestured for Vince to come closer and moved so Vince could console a heartbroken TJ.

 **A/N: Poor TJ… Review!**


	22. Moving Forward

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing!**

 _Chapter Twenty-two: Moving Forward_

 _Six Months Later_

TJ let out a deep breath as she looked up at the Nationwide Arena. After her time off healing from physical, mental and emotional issues, TJ was set to finally make her return to the WWE. No one knew except for Vince, Stephanie and Paul.

As far as Jon knew she was home in Las Vegas watching the pay-per-view on television. This was a decision TJ came to on her own after getting a medical clearance two months ago. Since then she had returned to in ring training with Sue from the gym and worked at getting her body back into its trim, fit shape.

"TJ!"

TJ greeted Stephanie with a hug.

Stephanie tugged at TJ's long hair, now down past her shoulders and its natural brown colour, "You look good! Are you happy to be back?"

TJ smiled genuinely and nodded, "I am. Weirdly enough I have missed being around everyone."

Stephanie grinned and led TJ in through a side door and to a room to get ready in without any of the other talent and crew spotting her until it was time for the show to begin.

* * *

" _We are coming to you live from the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio! Welcome to Hell in a Cell!"_ greeted Michael Cole as the pay-per-view began.

The crowd were cheering but instantly began to boo as the Authority's theme played. Stephanie and Triple H walked out with pleased smirks on their faces as they strutted their way down to the ring. Triple H helped Stephanie step in and stepped in himself with a big cocky grin.

"Welcome to Hell in a Cell!" greeted Stephanie, "Oh life has been so wonderful! This time last year I was dealing with a whiny, bratty little sister! She was acting like the best thing since sliced bread – threatening to fire me and even you, Hunter!"

"And then she suffered an injury at the hands of you, Stephanie… and she hasn't come back since. What does that tell you, Stephanie?" replied Triple H.

"That she is all talk and no action."

"And that we are the rightful people to be in control of all shows held by the WWE."

And then the music hit. The theme no one had heard since her last appearance.

Instantly the WWE Universe were on their feet as Tara McMahon walked out decked in her signature style of jeans and a tank top bearing the slogan of her new range of shirts 'The Best Rise Again'.

Tara walked down the ramp smirking at Stephanie and Triple H as they looked at her stunned. Tara held her hands up and shrugged at them before laughing, taking in the chants of her name as she slid into the ring and stood up, picking the microphone up at the same time.

Tara went to speak but the WWE Universe were chanting loudly, "Tara! Welcome back! Tara! Welcome back!"

"So as everyone here can pretty much deduce – I'm back," stated Tara, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder, "Umm… so I'm here to rain on your parade. I'm back as Raw's General Manager and well all those same rules apply."

"No, no you don't get to vanish and come back simply because you think you can!" retorted Stephanie.

Tara chuckled and stepped closer to Stephanie, "I don't think I can, I know I can."

"I got rid of you once… I can do it again."

Tara raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, "Is that a threat? Or a promise?"

"Oh it's a promise."

"Then I promise tonight to kick your arse… yeah. I'm adding an extra match to the show. You and me. Round two."

Before Stephanie could react, Tara left the ring and made her way up the ramp, stopping midway to mockingly blow a kiss to her sister, along with a little wave.

* * *

Jon ran along the corridor, weaving past everyone as he went. His shirt was missing, with only his jeans he wrestled in on. The rest of his gear was in the locker room where he had witnessed the surprise return of his girlfriend.

Jon rounded the last corner and arrived at the backstage area in time for TJ to step through the curtain. She high fived a crew member and turned away, spotting a surprised looking Jon instantly.

It had been a week and a bit since he had last seen her and he could kick himself for not noticing before how much she had toned up – or the fact he could never find any chocolate in the fridge.

Before Jon could speak, TJ ran to him and jumped into his arms, hooking her legs around his waist.

"Hello," she said with a grin.

"This is a surprise," replied Jon before kissing her gently.

TJ chuckled, "That was the plan, my dear."

Jon lowered TJ to her feet, "So, the GM is back, huh? And in action tonight?"

TJ nodded looking a bit nervous, "It's before your match against Cena."

Jon led TJ away from the unabashedly watching people and into a nearby spare room. TJ shut the door behind her and turned to be met by Jon kissing her intensely, his hands exploring every part of her body it could touch.

TJ responded with just as much eagerness, "No shirt?"

Jon leaned back a little with a grin, "This person kinda appeared on my television and I just had to go see them."

TJ chuckled, raising a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Jon's face, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," murmured Jon.

"As much I want to continue where this was going," said TJ, "I have to go meet with creative and prepare for my match."

Jon gave a nod and TJ kissed him again, her hand teasingly brushing over the front of his jeans. Jon growled in reaction and pulled TJ closer as he purposely intensified the kiss. TJ responded eagerly as she was pinned between Jon and a cement wall.

"Jon," she whispered, with a moan at the end as his fingers lightly brushed over her bare skin.

Jon pulled away, breathless and smirking at the sight of TJ with flushed cheeks, red lips and messy hair. She stood back on her feet and fixed her clothing and hair the best she could and stepped over to the door.

"To be continued," stated TJ with a lick to her red lips.

* * *

TJ quickly walked into the room and sat down beside Stephanie.

"Right, so we need to decide on the decision regarding the talents of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins in the lead up to Survivor Series," stated Vince.

"Have the teams for Survivor Series been decided?" asked TJ with a look at the chart with matches already decided upon.

"We were thinking," said Stephanie, "It would be a good way to really build up the rivalry between you and I. We each have team in the main event."

"Mixed?"

"Of course not!" scoffed a men opposite TJ.

"What's wrong with a mixed tag team at Survivor Series? Why can't the female divas be in a main event match? The diva's revolution was a brilliant move and by putting them in the main event it will raise the level of their division, proving that WWE believes they are worthy to be on the same playing field as the men."

The man quickly blacked down at the two challenging glares being sent his way by TJ and Stephanie.

"I think mixed teams would be brilliant," said Stephanie with a look to Vince and Paul.

"I'm all for it," agreed Paul, "Vince?"

"Well, who would be in the teams?" asked Vince.

"I think Stephanie and I should be on the teams," stated TJ with a glance to Stephanie, who nodded, "Naturally our partners would want to back us up – you up for another go in the ring, Paul?"

Paul grinned, "Always."

The next twenty minutes were spent nutting out where to take certain talents and implement twists and turns no one would see coming. By the end of it, Vince was excited for what was happening and hugged TJ happily, glad to see her back and happy again.

* * *

The theme of Stephanie McMahon hit and she strode out in her black in ring outfit looking less than impressed. She was alone and walking with her determined stride. Stephanie slid into the ring and stood in the middle, making a gesture for Tara to hurry up and get to the ring.

When Tara's music hit the WWE universe were on their feet cheering. She came out in her ring gear from the first match, with her top accentuated with silver edging. Tara slid into the ring and without waiting, tackled Stephanie to the mat, laying in a flurry of punches as the bell rang.

The referee pulled Tara off and forced her to back up as Stephanie managed to get to her feet.

"Come on!" yelled Tara in frustration.

Stephanie held her hands out stating she needed to stretch. Tara looked at the referee before shaking her head and running forward, hitting Stephanie with a spear that sent them both flying through the ropes just missing to hit the announcer's table.

Tara rolled off Stephanie cringing at the pull in her side. She got up to her feet in time to be met with a clothesline from Stephanie. Tara fell back, and was yanked up by Stephanie. Stephanie rammed Tara into the barrier and slid into the ring to avoid the count out.

Tara slowly sat up hearing the referee say the number six. She slowly stood up as the crowd chanted for her to get into the ring.

As the referee counted nine, Tara rolled into the ring. Stephanie wasted no time and began kicking Tara in the side – working on the injury she sustained from the fall out of the ring. Again the referee pulled Stephanie away and Tara used the ropes to stand up.

Stephanie charged at Tara but Tara jumped to the side, letting Stephanie go tumbling out of the ring. Tara backed away from the edge, watching for Stephanie to stand up. At the right moment she ran across the ring and dove between the ropes, shoving Stephanie into the barrier.

Tara quickly stood up and let out a roar of victory and shouted, "Come on!"

Turning around, Tara dodged a punch from Stephanie and hit her back with one of her own. She grabbed Stephanie by the back of the neck and slammed her forehead into the edge of the ring. Tara rolled into the ring to end her ten count, rolled out and shoved Stephanie into the ring. Hastily, Tara climbed up to the side of the ring and to the top rope. She winked to the audience, hearing JBL state how she was just as crazy as her lunatic boyfriend.

Stephanie staggered to her feet and Tara jumped, hitting her with a spinning heel kick. Tara quickly covered Stephanie for the count.

1!

2!

Stephanie managed to kick out and Tara stood up, running a hand through her hair and looking frustrated. Before Tara could react, Stephanie stood up and shoved Tara towards the ropes. Tara managed to hold on to the middle rope and launch herself forward, hitting Stephanie with a rebound clothesline, earning loud cheers of approval from the audience.

Tara jumped onto Stephanie hitting her with a flurry of hits until the referee yanked her off.

The theme of Triple H sounded and Tara looked up at the ramp as her sister's husband came striding down to the ring. Stephanie crawled over to the edge of the ring and Tara yelled in protest as Triple H pulled Stephanie from the ring.

Tara shook her head and yelled for a microphone, "If you walk away and don't finish this match fair and square, Stephanie, I will BAN you from Monday Night Raw for the rest of your career!"

Stephanie stopped walking and turned around glaring at Tara as Triple H supported her.

"So stop being such a sissy and GET BACK IN HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

The crowd began chanting the word sissy as Tara tossed the microphone to the side and gestured for Stephanie to get back into the ring. Stephanie pulled from Triple H's hold and walked back to the ring, pulling herself up the side and stepped between the ropes.

Tara and Stephanie circled around each other silently before locking up into a grapple. Stephanie quickly moved Tara into a headlock and ran forward, throwing Tara into the turnbuckle. Stephanie stepped backwards and ran forward to hit Tara with a clothesline but Tara dived to the side. Stephanie bounced off the turnbuckle and fell to the mat.

Tara backed away, watching as Stephanie got to her feet. Quickly, Tara ran to the ropes and bounced off it, hitting Stephanie with a running front dropkick as Stephanie turned to face Tara.

The WWE universe were on their feet chanting for Tara as she ran to the turnbuckle and climbed up it, poised to hit her finisher, which she had named The TM.

"Come on!" yelled Tara as Stephanie staggered to her feet.

Tara jumped, landed perfectly only Stephanie grabbed Tara by the waist and slammed her hard onto the mat. With a smirk, Stephanie pulled Tara up for the pedigree and hit the finisher.

1!

2!

3!

Stephanie let out a laugh as she stood up, the winner over her sister's still body. With a mock look of sadness, Stephanie pretended to rub her eyes in sadness.

Stephanie turned as Triple H walked into the ring, hugging Stephanie proudly as they mockingly stood over Tara.

Stephanie turned to leave but stopped and spoke to Triple H. They both turned back to Tara and stalked towards her.

Roughly, Triple H pulled Tara up and held her so she was slumped but facing a deviously smiling Stephanie. Stephanie walked over to the edge of the ring, yelling at Jojo to give her the fold up chair she was sitting on. Jojo hesitated until Stephanie threatened to fire her. She quickly stood and folded the chair and handed it to Stephanie.

Stephanie turned around preparing to smack Tara in the ribs with it when the music of Dean Ambrose hit.

Dean came running out from back stage and slid into the ring as Triple H let Tara go. Without hesitating Dean tackled Triple H down and began pummelling into him.

Stephanie still had hold of the chair and glanced over at Dean and Triple H going at it and held the chair up to strike Tara across the back when another theme hit.

Paige came bolting out from backstage and was in the ring and yanking the chair away from Stephanie before the eldest daughter of Vince McMahon could react. Paige threw the chair out of the ring and ducked a hit from Stephanie and instead slammed a kick into the woman's stomach.

With a hard clothesline, Dean sent Triple H over the top rope and out of the ring. Paige did the same with Stephanie yelling at her and Triple H as Dean helped Tara sit up.

* * *

Exhausted, TJ flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as Jon dropped Tara's bags down beside his and joined her on the bed. TJ let out a little laugh, followed by a sigh.

"Care to include me on the joke?" asked Jon, turning on his side and looking at Tara with curious, blue eyes.

"It's so surreal to be back after everything. Before all the crap I hated being involved in all this business," explained TJ, entwining her fingers with Jon's, "Then when I was forced away… I missed it so much. My life was so dark, you know? Healing from the injuries… mourning Mum dying and having neither of my parents alive… the legal shit with Ricky and the gang… I honestly thought I would never be happy… except for when I was around you."

Jon frowned curiously at TJ as she shifted to lay in her side, hooking one leg over his waist.

"You were the only beam of happiness in my dark world, Jon," admitted TJ, "And I love you for sticking by me and being there for me."

Jon responded by kissing TJ tenderly on the lips, conveying through his kiss just how much her confession meant to him. He had seen her at her lowest, where she remained in bed for days and at times sobbing heart brokenly for hours. Through it all he thought she was incredibly strong, especially when she gave her eulogy at the funeral in her home country. Sylvia had been buried beside Derek in a white casket with gold edging.

Vince had been kind enough to give Jon a month off to spend with TJ. Jon was thankful for it as it ensured he was there for the hardest weeks of TJ's life as she came to terms of having nothing but a company tying her to Australia.

As Jon broke the kiss TJ smiled warmly at him and murmured he should join her in the shower to continue what was stopped earlier that night.

* * *

" _Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are coming to you live from the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. I am Michael Cole and tonight I am joined by JBL and Booker T,_ " greeted Michael as the show began for the night, " _Last night at Hell in a Cell we witnessed the surprise return of Raw's General Manager, sister and nemesis to Stephanie McMahon, the one and only Tara McMahon. Let me say, JBL and Booker T, it was an intense reunion."  
_

 _"You're not wrong there, Michael. I can definitely see more fireworks between those two McMahon's happening again, tonight_ ,"agreed Booker T.

The theme of Tara McMahon opened the show and the General Manager of Raw strode out dressed in her red jeans, black belt, a midriff cut Ambrose Asylum shirt and black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her make-up was subtle, with a bit of smoky look around her eyes.

Tara climbed into the ring and picked up the microphone, "Welcome to Monday Night Raw!"

The WWE Universe cheered and Tara smiled in response.

"So, last night, as you all know I returned and unfortunately I lost against my dearest sister, Stephanie," at this the WWE Universe booed, "I know, I know. It sucks. But the war is far from over. Stephanie won't take the fact that I am not backing down – you guys know that, and I know that. Heck, she is already here and backstage having a huge tantrum."

Tara gestured to the large screen and displayed an image of Stephanie mid rant.

"Beautiful, huh?" chuckled Tara, one hand half tucked into her front jeans pocket, "And I'm related to her."

The sound of Stephanie's theme hit and she strode out, glaring at Tara in annoyance and dislike. She strutted her way to the ring, taking the steps carefully in her heels – whereas Tara wore a pair of black, high-top converses.

"I knew you would be out before the show had been on air for even ten minutes," greeted Tara, "Now, how can I help you, Stephanie?"

"Well, you could leave and go back to Australia," replied Stephanie.

"Ah, gee, no can do," shrugged Tara, "Although there is talk of a Smackdown show happening in Australia at the end of the year… and dear old Dad is making me the General Manager for that night as well! Isn't that great?"

Stephanie scowled but said nothing.

"Tell you what," said Tara suddenly, "I have a proposition for you. Survivor Series is coming up, right? What do you say you and I captain a team each… Team Tara and Team Stephanie… and to make it more interesting it will be a mixed team of Superstars and Divas."

"Go on."

"If my team wins you have to accept that I am here to stay and never impede on my rules and decisions again. If you win… I will step down as General Manager of Raw and return the power to your hands."

Stephanie remained silent as the WWE Universe began chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'. Stephanie slowly gave a nod and held out her hand, "Agreed."

Tara grinned and shook Stephanie's hand, "Well let me introduce you to two of my team members already – though they should really be of no surprise."

Dean Ambrose's theme hit and he strode out with a cocky grin on his face. Tara smirked at him as Stephanie merely looked bored. Dean slid into the ring and walked over to Tara, slinging an arm around her shoulder's casually before planting a kiss to her temple, much to the WWE Universes enjoyment.

"And my next team member."

Roman Reign's music struck and the powerhouse superstar made his way through the audience, giving those closest to him fist bumps as he strode to the barrier and jumped over it. Roman climbed into the ring and fist bumped Dean and smiled at Tara.

"Well those two are pretty obvious," replied Stephanie, "The lunatic and the muscle."

"Just like Triple H will be your obvious pick," replied Tara, "Though I am curious as to who else will team with the McMahon princess."

* * *

"Colby!"

Colby stopped walking and turned around to be engulfed in a hug from TJ. He hadn't had a chance to catch up with her yet and was glad to see her so well and happy again. When he had last seen her, she was a shadow of her normal self.

"Hey," grinned Colby happily as TJ stepped back smiling at him, "You look brilliant. I mean, not that you never normally do, it's just-"

"When you last seen me I had a rats nest for hair and my clothes were five days old?" replied TJ with a smile and laugh.

"Well yeah. But hey, you're back and you're you again."

"And I hear another Aussie has captured your attention… Miss Tenille?"

Colby shrugged but smiled, "It's just been a few dates so far."

"Colby, that's awesome though. I am happy for you," smiled TJ as they both started walking through the corridors, "I keep expecting Renee to be lurking around the corner with a nasty look or something derogatory to say."

"Did you hear she got hired by ESPN?"

TJ shrugged, "I suppose someone had to hire the trash."

Colby snorted with laughter as TJ grinned, hip bumping her best friend as he shook his head.

"Ah, TJ, it's so good to have you back again."

TJ grinned at Colby, "Race you to get the last red jello?"

"You're on. On three. One, two – hey!"

TJ laughed as she took off running with Colby in hot pursuit, yelling out at her for cheating.

"Snooze you lose, Lopez!"

 **A/N: End of another chapter! Did you enjoy? If so, review!**


	23. Keeping You

**A/N: I'm having a bit of writers block happening, so it's been a few days since I have actually written anything, but let's try to plough through it! Thank you for the reviews also!**

 _Chapter Twenty-three: Keeping You_

Bleary eyed, TJ stood on the balcony and sipped her coffee quietly as she watched the sun slowly make its way higher into the sky. Most mornings found her awake before the sun was at a reasonable height in the sky to begin a person's day. It had been that way since her mother's funeral.

TJ stepped back into the hotel suite and placed her coffee on the bench. She yanked on a loose sweater and grabbed her gym bag to head down to the hotel's gym. She popped her headphones in and cranked on music from when she was once a high school girl and left.

* * *

Two hours later found her back in the hotel room with Jon just waking up. He took in her sweaty appearance and raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep," shrugged TJ, "But we've gotta leave soon anyway. We need to be in Rockford for Smackdown."

"I'm up," mumbled Jon kicking the sheet off his body.

"So I can see," grinned TJ cheekily as she pulled her sweater off and headed to the bathroom.

Jon quickly sat up upon seeing his girlfriend's bare body as she continued to remove clothing items as she walked and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you serious?" demanded TJ looking at the script, "Just no… no that wasn't the plan."

"I was told to pass it onto you," replied Mark with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I am vetoing this completely. Paige is not a ditzy diva. I can guarantee Saraya will kick a stink at this. Take it back to creative and tell them there is no way in hell it is happening and if they have an issue to come see me. The whole segment is being scrapped. Organise a match… I'm sure Zack Ryder deserves a win against Bo Dallas."

Without waiting for Mark to respond, TJ turned and walked away, a look of irritation on her face as she shot Vince a text about what just occurred.

At the moment Jon was at a meet and greet with Joe. TJ was to appear after with Saraya and she had been on her way to the meet and greet when Mark cornered her. TJ quickened her pace realising she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

As she rounded the corner, Jon and Joe were leaving the room. TJ quickly kissed Jon on the lips and grinned at Joe before hurrying into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" apologised TJ, "How are we all?"

The gathered guests were happy to meet with Saraya and TJ. The two women signed numerous autographs, posed for photos and engaged in conversations with the fans for nearly an hour.

"Sorry I was late," apologised TJ as her and Saraya headed along the corridor for the change rooms.

"You were late by like thirty seconds," replied Saraya with a hip bump, "Don't sweat it!"

"Thanks. I was dealing with a creative issue involving your character. Creative are out to piss me off because apparently I'm shaking things up too much for them."

"What did they want to do?"

TJ sighed, "They wanted Paige to become a soppy fan girl over Seth Rollins and have, well, you moon over him in absolute desperation for him to acknowledge you… a shitty storyline that just doesn't fly these days and does not fit in with the Paige persona one bit."

Saraya wrinkled her nose up in distaste, "Colby is a looker but seriously… this is because you've pissed them off?"

TJ nodded, "I scrapped the storyline obviously and Mark is organising a match in place of the segment."

Saraya gave a nod before frowning a little, "Colby is hot though."

TJ glanced at Saraya with a raised eyebrow as they turned a corner and neared the locker room door, "Are you sweet on him, Raya?"

"Shut up!"

"Ooh! You so are!"

Saraya's pale cheeks flushed pink and TJ laughed in amusement as she slipped an arm around her friend's shoulder's.

"Yeah, but he's got Tenille now so it doesn't matter. It's just me fancying a good looking boy. Nothing special."

* * *

Jon knelt over TJ as she revelled in the feeling of laying in their bed – a couple of months ago TJ had finally moved in with Jon. TJ opened her eyes with a sigh and smiled up at Jon as he grinned down at her.

"What?" asked TJ curiously.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are."

"Let's see if you agree to that once I hit forty."

"I bet I will," replied Jon as he trailed kisses down TJ's neckline.

TJ arched her body into the feel of Jon's lips caressing her skin lovingly, his hand's sliding her shirt up. TJ's hand's tangled into Jon's hair as his lips moved lower down her body. A gasp escaped TJ as his tongue twirled around one of her breasts and then the other.

Jon sat up a bit to undo the belt of TJ's pants but was unsuccessful as she quickly sat up and moved to meet his lips in a heated kiss, pulling his shirt up and off, allowing her better access to his skin and body.

"Someone's eager," murmured Jon as TJ unbuckled his own jeans belt, slipping one hand into his pants to grasp his hardening penis.

TJ smirked in response before moaning softly as Jon stroked her on the outside of her pants. Hastily, TJ pulled Jon's pants down as he undid hers.

TJ pushed Jon down onto the mattress and crawled up towards his body, pausing to teasingly lick the tip of his penis.

"Fuck, TJ," he hissed as she then licked the underside of his cock.

Jon growled and sat up, pulled TJ up towards him and kissed her hungrily, his hands sliding down her back to cup her by the arse. With a swift movement he flipped them so TJ was underneath him. Pulling back, slightly, Jon slid a finger into her wet folds and watched as TJ let out a moan of desire, her nails digging into Jon's shoulder's as he pumped the finger in and out of her, adding another one to the pleasurable action.

TJ leaned up, pulling Jon's face towards hers for a deep kiss and hooked a leg around his waist, "I need you now."

Jon didn't need telling twice and replaced his fingers with his long, hard length. He let out a groan at the feel of being inside TJ and began thrusting in and out of her at an even pace. TJ let out a gasp with each thrust with the gasp becoming a moan as Jon one again teased her nipples with his fingers, lips and tongue.

"Faster!" urged TJ, dragging her nails down Jon's back as he obeyed her orders and increased his pace.

TJ met Jon for each thrust before let out her own growl and pushing Jon so that they flipped with her on top. TJ sped up the pace, her hands braced on Jon's stomach as he watched her ride him, her head thrown back and her breasts bouncing tantalizingly with every motion she made.

When TJ felt her orgasm building and growing closer her movement's become more erratic. Jon leaned forward, helping TJ control her movements feeling his own need for release growing closer by the second.

"Cum for me baby," urged Jon as TJ leaned forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss as she clamped down around him and cried out in pleasure.

Jon flipped TJ to below him and thrusted into her relentlessly, sending her over the edge a second time moments after her first orgasm.

"Fuck! Jon!" cried TJ, her nail's digging into his back as Jon gave one more thrust and reached his own pleasurable release.

Jon collapsed next to TJ, pulling her body alongside his and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I love you."

TJ smiled lazily, placing a hand on his sweaty, bare chest, "I love you too."

* * *

TJ woke with a start and rolled to her side to see her phone vibrating on her bedside stand. Quickly she grabbed it and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her so not to wake Jon.

"Hello, TJ speaking?" answered TJ, cursing silently when she realised she had no clothes on still.

"Hi TJ, sorry to wake you but creative have an issue and need to Skype with us now," came Stephanie's frustrated voice.

TJ pulled her phone from her ear briefly to see it was three o'clock in the morning, "Really? Now? Steph it's three in the morning."

"It's seven in the morning here."

TJ sighed, "Fine… give me ten minutes."

TJ hung up and slipped back into the bedroom and managed to find clean clothes. She quickly dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. TJ longingly looked over at the bed with her handsome and dead sexy boyfriend sound asleep in it. She just wanted to crawl back into bed with him and possibly _not_ sleep.

With a resigned sigh, TJ left the bedroom again and headed down the hall to the study. She switched her laptop on and raced down to the kitchen to grab a glass of iced coffee and made it back up to the study in time to receive a group call from Stephanie and those on creative.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Jon rolled, reaching out for his girlfriend but frowned to feel cold bed. He sat up and looked at the time – seven-fifty in the morning. With a sigh, Jon got out of the bed and pulled on jocks and sweat pants and left the bedroom.

"… will not happen! The WWE Universe have longed for him to be the champion and you all know it!"

Jon crept along the hallway and peered in the study to see his girlfriend pacing back and forth in front of the laptop listening to someone speaking.

"Oh bullshit!"

Upon hearing that, Jon turned and headed down to the kitchen knowing TJ was in need of a very strong coffee. Jon switched the radio on to his favourite station and set about making the coffee. He didn't know how long TJ had been up for, but he could tell from how tense her shoulder's looked, that it had been a while.

Ten minutes later, Jon headed up the stairs with the coffee and slowly opened the study door to find TJ slumped in her chair and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey," said Jon handing TJ her coffee.

"Thanks," replied TJ with a strained and tired smile.

"Work stuff?"

TJ nodded after she sipped her coffee, "Creative drama… I don't even want to vent about it. It will only make me more frustrated."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Well I can't because you blindfolded me."

Jon chuckled as he drove the car along the highway, "Just relax and enjoy the trip."

TJ let out a sigh and settled back in her seat. Jon flicked the radio on, opting for TJ's preferred station. As Jon drove, TJ hummed along to a few of the songs before she went silent. Jon knew she was asleep when one of her tell-tale sighs slipped through her lips.

* * *

TJ woke as the car shut off. She went to rub her eyes but felt the material from the blind fold. The sound of Jon's car door opening and closing sounded and TJ sat in silence, licking her lips before she nibbled her bottom lip in wonder at what Jon had planned.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and she felt Jon lean over to undo her belt.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" asked TJ.

"Nope."

TJ gave a playful groan and Jon chuckled as he helped her step out of the SUV. TJ clutched onto Jon's arm as he led her along a dirt path. TJ breathed in the air and detected scents of dirt, fresh air and of course Jon's personal, musky, yet slightly spicy scent.

"Careful, there's a bit of a drop here… stand still," instructed Jon as he stepped down, turned and lifted TJ down, kissing her on the lips as he set her to her feet.

TJ held onto Jon's hand as he led her a little further along the pathway until they came to a stop. Jon turned to TJ and kissed her gently, removing the blindfold at the same time. As he pulled away, he stepped to the side revealing a picnic basket and blanket laid out, overlooking the Grand Canyon.

"Oh my gosh… Jon… this is just amazing," gasped TJ looking at Jon with wide eyes.

Jon grinned and shrugged before leading TJ over to the blanket. As TJ went to speak Jon dropped down to one knee and held out a black velvet box. TJ looked at Jon stunned, her mouth dropping open and her breath seeming to catch in her throat.

"Tara-Jayne Gregory," spoke Jon, a hint of nervousness in his voice, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I love waking up with you by my side every day. My day isn't complete if I don't see your smile or hear your voice… will you marry me?"

TJ nodded rapidly as Jon opened the box revealing the white gold ring with a diamond set in a heart shape with small diamonds surrounding it and along the band.

Jon removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto TJs finger before he stood up. TJ jumped into his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips and over his face.

"I love you so much," said TJ, holding Jon's face in her hands before she kissed him again.

Jon smiled into the kiss feeling like the happiest man alive and that nothing could take that feeling away from him.

* * *

Jon woke up with a yawn and peered at the sleeping woman curled up at his side. Her arm was slung across his chest with her engagement ring glistening in the streaks of sunlight peeking through the verticals. Jon lifted TJ's hand up and looked at her hand, a small smile playing on his face at the sight of the engagement ring on her hand. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Morning," murmured TJ.

Jon turned his head to look at her and was met with her sleepy, happy smile, "Morning beautiful."

"Did yesterday really happen?"

Jon entwined his fingers with TJ's and smiled when she looked at the ring on her finger, "Yes it did."

TJ moved and leaned forward to meet Jon's lips in a loving kiss, "Good."

"So, when do we tell the family and the world?"

TJ sighed and settled back down next to Jon, "Mmm, I want to enjoy it. Keep it between us until we go to Denver on Monday."

"I like that."

* * *

After a restful week of being loved up and living on cloud nine, TJ and Jon both returned to earth the moment they stepped into the Pepsi Center at Denver. TJ was called away within two minutes of being in the building to attend a meeting and Jon had to go prepare for a pre-show interview and meet and greet with a fan who won a competition on the radio.

TJ entered the room and greeted Stephanie and Vince with a hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Vince spotting the ring on his daughter's finger, "He finally asked you?"

"You knew?" replied TJ as Stephanie examined the ring.

Vince grinned, "He asked me if he could propose to you months ago. Congratulation's!"

Vince hugged a stunned TJ again followed by an excited Stephanie.

"I'm so happy for you TJ. You really deserve all the happiness the world can offer," said Stephanie.

TJ smiled and sat beside her sister, with Vince on Stephanie's other side.

"This is a small meeting about a few upcoming pay-per-views. We just need your input," explained Vince to TJ before the meeting began.

* * *

Raw was set to start in fifteen minutes and TJ was frantically getting ready. Skylar tied her hair back in a tidy ponytail and ushered TJ to dress in dark grey jeans and one of Dean Ambrose's tank tops. Her make-up was minimal and once done, TJ raced out of the chair and to the backstage area.

She bounced about and warmed herself up, hearing the crowd get revved up for that night's show.

"All set?" asked a crew member.

"Yep," grinned TJ as they handed her a microphone, "Let's get this show started!"

* * *

 _1, 2, 3 GO!_

Tara McMahon's theme kicked off Monday Night Raw much to the crowd's enthusiasm. She strode out with her usual confidence and ran and slid into the ring to stand and greet the crowd with fist punch in the air.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" greeted Tara with a grin, "I thought I would beat Stephanie out and save you from her usual dribble with that husband of hers."

 _Behold the King… the king of Kings…  
_

Tara sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as both Stephanie and Triple H walked out looking mighty confident.

Tara stood her ground in the middle of the ring as Stephanie strode in, followed by Triple H.

"Unfortunately, the unwanted guests always manage to weasel their way in," said Tara, "So I assume you interrupted me for what you believe to be a good reason."

"We did. I actually want to introduce you to my third team member for Survivor Series," said Stephanie.

Tara gave a gesture to bring it and Stephanie and Triple H looked to the top of the ramp.

Everything went black and suddenly the music of Bray Wyatt sounded. Tara watched as the new face of fear slowly made his way to the ring, holding his torch before him.

The stadium was full of people waving their own lights from their phone's setting a creepy atmosphere. When Bray stepped into the ring after blowing his torch out he stood right in front of Tara with a creepy wide smile.

"Bray Wyatt," said Stephanie, "Was more than happy to join our team."

"So who is your victim Bray?" asked Tara, "You wouldn't willingly join Stephanie's team without your own vendetta."

Bray snatched the microphone out of Tara's hand and began pacing about, "I was foretold of something great… something changing happening… and I was blinded by the disguise! All this time… all this time it was here, taunting me! Staring at me! But the one thing… the one thing that makes me crazy is… they don't know. They don't know who they are! But you know what?" Bray chuckled, staring at Tara with his wide crazy eyes, "I will make them see the truth! I will bring them to the light! They will understand and they will join me!"

Tara stepped back from Bray as he stood close to her, the crazed smile on his face as he held his hand out without the microphone. Tara looked at his offered hand and shook her head, stepping back again. Bray stepped forward again, grabbing onto Tara's hand.

At that moment Dean Ambrose's music hit and he came running down the ramp and slid in, yanking Bray Wyatt from Tara and throwing him out of the ring. Dean spun to face Triple H but he held his hands up to show he meant no harm, climbing out of the ring with Stephanie.

"You will join me!" yelled Bray walking backwards up the ramp, "For you are Sister Abigail!"

Tara looked at Bray in confusion as Dean walked over to her, pulling her to his side and yelling at Bray to leave her alone.

* * *

"It's everywhere."

"TMZ, People, Sunrise, Today, Entertainment Tonight and on the normal new's channels."

"Fuck, I am such an idiot!" cried TJ rubbing her face in frustration as she sat with Saraya and Tenille.

After getting ready, TJ had forgotten to remove her engagement ring and now it images of her holding the microphone with the ring sparkling delightfully in the shots were plastered all over the internet and on television.

Jon and Joe arrived at that moment and TJ looked at Jon apologetically.

"It's fine," assured Jon pulling TJ onto his lap and kissing her on the cheek affectionately.

"I wanted to release a statement," whined TJ, placing her hands over Jon's, "I didn't want the world finding out this way."

"I actually like that you forgot to remove the ring. Shows the world that you're my girl and I plan on keeping you forever."

Saraya and Tenille both 'awwed' at Jon's comment while TJ smiled and kissed him on the cheek in reply.

"Where's Colby?" frowned Joe with a look to Tenille.

"I don't know. He said he was meeting us here," replied Tenille in confusion as TJ's phone buzzed.

She pulled it out and frowned, "I have to go see Vince and Stephanie. I'll meet you backstage for the end of the show," TJ said with a kiss to Jon on the lips before she hurried away.

* * *

TJ walked into Vince's office and shut the door surprised to see Colby there.

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into him," said Stephanie as Vince and her headed to the door and left the two alone.

"What on earth is going on?" asked TJ in confusion as she looked at a quiet Colby.

"I'm resigning."

"What?" cried TJ stepping towards Colby, "What are you on about? What do you mean you're resigning?"

Colby shrugged, "I'm over the travelling and being away from home. I feel it's my time to go."

"Bullshit! Colby, you love this business with a passion! No, no I want the real truth as to why you are resigning."

"I just told you."

TJ stepped closer to Colby so he had no choice but to look at her, "Colby, I'm not some head honcho you can bullshit with. I am your friend and you are my best friend! Please… please just tell me the truth? What's going on?"

Colby reached out and grabbed her hand with the engagement ring and held onto it, stroking his thumb over her knuckles, "I thought I was over you, happy to be your best friend… and then I saw the ring."

"Colby…"

"I know, I know. You love Jon. You're loyal to him and I would never expect you to choose or whatever. I just don't know how to get over you."

TJ swallowed a lump in her throat. She hated being the cause of her friend's pain, "I-I thought you were interested in Tenille."

Colby shrugged, "So did I."

"Colby… don't resign. What about a holiday? We work it you sustain an injury a Survivor Series and you can take a bit of time off then?"

Colby sighed and TJ looked at him with hopeful eyes, not at all expecting the sudden feeling of his lip's pressing against hers.

 **A/N: Boom! Review!**


	24. Survivor Series

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing… now you can all move from the cliff to find out how TJ with deal with Colby and the… kiss…**

 _Chapter Twenty-four: Survivor Series_

TJ shoved Colby away and wiped her mouth as she glared at him. Instantly Colby turned away, swearing at himself. TJ breathed in and out deeply, trying to gain her composure and not lose her cool at Colby.

"Your resignation is not accepted," stated TJ, "You will perform your scheduled shows until Survivor Series, at which you will be entered into a storyline where you sustained an injury. You will be taking a four week break to recuperate and rest yourself. Clearly the stress of being on the road and a top superstar is too much for you to handle and you are acting irrationally."

Colby nodded silently.

"Go and prepare for the end of the show. I will talk with my father and sister."

Colby turned and left and Stephanie and Vince walked in straight away, with Vince shutting the door.

Stephanie took one look at her sister's distressed face and hurried over.

"He fucking kissed me!" spoke TJ, her voice wavering, "He reckons he is still in love with me and hearing that Jon and I are engaged pushed him to breaking point… I've told him his resignation isn't accepted and he is on break after Survivor Series."

Stephanie gave TJ a hug but TJ pulled away in a panic.

"What do I do? I can't not tell Jon but I don't want him and Colby to have a falling out again… and Tenille! Colby is dating Tenille!"

"You will be strong and you will get through this," stated Vince firmly, "If Jon loves you as much as he claims he does, he will understand and accept that you had no part in Colby's actions. Tenille… I can't judge how she will react, TJ… but if she is a true friend she will understand."

TJ have a shaky nod, biting on her lower lip as she clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath.

* * *

Jon looked up from examining the label on his drink and smiled warmly at his wife to be. Upon seeing her troubled expression he stood up from his seat and walked over to her.

"We need to talk," stated TJ, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jon nodded and followed TJ to an empty room, away from eaves droppers – there were still a few divas who enjoyed sharing details with Renee.

"What's up?" asked Jon, "Bad meeting?"

"Something like that," said TJ before she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "I just had to stop Colby from resigning."

"What? Why?"

"He umm… obviously heard the news we are engaged… and… and he took it badly."

Jon started frowning, his posture becoming more stiff by the second, making TJ all the more nervous.

"He reckons he still has feelings beyond friendship for me," said TJ, tears filling her eyes as she spoke.

"TJ… what happened?"

TJ sucked in a deep breath and moved to block the door before she spoke, "He kissed me – but I pushed him away. I'm sorry Jon. I'm so sorry!"

Jon's breathing became ragged as he glared down at the ground, clearly trying to make sense of his own thoughts and what he heard.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. I always treated Colby as a friend," spoke TJ in a tearful voice, "I love you, Jon. Only you. Always you."

Jon looked up at TJ and upon seeing her tear streaked face he stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't blame you," he said quietly.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon's theme hit and she strode out looking cocky with her stride before stepping into the ring and taking the offered microphone from Lillian.

"Before I get to what I wanted to, I would really like my sister to join me," said Stephanie, "So, Tara… if you could be so kind as to join me."

Tara walked out as her music started, looking up at her sister with boredom as she made her way to the squared circle. She slid into the ring, picking up the extra microphone placed in the corner as she did so.

"Here I am," stated Tara.

"Here you are… let me just remind you of my team for Survivor Series."

Tara gave a shrug and nod.

Triple H's theme played and he walked out looking amused and cocky at the same time. Tara looked away, leaning on the ropes, tilting her head side to side as Triple H stepped into the ring. Upon hearing Bray Wyatt's theme, Tara stood up right, watching the crazed man make his way to the ring. When he climbed in Tara kept a good distance away from him as he watched her with a sickening grin.

"Then let me remind of my team," retorted Tara as Dean's music started to play.

Dean wasted little time getting down to the ring to be by Tara's side, glaring threateningly at Bray. Tara instinctively slipped her hand into Dean's.

Roman Reign's music blasted around the arena and the crowd excitedly stood and watched his entrance down the stairs. He paused, glaring at Stephanie, Triple H and Bray Wyatt before jumping the barrier and climbing into the ring where he bumped fist's with Dean and stood on the other side of Tara, keeping a watchful eye on Bray also.

"Well, I acquired two more members of my team this evening," stated Stephanie, "But I will let them do the explaining."

The theme of Nikki Bella hit and the diva walked out, her lips pouted into a smirk as she strut her way down to the ring and stepped into it, greeting Stephanie with a warm hug.

"Of course. Why should I be surprised?" replied Tara with a raised eyebrow at Nikki, "I mean it's not the first time you've turned your back on what's right to be on who you think holds the most power side."

Nikki glared coldly at Tara but Tara held her hand up, silencing her.

"Please, I think I should show you who my other team member is before your final member make's their entrance."

The music of Paige hit and the anti-diva walked out with a skip in her step as she smiled at Tara, Dean and Roman. The WWE Universe showed their agreement of Paige joining their team with cheers.

"I can't say I am surprised either," shrugged Stephanie.

"Paige always did like to team with a loser," snapped Nikki.

"Nikki, you always have been and you always will be a suck up," retorted Paige, "It's all you know."

"There's always one, Paige," agreed Tara, "It doesn't matter the size of a company. Each one has a suck up with a bitch as their leader."

Suddenly the music of John Cena hit. The crowd began responding with the usual chant of 'Let's go Cena', 'Cena sucks!'. The fifteen time champion ran down to the ring and slid in looking between the two warring groups.

The WWE Universe watched silently, wondering which team John Cena was on.

"I have been part of the WWE for a long time," stated John, "I have seen battle lines drawn but I have always respected one side of the battle over the other. I respect hard work. I respect those who have a true passion for the business. That is what gains my loyalty and that is something YOU don't have!"

Tara McMahon looked at John Cena with wide eyes as he pointed directly at her. Dean and Roman stepped forward but Tara pushed past them, fury in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, "I don't have passion? I haven't done hard work to prove myself? You, John Cena, don't know me nor know my damn story! And you know what? I don't give a damn if I don't have your loyalty! I promise you, I won't lose any sleep over that!" Tara gave a chuckle, "Especially after you meet my final team member."

The theme music of Seth Rollins hit and he strode out with a smug grin on his face as Stephanie and Triple H looked at him with shocked looks of betrayal. Seth climbed into the ring and greeted Tara with a fist bump as Roman and Dean looked at him dubiously.

"You see, Stephanie – excuse me, John… could you back off to your corner," said Tara, shooing John Cena away from her, "You see Stephanie, I had a good chat with Seth here and he was sick of you and Triple H making him feel like a worthless champion – you both never had any real faith in his ability to handle his own battles – you made him doubt himself on so many occasions and whenever he managed to prove himself neither one of you truly felt it was enough. So, when the opportunity arose to put the Authority out of business once and for all… Seth was in."

"Wait," said Stephanie, "What do you mean put the Authority out of business?"

"Oh, didn't Dad tell you?" grinned TJ sharing the grin with the members of her team, "If Team Stephanie loses – goodbye Authority… along with its team members."

"And if you lose?" asked Stephanie.

"You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

TJ sat staring out at the carpark as talent and crew arrived for that night's pay per view. Survivor Series had arrived but TJ honestly felt no enthusiasm for it. The past week had been tense and horrible. Despite Jon stating he didn't blame TJ for what had happened with Colby, his actions were saying different.

He never stayed in the same room with her and if he did he didn't talk. TJ didn't push, knowing Jon dealt with his emotions by brooding. But what hurt the most was the two days they had off the road he chose to stay at Joe's, leaving TJ alone in Las Vegas in their house.

"There you are."

TJ looked up at Stephanie and managed a strained smile. Stephanie held her hand out and TJ allowed her sister to help her up to her feet.

"Dad's got a big reveal to make and you, my dear, little sister, are needed to hear it," said Stephanie.

TJ smiled and walked into the building with Stephanie holding her to her side.

Stephanie knew how tense things were between TJ and Jon – to the point she wanted to go smack some sense into Jon's head.

Stephanie led TJ into a large room and TJ plastered her professional smile on and greeted all the head honchos, who had come to respect the woman and treated her very much like the McMahon that she was.

"So, we all know how successful the WWE Network is," said Vince, "Our subscribers are growing in number by the day. Therefore I want to expand our growing list of shows with another wrestling show – but I want is based in another country. This will grow our number of talent on the list and spread our company to have more influence in the overseas market."

"Do you have a country in mind?" asked a woman who worked the marketing side.

"A couple. I was thinking England and China."

"Australia," said TJ abruptly.

"That works," agreed Stephanie.

"You have a large fan base there and a couple of Australian talents already on the roster," added TJ with a shrug, "I'd imagine the Australian fan base would go crazy over an Australian based WWE show."

"You would need someone to run it. Someone well known and with the skills," spoke a man with a drawling tone.

"I'll do it."

Vince, Stephanie and Paul looked at TJ with a frown.

"I have connections from my… my other father's company. I can organise an Australian based channel to air the show, set up show tour dates, sort out the talent and what not," spoke TJ seriously, "I'm not stupid. I went to university for this and it's safe for me to return… to return home."

"TJ," spoke Stephanie softly as the other members in the room began to chatter about TJ's proposal, "What about Jon?"

"You and I both know he blames me for the Colby situation in one way or another," replied TJ bitterly, "I can apologise to him till I am blue in the face and we both know it won't make anything better."

* * *

Survivor Series was on fire. The WWE Universe were on the edge of their seats for every match, eagerly anticipating the Team Stephanie versus Team Tara match.

TJ checked her reflection out, ensuring her pants were sitting right before she pulled her gloves on and clipped them shut.

Saraya walked into her dressing room and greeted her best friend with a hug, "Ooh, I love the boots!"

TJ glanced down at her black boots with the silver stitching and laces, "Thanks. I got them the other day in Vegas."

The pair headed for the backstage and chatted as they went, jumping up and down and stretching out to warm up.

"The crowd is really loud tonight," grinned Saraya, "Loud crowds are the best."

TJ agreed and spotted Jon standing near Joe warming up. He caught TJ's eye and looked away.

"Where's your ring?" asked Saraya, spotting the absent jewel.

"Oh in my bag. I didn't want it to get broken."

Saraya accepted the answer as they stepped through the curtain to prepare to make their entrance.

* * *

Team Stephanie waited patiently in the ring, laughing and chatting away, only going silent at the sound of Tara McMahon's theme.

The WWE Universe cheered loudly as the General Manager of Raw strode out, looking down at Stephanie and her team with a confident smirk before moving from one side of the ramp to the other to greet the audience. Tara came to a halt at the end of the ramp and looked up at the ring as the next theme music hit.

When Dean Ambrose's music hit the crowd roared in approval, greeting the resident Lunatic Fringe with the same energy they had given Tara. Dean strode down the ramp, coming to a standstill next to his fiancée, one hand slipping protectively around her waist as he glared up at Bray Wyatt.

Roman Reign's music hit next and the powerhouse wrestler moved down the stairs of the crowd, acknowledging them with fist bumps and slight nods of the head, as he looked down at the ring, weaved through the crowd to jump the barrier closer to where his two team members stood.

Paige stepped out as soon as her music hit as she pointed her fingers directly at a cocky Nikki Bella. The anti-diva skipped down the ramp halting in her skips to sling an arm around Tara's shoulder's and smile tauntingly up at Team Stephanie.

At the sound of Seth Rollin's music, he was greeted with a mixed response. No one was sure whether he was entirely trust worthy and from the tightening hold of Dean's arm around Tara's waist, it was obvious where Dean stood in regards to his fellow team mate.

Once Seth was standing with his team they walked towards the ring, discussing who would start the match first. It was agreed to begin with Paige and Nikki.

Paige and Nikki circled around each other before going on for the grapple. Nikki quickly moved behind Paige and hit her with a drop kick to the back. Paige stumbled forward, hitting the turn buckle. She turned around and managed to dodge a clothesline and grabbed Nikki from behind and yanking her down for a roll up pin.

Nikki managed to kick out at one and Paige stepped back for a few seconds before hitting the twin diva with a baseball slide kick.

Nikki cried out as she slid sidewards towards her team and reached out to tag John in but Paige grabbed Nikki by the hair and shook her head no before throwing her down onto the mat. Paige jumped onto Nikki, pummelling her with a flurry of punches until the referee yanked her away.

Paige walked over to her team, tagging Seth in.

Seth made a show of shooing Nikki over to her team and yelled out "FINALLY!" as she tagged John Cena in.

John instantly went for the running shoulder barges but Seth dodged them before hitting John with a running front drop kick. John fell back onto the mat. Seth looked at John and ran over to the turn buckle, climbing up to the top rope. As he stood upright, John stood and ran at the turn buckle, jumping and hitting a punch to Seth's abdomen. Seth fell forward and John power bombed him to the mat. John stood and looked over at Team Tara, taunting them with a 'you can't see me'. Furiously, Tara struggled, lunging at John only to have both Dean and Roman hold her back.

John turned and walked over to his team, tagging in Triple H.

"COME ON SETH!" yelled Tara.

Seth began to crawl over to them, only to have Triple H slam a boot to his back. Seth cried out and panted heavily before crying out again as Triple H slammed another boot to his back.

"You turned your back on us, for them?" yelled Triple H, grabbing Seth by the hair and pulling him up, "You sold out, Seth!"

Triple H threw Seth into the corner and followed that with a flurry of boot kicks to his stomach. The referee yanked Triple H away and Seth reached out towards his team as they urged him to move.

Triple H moved back in and bent down to grab Seth, only to be met with a desperate boot to the face. Triple H toppled backwards and Seth used all the energy he had to crawl to his team and tag Roman Reigns in.

Roman climbed through the ropes, meeting a just standing up Triple H with a clothesline, followed by a double punch to Bray Wyatt and John Cena that sent them toppling to the ground. Roman spun around to be met with a hard right hook, which he responded back with one of his own. The punches went back and forth until Roman turned away, made the superman punch action and turned, jumped and slammed the punch to Triple H.

The WWE Universe were on their feet as Triple H stumbled to his corner and tagged Stephanie in.

"We want Tara!" yelled the WWE crowd in attendance, "We want Tara!"

Roman strode over to his team and looked at Tara.

Tara held her hand out and Roman tagged her in. Tara stepped in and without hesitation, ran at Stephanie, tackling her down. The punches were vicious as Stephanie forced Tara to roll as she responded with punches of her own.

The referee yanked Stephanie off of Tara and without waiting, Tara stood up. The referee released Stephanie in time for Tara to hit her with a dropkick, sending Stephanie toppling through the ropes and down to the ground in front of these announcers table.

Tara gave a shrug, ran back, bounced off the ropes and ran forward, diving through the middle opposite ropes and slamming a struggling to stand Stephanie down to the ground. Tara rolled off of Stephanie to catch her breath. She slowly sat up and quickly scrambled backwards as Bray Wyatt looked at her with his wide crazed, eyes.

The crowd got louder as Dean appeared behind Tara, helping her stand up.

"You okay?" he asked.

Tara looked at him and nodded before she slid back into the ring. Dean glared at Bray and moved back to his corner where Tara met him for the tag. Dean stepped in as Stephanie slid into the ring, panting and giving Bray Wyatt the tag.

Dean instantly met Bray with a flurry of punches and chops, forcing the man back against the ropes. With a slight step back, Dean hit Bray hard and sent him toppling over the ropes. Much like Tara before, Dean ran back and dove through the ropes tackling the man to the ground at the end of the entrance ramp.

Tara was watching the action between Dean and Bray intently that the strike from behind took her by surprise as she cried out and fell off the edge of the ring and down to the ground. The next thing she knew, Stephanie had tackled her to the ground. Paige went to assist but Nikki grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the barricade. Roman managed to duck an attack from John and instead hit the man who preached hustle, loyalty and respect with a diving elbow drop. Seth took a low blow from Triple H and fell down to the ground on his knees, but quickly returned the favour, causing Triple H to fall down also.

Tara managed to throw Stephanie off of her. She stood and grabbed the woman by her hair and moved her into a running bulldog, slamming Stephanie onto the hard ground outside the ring. Tara turned and was surprised to find herself face to face with Bray Wyatt. Behind him, Dean was recovering from a surprise Sister Abigail.

"You know who you are!" yelled Bray as he stepped closer to Tara, who took steps back, up the steel steps to the edge of the ring.

She shook her head as she stood higher then Bray, "I'm not your Sister Abigail."

Bray laughed but stopped as Tara jumped and whipped him through the hurricerana, rolling away as Bray sprawled out on the ground. Tara crawled over to Dean and shook him, pushing him up.

"Get in the ring!" she yelled as she spied Stephanie's team getting back to their corner.

Tara moved away and checked her other team members, glad to find them getting up. Dean slid into the ring, near their corner and Tara tagged herself in as Bray slid in.

Instead of going to tag a female in, Bray merely looked to Tara again.

"Tag me!" yelled Roman.

Tara shook her head, staring Bray down. Bray fell down to his knees and laughed.

"SISTER ABIGAIL! FOLLOW THE BUZZARDS!" he yelled.

Tara looked at Bray with a tilted head. Without hesitation she slammed a hard boot into his chest, knocking him backwards and close enough for Stephanie to tag herself in.

Stephanie stepped into the ring and circled around Tara. With a jerk of her head, Nikki suddenly distracted the referee and Stephanie struck Tara across the face with brass knuckles.

Dean yelled out angrily but was silenced by Triple H and John yanking him, Roman and then Seth down. Paige stepped into the ring but was yanked out by Triple H and held back as Stephanie quickly covered Tara.

1!

2!

3!

"And the winner of this match is Team Stephanie!" announced Lillian to a stunned WWE Universe, just wondering what Tara's punishment would be.

 **A/N: Review… thanks!**


	25. Make It Alright

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter!**

 _Chapter Twenty-five: Make It Alright_

Tara slowly sat up and a microphone was handed to her as she wiped her face with the back of her glove. Slowly she stood and looked at a smirking Stephanie McMahon.

"You won," said Tara finally as her own team slowly stood up outside the ring, "Albeit, in a dirty way but at the end of the day, you still won," Tara bit her lower lip, which trembled slightly as she swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to face her shocked team, "Thank you so much for fighting with me against the Authority. You fought fairly and gave it your all and for that I am eternally grateful."

Tara caught the confused look on Dean's face as he looked at Roman in confusion who gave a slight shake of his head.

"Because I lost this match," stated Tara pausing slightly to lick her lips, "I am no longer the General Manager of Monday Night Raw."

The crowd suddenly yelled out a chant of "No! No! No!" at Tara's announcement as Dean yanked himself up to the side of the ring furiously.

"In fact I am leaving. I was told if I couldn't win here… I would be sent back to Australia to assist developments there in regards to the WWE Network," continued Tara, turning so she couldn't see Dean stepping into the ring, "Congratulation's Stephanie."

Tara threw the microphone at her sister and turned and left the ring, dodging Dean's hands.

* * *

Tara wiped the make up off of her face, ignoring the pounding on her locked dressing room door. She changed out of her ring gear and yanked on an old long sleeved shirt, jeans and boots. After she tied her hair back up into a ponytail she finally unlocked the door and Jon stumbled in, still in his ring gear.

"What the fuck was that out there?" Jon said furiously, shoving the door shut as TJ stepped away from him, "We were set to win that match! That was the plan!"

"Plan's change all the time and your reactions needed to look legit," replied TJ looking down at the ring on her finger, "But maybe if you had have just spoken to me just once this week, everything would have stayed the same."

Jon said nothing and TJ licked her lips and shook her head.

"You blame me," she stated.

"No-"

"Don't lie to me!" yelled TJ causing Jon to step back in surprise, "You won't look at me, you don't talk to me… you are acting as if I _cheated_ on you! I never once led Colby on – I treated him like a friend! He kissed me but I damn well did not kiss him back!" TJ shook her head and turned away from Jon and pulled the engagement ring from her finger, "I can't be treated as if I am the worst thing in the world and at the moment that is exactly how you are making me feel," TJ turned around and looked at Jon, "I leave for Australia tonight. I am in charge of establishing a wrestling show there and organising it all so... so I don't know if or when I will be back. Right now, time apart to work out what we both really want and feel is probably the best thing."

"TJ," whispered Jon, his voice breaking as she placed the engagement ring on the table beside them, "Please-"

TJ shook her head, tears in her own eyes, "You know I am right Jon. It's just been one thing after another between us and neither one of us as had a smooth time in a while. We need this. We need time apart."

"But I love you."

"And I love you as well. Always and only you."

Jon looked at TJ sadly, standing still as she stood on tip toe and pressed one last, lingering kiss to his lips before she left the room.

* * *

 _Two months later_

It was Australia Day in Australia and TJ woke up with a sense of relief. A day off to just relax and enjoy the swimming pool. She lived in Brisbane but had sold her parents place, finding it too painful to live in.

Instead, she brought a nice four bedroom house with a pool in the backyard.

Progress for the Australian WWE show was going well. A deal had been made with Channel Seven to air it every Wednesday night from seven-thirty in the evening to nine-thirty, making it a two hour show. TJ had set up a headquarters in Brisbane and already had a team of people, personally selected by her to help get everything organised.

Vince was extremely proud of the progress she was making and planned on coming to visit in the next couple of months.

Finding the talent had been easy enough, along with a training base. Some of the NXT trainers had transferred to Australia to help with setting up the developmental territory.

TJ had even organised for some of the NXT people to headline the Australian show. Tenille had eagerly signed on, with TJ wanting her as their top diva. Sami Zayn was going to join the show and Jojo was going to be the permanent ring announcer.

The first show was set to happen in March, giving TJ just over two months to finalise everything.

* * *

Jon glanced at the time on his phone. He let out a sigh and stared at the sky, drawing in a deep breath as he inhaled his cigarette.

He looked around the hotel a small smirk as a memory flashed in his mind.

 _"Check out this dorktacula shirt I got myself," said TJ holding up a black t-shirt with I heart Boston written across the front, "I couldn't help myself."  
_

 _Jon chuckled as TJ looked at the shirt with flushed cheeks, "You'll look hot in it."  
_

 _TJ playfully shoved Jon, "Flirt."_

Jon sighed and rubbed his tired face. He missed her immensely. Her laugh, her smile, her ability to see through his bullshit. He missed holding her, waking up to her curled up against him – heck he even missed finding her collection of hair ties around the shower taps.

* * *

 _March 8_ _th_ _2017_

TJ raced around backstage, breathless as she double checked everything was in order. It was the first night for _WWE: Revolution Australia_ and TJ wanted it to go perfectly. A lot of hype had built up around the show with social media keeping tabs on the happening of the show.

"Everything will be perfect," reassured Skylar, who had moved to Australia to be head of the make-up and hair style department.

"I know, I know," sighed TJ, brushing her brown, curled fringe from her eyes, "Right, well I better go get backstage."

Skylar smiled and hugged TJ, wishing her luck.

TJ stood backstage and looked at the team of announcers she had handpicked. Her panel consisted of two men and a woman. TJ's main criteria, other than being confident on the microphone was for them to be enthusiastic about the wrestling world, which thankfully they were.

"We are on in five, four, three, two and one," announced the head of the production team as the show's theme song, Nickelback's Edge of a Revolution kicked off.

TJ stood ready back stage as the screen lit up with images of the Australian landscape with the talent pulling moves in the desert, on the beach, in their training ring. Along with images of Tara McMahon on Raw and working with the team at the headquarters to put the show together.

" _Welcome to the first ever WWE: Revolution Australia! My name is Crystal Marks and I am joined by Scott Gold and Jordan Grant! We are coming to you like from the Brisbane Entertainment Centre with a sold out crowd!"_ greeted Crystal as the crowd got loud and excited.

" _That's right, Crystal,"_ agreed Scott, " _This show sold out in twenty minutes! And next weeks sold out just as quickly!"_

The sound of Tara McMahon's theme hitting sent the crowd into a frantic round of cheers as she walked out with a smile. Tara refused to amp her look up into a suits and skirts girl. She stuck to her black jeans and a green shirt to blend with the show's theme colour of green.

"Welcome to WWE: Revolution Australia!" greeted Tara as she stepped into the ring, pausing as the crowd roared in excitement, "Tonight the face of WWE is changing forever! No longer will it just be Monday Night Raw and Thursday Night Smackdown! No! Wednesday night will be the night to tune in! Wednesday night Australia gets to show the world how the WWE is changing! I am proud to bring this to you all!"

Chants of Thankyou Tara broke out and Tara grinned in appreciation.

"And it's not just the Raw and Smackdown brands that have titles either. We are debuting four titles here and the competition for the first wrestlers to have their turn to reign over them begins tonight!" announced Tara as four referees walked out holding covered titles, "We have the WWE Australian Heavyweight Championship!" The first referee held up a title with a black belt and the main plate in gold with the image of Australia in green, "We have the WWE Australian Women's Championship!" The next referee held out another belt, small in size to the men's but with a similar design, "And then we have the Men's Tag Team Championship Titles," added Tara with the third referee holding up a white belt with silver plates and a black outline drawn image of Australia on it, "Along with the Women's Tag Team Titles!" The crowd went crazy as the referee held up another set of white belts, similar in size to the women's championship one.

When the crowd calmed down Tara turned towards the ramp, "Now I didn't come home from America alone. I brought a few of my friends with me who want to help revolutionize the WWE! So please welcome your match announcer, Jojo!"

Jojo walked out with a smile and received a warm happy greeting. She stepped into the ring and hugged Tara happily.

"And someone who I think you are all familiar with," said Tara with a warm smile as her music hit, "Emma!"

The crowd went crazy as Emma walked out, decked in her Australian theme ring gear and a happy smile to match how she felt about being home.

"I also brought one more special person with me," added Tara, "He knows how to fight and he wants to mark his place in WWE history."

Many people began to yell out for Dean but Tara smiled through it as the music of who she spoke of hit.

"Sami Zayn!"

Despite asking for Dean, the crowd greeted Sami Zayn with enthusiasm and Tara breathed a sigh of relief as the first show kicked off in high gear.

* * *

TJ breathed out a sigh of relief when the ratings and review's came in. Positive, positive and more positive. The celebrations that night were extremely loud and energetic with Tara stumbling into bed at three in the morning – not drunk but extremely happy.

She laid on her bed and in a daze scrolled through to find a number she had looked at many times but never dared call – until that moment.

TJ held the phone to her hear and after a few rings it was answered.

"Hi."

TJ swallowed the sudden lump in her throat at the sound of his voice, "Hi."

"It's been… what four months?"

"I know."

"So I hear the show went great… I watched the start."

"Yeah, it went fantastic, you know? Umm, good reviews and stuff."

"You must be tired."

Tara breathed out a little sigh, looking up at the white ceiling, "Not really. How is… everyone?"

"Good. Saraya misses you and Tenille a lot."

"I miss her too… and … and you, Jon."

She heard Jon's sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay away.

"I miss you as well, TJ. Every damn day."

TJ sat up and tried to mask the slight sob with a cough, "You probably hate me anyway… I wouldn't blame you."

"Is that what you think?" cried Jon, "That I hate you?"

"I don't know what to think Jon. I miss you with every fibre of my being but I left you."

"You and I both know it was the right choice."

"Was it really?" asked TJ bitterly, "Waking up apart, never hearing your voice, your laugh… never feeling your arms around me."

She heard Jon sigh and TJ picked at a loose thread on her quilt.

"Colby spoke to me when he came back from leave. He feels awful and was confused with everything going on in his life," Jon let out a slight chuckle before speaking, "Him and Saraya have been flirting a lot lately. I dare say she is keeping him on his toes."

TJ smiled a little, "I'm glad you patched things up."

"But I haven't with you."

"I-I should get to sleep," said TJ suddenly, as a wave of emotion took her over, "I have to finalise next week's show tomorrow and meetings… can we talk again… soon?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Well you have plenty of leave built up," agreed Paul.

"TJ called me last night," said Jon finally and Paul looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, my expression exactly when I saw her name on my phone screen."

"Is she okay?"

Jon frowned, "She seemed… lonely."

Paul frowned at that.

"Yeah, she has friends there and the show to keep her busy but her voice just sounded tinged with misery," admitted Jon, "I can't ignore that, Paul… her calling me was her way of asking for help… asking for me to hold her and make her feel better, you know?"

Paul nodded and signed the form granting Jon time off, "Go make my little sister in law feel better, Jon."

* * *

Two days later found TJ in her garden digging at the ground and planting a range of flowers. She had her stereo playing and was humming along to the songs as she worked her way through the garden. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her hands on the back of her shorts and examined her handy work before musing about which plant to add to her garden next.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught TJ's attention and she jogged across the yard and in through the backdoor. She quickly washed her hands in the laundry sink and walked through the hall to the main entry.

TJ pulled the door open, prepared to greet anyone but who was standing at her front door.

"Jon," she said with a gasp.

"Hi," he replied with a small smile.

TJ blinked rapidly, uncertain she was seeing correctly, "U-Um, come in. Sorry. I just… yeah, come in."

TJ stepped back and Jon walked in with his suitcase and backpack.

"This is… this is just unexpected," said TJ as she walked along the hall and into the kitchen to turn the stereo down.

Jon looked around the house, taking in the light colours and airiness to the place with the French styled decorations, "Sorry about that."

TJ gave a shrug and cleared her throat, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah sure."

TJ nodded and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of mango and passionfruit juice – one of his favourites. He gave a small smile at that and TJ's cheek's flushed pink lightly as she poured it into a glass for him.

"Anything to eat? I have fruit… and some jatz… erm… some dip or I can cut you some cheese up."

"I'm fine, thanks."

TJ nodded and handed him his drink as she gestured around her, "So yeah, this is my new place. I've been doing it up… just the yard left really."

"It look's great. Very you."

TJ managed a small smile, "Yeah. Very me. Just me," TJ cleared her throat, "Umm, so the bathroom is the second last door on the right. If you want to sleep there is a guest room but I haven't made the bed up, so just let me know… I'll ah, be outside… gardening."

Jon watched as TJ hurried away and let out a sigh.

* * *

Half an hour later after a shower, Jon walked out the back. He watched as TJ patted the ground around the flowers and leaned back to examine her work. It was when she swiped a hand under her eyes, did he realise she was silently crying.

Jon walked forward and stopped at the edge of the garden, "TJ… talk to me."

With her back turned to him, she gave a shrug, "There is nothing to say."

"Bullshit."

"We said everything when I left you."

"You blame yourself."

"Just like you do."

"No, I don't."

TJ dropped the small shovel and turned to look at Jon incredulously, "Bullshit. You did blame me. I know you did, you know you did!"

"I was angry," admitted Jon, "I admit that and had you stayed we both know it would've ended up a huge mess with us hating each other… and I don't want to hate you. I want to keep loving you."

TJ stood up, "I hurt you. I know I did and I hate myself for that. Yeah, putting space between us was probably the right thing but it doesn't take away the fact I am away from you," TJ let out a bitter laugh as she weaved through the flowers she planted, wiping her hands on the sides of her shorts, "You'd think I'd be the happiest person ever. Achieved a career dream to pretty much run a business. Helped create a hit show… everything should be fan-fucking-tastic! But you know what?" said TJ, a sob escaping her, "I am the loneliest I have ever been!"

Jon didn't hesitate in pulling TJ into his arms. The feeling of him holding her set TJ off into another torrent of tears. She clung onto him tightly, willing herself to calm down.

"I need you," she admitted as she sobbed.

"I need you too."

* * *

TJ exited her bathroom after a shower feeling much calmer. She wandered into the kitchen finding Jon making them both a coffee. He greeted her with a warm smile and TJ returned it, murmuring a thanks for the coffee.

"Feel any better?" asked Jon, standing on the opposite side of the counter to TJ.

"Yeah… not so much like a walking dirt pile."

Jon chuckled and sipped his coffee, "I like this brand."

"Only the best in this place," teased TJ before she took a sip and smirked as she continued to speak, "None of that fake crap where you're from."

"Hey, I am from there and I like to think I am the best."

TJ smiled with her cheeks tinging a light pink, "You are."

Jon returned the smile and both drank in silence, "Is it hard being here without your parents?"

TJ shrugged and gave a nod, "I mean I have Sam and Scarlett… well Scarlett is off being pregnant and married now. Sam is maintaining the hotel business for me still and he was helpful with the start-up of Revolution. But really… you know, Tenille is in Melbourne. Sami settled in Sydney and so did Jojo. Other than the people who work at the headquarters, I kinda spend time alone."

"And you only see everyone else on Wednesday?"

TJ nodded, "Sydney next week."

Jon hated seeing the sadness on TJ's face. She had gone from being surrounded by him, her family and friends to doing it alone, just to give them space and mainly give him room to sort out how he was feeling.

"You are the most selfless woman I know," he said suddenly lowering his coffee cup to the bench.

TJ looked at him in confusion, placing her own cup on the bench, "What?"

"You… you've let yourself be miserable because of me… I'm such an arsehole for letting you go."

Before TJ could respond, Jon stepped around the counter in three long strides and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. TJ felt herself melt into his embrace, a moan escaping her lips at the feel of his body pressed firmly alongside hers.

"I fucking love you," he said earnestly as he cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks, "I'm never, ever letting you go again Tara-Jayne."

TJ licked her lips and smiled a little, "I don't plan on letting you go either Jonathon."

 **A/N: The next chapter will indeed be the last one! Please review!**


	26. Stuck Together

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews!**

 _Chapter Twenty-six: Stuck Together_

 _December 2017_

Stephanie flipped through the pages, shuddering a little at the cool breeze she felt as she walked past the open stadium doors. It looked like a decent snow storm was going to arrive later that night – hopefully after the show finished and everyone could get away to the next leg of the tour.

"Paul, the scripts – have they been finalized for tonight?" asked Stephanie as she spotted her husband in a discussion with Brian James.

"Oh yeah," nodded Paul with a sweet smile to his wife.

Stephanie returned it and continued on her way to her office. She opened the door and stepped in, shivering at the chill in the room.

"I never understood why they have separate heating systems in this stadium."

Stephanie whirled around in surprise to spot TJ sitting at her desk set up, "TJ!"

TJ jumped up and greeted her older sister with a hug.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?" asked Stephanie in surprise, "Jon isn't even here yet!"

TJ slid the scripts over to her and grinned, "Daddy dearest wants a feud to begin between Raw and Revolution… and have it all come to face at Wrestlemania!"

Stephanie grabbed the script and laughed, "Oh this is perfect! The best story line since our stand at Survivor Series! Now the trash talking on Revolution make's sense."

"You've been kept in the dark?"

Stephanie nodded, "Aurora has been sick and now Vaughn is coming down with the same thing," Stephanie sighed and smiled, "Winter and illnesses."

"Aww, I hope they both get better before Christmas. Being sick at Christmas sucks."

"Well a visit from Aunty TJ would definitely perk them up."

TJ laughed, "I can organise that one."

* * *

Jon shoved his phone into his pocket as he entered the arena with Joe and let out a small sigh.

"Bro, she is probably busy working. She will text you," said Joe, brushing snow from his hair.

"Yeah I know. It's just hard you know? We get four days together a month and I won't get to see her until Christmas," replied Jon with a grimace of annoyance on his face, "Planning a wedding is just torture on its own as well. I think most of our calls are about finding a date that fits, especially since Revolution started live events last month."

Joe chuckled, "I know how it feels man. I hate being away from my wife and daughter as well. I feel your pain, bro."

The pair walked to the change rooms to dump their gear and go over that night's script, both commenting on the first section being uncompleted. They assumed it to be a Stephanie and Paul issue and made a note of their matches and any backstage shoots they needed to do.

As Jon was lacing his boots up, Randy Orton walked in and flicked the television on, greeting the men as he did so. Shortly after, John Cena, Bryan Danielson and Colby joined them in getting ready.

"Reckon we will beat the snow storm?" asked Randy as he dug through his bag for his hoodie to wear.

"Who knows?" replied Bryan as Raw went on air for the night.

* * *

The crowd went crazy as Monday Night Raw kicked off live in Boston for the pre-Christmas show. The fireworks went off with the crowd cheering and holding up the signs for everyone they were a massive fan of.

It was the sound of Tara McMahon's theme music playing that set the crowd onto their feet. When the woman herself walked out decked in black jeans and a green _WWE: Revolution Australia_ shirt the crowd were chanting her name loudly.

Tara walked down to the ring, high fiving people as she walked past before running and sliding into the ring as was her custom entrance.

Despite her music stopping, the crowd continued to chant loudly. Tara looked at them all in amazement, stepping in small circles as she laughed in awe.

"Wow. Thank you," said Tara, holding a hand over her heart, "It is so wonderful to be here tonight."

"WELCOME BACK TARA!" came the loud chants with Tara chuckling a little.

"I really am happy to be here… if only it were for completely positive reasons," said Tara with a slight sigh, "As you all know, at Survivor Series I was forced to leave for Australia… but I kept busy. I set up a new WWE show, which I am sure you all have been tuning in to watch on the WWE Network. It's been amazing to raise this show up from the ground and build it into something that so many people love to see. And I see all of your responses on social media, so thank you! Thank you so much for all of your support!" Tara bowed for the crowd, blowing them a kiss before she continued, "However there always has to be a Grinch, right? And I am certain we _all_ know who the biggest Grinch of them all is."

Suddenly the theme of the Authority hit and Tara walked to far side of the ring in irritation as Stephanie and Triple H walked out dressed in _WWE: Raw_ shirts.

"Look at that," said Stephanie, "You leave the stadium doors open and the trash likes to bring itself in from the cold."

"Honey, where I live now, its summer," replied Tara coolly, "I'd much rather be enjoying the beach but instead here I am."

"Which brings us to why?"

"Every week I always make sure to tune in to watch Raw and Smackdown," stated Tara, "And every week I have to hear you trashing Revolution… at first I ignored it – I mean you are known for your petty jealousy and need to take down those who are happy. But then it started to irk me… actually it started to irk everyone who works on Revolution – the talent, the crew… I mean why should we be subjected to your pathetic and horrible nastiness? Why do you feel the need to destroy something that had no effect on your day whatsoever?"

"You want to know why?" demanded Stephanie, "Because ever since you popped up out of the rabbit hole, you have been nothing but a thorn in my side! I thought I'd finally seen the last of you at Survivor Series – that there was no way you could make whatever you had to do in Australia work, but no! Like an irritating fly that won't get the point, you kept on buzzing around… you were on my Twitter feed, Instagram, Facebook and even on the WWE website!"

"Oh, so you're jealous."

"I am not jealous of you!" snarled Stephanie, having to be held back my Triple H.

Tara laughed, "Right… yeah, you could've fooled me, Sis. Here is my deal – you shut your trap up about Revolution and I stay away, over in Australia. Deal?"

"No… no I want you gone and out of this business for good!"

"Well, until we can sort something out – it looks like I'm sticking around," announced Tara before she climbed out of the ring and made her way up the ramp, blowing Stephanie and Triple H a taunting kiss.

* * *

TJ pulled her hair out of the pony tail as she walked out of the guerrilla area, greeting a few people with cheerful hellos. As she turned away from speaking with a crew member she was pulled into a warm, solid embrace with lips caressing hers softly, yet with so much need in them.

TJ pulled back a little and smiled softly at Jon, "Hello."

"You do realise this is the second time you have shown up at a Raw event without telling me?" replied Jon.

TJ grinned and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, "I know. But I like to surprise you – it keeps you on your toes."

Jon grinned, his fingers trailing across a bare patch of skin between TJ's shirt and jeans, "It's been what? Four weeks?"

TJ nodded, "I'm here for a month and then I fly back to Australia to amp up the rivalry between Raw and Revolution. Pretty sure the month before Wrestlemania will see me travelling back and forth a bit… but at least it all means more time with you."

Jon pulled TJ closer and rested his forehead against hers, "I hate being away from you so much."

TJ sighed. She was hating it as well.

* * *

TJ flopped down onto the lounge and grinned up at Jon as he walked into the room.

"I love this place," said TJ, stretching out as she said it, "It always feels like home here."

Jon walked over and climbed on top of TJ, straddling her waist, "It always feels like home when you're here with me."

TJ smiled, sliding her hands up his arms, "Can I just marry you, right now?"

Jon lifted one of TJ's hands to his lips and kissed it lightly, "I thought you wanted the big wedding with the fancy dress?"

"I just want you, at the end of the aisle waiting for me," replied TJ thoughtfully, gasping a little as Jon's hands slid up her shirt, "Nothing fancy. Something simple with just you, me and those who matter to us both the most."

"Right now, you beneath me and looking inviting matters the most."

TJ smirked at that, "Horny bugger."

"Always, babe."

* * *

Saraya gave a jump of surprise as TJ jumped onto her back with a laugh. TJ instantly jumped down and hugged her best friend in amusement.

"You could've given me a bloody heart attack!" cried Saraya.

TJ grinned, "I'm sure you'd survive to just pay be back."

Saraya laughed and gave a nod of agreement.

"So… you and Colby?"

Saraya grinned and TJ hugged her happily, "He's really sweet and my parents love him."

"Oh, Raya, I am so happy for you and Colby!"

"Luckily Tenille was cool about it," added Saraya, "Though I'm pretty sure Sami is keeping her busy."

TJ chuckled, "I believe so."

"And I have to say," commented Saraya as the pair rounded a corner to find Jon, Joe and Colby talking and laughing by a production container, "Jon is much more at ease with you around."

TJ smiled sadly, "I know and after Christmas I have to go back to Australia. This distance thing is just getting harder by the day."

Before Saraya could respond they were spotted by their respective partners. Saraya happily ran over to Colby to snuggle into his side. TJ smiled at Jon as they walked towards each other, entwining their fingers together when they met up.

"I love you," murmured TJ with a smile.

Jon brushed a lock of her hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

 _Boxing Day_

"He said to put this on," stated Saraya handing TJ a white box.

TJ frowned and placed the box on the bed and lifted the lid off. She let out a gasp and pulled out a simple, white wedding dress with three-quarter length lace sleeves. The dress had a belt at the waist with a silver broach of a T and a J entwining with a heart surrounding them.

"Oh my gosh," gushed TJ as she looked at Saraya with tears in her eyes, "Did he? Really?"

Saraya nodded, "Happy wedding day! Let's get ready!"

* * *

TJ looked at her reflection. Her brown hair was curled simply and was loose with her make-up light and simple. Skylar had worked her magic quickly, doing the same with Saraya and Tenille. A knock at the door broke TJ's thoughts and she turned around to see Vince walking in, dressed in a grey tuxedo with a white rose in his jacket pocket.

"You look beautiful," spoke Vince softly, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you."

Vince gave a nod and TJ suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you for everything," said TJ, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat, "You have always been good to me. You saved me from spiralling into a world of alcohol and abuse. You basically gave me Jon… I love you… Dad."

Vince looked at TJ, tears falling down his cheeks, "Derek… your father… he would be so proud of you and who you have become, TJ. Sylvia did love you, you know that?"

TJ nodded tearfully before laughing a little, "I'm ruining my make up!"

Vince laughed warmly and TJ linked arms with him.

"A daughter needs her father to give her away on her wedding day."

* * *

Jon turned with the people gathered at the small wedding, which was being held in a courtyard covered in a light dusting of snow, providing a fantasy, enchanted theme. When he spotted TJ standing beside Vince his heart skipped a beat.

She looked beautiful.

She always looked beautiful to him and she was going to be his wife.

TJ and Vince slowly walked down the aisle to a simple wedding march. The faces of the people who they were close to were all in attendance. TJ bit her lower lip with a smile as Shane and Stephanie grinned at her proudly, tears already in Stephanie's eyes, as well as Linda's.

Upon reaching Jon, Vince shook Jon's hand and gave him a brief hug.

"Take care of her," said Vince warmly.

"I promise," replied Jon before he slipped his hands into TJ's, "Surprise."

The crowd chuckled and TJ smiled.

"It is," agreed TJ, "And I love it."

"Then, shall we proceed?" asked the celebrant, "We come here today to celebrate the love shared between these two individuals – Tara–Jayne Gregory McMahon and Jonathon Good. The love between these two is passionate and strong. It is built on undying loyalty, respect and desire… now, before we begin the vows, does anyone object to this union today?"

Everyone remained silently, though TJ spotted Stephanie and Paul glance over at Colby, who was serving as Jon's groomsmen with Joe as his best man.

"And now… you may say your personal vows… Tara-Jayne?"

TJ looked at the celebrant surprised before Saraya stepped forward and took the white roses TJ had been holding and handed her Jon's ring, "Umm... wow. Well I didn't exactly prepare anything but that's okay," TJ paused and smiled at Jon, "Because Jon… you always surprise me. You surprise with how you always manage to make me smile and laugh – even when I am the crankiest of people. You surprise me with just how much I continue to fall in love with you every day. You surprise me with how you always know what to say and do… and you surprise me with how much you love me," TJ paused and breathed in, willing herself to not cry, "So I promise to always make you smile and laugh – even when _you_ are cranky. I promise to continue falling in love with you more every day. I promise to know what to say and do for you. And I promise to deserve the love you have for me every day."

TJ gave a shaky laugh as she slipped the ring onto Jon's finger.

"So Tara-Jayne, do you take Jonathon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I so do."

Jon grinned as Joe handed him TJ's wedding ring, "TJ… the moment you entered my life everything changed – for the better. You were this bright light always happy and always willing to help anyone out. I knew when I started to fall in love for you that you were it. You were the one for me, forever. You found your way into my heart and I'm not letting you back out. I love your funny moments, your forgetful moments… your dorktacula moments… every moment with you is worth it and I want to witness them all. I love you TJ and I am never letting you go."

Jon slipped the white gold ring onto TJ's finger, it was designed to sit snugly with her engagement ring.

"Do you, Jonathon, take Tara-Jayne to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yes."

TJ chuckled as did those in attendance.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife – you may now kiss your bride."

Jon pulled TJ into his arms and kissed her passionately, with TJ pulling away breathless, yet smiling widely.

"Hello wifey," grinned Jon cheekily.

"Hello husband," replied TJ, one hand caressing the side of his face, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Seems like you're stuck with me forever now."

Jon pressed another kiss to the tip of TJ's nose as she smiled at him and him at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: And there you have it. The End. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **I wanted to end this story on a light and happy note, showing the dedication TJ and Jon have for each other and willingness to make their relationship work. I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I did writing it!**

 **I have another Jon/OC fic in the works called Unexpected... keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
